Drage Hjerte
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: After climbing the North Mountain, Princess Anna of Arendelle stumbles upon a discovery she never imagined would change her life forever, and neither did the beast that resided within.
1. Chapter 1: Curious

**DRAGE HJERTE**

**Chapter 1: Curious**

_Just a little bit more…_

Princess Anna of Arendelle was so close to her goal, to her greatest achievement yet! She refused to look back and stumble now. She had trained for this moment, and this was her moment of glory! Just a bit higher and she would reach the peak.  
Her hand grabbed onto the ledge and she pulled herself up. Anna sighed in relief when she realized she had made it at last. She had made it up the North Mountain, and all by herself!

This may very well make her the first princess in history to have ever climbed a mountain.

Anna got to her feet and grinned in triumph as she looked down at the view of Arendelle from where she stood. "Thank you Kristoff! Looks like I owe you a new sled after all," She chuckled to herself as she recalled the joke-bet she had with her good friend Kristoff, the very man who helped her trainin the way of a survivalist, and mountain climbing.  
Naturally Kristoff was against Anna climbing up the North Mountain on her own, but Anna continued to insist until Kristoff eventually gave up and took it upon himself to personally train her until he was absolutely _certain_ the feisty princess was ready to brave the climb up the North Mountain.

Now here she stood, at the top. Now what?

Anna groaned; she had not thought about what she would need to do next after she had reached the top. In fact she had been surprised she got this far already. She could head back down, but she was worn out and she needed a break.  
She shivered when a cold wind hit her. She knew it would be cold up on the mountain, but this was almost _beyond freezing_. It was colder than Kristoff had said it would be, and it was warmer back down the mountain.

The cold wind hit her again and Anna was so sure her entire back must have frozen. She turned around to face the direction of the chilling winds, only to be faced with the entrance of a huge cave. "That's funny… Nobody ever said anything about a cave…" Anna mused out loud as she stared at it. Perhaps it had always been there but nobody had noticed or even came this far to see it.

Anna felt curiosity overcome her. Going inside the cave was probably a bad idea since there would be no telling what was in there. However she wondered what could be inside, if there was anything in there. It also seems that the cold winds were coming from inside the cave itself, which only added to the mystery.  
If Kristoff were here with her right now, he would be telling her and urging her to begin the climb back down and ignore the mysterious cave altogether despite her protests. And maybe he would have grabbed her, tossed her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and climbed back down with her in tow.

The princess took a cautious step towards the cave when another gust of wind blew in her face. Anna trembled from the cold and wrapped her arms around herself. She should have brought extra clothing for more warmth…

Something about this cave was drawing her in, making her want to take a look in, to explore whatever could be hidden in the dark depths. The urge to do so was strong, but this time she allowed reason to guide her. She would most certainly explore that cave, but at the moment, she doubted that it would be a good idea to do so while she did not have that much supplies with her. She had only brought enough for the climb itself rather than a climb _and_ a cave exploration.

"You win this day, cave. But I'll be back!" Anna swore before chuckling to herself. "As if caves could talk…" Another cold wind chilled her like a sort of karma for the words. Anna chuckled to herself nervous before quickly beginning the climb back down the North Mountain.

* * *

"There you are! Finally! I was worried the wolves might have gotten to you." Kristoff Bjorgman said with a chuckle as he greeted Anna.

The feisty princess smacked him in the arm for the comment before turning her attention to the happy-looking reindeer. "Did you miss me, Sven? I bet you did! Who's a good boy?" She cooed, making Sven wag his stubby tail. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, give me the cold shoulder. So…how did the climb go?"

Anna took off her cloak once she began to feel warm again. She grinned at the blonde man victoriously. "I, Anna of Arendelle had officially made it to the top of the North Mountain!" She squealed, jumping into Kristoff's arms like an excited child. He laughed and twirled his friend around. "Good for you, feisty pants! I told you that all of that training would pay off!"  
"And I guess I owe you a new sled to replace the old worn out one…" Anna chuckled, playing with her braids. Kristoff nodded smugly. "That you do." Anna smacked his arm again and Sven let out a sound that might have been a laugh or a snicker.

Kristoff placed a hand on top of Anna's head. "By the way, the king and queen were looking for you. Shouldn't you be heading off now?" Anna's eyes widened. "Oh! Were they? Yeah I better go…time to go!" She ran off towards the castle, nearly stumbling and dropping her things on the way.

Kristoff just chuckled and shook his head before Sven nudged his arm. "Oh alright buddy. You were right about her. I guess I owe you a carrot." Sven snorted and the blonde rolled his eyes. "Okay… Two carrots." Another snort. "Three carrots and that's my final offer!" Kristoff said. Sven stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You sure drive a hard bargain…" The ice harvester joked as he reached into his bag to grab the carrots.

* * *

Anna startled several of the servants when she rushed past them down the hall. She apologized when she nearly ran over some of them while rushing back to her room. The servants watched her with odd looks on their faces before they decided it was best to get back to work.  
The redhead took off her 'adventurer's clothes' and put on a dress she had ready once she returned home.

She hurried to her father's study once she believed she was presentable enough and stopped right outside the door. Anna cleared her throat and knocked.  
"Enter." The voice of her father called out. The redhead pushed the door open and peeked in. "You wanted to see me?" She asked upon seeing her mother and father looking over some papers on the desk.

Queen Idun smiled upon seeing her daughter back home, safe and sound and went over to hug her. "Welcome back, Anna. So tell us, how was it?" She smiled widely as he husband; King Adgar glanced up from his desk to offer his daughter an encouraging smile.  
Anna grinned proudly and once again told the good news. "I've done it! I have finally managed to climb up the North Mountain! All the way up!" She jokingly flexed her arm and her parents laughed heartily.

"Well done, Anna. I am glad you allowed Kristoff to train you before you actually went up there," Adgar said as he embraced his daughter tightly. Idun joined in and Anna laughed. "Yeah I know! I'm thankful. And…I want to thank you both too…for allowing me to go through with it."

When Anna had first expressed her want to climb up the mountain for the sport of it because she enjoyed such activities, and to prove herself not a helpless little princess, Adgar and Idun had been very much against it and full of worry over their daughter's insane idea to climb the North Mountain.

But Anna had been determined to climb up that mountain! She had had enough of overhearing from the other nobles how she was a delicate flower meant to be married off and bear children; some even said that it was a shame Adgar had no son to take the throne when his time as king was over. As much as Anna loved romance and sometimes wished she had a sibling, she was not going to take such words lying down.

So she had asked Kristoff to teach her how to survive in the wild, and even climb mountains. Just like her parents, he had been reluctant. Anna had badgered him until Kristoff finally gave in and began training her. She had been taken aback by how stern and tough Kristoff's training had been but she took it all in stride, knowing that it could help one way or another. She was not _that_ reckless.  
Eventually Adgar and Idun had seen the fire in their daughter's eyes and reluctantly allowed her to continue training with Kristoff until the time came for her to climb the North Mountain.

Now she was back and she had proven herself nothing like a delicate or fragile thing. And it felt good.

Once the royal family broke the embrace, Idun placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Well it looks like we'll have to celebrate this later. For now your father and I have a dinner planned with some of the nobles tonight. We'd like for you to be there…"  
Truthfully, Anna never did enjoy dinners with visiting nobles. But for the sake of her parents, she agreed. Adgar smiled thankfully and, with a kiss to Anna's forehead, sent his daughter on her way.

Anna left the castle once again to join Kristoff on his ice deliveries with Sven.

She caught up with them just as the duo managed to sell another block of ice. Sven was the first to notice the princess and his tail wagged happily before he let out happy groans.  
Kristoff turned and grinned upon seeing his feisty friend. "So, how did they take it?" "Proud of me! Thankfully." Anna said with relief as she sat on one of the ice blocks resting on the sled.

Kristoff crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. "But…?"

Anna sighed and swung her legs slightly. "My mother and father asked if I could join them for dinner tonight. With a bunch of nobles…" The blonde man nodded in understanding. "And…you don't want to, right?"

Anna groaned. "Well I _did_ climb up a mountain. It's the least I could do for my parents after they allowed me to go through with it. I just wish the other nobles weren't so…_boring_, and snobbish!" Sometimes she also wondered why her parents kept such company around. She knew it was for the good of the kingdom to have such good trade partners, and the like. Too bad nearly half of them were as dull as a brick wall or have egos the size of a castle.

She tagged along during the ice delivery, sharing a joke and a tale or two with her friends. Sven enjoyed Anna's company and Kristoff did enjoy having her along. It was like having a younger sister he never had; it was one of the reasons he was also quite protective of her.

Anna grimaced when Kristoff shared a carrot with Sven. Though she was very used to it, and sometimes found it amusing, she still could not believe anyone was willing to share spit with a reindeer.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Kristoff reassured when Anna had told him so. He offered her a bite of the carrot but she leaned away from it. "No thanks. I had a big breakfast and I'm still full." She said sheepishly. Kristoff gave her a look before shrugging and giving the rest of the carrot to Sven.

All the while, Anna wondered if she should tell Kristoff about the cave she had found while up on the mountain. However she suspected Kristoff would likely advise her not to go in there, not matter how enticing it was explore it. He was probably not going to look into it himself. Thus, Princess Anna remained silent about her discovery.

* * *

Anna tried not to groan and regret her decision to join her mother and father at dinner. Her beloved parents offered to let her stay in her room, away from the prattling nobles, but she had insisted and said she would be fine for the night. Sadly, she now wished she had not said that.

Just like always, the visiting nobles rambled on about business, gossip, and sometimes even about themselves.

"I say Majesty…it's quite chilly tonight, don't you think?" One of the noblemen said, rubbing his arms a bit. Adgar just nodded in agreement. Indeed it was quite cold outside despite the fact that it was spring. Perhaps the cold weather had not left completely. "I'm sure it will be warm again after a day or two. After all, winter did end not too long ago."

"Speaking of warm… Princess Anna, how have you been lately? You've grown lovelier than before." Another male noble complimented. Anna just forced a polite smile. "I'm…great. Doing a lot better, and…stuff."

A noblewoman giggled. "How wonderful. Tell us, Your Highness, has any man caught your eye yet? Surely it cannot possibly be that…ice harvester you spend time with."

Anna held back the urge to smack that woman right in the face; she understood why some people would sometimes mistaken her and Kristoff for sweethearts since he was the only male company she spent time with aside from her father and the captain of the guards when he was teaching her sword combat. But she hated it when other nobles looked down on Kristoff just because he was not royalty. Her mother and father treated him like family! So why couldn't the other nobles treat him with more respect?

The redheaded princess did her best to maintain proper manners at the table, but she was beginning to grow restless, and when she grew restless her mind wandered, and when her mind wandered it reminded her of things; one of which was about that cave up on the North Mountain.

Unable to take anymore of the gossiping and mindless babble, Anna excused herself from the table. Adgar nodded and the princess retreated to her bedroom for the rest of the night.

In the middle of the night, when nobles had left and everyone turned in for the night, Anna snuck out of her room to steal some chocolates from the kitchen and bring them back with her. She frowned in confusion as she headed back to her room. It really was quite chilly. Not but as cold as the North Mountain and that odd cave.

She could not fall asleep for some reason. She kept thinking of her climb earlier that day, and her little discovery. She did want to get back up there and see what was in that cave. But now would probably not be a good time.

Anna decided she would just have to plan it all carefully. She knew she would not be able to stop thinking about that damn cave if she did not do something about it; and that was to explore it. It was probably a bad idea, but if she did not do it, then her mind and curiosity were never going to leave her in peace. Besides, what could possibly be in there? She doubted that even a bear could climb up that far. Did they?

She shook those thoughts from her mind and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling while she reached over to pick some of the chocolates she managed to plunder from the kitchen and pop it into her mouth. Maybe tomorrow? She was certainly not busy tomorrow; perhaps she could manage to head back up the mountain and see what that cave was all about, and finally satisfy her insatiable curiosity.

Anna nodded, finally making up her mind. Tomorrow she would back up there and finally put an end to whatever it was she wanted to know about when it came to that strange cave. She popped another chocolate truffle into her mouth before setting the rest aside, and finally getting some sleep.

* * *

Anna was certain she would be able to return home quickly if she started out early. Nobody in the kingdom was awake yet and this would be her chance to sneak out and get started. The only obstacles that would be in her way were the guards who were stationed about to guard the castle and its halls. But growing up with the tendency to run around the castle and explore every nook and cranny she could, Anna was certain sneaking past a few guards would be easy.

Indeed, it was.

While she did stumble a bit by accident in the dark, she had not been seen or heard. Anna kept her pack close and tightened her cloak around her. This time she was ready and properly dressed for climbing and for exploring a cold, dark cave.  
Determination and adrenaline took over as she snuck out of the castle just to climb the North Mountain once again. This has got to be the most daring thing she had ever done, and who knows how much trouble she was going to be in later if she did not return to the castle in time and got caught. _If_.

Anna slipped away undetected and ran out the gates, past the houses and closed shops. Everyone would still be asleep, but not for long. She would need to make this quick. Climbing mountains was not quick, however…

She shook her head from any pessimistic thought and ran out to the outskirts of town, until she was out in the wilderness. Another worry was attracted any wild animal that was out hunting for an easy meal. Hopefully she could get to the mountain before she bumps into any hungry wolves or whatever was willing to hunt down a lone human.

"Not today, Mother Nature. You're not getting me today. Or ever…hopefully…" She mumbled to herself as she made her way to her destination. Hiking up there would probably be the easy part, but then came the climb that she had accomplished only yesterday.  
She planned to stand firm and get back up there, and step into that cave once and for all. She was not planning on being stopped by Mother Nature, or any story of obstacle. Not until she had sated her curiosity. "This is so going to be the death of me," Anna groaned and rubbed her temples. No time for regrets, and too late to turn back now.

Anna looked up at the sight of the mountain, feeling slightly intimidated.

Yesterday she had been so eager to climb the mountain that she did not take the time to take in its mighty form. It had all been a blur when she had begun climbing, but now as she stood here after the day she had conquered the mountain, she finally felt the intimidation the mountain provided to anyone who dared look upon it. Beautiful, but still intimidating.

If only she could told those nobles in their faces what she had accomplished…

But knowing them, if she had mentioned her mountain-climbing activities, they would have been appalled and mention how princesses were not supposed to climb mountains. Say things about royalty not being allowed, or able to, do such dangerous and _dirty_ activities. There was just no pleasing those people. Not that she wanted to; she just wanted to somehow prove that she was nothing like they all thought; prove to them that she was not helpless or pathetic.

Anna lowered her head; perhaps deep down she knew that she mostly wanted to prove it to _herself_. At times she did feel helpless and pathetic, especially if she couldn't get anything right. But she always brushed it off, or laughed it off when inside she felt like such a klutz.  
It did not matter; she was still right and they were wrong. Even if they say so, she was not going to take their words lying down, and she didn't. Now she had a mountain to climb once again.

* * *

She should have known that when she began her climb that it would be no easy task. Not that her first climb was less difficult.

Anna kept moving, reminding herself not to look down and to do what she did the other day; keep climbing until she reached her goal for the second time.  
Nothing was going to stop her this time, not when she was so close to getting back to where she had started yesterday. Consequences be damned, for now.

"Keep going Anna, just keep climbing, and climbing…" She mumbled to herself as she checked her harness once more before continuing on.  
Her footing slipped a bit and Anna froze for a moment. Once she felt steady again, she went on her way. "Okay…no rush. Don't rush…" She chanted the words to herself for a few moments.

It felt like it was taking forever, and as she looked up, it seemed as if the mountain was getting taller and taller.

"Okay… Looking up, also bad," Anna noted to herself as she urged her body to keep going up and ignore the seemingly endless mountain. She had done this already, so it should be easy to do a second time. Hopefully.  
The strain on her body was getting to her, but she ignored it and pushed on until she could nearly see the ledge, the end of the line. At last. She was going to make it after all! That was a relief to know, and it urged the feisty princess to move quicker.

It was like déjà vu when she grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself up. It was like a second victory, just as sweet as the first. Anna grunted as she reached the top once again. She took the time to catch her breath before getting back onto her feet and dusting herself off before facing the cave.

She stepped close towards the opening and shivered. It was still cold, but at least she had much warmer clothing in order to explore such a chilly place. Anna pulled her cloak around her even tighter. She took a deep breath and took her first step into the cave.

A cold wind blew out and made her shudder as she took another step, then another, and another.

Before Anna knew it, she was already inside the cave. To her surprise, it was not completely blackened and dark inside. It was rather dim but she could still see where she was going, at least. She stumbled a few times when she accidentally hit a stray rock with her foot. Cursing her clumsiness, Anna delved deeper into the depths of the cave.

The surfaces surrounding the cave started out as rock, but as she went in further, it looked as if ice began to take over. It was not too surprising since the North Mountain was such a cold place to be.

Placing a hand on the smooth icy surface of the cave walls, Anna could not help but admire the beauty of the ice. It was not every day she got to admire such things; now she could see why Kristoff loved ice a lot. At times she would wonder shy Kristoff always seemed to have such a fascination with cold, hard, wintery…stuff. But now she felt that she was starting to understand; winter, the cold, ice… It was rather beautiful in its own way.

A gust of cold wind shot through the cave, making Anna yelp and wrap her arms around herself as the cold engulfed her. Just what was inside this cave that made it so cold that it blew out such freezing winds? The redhead continued on her way, grateful for the dimness. It was better than complete darkness in her opinion.

The deeper she went, the colder it got. It felt unnatural for such a harsh cold to even emerge from a cave without rhyme or reason. Well, now she was going to find out the answer.  
Anna blew into her hands and rubbed them together, keeping them as warm as she could. Maybe she should have brought her mittens…

Anna gasped when she heard a light rumble. Was the earth shaking? Was the cave going to collapse? No it did not seem like it. In fact everything looked sturdy and she did not feel any shaking. Whatever it was, it came from up head.

The grumbling was not that loud, but still high in volume nonetheless. If it was not an earthquake, or the mountain's cave becoming unstable, what could it possibly be?

More cold winds blew into her face and Anna could have sworn there was something odd about each gust of wind. It was like…someone's breath, rather than any natural blow of the wind. But that could not be possible, right? It was just her imagination playing with her. It had to be.

Soon she came to what seemed like the end of the line. She saw no more passageways, no other direction to go.

It was a wide and large space. It reminded Anna of an arena somewhat. It was cold and the walls were covered in ice. But there was no time to take in how lovely it all seemed as Anna walked around, feeling confused with nothing but more questions on her mind.  
She felt her way around in the dim lighting and leaned against the nearest rock, rubbing her temples as she tried to make sense of all this. Her back side suddenly felt cold, causing her to jump back and gape. The large rock she had been leaning against had freezing white mist emerging from it.

To her shock and horror, she realized that it was no rock she had pressed herself up against. Her fears were only confirmed when a pair of deadly icy-blue eyes shot open. Black pupils that were vertical slits glared at her, and Anna could see herself reflected in them.

* * *

**My first attempt at a story for this particular pairing. Let us see how well it goes. Hope enjoyed the first chapter of this very first Frozen tale told by this phoenix. **

**Until then…**


	2. Chapter 2: Den of Ice

**Chapter 2: Den of Ice**

To say that Anna was frozen in fear would be an understatement. She was staring into the eyes of something terrifying, and that something was snarling. She could see herself being reflected clearly in one of this…_thing's_ eyes.  
Time seemed to slow down then stand still until the creature snorted out a gust of icy mist and lifted its head, raising it high until it was close to the cave's ceiling.

Anna's heart stopped as her eyes followed it, watching as it got taller and towered over her even more. Its eyes remained on her as it stood up on all fours fully. The beast unleashed a mighty roar and an icy blast flew out from its jaws. Anna stumbled back and fell onto her backside.

Well, now at least she had the answer for why it was so cold. But now she was most likely about to be destroyed. Her life flashed before her eyes as the huge beast—the dragon took a step towards her.

A dragon. Of all things, a _dragon_ was what she found. And now she had stumbled into its lair because she had been too curious for her own good. Anna braced herself for the pain. But none came.

The redhead opened her eyes slowly to see the dragon glaring at her, but making no move to attack. Instead a loud booming voice made the princess jump. "Mun. Fahvos los hi nau dii strunmah?"

The dragon was speaking! It talked! However, Anna realized that it was speaking in a language she did not understand at all. How was she to respond if she did not even know what it was saying? Sensing her hesitation, the dragon spoke again. "Fahvos los hi nau dii strunmah? What are you doing on my mountain?" It asked again, this time translating its words.

Anna knew she needed to get to her feet, but she was so paralyzed that she could not even move. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. The dragon lost patience with her lack of response and roared while unleashing another barrage of icy mist.

"I was just passing through! I swear!" Anna said hastily, "I was…climbing the mountain and…saw the cave. I got curious so I went in and I didn't know you were in here! Not that I would have intruded even if you weren't in here… Please don't kill me!" Fantastic. She was rambling in the face of possible death, and to a dragon! What terrible timing she had.

The large beast continued to glare at her, obviously angered that someone dared to enter its lair while it was napping.

"Mal mey. Leave my mountain, _now_!" The dragon roared and the redhead began to crawl backwards, trying to get to her feet. The dragon followed her every step, moving forward every time Anna moved back. The princess was certain that she would get crushed by the dragon's gigantic paw, and it seemed like it was planning on doing so.

The dragon snarled and Anna could see wisps of cold mist flowing from its maws.

It flared its wings to intimidate Anna and then flapped, sending a cold gust her way. Anna was sure she might get blown clean off the mountain until she noticed the dragon stopped flapping its wings and roared, but not at her this time.  
The beast snarled and then let out what sounded like a pain, or perhaps irritated shriek. It retreated to the back of the cave, much to Anna's confusion. Her mind insisted she escape now; the dragon was distracted by something so now she could easily leave!

Despite the clear danger, Anna ignored her thoughts and followed the dragon back to where it laid back down, growling in pain.

"What am I _doing_?" She scolded herself as she was once again faced with the large form of the dragon. She stared at it for a long moment, wondering what had happened until she saw it. A wound, a gash on the dragon's arm; it was not deep but it still seemed to cause the dragon some pain.

Anna approached carefully and the dragon noticed her. "Lif zey kos!" The beast yelled, trying to hide the cut on its arm. The redhead dared to look at the dragon in the eye. "I don't understand what the heck you are saying, at all! But I can see that you kind of have a problem over there." She pointed at the arm that was hurt. "You see nothing! Now leave, before I change my mind about sparing you!"

"Does it hurt?" Anna asked as she walked around the dragon to see the wounded arm, but the stubborn beast covered it with a wing.  
"What part of leave do you not understand?" The dragon snarled and stepped over Anna to get to the entrance of the cave and Anna frowned as she followed. "The part where you said 'leaf…they…cost…'?" She said, trying to repeat the words the dragon had bellowed at her.

The dragon stared at her for a moment before snorting at Anna's pathetic attempt to speak in the dragon's tongue. Anna gaped and looked at the beast indignantly. "Well…just because you're good with some other language, doesn't mean others are!"

"As expected of a mun. A human," The great beast said with an amused huff, making Anna feel like some plaything for the dragon's amusement.

"Glad you find it so amusing…" Anna mumbled before turning her attention back to the dragon's wound. "So…will you show me that arm of yours now?"  
The dragon glared again and seemed to curl back slightly. The redhead rolled her eyes at the reaction she got from the beast and stepped closer despite the chance that this large, scaly creature could crush and devour her at any time.

"Stop acting like a big baby and show me that arm!"

"You are in no position to order me about, human! Zu'u vis gunaar hi voth forveyk!"

"I can't understand what you are saying!"

If this kept up, Anna was sure she was going to be stuck arguing with this dragon until the sun had set. Taking things into her own hands, her irritation making her ignore the danger of approaching some wild dragon, Anna ducked under the large blue wing to look at the gash that was on the dragon's arm. It did not look bad, but it certainly need attention.  
"Were you planning on just letting this bleed out? Didn't think dragons could be so careless! Not that I know anything about dragons…" Anna rambled to herself grumpily, puzzling the beast before her.

The dragon watched as Anna dug into the bag she brought with her, looking through items she hoped could help with cleaning a wound.

Anna pulled out a spare cloak and sighed; it would be better than nothing as she turned to the dragon and came closer to the hurt arm. The beast snarled when she lifted the cloak with the intent of wiping at the wound. The redhead looked up at her unusual company then tried again.  
The dragon kept pulling away and going back further, but Anna had no intention of letting that wound bleed out to the point of getting infected. She had once accidentally seen soldiers return to the castle with terrible infected wounds when she was a child, and that image left a mark on her somewhat.

Finally, the dragon seemed fed up with being cornered by a tiny speck of flesh known as a human. This was Anna's chance as she moved forward and dabbed at the wound with the cloth. "See? Not so bad right? And it looks like it's only a cut. Nothing serious at all."

The dragon snorted. "Of course I knew that! Why do you think I told you to leave me be? I am in no serious danger, unlike _you_!"

Anna frowned and pressed down onto the wound with the cloth in retaliation. The dragon, realized what the redhead was doing and sighed. "That does not hurt me. A dragon is more thick-skinned than you soft fleshy humans."  
With a groaned of frustration, Anna just continued cleaning the wound until there were no more blood spills and the cut was cleaned. "Now all you need is something to patch that up with and you should be fine! Not that I'm an expert at anything medical but…"

The dragon breathed lightly onto the cut covering it in a thin sheet of ice. "Satisfied? Daar vey fen vahraan. Now will you finally _leave _my mountain? Go now before I decide to throw off the mountain myself."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but the dragon but the large blue beast was already returning to the inside of its lair. The redhead spoke quickly, "Wait! I'm Anna! What's your name?" She asked but the dragon ignored her and retreated back inside to no doubt finish its nap that Anna had disturbed not too long ago.

With no other choice, the feisty princess began the process of climbing back down the mountain once again. She still needed to return home; people in Arendelle would soon be waking up, and so would the king and queen.

* * *

Once the adrenaline had left her body, Anna stumbled about on her way back home. One thought entered her mind; she had just escaped death by a dragon. Not only that, but she had _talked down_ a dragon and even cleaned its wounds! It had been a while and she was still having a hard time swallowing that fact.

At least she was alive, and that was all that matters. Anna was grateful she had got out of there alive and even got away with talking back to a dragon.

But then a thought came to her; she had no idea dragons even existed. All this time she believed they were merely beasts and creatures from fairytales told to children about knights and how they would always defeat the evil dragon overlords.

When Anna thought about the dragon she had encountered, she had to admit the beast was terrifying; blue scales that were probably impenetrable like many stories suggest, wings that were large and powerful that it made her feel like she was going to be blown away when the dragon flapped its wings.

Those razor-sharp fangs that could have easily snatched her up and tear her to shreds, and those large paws and deadly claws, and those spikes; a lighter blue in color compared to the dragon's scales, the spikes lined the dragon's jaw line, the smaller spikes on its chin to much bigger spikes on the side near its cheeks. Its horns had been the same, and the spikes on its shoulders looked like sharp shards of ice protruding from the dragon's shoulders.

Anna wondered if those spikes were real ice shards or if they just looked like ice shards. She also wondered what made the dragon spare her; was it because of the cut? But the dragon was large and did not seem to be in much pain. So was she just lucky, or was it something else entirely?

She would have time to think later as she snuck back into the palace and her room, got dressed out of her cloak and thick clothing, back into a more comfortable dress. She hid her bag under the bed to be dealt with later on. For now, Anna hoped that it was not obvious that she had been somewhere earlier when everyone had still been asleep.

She peeked out and checked the halls. She could hear the sounds of the castle staff moving about and starting the day. All she had to do now was act natural and play it calm.  
Anna passed by some of the castle staff and waved politely. They smiled in greeting before heading off to start their day's work, and so far none of them seem to look as if they noticed Anna had left the castle grounds at all. That was good.

Anna headed outside to meet with Kristoff, knowing he would be out at this hour already. She apologized hastily when she nearly ran into one of the guards on her way out.

She loved how lively and peaceful Arendelle always was, especially when everyone was beginning their day. It brought peace into Anna's heart every time. The people greeted her and she smiled back and waved as she walked past and headed off to find Kristoff and Sven.

Anna found the duo in the barn where they usually liked to hunker down. Kristoff was busy polishing his sled but Sven had noticed Anna and nuzzled her in greeting, searching the princess's pockets. Anna laughed and stroked him behind the ear before pulling out a carrot from her pocket. "I didn't forget you, Sven. I know how much you want your carrots!" The reindeer happily took his treat from her, looking satisfied.

Kristoff turned to Anna then looked at Sven. "You'll spoil him!" He said teasingly and Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"So…to what do we owe the visit, Your Highness?" The blonde man said jokingly, giving Anna a mock bow. The redhead played along. "If you must know, I am here to have some company. And you, Reindeer Man, are just the right person for that."  
The two friends laughed at their own joke and shook their heads. "Alright, Anna so you want to come along with me and Sven on our walk? We were just about to buy some supplies." Kristoff offered. The princess nodded eagerly.

As she and Kristoff began their stroll around town with Sven following them, Anna considered asking her friend some questions. But at the same time she decided to keep it discreet. She knew her friend had been raised by…a rather odd family, but this family were knowledgeable in many things.

"So Kristoff I was wondering… What do you think about dragons?" Anna asked as she walked beside the tall blonde. He looked at her oddly then chuckled fondly, "Is this another one of your new obsessions?" Anna pouted, earning a snicker from Kristoff. "Dragons…well for one thing I know what everyone knows; dragons are huge, they have sharp teeth, they have wings and can fly, and they breath fire. Very dangerous too."  
Anna thought about the dragon she had encountered. It was true, the dragon had everything and was everything Kristoff had said. _Except for one thing_. The dragon she'd met did not breath fire; quite the opposite in fact!

"I was wondering though…what if dragons didn't breathe just fire, or what if there were dragons who didn't breathe fire? What about…ice?" Anna asked carefully.

Kristoff gave that some thought. "Well…to be honest I never heard of a dragon that breathed ice; but Grand Pabbie always said there were different kinds of dragons. Maybe one of those different dragons could breathe ice or something. Too bad dragons are so dangerous, because I'd like to get to know a dragon that knew a lot about ice." He joked lightly.

Anna chuckled nervously, sheepishly. So perhaps ice-breathing dragons were rare and that was why people mostly associated dragons with fire.

So did that mean she had stumbled upon a rare sort of dragon? How rare were ice dragons, and what other elements could a dragon wield? There was so much to ask and so far, not many answers. Anna felt the need, the urge to learn more.  
She asked Kristoff all the questions she had on her mind, and while he could not answer all of them, he answered a good portion of her questions. Anna would keep everything he said in mind, in case she ended up meeting that dragon again.

"So tell me… Why the sudden interest in dragons?" Kristoff asked after a while. Anna considered telling him the truth, but knowing Kristoff he was more likely to warn her against seeing the dragon and climbing the North Mountain again. "Just…curious. I got to thinking is all." Anna said with a shrug.

It looks like a trip to the library back home in the castle was in order.

* * *

Adgar had been rather surprised to hear that Anna had been cooped up in the library after she had returned from her walk outside. His daughter had seemed distracted but she did tend to have her head in the clouds at times. But when Kai had told him that Anna had remained inside the library, reading book after book, it made both him and Idun worry somewhat.

While Anna did love to read occasionally, she never buried herself this much in reading. Which was why he had decided to check on his daughter himself.  
Adgar entered the library to find Anna sitting on the floor, surrounding by piles and stacks of books. He glanced at each title and raised an eyebrow. All of them seemed to be books about dragons.

"Anna? Are you feeling well?" The king asked and Anna nearly jumped, looking up from the book she was currently reading. She sighed in relief when she realized it was her father. "I'm just doing some reading…"

Agar chuckled and looked at the books. "I can see that. But tell me…why are you so interested in reading about dragons?" He picked up one of the nearest books and flipped through the pages. Anna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she placed the book she had been reading aside. "I was just wondering about some things. It just came to me; what do we really know about dragons? I mean…I know they breathe fire and all that. But what if there are dragons that are different? And…do dragons talk…?"

The king blinked. "And…what brought about these thoughts?"

"I guess I might have had a strange dream and it made me think a little deeply." Anna said, picking up another book. So far none of the tomes in the library seemed to be of much help. Only little tidbits and some information kept repeating itself; almost all the books said the same thing about dragons, and only several offered information that not everyone knew. Perhaps people truly did not know about dragons as much as they thought…

Anna snapped out of her daydream and looked up at her father. Adgar sighed as he looked around at the stack of books once more. "Just make sure you come to dinner later; your mother was worried something may have happened for you to keep yourself in the library like this."  
The redhead nodded and received a kiss on top of her head before she was left alone with the books once again.

Something did happen, but Anna once again kept silent about it. She felt terrible for not telling her parents and Kristoff the truth, but she had a feeling that this was probably the best way to approach the situation despite how reckless and dangerous it was.  
Another book found its way into Anna's hands. It looked rather promising; it told about dragons and their elements. Hopefully this book had better answers to offer.

To Anna's pleasant surprise, it did. Written down were about how there were not only dragons that were born with the element of fire, but other kinds as well. Though they were not as common as fire dragons, the other elements that a dragon could be born with were _Earth, Wind, Lightning, and Ice._

"Ice…" Anna murmured, thinking of the dragon that resided in the North Mountain. That dragon was residing in a cold place, and it unleashed cold blasts. That meant it was an ice dragon!

As she read the book some more, it seemed among the elements; ice was not as common when compared to a fire dragon, wind dragon, earth dragon, or even a lightning dragon. The book could not answer why but the theories written stated that it was probably because ice was difficult to master, but that theory seemed to contradict a few facts since dragons were born with their element rather than learning it like a child learned to read and write.  
Another theory suggests it was due to the fact that ice dragons lived in cold isolated areas and were at times most likely loners. Perhaps that theory was not too far off the mark since Anna did meet an ice dragon that seemed to dislike company.

Anna looked at the sketches the book offered. There were so many different dragons, and in a way they were like humans with how their appearance differed no matter what element they were born with. It made dragons all the more interesting to Anna, and it made her want to get to know that ice dragon.

It was probably a bad idea, but something in her gut told her that it was probably going to be an exciting experience. For better or for worse.

* * *

Once a week had passed by, Anna was sure she could not take it anymore.

She had decided to try and resist the urge to go anywhere near the mountain and the dragon that lived in there. But after seven days of avoiding it, she could no longer stand it. She wanted to get back up there and talk to that dragon. If she didn't do it, she would never be able to stop thinking about it, or stop reading books about dragons.

For the past few days she read up as much as she could in order to learn more about dragons, particularly, ice dragons.

So far all she learned was that ice dragons were not very common, and that they liked cold, isolated areas. Their diet was the same as any other dragon; they could eat anything from fish to meat especially. But another reason Anna felt like she needed to see the dragon again was because she wondered if the cut had healed. She did wonder how fast a dragon's wound heals.

She had told her Adgar and Idun that she was going to head out for a long nature walk. They warned her to be careful before allowing her to head out. Again, Anna felt terrible for lying, but it would be better than to complicate things by telling her parents that she was heading off to see a _dragon_ of all things.

She was glad to realize that she was getting used to climbing the mountain now. This time the climb felt easier as she got to the top. Anna wiped sweat from her brow and gripped her bag tightly, having brought supplies with her from the castle.  
She entered the cave cautiously, looking around. The cave was still cold but now she knew the reason why. Anna continued to walk in deeper until she knew she was close to the end where the dragon would probably be resting.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Anna called out, looking around. As soon as she spoke, a cold breeze blew at her. That seemed to answer her question. Cold icy-blue eyes shot open and stared at Anna. This time, the redhead felt nervous rather than fearful.

The dragon did not bother standing up this time and just glared at Anna from where it laid. The redhead took a good look at the dragon's eyes; they reminded Anna of a cat's eye, and even several other reptiles that had the same kind of pupils. And the color of the eyes were a unique shade of blue, at least to Anna; she had never met anyone with such blue eyes before, even if this was a dragon she was facing.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be foolish enough to return. Seems I was wrong," The dragon's deep, booming voice said gruffly.

Anna stood her ground. "I just wanted to check up on you. You know…after that whole thing…" She made a gesture with her hand before stopping herself from looking like a fool. "So, how's that cut?" She asked. The dragon snorted and slid its arm forward. Anna stepped aside as she saw the sharp claws, and then focused on the arm. No cut; as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Wow! Do all dragons heal that fast?"

"It only took me a day since it was nothing but a cut."

The dragon then pulled its arm back close to its body. And curled up, still staring at Anna. "Fahvos los hi het?" The beast asked. When Anna just looked at the dragon with confusion, it sighed before it translated its words, "Why are you here?"  
The redhead blinked. "Oh! I wanted to drop by…say hello and check up on you. And…I guess I have a lot of questions to ask you."

The beast raised its large horned head. Anna spoke before she could stop herself, "Are those real ices?" She pointed at the spikes and horns of the dragon. The beast just stared at her and Anna chuckled sheepishly. "What would it take to get rid of you?" Growled the dragon, in mild annoyance at her human visitor.

Anna huffed and frowned indignantly. "Hey! I climbed all this way just to make sure your cut didn't get infected and got better!"

"Well then you had wasted your time…" The dragon said as it got up and walked over Anna towards the entrance of the cave, much like the first time they encountered each other. But this time, Anna was not in the least bit intimidated by the large scaly beast. "Hey! I'm not through with you!" She grabbed onto the large blue tail as it slid past her.

The ice dragon snarled as it felt the human climb onto its tail in a feeble attempt to stop it from walking way. "Get off, mun!" The dragon roared. Anna shook her head. "Not until we have a proper and civilized talk!" With a low growl, the dragon grabbed the back of Anna's cloak with its claws and picked her up like a tiny toy, then set her aside before turning away again to step out of the cave and settle near the edge.

Anna followed the beast and stood next to the large, muscular, scaly arm. She was not leaving until she finally had a proper conversation with this dragon. So far the beast showed no signs of wanting to eat or crush her. Might as well test her luck a bit.

"Are all ice dragons this moody? That's what you are, right? An ice dragon?" Anna asked. The dragon huffed. "Fos drey hi lorot Zu'u lost?" Perhaps a conversation was not going to be as easy as she had thought; clearly this dragon was bilingual. Or were all dragons this way?

"So…about last time… I'm Anna." She reintroduced herself. The dragon glanced at her. "Yes, I know. You told me that the last time you intruded." Anna chuckled sheepishly. "Great. So then…what's _your _name?"

Again, the dragon huffed. "Do you humans always talk this much?" In response, Anna glared up at the beast. "I was just asking a simple question! No need to get testy." She placed her hands on her hips even though she knew she would not seem intimidating to a dragon at all. "I am what I am," The dragon said finally, "I am merely an ice dragon."  
The redhead blinked and stared up at the dragon for a long moment before giving a look of disappointment and disbelief. "That's it? That's all I'm expected to call you? _Ice Dragon_? That's not very creative."

"It's what I am; nothing more, nothing less. I see no point in calling myself otherwise." The beast said. "Faan dreh ni trun pogaas wah mii dovah."

Anna sighed in defeat. "Okay fine. Ice Dragon it is…_ Until I think of a better name for you_!" She announced much to the dragon's annoyance. "Did you not hear what I just said?" It snarled. The redhead shrugged. "I heard you perfectly clear—except for the dragon language part—but I don't agree! Everyone needs and deserves to have a proper name!"

"Motag mun!" The dragon yelled out and flapped its wings in irritation, causing a slightly chill to fly through the air briefly. Anna shivered but did not back down. "I mean it! I'm going to think of a perfect name for you, and I won't stop coming here until I do!" She declared sternly.

The dragon groaned. "When you do come up with a name, then will you _leave me be_?"

Anna shook her head. "Nope." She said with a shrug. At this, the dragon roared in outrage and reared onto its back legs before stomping its front paws down onto the ground. The princess frowned again. "If you don't like it, then why don't you eat me and be done with it?" The dragon snarled, and cold mists flew from its maws. "Why? Did you tell other humans of my existence? Perhaps to destroy me?" Ice Dragon demanded.

Anna shook her head. "What? No! I told no one about you!" "Then why are you asking me to devour you?" Ice Dragon snorted out cold mists again.

At this, the redhead paused. She did not expect that kind of answer from the dragon instead she had expected that she might end up being chased away from the mountain once again. Though Ice Dragon seemed intent on getting rid of her, it made no move to cause any sort of harm.  
Anna could not help but smile a bit. Maybe under all that scale and cold, perhaps dragons—or at least, this dragon—were not so bad. At least she could somewhat tell that this dragon was no savage animal.

"So…you do want me here…?" Anna dared to tease. Ice Dragon snarled. "No, I want you off my mountain!" The princess smirked. "Really? Then why won't you eat me, or something?" The beast rolled its eyes. "I just want you to _leave_. Do I really need to crush you or devour you in order to be rid of you? Anyway, I am aware that if I destroy you, it will cause suspicion down in Arendelle. I am also aware this is because you are…the kulaas. The princess."

When Anna's eyes widened, Ice Dragon waved a paw. "Just because I reside in this mountain, it does not mean I am deaf to the things humans say as I fly overhead."

"You do…? Then why doesn't anyone see you?" Anna asked. Ice Dragon sighed. "Do you really believe I would fly overhead just like that when humans could see me? I remain hidden, just like every dragon in their right mind would."  
For a long while, Anna said nothing and just took in the dragon's words. Ice Dragon said that it had flown overhead before… Yet she and nobody else in Arendelle noticed because the dragon hid. Realization hit her. "You flew above and among the clouds; that's why nobody saw you."

Ice Dragon seemed quite impressed. "Not bad. Perhaps humans aren't as dimwitted as I had thought." Anna frowned, but considering the fact that she had read about dragons being proud creatures, she supposed that this was supposed to be considered a compliment from a dragon. "I meant it when I said I was going to think of a name for you, and that I won't stop coming up here," She said after another moment of silence.

Ice Dragon let out an annoyed growl. The beast was certain now that this human would be more trouble than she was worth. Still, this Anna of Arendelle was quite amusing for all her rambling. Suddenly, Ice Dragon did not feel the need to turn the redhead into an ice sculpture.

* * *

**Second chapter at last. I actually had fun while writing this.**

**I am sure many of you will be able to recognize the language the dragon is speaking. If not, then I am sure it will come to you. If you want to know what it was saying in that language, simply find the site that translates it.**

**Also the appearance of the dragon is the same as the cover art of this story "pixelcharlie" from deviant is the artist, however I still encourage you guys to imagine your own vision of what the dragon looks like to you. After all, everyone has their own depiction and I want you all to enjoy imagining our own appearance for the ice dragon!**

**Until then…**


	3. Chapter 3: Elusive

**Chapter 3: Elusive**

Anna had come to the conclusion that dragons—or at least this particular dragon—had an impressive amount of patience with her rambling despite how annoyed it seemed.  
During the past few days, Anna would climb to see Ice Dragon again, and despite the usual threats and snarls, the redhead always managed to keep herself on the mountain instead of being tossed off like random debris or fresh-fallen snow.

The dragon was surprisingly a good listener when it was not attempting to make threats in order to make Anna leave. At first Anna felt that the dragon merely found her entertaining, like a plaything; she felt like she should be insulted, but she could not find it in her to feel that way. It was then she realized that perhaps the dragon truly did enjoy listening to her rambling for some reason.

Ice Dragon found Anna rather amusing, and was surprised at how interesting this human was and how many things she had to say.  
Old and worn dragons loved conversation since there already wise, of old age, and sometimes solitary for the most part, but Ice Dragon was still young in comparison. Still, the princess of Arendelle was surprisingly good company despite the dragon's attempts to throw her out of the cave and mountain.

While the dragon hated to admit it at times, this human was persistent. Almost annoyingly so.

On a day like any other, Anna had returned to the cave and the dragon had been feeling the urge to just make her go home. But again, Anna refused the order and threats.  
"Why do you continue to insist coming up here? Why don't you frolic with the other humans instead?" Ice Dragon grumbled. Anna just made herself at home like always. "I don't care how many times you say that; you can't make me leave!" Anna declared. The dragon let out a deep groan and ran a paw down its face and muzzle.

Ice Dragon settled down and Anna sat next to it. She was always the one who started their usually one-sided conversations, but she always asked Ice Dragon for its story before she told hers.  
"So…anything new going on with you?" Anna asked, looking up at the towering beast. The dragon sighed, a bit of frost slipping out of its maws. "Nothing of interest to you unless you wish to know that a herd of deer are up and about and that perhaps tomorrow I will be hunting them down."

Anna blinked then cleared her throat. "Well that's _something_ at least."

The dragon disliked the idea of being friends with the human, or any human in general. But Anna continued her visits without the dragon's consent, and no matter what Ice Dragon did, the princess always came back again.  
It had been funny to watch at first, but now the dragon was beginning to wonder if the princess even had anywhere to go or had anything better to do other than climb mountains and disturb dragons in their caves. As usual, the princess waved the beast's concerns off.

"Hi los zuk ahkon fein hi los bal." Ice Dragon growled and Anna just grinned up at the beast in response. "I have no idea what you said, but I get the feeling you're just trying to get under my skin again." With a snort, the dragon just settled itself. Anna glanced over, wondering how it felt to touch a dragon's scales; she had inspected the cut when first met, but she never really got a good feel of how a dragon feels.

She scooted closer, trying to be as discreet as she could possibly manage. When she was close enough, she lifted a hand but froze when Ice Dragon glanced at her and glared. Anna put her hand down and whistled innocently.

Why did this dragon have to be such an introvert? While she read that ice dragons were solitary creatures, they also liked being among others of their kind at times. But this dragon did not seem to enjoy company at all, and there did not seem to be any signs of other dragons for miles around.  
Did the dragon not feel lonely at times?

While the dragon insisted that they were not friends, Anna could not help but wish to get to know the icy beast even more. Dragons were already a complete mystery as a species, what more if one tries to learn of dragons as individuals.  
So far it seems that Ice Dragon was quite the loner, a bit quick-tempered at times, grouchy, and all around mysterious. The beast had a noble air and was always uptight; it made Anna wonder if this was how dragons acted in general, or if this dragon was just unused to company.

"Fahvos los ni hi rigir ko hin gevild?" Ice Dragon asked, and then sighed when Anna just tilted her head. "I asked why you aren't back home in your castle instead, Kulaas."

"I didn't really have anything to do. My lessons for the day are over, so I thought I'd come for another visit." She said it so causally as if it were normal for a human to climb up mountains and visit dragons. Ice Dragon huffed, letting out an icy mist from its nostrils.  
Anna pouted and crossed her arms. "Doesn't it get lonely up here? Why are you so against having company?"

Ice Dragon growled. "You expect me to enjoy company from a human? I don't know why you believe I would, since all you do is waste my time!"  
Anna glared up at the beast. "Well sorry if I wasted all the time could have had taking a precious long nap! What do you have against humans anyway? I never did anything wrong to you!"  
"Humans hunt down and fear the unknown! Have you not realized the obvious, Kulaas? Humans who witness dragons would kill dragons." The beast growled, glaring down at the stubborn redhead.

Anna stood her ground. "Well _I _don't want to kill you or harm you in any way! Look! I didn't even bring a sword even though I could have, just for protection!"

"Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought!" Ice Dragon roared.

"Make up your mind! First you say you hate humans because they would kill dragons like you, and then you call me reckless for not killing a sword that could potentially make me a threat to you?" Anna yelled back.

The dragon snarled and the air grew colder. Anna tried not to shiver as light icy mist seemed to gather. "Just tell me why you think all humans are dragon killers. I surely don't want to kill you, so how can you think many others would?"  
Ice Dragon snorted and the frost faded, much to Anna's relief. "Don't you know?" The dragon said, "Everyone knows how human hunters and knights hunt us dragons down for our scales and claws for armor and weapons. Some even take our very _bones_ to turn into armor! Like a trophy to carry around as proof they have bested a dragon!"

Anna had read books and heard tales of knights and unlikely heroes fighting off rampaging dragons in order to save a kingdom, and then sometimes a part of the dragon would be taken such as the scales for armor, or even the bones for armor and weapons. Dragon scale and dragon bone armor were said to be one of the most powerful and rare items.

Ice Dragon could see the realization in Anna's eyes, and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry…" Anna said, "But I meant what I said about me not wanting to harm you. I mean even if I did, I wouldn't be able to. Not that I have any intentions… I'm just rambling now." She groaned at herself and shook her head. Ice Dragon sighed and placed a paw over its muzzle. "Of all things to come to my cave, it had to be _you_."  
Anna just chuckled sadly. "Yes, I know." She sat down and crossed her legs. Sensing the sudden seriousness of the mood, the dragon glanced at the redhead. She looked so somber all of a sudden that the dragon had not expected it all from the lively redhead.

Anna stared at her skirt's pattern for a moment before speaking again. "It's just…aside from my friend Kristoff, and Gerda in the castle, I have nobody else to talk to as a friend. They all treat me different just because I'm a princess." She sighed and, out of habit, ran her fingers down the white streak in her hair.

Ice Dragon blinked, wondering where this side of Anna had come from. All this time, the beast had seen the princess at her most annoyingly best; always happy and eager and excited. So to see such a persona change to something more serious and lonely was quite enough to catch the dragon off guard. The beast stared at Anna for a long moment before the princess spoke again, "I envy you. You make being alone look so easy. I mean…you've never had company right? And you managed not to let it get to you. I wish I could do that sometimes; don't get me wrong! Kristoff is a great friend and I love him to bits! But sometimes I wish I can stop feeling so lonely at times."

Easy? Was that how she viewed a lone dragon's life? Easy? Then again she had been referring to the lack of company. Ice Dragon did lack a mate or hatchlings, but it never bothered the beast whatsoever. Company, or lack of company was never an issue, and Ice Dragon was content with life as it was.

"If it is difficult for you to befriend anyone properly, tell me how it is this…Kristoff is close with you." Ice Dragon said.

Anna bit her lips. "Well…we knew each other since we were very young. Met him while I was out taking a walk; I wanted to see the world outside of the castle so I asked my mother and father if I could go out with Gerda when she went into the town to buy some supplies."  
Ice Dragon listened carefully; humans were quite intriguing in their own right sometimes. And Anna seemed to be one of those humans who had a lot more to them than meets the eye. Or perhaps Anna was the only human like that.  
"When Gerda had her back turned, I decided to explore by myself a bit. You know, since it was my first time being so out in the open among the people of Arendelle. That's when I bumped into this boy and his reindeer," Anna said, giggling at the memory. "That was this…Kristoff, correct?" Ice Dragon's booming voice asked. Anna nodded. "He was so strange yet unique at the same time. When Gerda found us, me and Kristoff were playing with Sven and I thought I was in trouble. But thank goodness I was allowed to see him again and…well we've been friends to this day."

The icy beast huffed lightly "I see. And he was the only one you ever became your most trusted fahdon?" Anna blinked. "My what? Oh…are you trying to say 'friend'? Then yes, yes exactly."

"Don't you have a friend as well? Like some other dragon you might have met when you were younger" The redhead looked up at the dragon's cold blue eyes.  
Ice Dragon sighed. "I met other dragons when I was only a hatchling. But they were not friends; dragons do not socialize like you jul do. A hatchling that is not theirs is easy prey to other dragons. Or a mere nuisance."

For some reason, Anna had a large grin on her face. She got to her feet and dusted off her skirt. "In that case, consider me your _very first friend_!"

The dragon growled and dropped its head onto the ground. There was no getting rid of this human, even if she had been threatened a few times.  
Ice Dragon grumbled, placing its large paws over its muzzle. Anna rolled her eyes. "I didn't dragons could be such drama queens. Come on; is it _that_ bad to have at least one friend? Look, I promise not to try to harm you, or ever tell anyone about you! I understand you might want your privacy, but it wouldn't hurt to have some company, right?"

"There is no ridding myself of you, is there?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me!"

Ice Dragon snorted out white icy mist from its nostrils as Anna began pacing. "You know…we still need to think of a good name for you." Was she still going on about that? The dragon saw no reason why a name was needed. While some dragons did have names, it was mostly due to the humans labeling them as such. Names were never really something Ice Dragon saw as important or even necessary, but Anna was determined to think of a name.  
She had offered some suggestions a few days ago, only for each name to be rejected by the beast. Ice Dragon was stubborn, but Anna could be stubborn as well. The dragon would growl, huff, snarl, and snort at each name suggestion the redhead came up with, but there were still plenty of names to think of.

"Do you ever leave this cave?" Anna asked after a while. The dragon looked at her as if she were crazy. "Of course I leave my cave! I do so when the need to hunt comes."

Anna had never witnessed a dragon hunting before. She wondered how it would look; the only clue she had were drawings in old books of theories and studies of how dragons may have hunted or even catch fish. And she grew even more curious about the diet of dragons; did they really eat humans aside from fresh kill and fish? Can they eat anything at all, including cooked meals and sweets? Were dragons allergic to any certain kind of food, and are dragons able to eat vegetables if only a little bit?

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she knew if she tried she would end up rambling like a fool again.

As the day wore on, Anna decided it was finally time to head home. Ice Dragon just watched as the redhead climbed back down the mountain and out of sight.  
The beast walked over to the ledge and peered over, watching as the princess made her way down. Once she was truly gone, Ice Dragon retreated back into its cave to sleep the day away. And once the night returned, it would be time to hunt again.

* * *

Anna truly appreciated how much Kai and Gerda cared for her like they were here second parents, but she did not need them fussing over her every time she returned home from her nature walks. While she understood they were merely looking out for her, Anna needed space and time to think.

She still spent a decent amount of time in the library, and sometimes even ate her meals there. This was worrying to Gerda but everyone still believed it was a phase that would pass. Anna had poured over every book the library had about dragons, trying to learn more in order to understand her new friend in the mountain.  
At times she also tried to find books that contained writings of the dragon language; since the icy dragon tend to speak both languages, she needed to understand what Ice Dragon was saying when it was not speaking in the human tongue. But sadly none of the books she found so far had any information about the language of dragons.

"Anna, are you certain everything is alright?" Idun asked when she decided to check on her daughter in the library. Anna looked up from the book she was currently reading and smiled. "I'm fine. Why, is something wrong?"

Idun shook her head and took a seat beside her daughter. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just…your father and I have been noticing how much time you've been spending in the library, and outdoors. While we're fine with you going out for nice long walks and taking the time to read, it just seems…like there is something on your mind. You've looked through a lot of books and return to home after long hours." Anna closed her book and set it aside. She knew sooner or later, this topic was going to come up, and one of her parents would be the one to confront her about it.

"There's nothing on my mind, really. I just came to like these long walks and…well I guess I find legends interesting." The redhead reasoned.  
Idun glanced at the titles of each book. "Especially about dragons I see. I knew you always enjoyed fairytales since you were a child, but you were always interested in the knights and princesses, and have never been interested in the dragons before."

Anna chuckled sheepishly. "Well I guess my nature walks got me thinking—a lot. And it made me wonder what dragons were really like." Idun raised an eyebrow. "Well perhaps we would all learn more if they existed…"

At her words, Anna felt a slight confusion. "What do you mean? Don't they exist? I mean there are many books about them, even the different kinds of dragons, and even the continents they and other places they could be found in."

The queen thought for a moment. "Well…perhaps they did exist a long time ago, but I don't see why they would exist now. However I'm not saying it's entirely impossible; I used to read books about dragons and other myths during my spare time, but as far as I saw it, dragons don't seem to exist in the world anymore."  
"What if they're just in hiding? I mean…for the sake of this conversation!" Anna said, "What if dragons still exist but they're in hiding from humans?"

Idun nodded. "Very well… But why would dragons hide from humans?"

Anna shrugged. "Well in some of the books and stories I've read, a lot of knights and heroes kill dragons for their scales, and even bones to make armor and weapons. What if dragons wanted to avoid being killed for those reasons so they decided to make it seem as if they never existed, or were wiped off the face of the earth?"

"This is quite an interesting conversation we're having," Idun said with a chuckle. "Maybe you're right, and it does make sense; if dragons were hunted down like that then hiding would be the best course of action."

Anna grinned; though she was careful not to reveal anything about Ice Dragon, it was still nice to speak with her mother like this. She missed having causal and fun conversations with her. "Do think…dragons could also talk?" Anna decided to ask.  
Idun blinked. "Talk? Dragons? Hmm…well I never thought of it as being possible, but then again there are books that tell stories about dragons speaking to humans and whatnot. But I suppose we'll never know the truth."

Anna knew the truth though; dragons _do_ talk and they were obviously intelligent beings; able of feel emotions just like humans. Ice Dragon was proof of that fact.

Idun smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'm glad you're feeling alright, Anna. I was worried that you might have had another reason stay in the library for such long periods of time." Anna gave her mother a reassuring hug. "I'm fine, really! I guess I just wanted to try new things now and…I might have gotten a bit carried away and forgot to let you know I'm fine."

After the queen left the room, Anna sighed in relief. It was odd to hear that dragons did not exist; when she first encountered Ice Dragon she had felt that it was indeed a rare sight, but not something that was considered _impossible_ by most people. And the way Ice Dragon acted gave Anna no impression that dragons were non-existent.  
Maybe it true that dragons were just hiding their existence, and she just happened to stumble upon the den of Ice Dragon. Anna smiled; to her this made her feel that her meeting with Ice Dragon was special.

As far as she saw it, that dragon was probably the only dragon in Arendelle territory. It only made Anna's curiosity of the beast grow even more. She wanted to know more about Ice Dragon, as the creature it was, and as a living, breathing being.

But even Anna knew that sooner or later, people are going to wonder where she goes off to. She might need to plan carefully and perhaps adapt a new schedule when visiting Ice Dragon. Anna promised that nobody else would know of the dragon's existence, and she was going to keep that promise; the more she read about dragons, the more she read about these scaly beasts, the more she began to realize that they were perhaps not the vicious and heartless monsters most people make them out to be in the stories. If that were all true, the Ice Dragon would have just easily devoured her, or throw her off the cliff, but none of that had happened so far.

Ice Dragon stepped out of the cave, towards the ledge. The sight down below was something to behold, and it always calmed the beast's nerves. Inhaling and then exhaling a puff of icy mist, the great blue dragon spread its large wings and took to the air.

The air was nice and cool, just the way the dragon liked it. The ice was its element, and the cold was comfort. The dragon growled happily as it flew up higher, wanting to feel the freedom of flight as much as it could, as it always did.  
Ice Dragon spun in the air and soared higher until it was above the clouds, and perhaps even higher. The moonlight reflected off the beautiful blue scales and ice-shard-like spikes, making the dragon seem to shine. The dragon's icy-blue eyes sparkled with life as it twirled in the air, graceful or a beast of its size.

Soon the dragon's senses were invaded by the scent of prey; deer to be exact. Tonight would be the perfect time to hunt.

Ice Dragon remained hidden among the clouds as it flew above the herd undetected. The peaceful creatures continued to graze and wander, unaware of the predator lurking above them. The multiple doe watch over their young, while a buck watched over the herd.  
Unfortunately for the buck however, it was not the herd that was in danger, but himself. The dragon was after the largest kill, and the guardian of this little herd would do just perfectly.

The blue beast licked its forked tongue over its fangs.

The buck lifted his head sniffed the air. The winds were cold, but it was the least of the troubles, but there seemed to be no smell of any predators. No wolves or humans.  
Above, Ice Dragon hovered, eyes focused on the target. It watched as the herd moved along, calmly moving on within the safety of the night. The buck kept a vigilant eye out, still unaware of the true enemy watching him.

Once the herd moved to a clearing, where the trees would not get in the way, Ice Dragon pounced, diving towards the buck at impossible speeds.

Finally seeing the danger, the herd began to panic and run to safety with their young in tow. However, the buck was not as fortunate as he tried his best to follow the others.  
Instead, the buck could feel the sharp pain of the dragon's fangs on his body as he was scooped up from the ground, away from the other deer. Soon, the life faded from his eyes and he stopping moving and breathing.

Ice Dragon returned to the North Mountain and landed at the entrance of the cave. Placing the buck down, the dragon let out a victorious roar. The sound carried over and faded with into the air with the wind, making it sound like the roar of the wind rather than the roar of a dragon. The rush, the freedom, and the cold were everything this dragon lived for.

With the prize under its paw, Ice Dragon began to feast on the night's spoils.

Anna sat up in bed, unable to fall asleep fully.

She yawned as she got out of bed and walked over to her window. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she took a look at the view outside. It seemed peaceful, but she knew better. Out there was a very large ice dragon. Who knew what was happening at this late hour; it was possible the dragon was still sleeping, or perhaps hunting like it said it would.

Deciding to try and wear herself out in order to get some sleep, Anna snuck out into the halls and towards the kitchen. She had always been scolded for sneaking sweets out of the kitchen, especially in the middle of the night, as a child. Not that it ever stopped her, even at this age.  
Anna had always been an adventurous spirit, even at home. But sometimes she wished she had company, like a sister, to share the adventure with.

Once she was in the kitchen, she looked around before sneaking some chocolates out with her and skulking back to her bedroom.

As she began to enjoy her late night snacks of chocolate truffles, her mind began to wander once again. Maybe tomorrow she should see Kristoff; she had not seen him in a few days and she knew he was probably worried since they were so used to seeing each other all the time, even for a while. It might be a good idea to ease his mind, and also learn more about dragons.  
As Anna was about to eat another truffle, she paused and stared at it. Did dragons eat chocolate? _Could _they eat chocolate? Perhaps that might be another factor she could explore.

As the hour wore on, Anna began to yawn and felt that sleep was finally going to take her. She ate the last of the truffles before slipping back under her blankets and waited for her eyes to close.  
The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep completely was another long list of names that might be fitting for a majestic ice dragon.

* * *

**Finally finished!**

**It's pretty hard to focus on finishing a chapter when your mind keeps going back and forth between your favorite fandoms to the point that you just can't pick which one to work on first. And then there is the "Frozen Fever" trailer... Multi-tasking is harder than it sounds, but I am glad to finally have this chapter finished.**

**Hope you folks enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you're all still curious about what Ice Dragon looks like, refer to the cover art, done by "pixelcharlie" who kindly allowed me to use the appearance of his frost dragon for this story.  
But as I said before, feel free to still imagine your own version of what the dragon looks like!**

**I hope to get the next chapter done soon, as well as chapters for my other works. College is a killer. But in the meantime, have fun with this and happy reading!**

**Until then…**


	4. Chapter 4: Dance On Ice

**Chapter 4: Dance on Ice**

"Do other dragons really exist?" Anna asked as she sat beside the dragon at the ledge outside the beast's cave. Ice Dragon glanced down at Anna in puzzlement. "… They do, yes. Why do you ask?"

The redhead just smiled widely and leaned back against her hands. "I was just curious… And because I want to know more about dragons; you obviously have more to you than meets the eye. And I can tell dragons are the smartest beings in the world; I did some reading." She was quite proud of herself for that, and felt accomplished whenever she saw the dragon's surprised expressions.

Ice Dragon did not seem to fully believe her and Anna sighed in defeat, "Okay. My mother mentioned how dragons did not really exist, and I was surprised because, well…_you_ exist."

Three weeks since their fateful meeting and Anna still continued to visit. The more she snuck out to see the great beast, the more tolerant the said beast became. Now Ice Dragon had all but adapted to the fact that the princess was going to visit her cave whenever she pleased. Though Ice Dragon still showed signs of mistrust, the icy beast was now more curious rather than annoyed.  
Anna was still determined to name the dragon; no names she ever thought of have pleased the beast, and at times she felt like giving up and just leaving Ice Dragon's name as that; Ice Dragon.

But she refused to stop thinking of the perfect name. No force in the world would or could make her stop! When she had announced this, Ice Dragon simply shook its head and wondered if this obsession with searching for a name was a cause for concern.  
Ice Dragon shook its head and returned to the current topic before getting sidetracked by an odd mixture of thoughts. "What is the real reason you're asking if other dragons exist? You're sitting next to one, aren't you?"

Anna sighed. "I had a talk with my mother about…dragons. I asked her about them since she liked reading so much. She said dragons don't really exist."

Ice Dragon did not seem surprised or offended, and just waited for Anna to finish what she wanted to say. "The way you and I carry out conversations, I believed that people actually KNEW about dragons and that they're just rare sights. I didn't think you were thought to be a fairytale," Anna admitted, placing her hair behind her ear; a habit of hers, Ice Dragon had noticed. It was a second habit aside from touching the white streak of hair.

"That's to be expected. Mu dovah dreh ni hind wah kos nuthaak," Ice Dragon said, not at all bothered by Anna's little confession.

Anna looked up at her blue-scaled companion; she still did not understand a single thing Ice Dragon said when the dragon language was being used. "But then…why don't people know or think you exist? Are you…hiding your existence so that you won't be hunted?" It was also the most logical reason she could come up with.

"You would be right. That _is_ exactly the reason why. Humans…" Ice Dragon glanced at Anna before correcting its sentence, "…most humans prefer to kill what they deem as monsters. And we dragons are monsters in their eyes."

Anna shook her head. "I don't think that. You are _not_ a monster; if you were, then I would have been dead by now."

Ice Dragon still wondered why it decided to spare Anna since the first time they met. The beast huffed to itself; a dragon was a noble, majestic, and honorable creature. Not a murderer. It was an assumption many humans made about her kind; that dragons were mindless hunters and murderous animals that had no control over their actions.

To Ice Dragon's shame, it was not entirely false. Just like there were many humans who would kill and hunt down dragons, there were also dragons that live up to the humans' fear very fears. Those were the lowest kind of dragons; the power-hungry and selfish beasts that tarnished what all tried and true dragons stood for.  
Dragons wanted nothing more than to be left to themselves without the risk of being massacred by selfish humans, but some prideful dragons would approach and kill humans to test their powers. It was truly disgusting, and disgraceful.

But while dragons wished not to approach and harm humans directly, humans were nonetheless unwelcome in a dragon's territory, or anywhere near a dragon.  
And yet here was Princess Anna of Arendelle, a persistent and stubborn young woman who discovered Ice Dragon merely by accident, only to continue visiting until she had become almost a regular occurrence to Ice Dragon's day.

Anna's eyes brightened all of a sudden, she jumped up and she reached for her bag. Ice Dragon let out a low puzzled growling sound as it watched Anna while she dug around in her bag. After a moment, the redhead pulled out a smaller bag; a pouch of some sort.

"Here! I have something for you." Anna said as she opened the pouch and pulled out a little brown lump with white stripes.

"What do you intend to do with those odd droppings you brought with you?" Ice Dragon asked, sniffing at the strange brown lump. Why did it even have stripes? And it smelled odd.

Anna gasped and choked on her own air in disbelief at what the dragon had just called the chocolate truffle. The redhead glared up at the icy-beast. "These are _not_ droppings! They're chocolates! The most wonderful and amazing kind of edible goodness in the world!"

Ice Dragon looked skeptical at this. "You…_eat_ these? It looks nothing like food. Why did you even bring those here?"

Anna sighed in exasperation as she stood up and presented the truffle to the dragon. "It's for you. I want you to experience the taste of the most amazing thing known to the world!"

Ice Dragon stared at her in disbelief. Eat the strange brown, stripped lump? The icy beast was more than unsure and reluctant to even taste that lump that Anna calls 'chocolate'. Ice Dragon leaned down to stare intently at the chocolate truffle and sniffed at it again. The scent was nothing like it had smelled before. It smelled sweet and something else the dragon could not describe. It was all new and too unusual. What did the humans do to create such a strange thing and call it edible?

"Come on, try it!" Anna insisted, holding the truffle out to the dragon's snout.

The blue beast snorted and turned its head away. Anna huffed indignantly and followed the dragon's head, insisting it take the truffle. Ice Dragon snarled and turned away again, but Anna just followed with the chocolate truffle in her hand.  
"Just try it! You're much bigger than the truffle is; it won't be able to even harm you!" The redhead said, trying to get Ice Dragon interested in the treat. So far, the dragon disliked the idea of eating it. Anna wondered how anyone could resist the lure of chocolate.

Ice Dragon groaned in irritation. "Why are you so insistent on me eating that…that…thing?"

"It's _chocolate_! It is the most amazing thing to have ever come into existence!" Anna said, frowning at the dragon. She was going to make Ice Dragon eat the truffles, and Ice Dragon was going to like it.

Snarling in defeat, Ice Dragon stuck out its forked tongue and lapped up the entire truffle into its maws, making Anna grin victoriously.

The truffle was much too small in comparison to the size of Ice Dragon, but the taste was still very much there and it caught the dragon off guard. It tasted sweet, and something else Ice Dragon could not possibly describe. Anna saw the icy beast's eyes grow wide, and she grinned triumphantly. "You like it, don't you?"  
Ice Dragon cleared its throat. "Well it…does not taste like droppings." The dragon resisted the urge to lick its lips in order to take in the aftertaste of the chocolate truffle.

Anna just continued to grin, knowing that the prideful dragon just refused to admit defeat. "Alright then, if you say so. But I know you liked it!"

With a groan, the dragon stood up and spread its large blue wings, flapping them experimentally and causing a light gust of cold winds. "I have been in my cave for too long today…" Ice Dragon took note of its surroundings; it was a nice, clear day and even a dragon would want to spend the day outside of its cave for a nice weather such as this.  
Anna's eyes widened; was she finally going to see the dragon in action aside from just laying about inside its cave, or at the entrance of the cave? She stood up just as the dragon did.

Ice Dragon noticed and sighed. "You plan on coming along?"

Anna looked up at the dragon. "You don't want me to?"

The beast growled, "I doubt that you would even listen even if I did tell you not to follow me." As much as it hated to admit, Anna's stubborn nature made it hard to argue back even though she was much smaller and easy to crush in Ice Dragons large paws.  
Anna sighed as she got her climbing gear ready, but the dragon stopped her. "It will take too long for you to get down like that. I can easily fly down and waiting for you would waste half the day."

The redhead frowned and crossed her arms at the proud beast. "Then how do you suggest I get own?"

Ice Dragon looked over the ledge then back at Anna. "Do you like staircases or slides?" The question puzzled Anna, making her blink and scratch her head in confusion. "Slides are nice," She said finally, wondering why the dragon would ask such a question.

The dragon moved to the edge and exhaled a blast of frost. Anna watched with wide eyes as an ice slide materialized before her.

Ice Dragon stopped once the slide was complete and began to flap its wings again. "It will go much faster this way." And without another word, the beast flew downwards to the bottom of the mountain, leaving the redheaded princess in awe.

Anna stepped towards the slide and took a deep breath before she settled down and moved at high speeds down the ice slide. She screamed in amazement of the speed and the adrenaline coursing through her body as she descended the mountain.  
As she got closer to the bottom, she saw a large pile of soft snow in front of the slide that was intended for her to land in. Anna laughed as she crashed into the snow pile and emerged from it. The dragon watched her with a slight amused, yet puzzled expression.

"Wow! I have to do that again!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

Ice Dragon sighed and turned the other way, intending to enjoy its walk on this fine day. Anna quickly brushed the snow off her person and ran after the dragon until she was beside it. She had never seen Ice Dragon anywhere else other than the mountain, so it was pleasant change to see Ice Dragon out and about.

Anna began to hum a little tune as she walked alongside the large beast. Ice Dragon would glance at her a few times but said nothing; the dragon was more curious about the humming but it was not willing to admit that to Anna.

Soon, they made their way over to a large lake. Anna inhaled the clean air and sat by the lake, enjoying the view. Ice Dragon settled down as well, leaning its head forward and whipping out its forked tongue to drink from the lake, feeling refreshed after doing so.  
The princess leaned back on her hands and looked at the clear blue sky on content. She never imagined she would be sitting beside a huge dragon, relaxing and enjoying the day. It was like a fantasy made into reality.

"What do you like about being a dragon?" Anna asked after a long moment of silence, picking a rock and threw it at the lake.

Ice Dragon looked at the sky. "Flying, the freedom…and the power I have." The beast lifted a paw and stared at it as a blue mist of cold surrounded it. Anna watched in amazement at the dragon. The abilities that this ice dragon wielded were dangerous, but also lovely if Ice Dragon was not in an aggressive mood.

Anna continued to skip stones on the lake while the dragon watched. The beast's cold blue eyes took in the movements of each stone and each skip, and then glanced at Princess Anna.

As Anna threw another stone at the lake, but nearly jumped when the stone suddenly turned into frozen lump in mid air before landing in the lake.  
The redhead looked up at ice dragon and saw icy mist rise out of its maws; evidence that it had indeed been Ice Dragon who caused the stone to sudden freeze. Anna gaped and then broke into a wide smile. "Wow!" She cheered, clearly impressed.

It was amusing how humans were so easily entertained, Ice Dragon thought.

Anna began gathering more stones until she had an armful of them. She glanced at the dragon and met its eyes before tossing another stone at the lake. Once again, it turned to ice and fell into the water. The redhead threw another, and another, and each time the Ice Dragon would freeze them by unleashing small icy blasts from its jaws with impressive accuracy.  
When Anna threw another stone, Ice Dragon threw its arm out, unleashing a blast of cold from its paw and freezing the target. Anna just grinned even more; this was more fun than she had thought, and it was all because the dragon had initiated this instead of her.

It was odd that Ice Dragon felt a strange sense of accomplishment at seeing Anna smile so widely all because of a few frozen stones.

"That was amazing! What else can you do with ice powers?" Anna asked excitedly. Ice Dragon had never seen such precious child-like innocence before since the beast had not interacted with younger dragons as a hatchling, nor did the dragon know what human children acted like aside from knowing that any young creature would be so innocent.

Anna watched as Ice Dragon looked at the lake and got up onto its paws. The dragon moved forward and the moment its paw touched the water, a bit of the lake froze under the gigantic paw. The redhead gasped at the sight and as the dragon took another step forward, and another, and another, until Ice Dragon was very much walking on water, freezing it in the process.

Anna had the widest smile on her face as she took in the beauty of the now frozen lake. This dragon was even more amazing than she had imagined.  
She took a carefully step on the ice, and then the other foot followed. She slipped slightly but managed to keep herself upright as she tried to skate over to Ice Dragon. Instead she ended up sliding and wobbling over.

The beast stood there on the ice, watching as the princess approached on unsteady feet; it was quite a sight to see. Anna laughed sheepishly once she was close enough. "I'm not good at skating…" She admitted, trying to straighten herself up while she stood on the ice.

Ice Dragon let out what sounded like an amused snort. Anna pouted up at the dragon, placing her fists on her hips. "Hey! You try walking on ice without having claws to help you grip things!"

The dragon chuckled and settled on the ice, never once slipping or showing signs of discomfort. Of course Anna had no idea what she had been expecting; this beast was an _ice_ dragon after all. She huffed and slid over and accidentally bumped into the dragon's large, armor-hard chest. Fortunately, Ice Dragon did not seem bothered and just stared at Anna curiously like a child would watch a butterfly.

Anna blushed and grinned sheepishly as she looked up at the tall, intimidating beast. Despite the sometimes-quick temper Ice Dragon had, it had a gentle side that Anna was slowly beginning to see with time. And while the dragon was still wary of humans, the redhead was glad that she was at least welcomed to return to the dragon's lair, even if she had not been invited most of the time.

She took notice of the blue glowing lines that ran horizontally along the dragon's chest. The most prominent line ran vertically down Ice Dragon's chest, and another one going horizontally that was more noticeable than the others. It reminded Anna somewhat of a cross shape.  
Before she even realized what she was doing, she reached up carefully to trace one of the glowing lines on the dragon's chest. Ice Dragon reacted with a growl and stepped back cautiously. Anna drew back and looked at the beast apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

Ice Dragon shook its head and settled back down. Anna then made a mental note that this dragon did not liked being touched.

Anna touch was surprisingly the warmest thing that Ice Dragon had ever felt. And it was odd considering how impenetrable a dragon's scales were. Of course that did not prevent a dragon from feeling things, but a small touch from a human having some sort of effect caught Ice Dragon off guard. And oddly enough, the beast did not care this time. Perhaps Anna was just growing on the dragon; that was the only explanation the beast had.

The redhead was still wobbly on her feet as she tried to move around the frozen lake. She flailed her arms around as she was about to fall backwards, but was surprised when something kept her upright.  
Ice Dragon had bent its head down and Anna landed on its muzzle, keeping her from falling on her back on the ice.

"Thanks…" She said with a grateful smile. The dragon carefully nudged her forward with its snout, and Anna slid across the lake without a hitch this time.

"This is amazing!" Anna cheered as she slowly got used to gliding across the ice while the dragon watched; this was the first time the beast ever seen, let alone interacted with a human who was so carefree and full of wonderful innocence.  
Everything about Anna was just so warm, and friendly. It was as if this princess had no evil bone in her body, and somehow the dragon was beginning to believe that. Perhaps.  
Anna looked over at Ice Dragon. "Don't you skate? I mean you do have claws and control ice."

Ice Dragon stood up. "I don't need to skate. I can _walk_ on ice easily." And sure enough, the dragon just took casual steps on the frozen water as if they were not even standing on slippery ice at all.

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. Were all dragons so literal-minded? Because it was certainly no fun at all! She slowly skidded over to the beast and looked up at its icy-blue eyes. "Come on! You're a dragon! You can turn things into ice! Have some fun with it once in a while! You just turned this lake into ice! Try skating a bit!" She slid off once more, giggling in delight when she managed to keep herself up and reach a decent speed without falling over.

The dragon huffed, not seeing any reason why it would need to slide about when ice practically obeyed its every command. "Fun…?"

Anna slid around a bit and then skidded to a halt. "Didn't you have any sort of fun when you were a baby dragon?" Surely even young dragons had fun, didn't they? "Come on! Having fun is easy; all you have to do is enjoy life and everything around you! Like me! I'm having fun right now!"

Ice Dragon just stared blankly. "I had no time or reason to have fun as a hatchling."

This made the redhead gape in disbelief. No fun even as a young dragon? Was it only Ice Dragon, or did all dragons just do not know how to have fun or enjoy life from the moment they are hatched? Anna knew she could not stand for this. She skated over to the dragon again. "Well you're going to _learn_ how to have fun, and that's that!" She said sternly, giving the dragon a look.

"… Why?" Ice Dragon just huffed out the question, icy mist flying from the beast's nostrils.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because life without fun isn't a real way to live… You have to enjoy life; if you're so serious all the time then all you'll ever think about is 'what if' or any kind of regrets you might or will have! Don't you think it's time you did something about it before you end up regretting?"

Ice Dragon stared at the redhead for a long moment before walking back to the shore, and off the frozen lake. Anna followed her companion but stayed on the lake.

The dragon settled on the grass, head down flat on the soft green blades. Anna just continued to slowly skate in circles. "I _still_ wonder what I should call you. Hmm… Ice Dragon is such a mouthful. How about just 'Ice'? Or how about Frost? Blue! What do you think of the name Blue? No, too simple… Hmm… Sapphire…no. No, no…Sapphire doesn't sound fitting."  
Ice Dragon rolled its eyes as it watched the princess slide across the ice, deep in thought about names. The reason of being given a name still eluded the dragon, and for some reason, the princess was not even going to stop thinking of names.

Anna had been so distracted with her list of names that she barely even noticed the dragon placing a paw down on the ice. When she did, she felt the ice was melting under her feet. With a gasp, the redhead pointed a finger at the dragon. "No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare melt the ice!"

Ice Dragon only smirked and the ice continued to slowly return to its liquid state.

"No! No, no, no! Don't even…! Ice Dragon!" Anna yelled as she fell into the shallows of the lake once it lost its frozen form. She spattered and spat out water from her mouth and glared at the large ice dragon as it let out a deep booming laugh. "That _is_ quite entertaining."  
Anna's expression softened when she realized the dragon was actually laughing. It was a rather lovely sight to behold; dragons were always said and thought to be deadly and even tyrannical creatures. But this dragon was anything but tyrannical. In fact, that booming laugh sounded rather nice. Like a large but gentle giant finally learning how to crack a smile.

"See? Now you're actually having fun! That was not so bad, was it?" She said as she got out of the water and sat next to the dragon on the grass.

Ice Dragon glanced at Anna and tilted its head slightly. Nothing ever made Ice Dragon laugh like that before, and committing such a childish trick just to be able to laugh at Anna becoming soaked was something the dragon believed was below it. But somehow, it did not feel wrong at all. It was…_fun_.

Anna on the other hand felt rather accomplished that she managed to reach new grounds with this gigantic beast of ice. Hearing a dragon laugh was something out of a dream especially since she was certain nobody has ever heard a dragon laugh before, and in such a happy way.  
She looked up at Ice Dragon, searching those cold blue eyes and seeing nothing malicious or anything even close to harmful. She already aware that this dragon could easily destroy her if it wished, Anna just knew that Ice Dragon must have a warm heart underneath those cold scales.

The redhead did not even notice she was staring now, her teal eyes so focused in the dragon even as she let out a light sigh. "You're gorgeous…"  
Ice Dragon blinked and let out a very light puzzled growl. Anna's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. "Oh no. Did I say that out loud?"

She stood up and stepped back slightly. The dragon said nothing as Anna placed a hand over her mouth and wandered off a few paces away, just mumbling to herself.  
"Oh no…! Why did I say that? I mean that dragon _is_ gorgeous! I mean those are some pretty eyes and those scales and spikes are so amazing…! No, no, no! Anna you can't think like that! It's…not normal!" She berated herself.

"Ice Dragon's just…interesting! That's all! Very interesting and mysterious!" She continued to ramble until she was certain that if anyone had walked by her, they would think she was crazy. Anna just sighed in defeated and decided it was for the best to just stop thinking about these odd thoughts and get back to Ice Dragon before the beast comes to the conclusion that Anna was indeed insane.

When she returned, she gasped when she saw her bag had been emptied, with its contents spilled on the ground, and her chocolates and other snacks she had brought along were gone.  
Anna looked up accusingly at the dragon that happened to be licking its lips with its forked tongue. "Very funny!" Anna huffed as she returned her things to the bag. "I hope you liked those chocolates because those were my favorite kinds. Still, it's nice to see that you're actually coming to like it."

The dragon said nothing and instead looked at the sky. "I assume you need to head back now…"

Anna paused for a moment, and then nodded. She did manage to lose track of time whenever she visited the dragon. But there was always tomorrow, unless she was to be kept back for something for some reason. Usually she was always able to let the dragon know beforehand.  
Anna slung her back over her shoulder and sighed. "I'm not really looking forward to my lessons; I know they're important but it's just so hard to stay interested when all I do is sit in the room and listen to the tutor rambling on and on, and on…"

Ice Dragon decided walked with her as Anna this time made her way down to Arendelle. However, the dragon stopped at the very edge of the woods. "I cannot go any further, or I will be seen."

Anna stopped walking and looked back at Ice Dragon. She nodded in understanding. "Don't worry; just go now, before someone notices you."  
The beast did not need to be told again as it turned and walked back to the safety of familiar territory, leaving Anna to trek the rest of the way on her own.

* * *

Anna just wanted to doze off.

The tutor continued to drone on, and on, and nothing was coming into Anna's head about whatever the lesson was. History was one of the lessons she managed to stay awake for, especially if it was about Joan of Arc, her favorite historical figure.  
But when it came to politics and numbers, Anna was always certain to fall asleep. She tried to keep her eyes open but her eyelids felt so heavy it was as if her own body wanted to sleep on its own whether she liked it or not.

The redhead looked at the clock and jumped up when the hour signaled the end of her lessons. She ran out of the room before the tutor could say anymore.

She ran to her room and jumped onto her bed, grabbing a book she hid under the pillow, and began reading. Again, it was all about dragons.  
So far there was nothing about the language of dragons at all and it struck her as odd. Did nobody hear a dragon speak? Perhaps that might be a reason why people thought dragons were mere beasts. At least, this was Anna's theory. The redhead continued to read; so far the things she had learned from reading had helped her learn a bit more about dragons. But at the same time, these books did not seem to show anything deeper than the usual dragon facts.

Anna knew there was more than meets the eye when it came to dragons, especially when it came to Ice Dragon. That dragon was no dumb beast, and was indeed an intelligent, albeit introverted being. But today proved to Anna that Ice Dragon just needed some understanding and encouragement, as well as motivation to know more about the world than to see it as the enemy.

The redhead smiled as she thought of the dragon; it was hard not to smile, especially when she managed to learn something new about Ice Dragon's personality. Suddenly, she froze and sat up. What was she thinking? She was becoming dreamy over a _dragon_!

Anna got out of bed and walked over to her window. Why would she be thinking such odd thoughts about an ice dragon that lived in solitude up in a cave on top of a mountain? It just did not make any sense. But the only explanation she could think of was she was just very curious about the dragon and wanted to know more. There was no other reason why she would suddenly see Ice Dragon as the most beautiful creature in the world.

With a sigh of relief, Anna chuckled to herself and returned to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another great day.

"What do you mean I can't leave today?" Anna stared at Adgar and Idun in disbelief.

Adgar sighed. "Anna I understand how much you enjoying going out so often, but this time you really need to stay here. You're gone so often nowadays and we would like it if you also spent time at home." He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and the redhead frowned worriedly. She had not told Ice Dragon the other day that she might not be able to visit the next day! Worse still, she had not expected this sort of situation to happen.

"Can't I just…go out for an hour two? For just a while?" She gave her parents the best puppy-like expression she could muster, but Adgar looked at her sternly.

Idun shook her head. "We're sorry, Anna. Not this time… Just spend a few days here at home, please. We hardly see you much anymore and even though we know you are capable, you cannot just keep running off out into the wilderness like this."  
Anna frowned and crossed her arms. She had to at least let the dragon know that she may not be able to visit for a few days or so. Even if dragons did not need someone telling them of such things, it felt wrong to just leave Ice Dragon in the dark about this.

"But there is something important I need to do first! It won't take long, I promise!" Anna pleaded, but her parents had their feet down. Anna hung her head in defeat and groaned.

Adgar sighed. "It's only for a few days, Anna. You're not restricted behind the castle walls; you are still free to roam outside. Just not out into the woods this time. Please…?" He gently lifted his daughter's chin and made her look at him in the eyes.  
Anna felt guilty now; she must admit that she had been seeing Ice Dragon more than her parents, and even if they were busy with ruling the kingdom, they never neglected her in the slightest. She supposed that it was only fair that she do this for them.

She just hoped that Ice Dragon would not take this as some sort of conspiracy… "Alright… I won't go out there for a while." Anna nodded. "But can I at least just go see Kristoff?" She looked at her parents and they nodded. Anna smiled and hugged them both before rushing outside into town to find her friend.

* * *

Once she was outside, she took a deep breath and stared longingly at the mountain. She hoped Ice Dragon would just continue to enjoy…whatever it was the dragon planned to do today. Perhaps the beast would be happy that Anna was not around. The redhead sighed and continued on her way until she found Kristoff.

As usual, he was polishing his new sled. Sven stood nearby as always until he noticed Anna and moved over to her, sniffing at her dress pockets for any sort of treat. Kristoff laughed when he saw this. "Knock it off, Sven. The world's not all about you and carrots." He pulled the reindeer back and Anna pet Sven's muzzle affectionately.

"My parents have me temporarily banned from heading out of Arendelle," Anna said with a sigh.

Kristoff chuckled. "Well it was bound to happen; you _have_ been heading off so often. I sometimes wonder what's so interesting out there that you would walk out there almost every day." The blonde grabbed a carrot and Sven bit off one half of it and Kristoff ate the other half. Anna rolled her eyes, still amazed that Kristoff can share the same carrot like that. But then again, this was _Kristoff_.

"Well at least I can still wander around town and not be stuck in the castle. There's a whole world out there though, even beyond Arendelle; I sometimes wish I can see it all." Anna sighed dreamily at the thought of adventure out there. She was aware of dangers but at the same time she felt drawn to the idea of one day wandering the world to see what it was like away from Arendelle.  
Anna's mind seemed to wander off somewhere far away and Kristoff had to gently knock on Anna's head to bring her back to reality.

"Easy there, feisty pants. I know how much you dream of adventure. But don't forget; you're a princess. I mean you got an entire kingdom to look after, especially when you become queen." He said, resting an elbow on Sven's back.

Anna frowned. "I know that! It's just… Oh I don't know! I guess I just wish for something new, something fresh and not just the same old thing."  
She suddenly thought about Ice Dragon again, and this seemed to confirm what she had thought. Ice Dragon provided something new and exciting in her life and that was why she felt so…attracted to the beast. Like a moth to a flame; it was a whole new thing that nobody else had ever got to experience in life. At least, that was what Anna believed.

"Since you're here, how about we see what we can do to curb that itch of adventure." Kristoff offered and Sven looked more than happy to spend the day with Anna.  
The redhead could not resist; it was one of the things she loved about her friends. They always knew how to make her feel better, and she deeply appreciated them for that. Anna nodded and the trio was off to explore the town.

* * *

Ice Dragon stared down at Arendelle from its mountain lair. Usually by this time, Anna would have arrived and made herself at home. But today she never arrived; and even if she had been late, it was never longer than thirty minutes. It had already been an hour since then.

"Odd…" Ice Dragon murmured. Though the beast had no idea why it was even expecting Anna to arrive, the icy dragon came to the conclusion that it was merely because Anna had become a usual event that went on almost every day now. But it seems that on this day, the feisty redhead would be unable to make it. Not that it mattered…

Deciding not to waste the day away, the dragon spread its wings and took to the air, and flew above the clouds to avoid detection.

The beast made its way to lake it had been at with Anna the previous day, and landed. Folding its wings, Ice Dragon settled down onto the grass and then lay on its side. The dragon glanced at the lake and snorted; a human shouldn't be able to have such an impact and yet…Anna did. It was ridiculous, really. But in a way, the dragon had grown just _slightly_ fond of her. Perhaps it was due to her rather unique persona that Ice Dragon had never observed in humans before. Or maybe it was how friendly she was despite facing a deadly beast known as a dragon.

Unique? Or simply reckless? Either way, Anna was not like any other human and it was surprisingly making the usually cautious dragon curious, against its better judgment. How did it even come to this? A dragon interacting with a human peacefully was quite unheard of.  
Lifting a paw, the dragon created a large snowflake and stared at it before turning it into a shape that resembled Anna. Ice Dragon growled lightly and closed its paw into a fist, gently.

"Zu'u kent bo vorohah…"

* * *

**I'm glad I managed to finish this one. I had loads of fun writing it as well; it's been a long time since I actually grinned while writing a chapter, and without feeling tired. The same goes for other stories I happened to be working on at the same time.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter because there is more to come soon. Although things are still going a bit slow since college is becoming increasingly hectic and since it is coming close to the time I might have to start working on my thesis. The stress levels would be off the charts. However I am glad I managed to relax and write again while I can.**

**Now I realize I keep forgetting to mention the size of the dragon. Well, Ice Dragon is the same size as a Skyrim dragon basically, except this dragon has four legs instead of only two. Just wanted to put that out there. See you guys soon in the next chapter!**

**And thanks again for reading and looking forward to more!**

**Until then…**


	5. Chapter 5: A Step Forward

**Chapter 5: A Step Forward**

Anna sighed as she glanced out at the window of the library. Her eyes gazed upon the sight of the North Mountain. It had been about a week since she remained in Arendelle without once seeing Ice Dragon, and she did not like it. She missed heading out into the forests and having an adventure. But most of all, she missed visiting the dragon.

She turned to another page with the book she was reading, but her eyes and mind were focused elsewhere. What was Ice Dragon up to? Perhaps doing a lot better now that Anna was not around…

The redhead sighed and tried not to think that way. She could not help it; she wanted to see the dragon again. Somehow she just knew that the dragon might have not minded at all, and just feeling that the dragon was beginning to welcome her was enough to warm her heart.  
But for now she was stuck here, and while Arendelle itself was a whole new world, she wanted more. It sounded selfish, and at times Anna felt bad for being so selfish and thinking so selfishly, but something inside her just wanted to be with Ice Dragon and continue their conversations once more. There was just so much she still had to show the icy beast.

While Anna loved and appreciated her parents and enjoyed all the times they had been spending with her lately, being stuck in the same place without being allowed beyond the town gates was beginning to feel restricting, even when she was allowed to leave the castle.  
When Anna had expressed her want to go back outside because she was beginning to feel smothered, Adgar and Idun brought her fishing to the area they always used to bring her when she was a child. While it felt nice to be outside again, and with her parents, that was also the problem—her parents were there.

"I never even got to think of a proper name…" She sighed to herself.

The door to the library opened and Gerda stepped in with a plate of some chocolate truffles, and a cup of tea. Anna smiled and scooted over for Gerda to sit beside her.  
"You seem out of sorts, Princess. Is something the matter? You seemed so happy that you were able to spend much time with your mother and father these past few days." She handed Anna the plate of truffles.

Anna sighed and closed the book she had been reading. "I am happy, Gerda. It's just…that…I feel like I'm being restricted, even though my parents said they only wanted me home more often because I kept going out so much. But now but now I wonder if I am ever going to be allowed to head back out at all; it's like they're trying to keep me here because they think the outside is too dangerous for me, and maybe because they want me to attend my lessons more often."

Gerda chuckled. "Oh Princess, don't worry. The king and queen simply wish for you not to wander out in the woods too often. Just be patient for a little while longer." Gerda pat the redhead's shoulder before getting up and leaving her.

Anna groaned. "If you say so…" She was not sure if she could stand another week of not going out to see Ice Dragon. How could anyone stand this? If this kept up, even just the town of Arendelle won't be enough to quell Anna's adventurous spirit. Even being with Kristoff was beginning to feel monotonous, though she cared for her friend greatly and he knew how to make her feel better.

But most of all, she was concerned about the dragon; she wanted to see Ice Dragon again but she was stuck here. She had considered sneaking out, but there was a chance that wolves or other wild animals could be out hunting. However, that did not stop her from considering the idea over and over again.

Anna stood up and stretched, needing some fresh air. She had been cooped up in the library for nearly the whole day. She strolled down the halls and headed out into the town.

Once outside, the townspeople smiled and greeted her politely whenever she passed by. Anna smiled back at them and even joined some of the children she encountered and played games with them. She enjoyed the happy atmosphere of Arendelle and it brought a smile to her face that the people loved being under the rule of her parents. Indeed, Adgar and Idun were the most wonderful rulers a kingdom could ever ask for.

But once again, Anna kept glancing over to where the North Mountain stood. She knew it was no good; she would not be able to stop thinking about that dragon, even if she tried not to think about it. How could anyone forget or stop thinking about such an amazing yet misunderstood creature? It just did not feel right staying in Arendelle like this without even once going out to see Ice Dragon. Anna was determined to visit the cave again, but she had to avoid the detection of her parent. Waiting was definitely not an option, and she was sure she would not longer have the patience for it.

"I'm going to lose my mind if this keeps up," Anna mumbled to herself as she walked the streets of Arendelle.

Even having a binge on chocolate did not seem to help improve her mood, and that was a sign to Anna that she was not going to feel better any time soon unless she saw the dragon again. She began to wonder if she was beginning to have a rather unhealthy obsession with Ice Dragon, but it did not feel like it. She just wanted to spend more time with the dragon, and she still felt guilty for not being able to at least somehow let Ice Dragon know she would not be around for a while.

Anna wondered what that scaly beast was up to at the moment. Perhaps napping in its lair, or hunting… Or maybe spending time at the lake they were at days ago.

There was no telling what that dragon was up to, and that was why Anna wanted to know, and be allowed back outside beyond Arendelle's gates. There was a bigger adventure out there and she was missing a whole lot. Even though she wanted to please her parents and showed them that she was doing well despite the many walks out in the wilds, the redhead knew this could not go on any longer. She needed to speak with them. But if they refused her…

Anna sighed loudly. She hoped it would not come to that, but she would do what she must if she had to. And she had to see Ice Dragon again.

* * *

The cold was the best feeling in the world to an ice dragon, which was why the beast preferred being in the North Mountain than any other area for a lair. However, today the beast was busy scratching at the walls of its den.

Ice Dragon's sharp dark blue claws tore at the very back walls of its icy lair. The beast growled as it continued to scratch and dig into the wall even more.  
This was a decision that the dragon still wondered why it was going through with it. But the little dig was already far enough, too far to stop. On the positive side, the digging and scratching was helping in sharpening the dragon's claws, something that it was intending to do later that day anyway.

Seven days had gone by and Anna still had not returned. Ice Dragon was beginning to believe that she must have finally learned her lesson and remained at home. However, the more the beast thought about it, the more it realized that the princess could not have stayed home willingly. But that was to be expected for a princess. Ice Dragon knew that humans who held a high rank needed to take much responsibility on their shoulders.

So now here was Ice Dragon, digging away at its own cave walls The beast huffed and continued to scratch for a few more minutes before stopping to take a short break.

Stepping out of the cave to get some air, Ice Dragon inhaled and exhaled a light bit of frost, and then yawned. To the dragon's embarrassment, it seemed that the days were more exciting when Anna was there, but now that the redheaded princess was nowhere to be seen, there was nothing that could make the day interesting to Ice Dragon.

This was quite shameful for a dragon to wish for the company of a human at all. But for some reason, that feisty princess had made a lasting impression on the beast to that point that just seven days without her was enough to make the dragon yawn in pure boredom.  
"What is wrong with me? Vir vis mun orin kos bal dii tiid…?" Of course the question remained unanswered, much to the dragon's dismay. There was simply no denying that Anna had become part of the dragon's daily routine, and had somehow made Ice Dragon see that there was more to the world.

The beast shook its head. These thoughts were simply unnatural! Utterly wrong and pitiful; dragons were powerful beings that did not need the existence of humans in their lives. Humans treated dragons like monsters not knowing they themselves were acting like mindless beasts.

Ice Dragon knew this could not go on. There must be something to do in order to get rid of these thoughts and this boredom. The beast looked down at the sights below the mountain, and then at the view of Arendelle.  
Icy blue eyes narrowed at the kingdom down below, causing a chill to form in the air. For some reason the dragon did not like the fact that Anna was unable to visit for whatever reason; once again the beast just thought of how the princess would not willing stop visiting, and Ice Dragon had been trying to make her stop for the last few weeks.

Whatever the reason, the dragon was sure once the princess had her way again; she would be running back up the mountain again. But in the meantime, neither of them would be having any new conversations anytime soon. Deciding that no good would come from this, the dragon returned into its lair and began clawing at the very back wall.

Perhaps later tonight, the dragon would find a secluded area to train; it had been a while since the beast had been able to unleash its element so freely.

* * *

"Come on Anna… I know what will cheer you up." Kristoff said with a grin as he led his friend onward, Sven trotted behind them happily.

Anna sighed, but decided to give Kristoff a chance since he had been putting up with her mood for this long. And even though he was very much concerned about Anna's sudden change in demeanor these past few days, but he was certain that she would be able to get back on her toes and return to her usual feisty self in no time. However, when that did not happen after seven days, Kristoff had decided to play his final card, his master plan, in order to cheer Anna up.

They stopped and Anna looked at the shop and gasped at the sight of the gingerbread-house-looking. "This is _Florian's Famous Flangendorfers_!" She turned to Kristoff and grinned victoriously.

"I knew you'd like it. I figured it'd help you get that fire back in you again." Kristoff said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you've been a bit down for the past few days and all, but now you can finally get a taste of one of these…flangen…whatever they're called."

Anna jumped into her friend's arms and laughed happily. "Thanks Kristoff! I have always wanted to try this place out!" She smiled widely and Kristoff ruffled her hair. Anna's smile then faded slowly. "Thank you for bringing me here… But I can't have a flangendorfer just yet."

The blonde tilted his head. "Why not? You always told me how getting one of those was on your Things to Do in Arendelle list!"

Anna sighed. "I know. But I decided to save it for…a special occasion. For now I think I'll just go with a chocolate pudding." Kristoff now felt worried again. But Anna did seem to be in a good mood again, and that was good enough. He just smiled and went inside the bake and dessert shop to purchase a chocolate pudding for his friend.  
Sven approached Anna and nudged her elbow in concern. The redhead smiled and stroked the reindeer behind the ear. "I'm sorry for worrying you and Kristoff so much, Sven." The reindeer snorted questioningly at the princess as if trying to ask what could possibly on her mind that made her seem so distracted.

"It's nothing, really. I just don't like being stuck in one place for too long. And I know Arendelle has a lot more than meets the eye and all, but I just want to be able to go out whenever I wish even for a bit." Anna said to the reindeer. She did not like feeling as if she had been restricted; she liked seeing new things and going on an adventure. It was thrilling and she was learning a lot from her experiences.

Kristoff returned with some chocolate pudding and Anna perked up once again. She was thankful to have such amazing friends; they help make life more exciting even during times like this. But Anna knew that once her parents allowed her to venture into the wilds again, she was going to take advantage of it and see the dragon again the first chance she got.

After finding a nice little spot to sit around and have her chocolate pudding with Kristoff and Sven, Anna sighed in content. Chocolate truly was the cure for any sadness. Most of the time.  
"So, are you going to tell me why you're so down all the time lately?" Kristoff asked, looking at Anna carefully. The redhead blinked and shook her head.

When the blonde did not let up with his stare, Anna sighed. "I'm not down! Just…bored. Really, really bored. Same old reason."

Kristoff knew Anna since they were younger, and he knew her well enough to know that there was always more to Anna than meets the eye, even if she doesn't share it, he knew and he could tell something was bothering her. He had wondered if he should try and pry the answers out of her, but he feared she might get upset at him for not trusting her or poking in his nose into her private thoughts. He respected Anna too much to do that.

"I'm just concerned; you're always so peppy in the morning when you do manage to get out of bed. But lately you've been cooped up in the library or had your head in the clouds like you don't even want to be here." Kristoff said and Anna winced. Had she really been acting that way?

"Sorry Kristoff, I had no idea. But I'm fine, really. I just can't wait until my mother and father tell me that I am once again allowed to head off out in the open! I know they want me home more often to compensate for all the times I keep leaving, but… I don't know… I just feel like I'm being smothered. Like they can't trust me to go out there anymore." Anna confessed.

"Well there _are_ wolves and other wild animals out there…" Kristoff reasoned and Anna just pouted and crossed her arms, making him chuckle lightly.

They spent nearly the whole day together until Anna decided it was best that she head home for the day. After bidding farewell to Kristoff and Sven, Anna returned to her room to change into fresh clothes before heading to the library again.  
Kai and Gerda had noticed her do so and they exchanged looks. Anna seemed to pay more attention to the books she seemed interested in reading rather than her royal lessons. Still, they knew their princess was not acting like herself lately. Perhaps she was under the weather?

When dinner came, Anna joined her parents in the dining hall, much to their delighted surprise. However, she brought a book along with her from the library.  
Adgar glanced at the title of the book. "Studying about dragons again?" He asked. Anna just glanced up at him, her fork just inches from her mouth. She just nodded before taking a bite of her dinner.

"How was your day today, Anna?" She asked. The redhead shrugged. "It was fine. Nothing new happened, but Kristoff did take me to Florian's Famous Flangendorfers! Their chocolate pudding is amazing."

The king and queen laughed; Anna had always loved chocolate, and as a child sometimes it led her to trouble. Nonetheless they were glad that part of Anna had not changed despite her unusually serious mood these past seven days.  
Anna wanted to ask them when she would be able to go out on her nature walks again. She risked asking but Adgar merely shook his head. "Not yet, Anna. There is still much you need to catch up on with your studies, but once that is all done, you may return to your routine again."

Anna frowned but did not dare try to protest. It had been a whole week, how much longer should she take? How much longer would she be unable to see Ice Dragon?

Dinner was a quiet affair after that. Anna excused herself from the table and retreated to her bedroom with the book under her arm.

Once alone, Anna sat on her bed and opened the book, turning its pages and looking at the images of the different dragons that had been recorded into the pages. There were so many kinds of dragons and it amazed her how diverse they were, even in appearance.  
Apparently not all ice dragons were one color or had the same set of scales and spikes, but the one distinguishing feature of ice dragons were that they were either white or a blue-grey, and sometimes had a blue glow from their chest to their underbelly. Anna immediately thought of Ice Dragon's blue glow from that day on the lake.

Though there were many theories as to why dragons would have such a feature. Some believed it was where the dragons held their deadly breath, while some believed it was merely for appearances; for mating or intimidation purposes. There was no one answer and none of them were proven correct or incorrect. As always, dragons were such a mystery.

As Anna poured through the pages, she noticed that none of the ice dragons were blue; while their wings, eyes, or even underbelly may have such a color, none of them had the same coloring as Ice Dragon did. Perhaps Ice Dragon was a unique kind of its species, or perhaps nobody once saw a blue ice dragon…

Other dragons included were the typical fire-breathing varieties that every child knew in their favorite tales. And they surprisingly had many varying appearances; from a burning red to a slightly black-and-red, and even brown or a sort of dull brown, or dull yellow, or just a mixture of dark intimidating colors.  
Anna found herself even more intrigued by the mystery and majesty of dragons; there was just so much to them that people did not know, and it seemed like not even the wisest man had the answers about dragons.

Lightning dragons reminded Anna of golden statues with the way their scales looked; bright yellow and sometimes silver or even other assortment of colors. But yellow seemed to be the more dominant color. And then there was the earth dragon; the most calm-looking ones Anna had ever seen. The sketches the book offered about earth dragons made them look like regal and calm masters of the land. Most of them looked to have green-and-brown scales; some had wings and some did not, some had four legs, and some had only two. But that could be said for the other dragons as well.

So many different kinds of wings, horns, scales, spikes, claws… _Everything_ about each dragon type.

There were just too many variations to count that Anna found herself growing dizzy, but it was with excitement. Now she was more eager than ever to see Ice Dragon again. She wanted to ask questions, learn more, and perhaps even give the dragon a name.  
Did dragons have names or did they just live life without names? Or did they give themselves names only if they wanted to? So many questions and so little answers!

Anna laid back on her bed, hugging the book to her. For the first time during these past few days, she felt excitement rush through her as if she were scaling the North Mountain again for the first time.

* * *

Ice Dragon climbed to the other side of its mountain with ease, not at all bothered by the heights. This was the backside of the mountain, and the dragon's favorite spot to lounge. However, Ice Dragon had something else in mind on this night.  
The beast unleashed an icy breath onto the snowy ground, covering it in solid ice, and continued to do so until the dragon felt satisfied with itself.

It looked down towards the lands below before spreading its wings and taking to the air. It was time to find a safe haven in which it could unleash ice and snow to its liking without later leaving evidence that anything might have happened on that night. As usual, Ice Dragon remained above the clouds, hiding away from anyone or anything that may jump at the sight of a real living and breathing dragon.

The cool air brought a ghost of a smile on the dragon's face as it flew so freely, unbound by anything. Not by laws, or what was right or wrong.

Ice Dragon spun in the air, loving the feeling of excitement just by being in the air once again, doing as it pleased as it twirled and flew higher and higher. There was no other great pleasure than flying to a dragon with wings. It reminded them of their freedom and that none could take it away.  
The speed, and the thrill of flight… It would make any human envy the dragonkind even more than they did. Even if they believed dragons to be myths.

Soon the dragon found a clearing that seemed rather far from any human settlement, and did it seem like it had been untouched by humans.  
Ice Dragon swooped down for a landing, hovering above the ground before touching its paws to the grass and folding its wings. Yes, this clearing would be just perfect to unleash some ice and snow. Oh how Ice Dragon missed being able to show off its power without worries of humans finding its whereabouts.

One sniff at the air told Ice Dragon that all was clear, and the beast let out a breath of frost, striking at the grass and turning it to ice.

Snow covered some of the trees surrounding the area as Ice Dragon allowed itself to be carefree with its element. Perhaps not too carefree, but nevertheless, it still felt good to unleash such raw power whatever chance it got. It missed having the chance to play around with ice and snow. Dragons did not like being restricted, but they still had their control.

Ice Dragon lifted a paw and frost rose up into the air, creating intricate designs as it swirled around above the dragon's head.  
The frozen grass swayed slightly along with the movements of the beast as it continued to show off its power to itself. It felt wonderful to just be free this way without worrying about the prying eyes of humans, without worry of being hunted down for whatever part of its body humans wanted.

The beast exhaled and a cold blast spilled out from Ice Dragon's maws. The icy dragon chuckled to itself and exhaled at the grass, freezing it even more until they were like ice crystals.  
With a wave of its large muscular arm, the ice and snow lifted and left everything as it had been before. Ice Dragon looked at the large snowflake that levitated before its eyes, and clenched its paw into a fist and the snowflake evaporated.

Ice Dragon exhaled in content and spread its wings, stretching its limbs a bit until every tense feeling in its body was gone.

There was still so much the dragon knew it could do. All it needed was a chance, and a place to freely master this power that it had been gifted with since birth. All dragons needed to learn, and they never do stop learning. In a way, humans were like that as well. But dragons were known to be the more wise and intelligent compared to humans.

Before Ice Dragon could decide to settle in the clearing or to head back to its lair, the sound of wolves howling caught its attention.

It sounded like they had caught sight of easy prey. Ice Dragon wondered if it should take this chance and perhaps take the wolves' kill for itself. It would not be anything unusual; after all, only the fittest survived out in such a world.  
The beast spread its wings again and took to the air in search of the wolf pack. If those mongrels failed to catch their prey, Ice Dragon had every intention to snatch it instead,  
and take the kill back to its den to enjoy.

The howling got even louder and the beast knew it was getting closer to its destination.

As Ice Dragon swooped down to fly a little lower, its eyes found the wolf pack surrounding the prey. When the beast came in closer, it stopped and hovered in midair. The dragon's blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the sight down below.  
Princess Anna stood surrounded by the hungry wolves, her sword drawn as she stood her ground knowing that is she sprinted off, the wolves' killer instincts would take over and she would most certainly be mauled by their fangs.

"Mey! Bovul! Bovul!" The dragon snarled as it witnessed what was taking place. At this rate, the redhead may be devoured.

Anna tensed as she gripped her sword, keeping it pointed at the wolves and doing her best not to show any fear. She could not believe her rotten luck when a pack suddenly caught sight of her and decided that she would be an easy meal.  
She had no intention of becoming dinner for wolves, and she was going to live through this experience! But how was she to evade them once they pounce? Anna winced; perhaps she should have thought this through a little more carefully…

The alpha wolf snarled and rushed forward to pounce, and Anna braced herself.

Suddenly, the ground shook as Ice Dragon suddenly landed in front of her, roaring at the wolves and warning them away. The redhead gasped at the sight of the usually calm dragon snarling and threatening the wolves that surrounded them. Ice Dragon glanced at Anna and growled at her, "Bovul, kulaas! Now! Bovul! Flee!" Anna did not move an inch.  
When one of the pack members tried to pounce on the beast, Ice Dragon easily smacked the wolf away its large paw and roared even louder at the rest.

The pack whimpered pathetically and turned to flee with their tails between their legs. Ice Dragon roared at them one more time as a future warning.

Anna gazed upon the mighty beast as it stood there, glaring towards the direction in which the wolves had retreated. Icy mist rose from the dragon's nostrils as it snarled in annoyance before turning its head to look down at Anna.  
The redhead blushed and looked away shamefully when the dragon's blue eyes landed on her with a stern gaze. Those black slit pupils seemed to cast judgment on her at that very moment. Perhaps it really had not been a good idea to sneak off on this night. But she just wanted to see Ice Dragon again so badly that it was eating her up inside.

"You foolish kulaas! Have you fully taken leave of your senses? Why did you think it would be wise to wander off at night in these woods when you know full well that you humans are so easily damaged? Mal mey!" The dragon yelled at her, making Anna winced at the loud, deep, booming voice. This was the first time the dragon ever raised its voice at her in such a way aside from their first meeting when Ice Dragon demanded she leave the lair.

But Anna stood her ground once more and looked up at the angry dragon. "I'm sorry. I—"

"What if I had not been flying by at all, you could have been…!" The dragon stopped before it could finish its words, then began its tirade again. "What fool of a human leaves their homes just to walk off into the night with little to no proper protection? What nonsense had been running through that head of yours? When I tell you to flee, you do so! Don't you ever freeze in place like that again! _Ever_!"

This time Anna could not bring herself to look at Ice Dragon in the eye. She really had not thought this through, and she acted before thinking once again. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Ice Dragon's expression slowly began to soften. The beast exhaled and placed a paw over its muzzle; why had it gotten so upset with Anna like that? The air had also gotten colder while the dragon had been yelling, and a light blizzard had started. But once the dragon calmed down, the blizzard stopped and the cold air returned to a more decent temperature.  
With a sigh, Ice Dragon finally relaxed and looked at the princess again. It still made no sense why it suddenly decided to snap at her like that. Usually the dragon did not really care or see the need to even scold the likes of humans. They were not of any real concern to her. And yet…

"I just wanted to see you again…" Anna's voice said in a low tone, but the dragon heard it. That was quite a surprising statement coming from a human, but then again this was Anna.

Ice Dragon lowered its head slightly. "You could not have waited for the day to arrive? It's even more dangerous at night like this."

Anna just shook her head. "My parents wanted me at home more often since I kept going out on long walks out here. But it's been a week already and they still wouldn't let me head out again. I guess I got a little impatient, so I snuck out."

"And this is the reason why you haven't bothered me in a long while…" Ice Dragon said with a sigh. The beast leaned its head down and nudged Anna forward with its snout. "I will escort you until the edge of the forest." The beast nudged her again.  
The redhead frowned but did as she was told and walked back towards Arendelle. She kept stealing glances at the large dragon walking beside her; had she crossed some sort of line she had not meant to cross? Or did this mean the dragon never wanted to see her after all?

What did she expect, a warm welcome from an ice dragon? That thought was rather ironic when she thought of it.

"Kulaas…you really shouldn't be putting yourself in danger like that. Why didn't you wait instead?" The dragon's question surprised Anna; she had been so sure that Ice Dragon would remain angry and silent during the walk back to Arendelle, but perhaps she had not caused much damage just yet. Thankfully, it seemed that the dragon was still willing to speak and listen to her.

"I didn't think my parents would allow me to continue my nature walks anytime soon. When I asked them, they just said not yet and never eve gave me a clue when I'm allowed to walk outside like this. I mean I'm allowed to wander around town and all, but I miss being out in the open!" Anna said, crossing her arms and frowning as she retold her situation to the dragon.

"Is it that troubling to you?" Ice Dragon asked.

"Of course it is! I know it sounds really, really weird to hear this but…I really missed you." Anna admitted.

Ice Dragon shook its head. "What you did was reckless, kulaas. I understand you wish to freely roam again, but remember that you humans are not as durable as dragons are. I may have made the mountain my territory and I may take flight when I wish, but remember that I cannot see all. If I had not been flying by, you could have been taken apart by those wolves."

Anna groaned. "I know! I know that! I don't know why, okay? I just wanted to see you! Is that so…wrong?"

This was one question could not properly answer. No human ever wanted to see a dragon unless it was with the intent to kill. Again, this redhead was something out of the ordinary for a human. Ice Dragon could not bring itself to say anything back at the princess for wanting to see a dragon as if it were the only thing that mattered. Instead, the beast just kept silent.  
Anna had come to see Ice Dragon many times already and the beast had expected to feel even a small bit of relief when the princess had been unable to visit for seven days. But now Ice Dragon could only reluctantly accept that perhaps…Anna had been missed after all.

Of course the dragon was not willing to admit out loud that it may have missed the little visits that this feisty human made. But tonight, she had been reckless; she had done something like this before, but that was about the crack of dawn.

"Kulaas…"

"Anna."

Ice Dragon looked at her and blinked. The redhead sighed. "My name is Anna, remember? You hardly call me by my name. You always use some dragon word I don't know, so why don't you just call me Anna?"

The beast stopped walked and groaned, running a paw down its muzzle.

"Go on… Say it." Anna said with a grin. She wanted to at least get something from this night; while she hated the fact that had followed through with her worse decision yet, Anna was still happy that she got to see and speak with Ice Dragon even for a while. And now she hoped to hear her name come from the dragon; rarely or never did this great beast ever say her name, or use it at all. She hoped to change that.

Ice Dragon let out a growl and exhaled. The redhead looked up at the beast expectantly and finally the dragon let out a defeated sigh. "… Anna."

"There, see? That wasn't so hard, was it? From now on you just call me Anna, and I'll…call you whatever name I can come up with. Sorry…I haven't thought of any good names yet." Anna said sheepishly, touching her white streak of hair. Again, that habit of hers that the dragon could not help but notice every single time.

"I swear you will be the death of me…" Ice Dragon growled.

Anna just chuckled. "We can't have that; you don't even have a name yet!"

They continued their trek towards Arendelle, and once the kingdom was in sight, Ice Dragon paused and lowered its head down to Anna's level, eyeing the human's territory warily. "There is where I stop now; from here you're safe to sneak back in. Go on now."  
Anna looked down towards Arendelle then back at the dragon. She felt like the night should not end yet. But at the same time she knew she had to go back before either of them get into any more trouble than they should.

"Well…I guess I'll see you soon. Whenever that may be…" Anna said, her eyes never leaving the dragon. She felt her hand twitch as an urge came over her.

Ice Dragon's eyes narrowed slightly as Anna raised a hand, slowly moving it towards the scaly muzzle. The beast snorted and glared and Anna drew back slightly, but did not move away. Instead she stood her ground, hoping the dragon could see that she had no harmful intentions, nor was she planning on leaving this spot. She reached out again.  
The dragon stared at her for a long moment as Anna's hand slowly drew closer to Ice Dragon's snout. It did not move away and the redhead made a slow, bold move. She reached out a bit more until the tips her fingers felt the cool hard scales of the dragon's snout.

Anna gasped and slid her hand up a bit higher until her palm was completely flat against Ice Dragon's muzzle. "Wow…" She whispered in awe.

Ice Dragon's scales were hard and were cool to the touch, but at the same time it felt quite smooth despite its rather rough-looking appearance. She slowly stroked her hand over the dragon's muzzle carefully, taking in the feel of those smooth, cold blue scales, and even those ice-shard-like spikes that protruded from the dragon's cheek.  
For a long while, Ice Dragon kept its eyes on Anna as it stood still. This touch from a human's hand was something the beast had never experienced before, but perhaps it was just because it was Anna's touch and she had no intentions of causing harm.  
Time seemed to slow down but Anna knew she had to pull away. She stepped back and her hand slid off the dragon's muzzle. The redhead turned towards Arendelle and waved farewell to the dragon. "Goodnight, Ice Dragon."

Once the princess was out of sight, the dragon looked at its own paw and then back towards Arendelle. "… Goodnight, Anna."

* * *

Typically, Ice Dragon would have remained sleeping a while longer during early mornings. But on this day, it felt the need to step outside for a while.

The beast flew down from its lair and walked among the trees. The day was nice and clear, and even quite warm. But not so warm that it would be unbearable; while Ice Dragon loved the cold, it was not against lounging under the sun once in a while.

Last night's incident was still fresh in the dragon's mind as he made its way to the lake. The whole time it tried to get some sleep, the image of Anna kept invading its sleep-deprived mind. But when sleep did come, the redhead was still invading the dragon's dreams. Now Ice Dragon was torn between wondering if it was becoming ill because of a human's influence, or if it should just give and accept that this human, Anna, had become a strange part of its life in some odd way.

Something inside the dragon just wanted to accept Anna for the strange feisty human that she was. After all, it was not every day some human scaled the lair of a dragon with the intention of friendship. Once again, it was the same thought that rang through the beast's mind.

As the dragon neared the lake, it stopped in its tracks and sniffed the air. The scent that hit its nostrils made the beast snarl. It smelled like a human, and it was not Anna.  
Whoever this human was, he was in the dragon's territory and this was not something Ice Dragon could stand for. Now it had this vermin to chase off, but the dragon knew it needed to stay out of sight. There was no doubt if this intruder caught a glimpse, the human would immediately run and tell others of a dragon's existence.

Ice Dragon kept itself hidden among the tress, not at all worried that its size might give it away. It was only a matter of the right angle, and perspective.

The male human hummed to himself as he bathed in the lake; his bag and clothing rested on the shore nearby while he enjoyed himself in the cool clear water.  
By the way he looked and the items he had with him, Ice Dragon assumed he was most likely a human of some status, but nothing as great as Anna's. No, this human was of rank, but nothing intimidating. Not that it would matter to a large icy dragon that had the ability to freeze anything in its path with a single touch or exhale of cold breath.

The young man washed his hair then froze when he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He looked around, his eyes searching for anyone who may walk his way. He reached for his sword that laid on the shore with the rest of his items.

Suddenly, a loud and threatening roar reached his ears and he could have sworn that the ground shook. The roaring went on, almost causing the man to go deaf as he jumped and hastily grabbed a large cloth he had brought with him, covering himself as quickly as possible.  
Another roar and he was enough to make him scream bloody murder and run out of the lake, too frightened to remember to grab his clothing and his bag. Instead he left them there as he ran off in a panic, away from whatever creature was out there.

Ice Dragon emerged from the trees and snorted in satisfaction as it approached the lake. It was always so satisfying when an intruder leaves.  
Noticing that the human had left his bag behind, Ice Dragon leaned its head down and nudged at it, making the items spill out. Curious, the beast began pushing the items around, wondering what this human could have possibly been carrying with him.

The icy beast snorted and frowned; the only thing the human had in the bag was clothes, and not even a single bit of chocolate or anything edible.  
Ice Dragon shoved everything around then stopped when it noticed the man's tailcoat, boots, and breeches. The beast sniffed at them and curled its lips into a disgusted snarl; it did not like the scent of this human. Too much of what the humans call perfume; it was unnatural and destroys the senses with false scents.

Ice Dragon looked at the tailcoat again then looked left and right before staring down at the pieces of clothing once more and grabbing them roughly as if it were grabbing a human prey in its jaws.

* * *

Anna had joined her mother and father for brunch once she bathed and got dressed. She felt lucky that nobody had suspected a thing of her last night. And it was all thanks to Ice Dragon. "I really need to think of a good name." Anna mused as she entered the dining hall and joined her parents at the table.

"You look like you had slept well." Adgar said as he looked at Anna carefully. She seemed more cheerful on this day, or perhaps she had gotten more than enough of a good night's sleep. Either way, he was happy to see his daughter slowly coming back into her usual self. Gods knew that he and Idun had been worried sick when Anna began to act rather slower—for lack of better word—than usual.

"I guess I woke up feeling happy today." Anna said with a sheepish smile as she took a bite of some eggs she had on her plate.

Adgar and Idun chuckled. This was the Anna they knew so well. When Anna was asked if she had any plans for the day, she thought of visiting Kristoff again and perhaps joining him during his little ice deliveries. It had been a while since she had done that and she was beginning to miss it. She was sure Kristoff would not mind…

"Majesty!" A guard entered the dining hall and bowed his head respectfully before his king. Adgar gestured for him to say what he needed and the guard cleared his throat. "There is…somebody here who requests an audience right away. The guest has requested for…"

Seeing that her parents would be busy again for the day, Anna snuck away from the table and the words of her parents and the guard began to fade as she headed outside.  
It was a fine day and there was no better way to spend it than to explore Arendelle once more. She still wished she could go back out beyond Arendelle, of course, but last night had helped ease her worries about Ice Dragon. And now she at least felt the guilt lift up slightly knowing that Ice Dragon understood her situation.

As Anna made her way out into the courtyard, intending to run to the gates, she suddenly collided into someone. The redhead gasped and apologized, dusting her skirt off. "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry and…"

She felt her mouth go dry and the words unable to leave her lips. The person she had bumped into had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. Anna did not mean to stare, but by the gods she could not help it. The woman was taller than her by about three inches, her hair was hard to describe. It looked like a mix between blonde and silver.  
White gold, Anna decided to call it. The woman wore her hair in a lose braid that rested on her left shoulder and her bangs were slicked back on top of her head with a thick strand of hair resting down her forehead. Her skin was quite pale, but not in a sickly way. In fact her skin looked lovely and smooth.

Anna's eyes moved down to the woman's clothes. Surprisingly, she was wearing men's clothing; a regency tailcoat that was crystal blue in color, white breeches, and black boots. What caught Anna's eye was the crystal blue coat. It was decorated with faint patterns that looked like snowflakes, and the redhead could have sworn she had seen that kind of design of snowflake before…

The woman's expression remained straight as she looked at the princess. Anna's eyes widened when the stranger spoke. "Hello, Anna."

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**Finished at last! And it feels good to be done with this chapter.**

**I have mixed feelings with how I wrote this chapter. I like it but at the same time I feel like it could have been better. But that's just me; I always hope to improve my writing as much as I can, especially since writing is a passion of mine.**

**At any rate, thank you all for enjoying this story so far, I am glad you guys seem to like it. Enjoy this new chapter and the new one will be worked on soon!**

**Until then…**


	6. Chapter 6: Noble

**Chapter 6: Noble**

Anna stared at this beautiful stranger for what seemed like an eternity. She had seen and met many kinds of people during balls or any sort of occasion, both the beautiful, and otherwise. However, _this_ woman who was standing before her was unlike any she had ever seen during Anna's entire life as a princess surrounded by beauty. "Do I know you? I mean…I'm pretty sure we've never met before."

The stranger's expression did not change, and she remained standing straight. "Yes, yes we did meet before."

"When? Was it during one of the balls? During one of my trips into town, or was it during one of the trips I took with my parents when we visited another kingdom? I'm sure I would have easily remembered someone like you…" Anna rambled; a woman as lovely as this would be very much unforgettable and hard to get of one's mind, especially if she wore male clothing. She would stand out so much among a crowd of people.  
The stranger approached Anna, and it was even more apparent how tall she was compared to the redhead. Anna blushed when the woman leaned in slowly, carefully. Their faces were only inches apart when the woman gently exhaled.

Anna yelped a bit when the feeling of cold air blew in her face. She looked up at the woman and lifted a hand to touch her own freckled cheek, looked at it, and then saw tiny particles of ice on her fingertips. "Wait, what? Ice…? But…but how—" Anna looked up at the woman and met her eyes. The stranger's eyes were cold and a beautiful shade of blue, full of mystery. It could not be; it had to be impossible. But Anna knew those eyes…

"Ice…Dragon?" Anna whispered, her eyes never leaving the woman's.

The stranger watched her carefully before straightening again. "Hello Anna." She repeated her previous greeting.

Before she could react, Anna jumped onto the woman and wrapped her arms around her. Ice Dragon blinked, feeling stunned and puzzled at the princess' odd reaction. "It _is_ you! I…" Anna stopped and looked around; making sure nobody was nearby to hear her. But just in case, the redhead whispered. "Ice Dragon! What are you…doing here? How is this even possible?"

The woman placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Kent hi tahmus ko grik ven?" There it was again, that dragon language Anna knew Ice Dragon spoke in quite often. That was enough to take away any doubts from Anna's mind.

Anna could not help but stare in awe at the woman before her. This woman was the very same beast, the very same dragon that resided up in the North Mountain. The very same dragon that controlled ice and snow, the very cold itself…  
Anna could not help but smile widely and wrapped her arms around Ice Dragon's waist. "Helt tol!" Ice Dragon said in protest, trying to pry Anna away from her. Suddenly the redhead gasped again and stared at Ice Dragon.

"Wait…you're a…_girl_?"

Ice Dragon's blinked then her eyes widened in disbelief. "Of course I am! What else would I be? What did you think I was?"

Anna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "It's just…you know…dragon lady bits and deep voice…I just didn't…I mean…" She was beginning to ramble again, feeling embarrassed as she tried to explain herself for not knowing Ice Dragon's true gender this whole time. But it had not been obvious at all, so it might have been quite excusable. Anna chuckled nervously.

"Hi los tul buruk wah mindoraan," Ice Dragon groaned and shook her head.

"Wait! How are you…not a dragon anymore?" Anna eyed the woman carefully and circled her, looking for any signs of her being a dragon. Ice Dragon followed the redhead with her eyes before grabbing Anna by the head to stop her. The princess chuckled and her freckled cheeks turned red.

She could not imagine that such an intimidating and large dragon could become such a tall, well-built, slender woman. It just seemed impossible and yet it still seemed fitting in a way. But it was still strange and odd how the dragon was able to have the appearance of a human.

Anna blinked, remembering hearing the guard that there was a guest who had arrived at the castle. So had it been Ice Dragon the whole time? There was nobody else around, and if Ice Dragon had been the one who requested the audience…  
The redhead felt nervous. "Ice Dragon…did you speak to one of the guards just a while ago before I came out?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "I did. That proved that this form had truly worked."

Anna observed the disguised dragon from head to boot. "I still don't get it. _How_ are you even doing this? I mean…I don't see any dragon bits on you!" She poked Ice Dragon in the chest and the on the nose. The icy woman gave the redhead a look and grabbed her wrist.

"Helt tol." She said with a frown and Anna pulled her hand away, smiling apologetically.

Ice Dragon sighed and dusted her coat off. "This is nothing unusual for a dragon; we are prepared to do whatever we can to survive, even if it means having to use the body of a human. But as much as possible we try to avoid situations where we would need to use these…feeble-looking bodies."

Anna frowned. "Hey! Not all humans are weak and helpless, you know! And if what you said was true, then why are _you_ using it?"

"You said it was troubling for you to remain in Arendelle because your family told you to, correct? This would be much easier, and I am certain it would be fair since you had bothered me in my own lair, it was about time I bothered you in yours." Ice Dragon said, crossing her arms as she looked at Anna sternly. To the disguised dragon's confusion, the princess just grinned widely.

"So…you did this…just to see me? That's really sweet."

"I'm only using this form because it keeps me safe from any human detection. And as I said; it was only fair since you kept coming to my mountain."

Anna smiled, reaching over to pat the woman's cool cheek, amazed at how soft and how human it was. Dragons truly were amazing creatures. And now she had discovered that these majestic beings can actually use a human form. "You're just a big sweet softie, aren't you?"

Ice Dragon snarled, surprising Anna. An actual dragon snarl just came out of a woman's mouth. It made her wonder just what else dragons are capable of.

"You're amazing…" The redhead could find no other words to express it. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Oh no! No, no, no! You can't let my parents see you! If they see you then you'll have to introduce yourself, and you don't even have a name!" Anna panicked a bit and began to pace back and forth.

She needed to get her surprise guest out of sight of her parents before they noticed her. Anna hooked her arm around Ice Dragon's surprising her.

"What are you doing?" Ice Dragon growled as Anna led her outside into town.

Once they were far enough, Anna sighed in relief and let go of Ice Dragon's arm. She then began walking along. Ice Dragon followed her, unsure of what else there was for her to do besides following the princess's lead.  
"Sorry about that. I just thought it would be better if you were spared from being introduced to my parents, especially since the only name I can address you with is 'Ice Dragon'. See? This is why a name is important." Anna said, looking at the taller woman beside her.

Ice Dragon rolled her eyes as she walked beside Anna. It was strange walking among the humans in their world. She knew she was not truly one of them but thankfully her human form kept her safe from any suspicions. "So…does it hurt when you changed into a human?" Anna asked as they continued walking.

Ice Dragon glanced at her. "It doesn't hurt. In fact nothing about my body has truly changed, even though it has…"

That explanation had Anna's head reeling. What did she mean by that? Ice Dragon was truly in the form of a human and yet she was saying nothing had truly changed shape and yet it did? It sounded like a contradiction or an endless loop to Anna. It seems that dragons were far more complicated than what any book has stated.  
"You seem confused. I don't expect you to understand though; only dragons could since it is one of our natural abilities should the need to blend in arise. But even we have a difficult time explaining how our human guise works." Ice Dragon said with a shrug. "… I suppose the best way to describe it is…illusion."

"Illusion?" Anna raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on the woman's head, feeling the surprisingly soft and smooth locks of hair. "It feels…real to me."

Ice Dragon nodded pulled Anna's hand away and continued to walk. "Yes, true. But at the same time it's merely an illusion for humans to see. That is where it becomes too complicated and confusing to understand, even for dragons…"  
She paused to glance at Anna who was trying to understand as much as she could. "We know our human forms are illusions, and yet they are not. Humans and see and feel it and so can we, but in the blink of an eye…it is possible to see through it. And that's why dragons remain vigilant even when in this guise. But perhaps it is for the best that nobody knows how this…ability works. It serves its purpose well and that's the end of it."

Anna felt her head spin again as she tried to make sense of it all. But Ice Dragon did have a point; this human guise served the dragon well and that was probably all there was to it. "Since you're here though… Why don't I show you around Arendelle? It'll be fun to see something new! Well new to you that is!" Anna suggested, "Let me show you my world this time."

Ice Dragon tilted her head slightly before giving in. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that there was no arguing with Anna.

"You know, you could have told me that you were female…" The redhead said.

The taller woman raised an eyebrow. "You never asked. And I had thought it was quite obvious to you."

"Well now I have to start thinking about _female_ names!" Anna said as they walked along the streets of Arendelle. Ice Dragon took in the new sights and sounds around her in this territory belonging to the humans. It was not as she had imagined, and it surprised her quite a bit. There were even some surprisingly good scents that made her wonder where they were all coming from.

Anna paused when she heard Ice Dragon grumble. She glanced at the taller woman and saw her rather irritated expression. She was also grumbling and growling with a dragon's voice; it made Anna concerned that somebody might hear her making those beastly sounds. But it seemed that something was bothering Ice Dragon if she was grumbling so much.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, touching Ice Dragon's arm gently.

"… Sorry. The scents around us reminded me that I haven't hunted yet…"

The redhead's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't get to eat yet? No wonder you're in such a sour mood; I'd be pretty upset if I went around on an empty stomach!" She took the disguised dragon's hand and pulled her along. "I know just the perfect place! I've always wanted to try out the specialty!"

Ice Dragon shook her head; where was the redhead taking her now?

When Anna finally stopped and turned to grin at Ice Dragon. "Welcome to Florian's Famous Flangendorfers!" She said, spreading her arms out as she introduced the shop they were now currently standing in front of. The sign held the name already, but Anna loved being dramatic for effect, especially since this was Ice Dragon's first time in Arendelle, among other humans.

"Famous…what?" The disguised dragon tilted her head in confusion.

"Flangendorfers! The most amazing dessert in all of Arendelle! Or so I've heard. But I've always wanted to try one out!" Anna said with a wide grin. She moved over to the door and looked over her shoulder at Ice Dragon. "I never got to try one, but now I can since you're here!"

Ice Dragon blinked. "This is your kingdom, isn't it? You are allowed have these…flan… Anytime you wished. Why wait for me to join you, especially when you had no idea that I could appear in a different form. You did not even know about my…true _nature_."

Anna blushed. "You can't blame me for not knowing! I mean you always have such a deep voice, you're all…uh…muscle-y…and I couldn't even tell if you had lady bits or…man bits…"

"You humans always use the most amusing words in order to save face, or in general." Ice Dragon chuckled, much to Anna's dismay. The princess blushed, turning as red as her hair.

The redhead quickly turned and entered the establishment; her guest followed close behind cautiously but was just as drawn to the fresh and sweet scents of the bakery sweetshop. The disguised dragon had never smelled any so sweet before, or anything sweet for that matter. The only time she had ever experienced such a smell was when Anna first introduced her to the tiny speck with taste known as chocolate. And Ice Dragon could smell many more at the moment.

"What…is this place?" Ice Dragon asked, confused at the many smells that took over her senses.

Anna grinned. "This is what a bakery and sweetshop looks like, and smells like! It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is!"

The two women turned to the source of the new voice. Their eyes then fell on a man wearing a beret. He bowed at them and smiled politely. "I am Chef Florian. At your service, Princess. My good lady." He said to his visitors.

Ice Dragon eyed him carefully, wary of any human except for Anna. The redhead knew this well enough and took hold of Ice Dragon's arm. "Nice to meet you! I was just showing my friend around Arendelle, but she got a bit hungry. And so did I!"

Chef Florian laughed heartily. "Well you came to the right place, my good ladies!" Florian then clapped his hands and his assistants came scurrying out of the kitchen and guided the women to a table.

Anna would make comforting gestures to her companion, letting her know that none of these humans were a danger and there was no need to be so cautious.  
Ice Dragon calmed down, reminding herself that the humans would not be able to see through her human disguise. But there was still a cause for concern and caution, at least to her there was.

As the pair took a seat, Florian clapped his hands again and more assistants walked out of the kitchen to present their guest with a platter of Florian's famous flangendorfers.

It was an odd sight to Ice Dragon. The dessert was five tiered and had all sorts of strange ooze and white snow that had a sweet smell. When she glanced at Anna, the redhead was grinning at her. She observed as the princess took her spoon and began eating her flangendorfer.  
Ice Dragon stared for a minute, observing everything Anna did and how she acted at the table. She then looked at her open spoon and picked it up slowly, staring at the utensil oddly. She had never handled such an item before and it felt strange to be holding one and knowing she would have to depend on its use in order to eat.

She imitated Anna's actions and dug the spoon into the dessert on her platter, scooping a chunk of it onto the spoon. She stared at it and discreetly took a sniff. Ice Dragon brought the spoon over to her mouth.

Her eyes widened at the sudden rush of sweetness that hit her senses and practically danced on her tongue. She had never tasted anything like it! She tasted everything on it; the taste of honey, and chocolate, and something else. She did not know what the humans called the rest of the ingredients, but they were new to her.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Anna said with a smile as she took another bite of her own dessert.  
Florian seemed pleased that his guests were enjoying his flangendorfers. After all, it was this establishment's and his family's crowning achievement!

After the two women finished their dessert, Anna burped and grinned sheepishly. Ice Dragon looked mildly surprised and looked at Anna with wide eyes. This princess acted nothing like royalty, but that was just fine with her. It was quite refreshing as always; Anna was still very much a unique human in Ice Dragon's eyes.

"That's quite unusual for a kulaas…" Ice Dragon said.

Florian. "Indeed…" He blinked and glanced at the icy woman. "Oh! Are you a foreign visitor? I have never heard such a language before."

Anna's eyes widened, about to jump in and distract Florian from Ice Dragon's sudden slip into the dragon language. What she did not count on, however, was Ice Dragon talking calmly and distracting Florian herself.

"This is quite good. I have never tasted such a thing before." She said casually as if she had never spoken in a strange language before.

It seemed to do the trick, as it flattered Chef Florian. He grinned widely and bowed his head. "Thank you my good lady! It is quite an honor to have such a wonderful compliment from a lovely foreign woman. This may boost the reputation of my flangendorfers quite a bit even since a foreigner had tried it."

Anna sighed in relief; Ice Dragon was calmer than she had expected. In fact she was speaking so civilly and seemed to have some kind of charm that completely distracted Florian from asking more about the language spoke, or any other questions.

But she still needed a name if people tried to address her or ask her name. Ice Dragon was certainly out of the question and it was still a mouthful to say!

* * *

Kristoff hummed to himself as he and Sven finished delivering the last of their ice. Today had been good and now they would be able to take a break, Sven's favorite time. Especially when there were carrots involved.

The reindeer fidgeted excitedly as Kristoff dug into his bag for a carrot. However, Sven's attention was drawn elsewhere when he noticed Anna taking a stroll while holding a box by the ribbon in one hand. But what caught his attention the most was the woman beside the princess. He had never seen her before, and Sven knew that he and Kristoff were Anna's only true friends outside of the castle.

Sven nudged Kristoff's back with his muzzle.

"What's is it, buddy?" The blonde asked, glancing at the reindeer. Sven snorted and grunted as he nodded over to the direction Anna was walking in.

Kristoff blinked. Was he seeing things or was this all real? Anna was strolling along with a woman wearing men's clothes that he knew was most probably not from Arendelle at all, and he knew a lot of the citizens from his deliveries or walking past them on the streets.  
Just who was that? A visitor from another country, someone he never noticed before? Or a newcomer moving into this kingdom? Whoever this was, Anna seemed friendly with her.

"For someone who's never interacted with humans before, you really have a way with people," The redhead complimented, hooking her free arm around Ice Dragon's. The action still confused the disguised dragon.

"And where do you plan to take me this time?" Ice Dragon asked as Anna gently pulled her around.

There were so many things Anna wanted to show her reclusive friend so many things it was hard to know where to start after going to Florian's Famous Flangendorfers.  
Anna thought for a moment. Perhaps a trip to the market might be good; there Ice Dragon might be able to see how humans interacted and how they got their food. Certainly that might interest her…

"Hey there feisty pants!" Kristoff called out as he and Sven approached the two women.

Anna gasped as she turned to face him. "Kristoff! Sven! I didn't know you were about!" She said sheepishly, touching the white streak of hair.

As the two friends spoke, Sven looked over at the stranger and tilted his head at her. She glanced at him briefly and kept her attention on Anna.  
The reindeer blinked a few times, sensing something was off with this stranger. He glanced at Kristoff and his human friend did not seem to notice anything. Sven then glanced back at the stranger and narrowed his eyes, glimpsing something…more reptilian and larger.

Sven let out a groaning sound, nudging his nose against Kristoff's arm. The blonde waved him off as he continued to speak with Anna, unaware that his reindeer companion was staring right at a large blue-scaled dragon.

At least that was what Sven saw as nobody else was reacting. All they saw was a human wearing gents' clothing, standing there and waiting for Anna to finish speaking with her good friend. Sven nipped at Kristoff's sleeve. The blonde sighed. "I have no idea what's gotten into him today." He apologized.

Anna chuckled. "It's alright. Maybe he's just in a mood."

"So who's your friend?" Kristoff asked, moving his attention onto the stranger.

"She's…a friend… That's visiting from elsewhere! I'm just showing her around Arendelle." Anna said, hoping Kristoff would not ask too much questions. Things might turn complicated if he somehow caught wind of something unusual about the situation.

Kristoff just chuckled. "Well I can see that she's a friend of yours. Does she have a name?" To his surprise, the woman just turned her head to look the other way, puzzling him with the slightly rude gesture.

Anna chuckled nervously. "Oh, uh… She's still not used to being here so she doesn't really like to tell other people her name yet… Uh…yeah! She's very cautious so she probably won't be telling you her name just yet."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, still ignoring Sven's nose poking at his arm. "Okay… I guess I can understand that. Nice to meet you anyway." He said to the icy woman.

Ice Dragon glanced at him. "… So you're Kristoff? Anna has mentioned you several times before. And your…reindeer."

This clearly surprised him. He turned to Anna. "You've mentioned me and Sven? Aww, that's so sweet of you." He playfully ruffled Anna's hair. The princess laughed and tried to scuffle her way out of his hold as he gripped her head in a playful headlock.

Sven stared at the icy woman and she looked at him as well. The beast was gone and the human in male clothing was back. Sven let out a confused groaning sound.  
Anna then said her farewells to Kristoff and pet Sven's back gently before walking off with her mysterious friend.

Both man and reindeer exchanged looks. Whoever this friend of Anna was, she was quite enigma.

* * *

Anna sighed in relief as she and Ice Dragon managed to walk off without a hitch. Ice Dragon did not seem all too concerned; either she was good at hiding her nervousness, or she truly did feel that nobody would see right through them. For the most part.

"The reindeer saw me." Ice Dragon said as she headed for the main gate leading out of Arendelle.

The redhead looked at her companion. "Saw you? What do you mean?" The icy woman stared at Anna for a moment and the princess's eyes widened. "You mean Sven saw you, as in _you_, the dragon?" While Anna knew Sven wouldn't be able to tell Kristoff—and that would explain why the reindeer kept trying to get his attention—did that mean there was a chance somebody might see through Ice Dragon's disguise?

"Don't look so concerned. It happens, but aside from accidental glances, nobody would be able to see what I really am." Ice Dragon reassured. "As I said, this ability is…hard to understand."

Anna just nodded and sighed when she realized Ice Dragon was planning on leaving already. She handed the box to her, much to the icy woman's confusion. "It's chocolate cake that Chef Florian gave me. I thought you might like something to bring home from your visit."  
Ice Dragon stared at the box in her hand and just nodded in understanding. It was a rather nice gesture, she supposed. Anna then touched her companion's coat out of curiosity; it felt like regular fabric, but at the same time it felt entirely different. "Is this…_ice_?"

Ice Dragon nodded. "Of course it is."

"I didn't know you could use ice for this kind of purpose."

"Neither did I. Don't get me wrong. I know I can make use of ice and snow in any way. I just didn't think it could also be used to create human clothing."

"I think it looks nice on you," Anna giggled then looked up to where the North Mountain stood, with a longing look in her eyes; while she did enjoy this visit, she still had her mission of thinking up names. Now she had to think of female names for the dragon. "You're lucky you can head out anytime. I'm still stuck here for a while. At least you don't have to study different languages, even though I know it might be useful, but it can get a bit boring at times. I mean…it's not as interesting studying about the Germanic language…" She looked into her companion's eyes, still unable to believe that this woman was the same one and only noble and honorable ice dragon.

She then paused for a moment, as if realizing something. Ice Dragon raised an eyebrow at the redhead's sudden change in expression.

Anna recalled something during her studies. At one point her tutor had given examples of Germanic words and names with meanings. She had drowned out most of the lecture, but a few bits of what had been said had stuck with her.

Looking at her companion's icy blue eyes, Anna knew exactly what she wanted to tell her. Boldly, she placed her hands on the taller woman's cheeks gently and smiled. "I know now. You're noble, and honorable… So from now on…your name is _Elsa_."  
It sounded and felt so right. That name was perfect for the dragon. And it went well with her human for too. It was a match made in the heavens. "Now you have a name! And nobody can ever take that from you."

_Elsa_.

* * *

**How's everybody doing? Phoenix here! Glad you all seemed to like this story so far. It's great to see that I managed to write something that could entertain you all. So thanks for reading, as always!**

**I wish to talk about the whole human form thing. It truly is complicated to explain. But I think the best way for you all to know how the transformation works is to try looking at a few episodes of the anime "Wolf's Rain". For those of you who don't know it, just take a look and see and maybe you will understand. **

**For those who know or heard of the anime, I think you get the idea. **

**Best watch how the characters transform from because that is **_**exactly**_** how the dragon is able to change from dragon to human, including all those other effects from that anime in which the illusion can be seen through if one had wavering vision, or be seen within a blink of an eye. Seriously, check out that anime. It's the best way for me to explain the transformations. **

**Elsa means "noble" according to some sources. I did my own searching and apparently it does mean noble, and it also means "honorable".**

**Also if anyone of you wish to see the full large picture of the ice dragon, you will find the link in my profile. Please show some love to the artist, not just because he lets me use it for this story, but also because his art is amazing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it! Thanks again for the support, especially since this is my first Frozen fanfic.**

**Until then…**


	7. Chapter 7: Arendelle Skies

**Chapter 7: Arendelle Skies**

_Elsa._

The name continued to ring in her mind. The name Anna said was hers now, the name nobody could ever take away from her.

_Elsa._

The ice dragon settled at the entrance of her cave, glancing at the tiny red box with a ribbon that had been given to her as a little gift from the redheaded princess. She nudged at the box with her snout before carefully prying it open with a claw.  
Just as Anna had said; there was a chocolate cake inside for her to enjoy. Elsa ran her forked tongue across the cake, tasting the dark chocolate frosting.

_Elsa…_

Arendelle was rather interesting she had to admit. But the fact still remained that the only human she could trust in comparison to others, was Anna.

_Elsa… My name is…Elsa…_

A name. Something that dragons did not usually bother with. Elsa was no stranger when it came to names, as some dragons were said to have their own names, but in most cases like hers, she never saw the need for one. But then again, what did she know? If she had known her family, would she have received a name? Probably not. Unlike with humans, to a dragon a name was merely an option and not a necessity.

Walking back into Arendelle would be easy now that she was certain none of the humans would be able to see through her, as long as she remained vigilant.  
Elsa opened her jaws and easily devoured the cake; an easy feat since it was much smaller than her. The dragon sighed and walked back into her den.

The hole in the very back wall of her den was complete, and the next step was to deal with the other side of her mountain. But that would take a mere few seconds.

The only thing on her mind at the moment was where to go from here. It had taken her a while to accept the usage of her human form. Every dragon had this ability, but it was only something to be used if the desperate need to survive emerges. But if there was no such situation, then the dragons refused to even be seen as a human. It was their least favorite ability in the world.

Elsa walked into the hole she had dug into, huffing in satisfaction when she came out the other side just as she intended. The ice dragon sniffed at the air, enjoying the cool feeling. She inhaled and unleashed an icy breath, freezing the snowy ground, continuing from where she had ended before.

Ice began to gather until it was all to her liking, for now.

* * *

Anna embraced a book about dragons against her chest as she lay in bed. She had done it. She had named the dragon!

Elsa.

The name suited her. It was _perfect_! Perhaps even beyond perfect! It fit both forms—dragon or woman, it did not matter. Elsa was the most amazing thing to have ever happened to her, and Anna could not wait to see her again soon.  
Once she was allowed to go on her little nature walks again, the first thing she was going to do was see Elsa up in the North Mountain like always.

She could not possibly sleep when she was feeling this excited. Instead she opened her book and began to read some more.

Dragons were such wonders, and even though she was aware that they could be dangerous and some dragons may or may not be cruel, but they were still fascinating creatures. As intelligent as old scholars, and probably even more so, and they were obviously powerful and strong. And the ability to turn into a human!

In all the books Anna had read, not one of them even mentioned this ability. Was it perhaps a secret that the dragons kept to themselves? It made sense. After all, how were they to hide if humans knew that they could change forms? It made the princess wonder just how many other dragons were out there, and who were they as humans?

Anna sighed dreamily as her eyes stared at the sketches of the dragons the book provided.

She wondered what it would be like to fly high like a dragon. Elsa once mentioned how humans envied dragons for their freedom and ability of flight, and while that did sound like a dragon's usual bloated pride talking, Anna did wonder about it.  
It had been one of her favorite daydreams; seeing the world and flying. There was just so much to see out there and it made want to see more of the world. And then there was the idea of seeing things from above… Perhaps dragons did have a good reason to say humans envied them.

Now she could not wait for tomorrow; she could feel a spring in her step. It was just too bad she could not share this with Kristoff; while she knew he would call her crazy, it would have been nice to share this with a good friend. But this was for Elsa's sake, and she obviously did not trust Kristoff just yet.

But none of that mattered now. Anna wondered if Elsa would come into Arendelle again. She did say she was returning the favor for when Anna kept visiting the North Mountain… Perhaps she would see Elsa again after all.

Anna smiled dreamily until a tap on her window caused her to jump. She turned towards her window and her eyes widened.

The ice dragon was hovering before her triangular-shaped window. Anna jumped out of bed and ran over, her eyes staring at the beast. Elsa stared back at her and nodded over in another direction and flew off before Anna could even understand what had happened.  
Somehow, she had an idea on where Elsa would be. Anna immediately snuck out of her room in her nightwear and tiptoed around the halls until she got to the large glass doors that led out onto the balcony.

Once she opened those doors, Elsa stood there on the railing of the balcony, dressed in the same clothes she had been in earlier that day.

"Elsa! What are you doing here? I mean not that it's a bad thing; I mean I _am_ glad to see you. But I'm not glad if somebody else sees you… I mean… Why are you here? And at this hour?" Anna asked, realizing that she was rambling again.

Elsa straightened. "I had trouble sleeping." She said bluntly, placing her hands in the pockets of her white breeches.

Anna blinked. "Oh… Well, I couldn't sleep either. I had such a great day; I can't really fall asleep yet." She bounced on her toes slightly, touching the white streak in her hair, as well as placing her hair behind her ear. Again, that habit of hers that Elsa noticed.

"I see… Well then I suppose that puts us in the same boat." Elsa said, still standing on the railing. It was such an impressive, or unnatural, sense of balance.

Anna gazed at the woman in front of her, and for a moment, the image changed and she was once again looking into the blue eyes of the ice dragon, the large blue winged beast that had its front paws on the railing while her back legs were pressed up against the side of the balcony. It was amazing that the large beast's weight did not crush the balcony, or maybe Elsa was just being careful.

The dragon let out a light snort. "Perhaps you would be interested in wandering out tonight? That seems to be one of the things you seem to be good at."

Anna gaped up at the dragon and crossed arms. "Hmph! Well…since you asked nicely…I _guess_ I can find time…" She said, still pouting at the dragon's comment.  
Elsa just chuckled in that deep, booming dragon voice. When Anna blinked, the dragon was gone and the woman was back again, still chuckling at her. It might take some getting used to the odd ways of this transformation ability…

Elsa cleared her throat. "What is your decision then, Kulaas?"

Anna shook her head. "Yeah, I'd love to! But uh…I might need to…" She glanced down at herself and her nightwear. Elsa raised an eyebrow, finding nothing wrong. Anna was dressed in clothes so she could find any problems Anna might be seeing.

"You don't have anything wrong with you. You're already dressed enough." Elsa said, crossing her arms.

The redhead shook her head. "No… This isn't for walking around outside, this is what I wear for sleeping!" Again, this concept was foreign to the dragon and just made her groan. Why did humans have to be so particular with almost every little thing they do?

"It seems fine to me. Nobody would even be looking at you, since that _is_ what you are trying to avoid at the moment, isn't it?" Elsa said, giving Anna a look.

Anna looked around before sighing. "Alright, fine. But at least let me bring a cloak along in case it gets too cold." The redhead turned and walked back inside. Elsa just shrugged in response as she followed Anna back to her bedroom.  
The disguised dragon took in the sights of the inside of the castle, finding it rather impressive. There were many halls as she could see, as well as the décor the humans used to furnish this place they called home.

They snuck into Anna's room and the redhead locked the door while Elsa stood in the middle of the room, looking around curiously. Anna giggled quietly at seeing her companion looking so intrigued by everything around her, by everything human.

Elsa carefully inspected everything she saw in the room while Anna began to search for her cloak; Arendelle nights were always so chilly, so she would need it for whatever Elsa planned on doing.

Elsa sniffed at the knick-knacks and even at the vase filled with flowers Anna had in her room. Then she noticed the book that lay on the princess's bed. She approached it and saw that it was quite old. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a figure of a dragon etched onto the cover. She placed a hand on the book and carefully opened it.

There were pages upon pages that spoke about dragons, along with drawings of dragons. Elsa was no stranger to books; she knew what they were and that humans used them to gain knowledge; dragons could do the same thing if they so chose.

Some of the words written down were not at all accurate, in Elsa's eyes. Obviously the humans really did not know about the true nature of dragons. But that was also for the best. Elsa then looked up when she felt somebody approach her.

Anna stood there, dressed in a cloak that hid her nightwear. "Alright. I'm ready now!"

"Good." Elsa closed the book and headed for the door. Anna looked at her then back at the book. Did Elsa get offended by what was in the book somehow? Or perhaps she was making sure the book held nothing that would be threatening to her life? She might never know.

They snuck back outside and returned to the balcony. Anna leaned over the railing slightly. "So why did we come back out here? You want us to climb down or something?"

Elsa shook her head. "That would take too long. It would be faster this way." As she said this, she went to stand on the railing again without losing balance, and just casually stepped off, falling from the balcony.

Anna gasped and ran over. But the moment she looked down, the ice dragon soared upwards into the sky then stopped until she was hovering just a few feet above the balcony, and Anna.  
"Don't do that!" Anna scolded, clutching her chest, where her heart was as the dragon lowered herself slightly so that she was face-to-face with Anna.

"Did you forget that I am a dragon?" Elsa said, almost in a teasing tone.

Anna pouted. "Well…! Your disguise is just too good! That's all!"

The dragon snorted cold air into Anna's face, covering the red hair in light snow which Anna brushed off her head. "Well… What do you expect me to do? I'm not a dragon, I can't just jump and suddenly grow wings and fly!" Anna said, flapping her arms.  
Elsa let out a groan and the dragon seemed to roll her eyes as if feeling disbelief that the redhead did not understand something so simple. Anna narrowed her eyes at the beast until Elsa lowered her head.

Anna blinked. What exactly was happening? The dragon's eyes just looked at her, the beast's large head was bowed down. "Get on, Anna. Or is that still not simple enough for you to understand?" The dragon said with her booming voice.

Ride on a dragon? That sounded like a dream or a scene written in fairytales! But here Anna was, standing before a dragon who she considered a friend, and that same dragon was offering Anna a ride on her!

"Los hi zofaas?" Elsa said, eyeing Anna's expression and seeming reluctant actions.

Anna blinked and approached the dragon. "I have no idea what you just said, but I'm definitely going to try this!" The princess stepped onto the railing of the balcony, gripping onto one of the ice-like spikes that lined Elsa's jaw line before scrambling up the side of the dragon's neck, right behind Elsa's head and the large ice-shard-like horns.

Elsa huffed then lifted her head up and flapped her wings, taking to the air with Anna mounted on her neck.

Soon Arendelle was far below them and got smaller and smaller. Anna could not believe it; she was flying and riding on a dragon. This was still so hard to take in, but as she continued to take in the sights, Anna was beginning to understand why dragons were so prideful, and why Elsa had said humans would envy dragons.

Everything was so incredible with a view such as this. It was like she could see the entire land and beyond from such a height.  
Elsa did not say much as they continued to soar over Arendelle and the lands that surrounded the kingdom. They were still in Anna's homeland, but they were seeing it all from such a new standpoint. At least it was all new to Anna.

Flying was just the most indescribable feeling, and it made the redhead feel like she could reach the heavens or touch the sky itself. And to think Elsa actually trusted her enough to allow this!

The ice dragon soared higher until they were above the clouds. She could feel Anna fidgeting excitedly before suddenly feeling the princess's arms around her neck. "This is amazing! _You're_ amazing, Elsa…" Anna whispered happily, but Elsa heard her.  
She had never felt such an odd sense of accomplishment before. It was as if she had done something that may be written by scholars for years to come, even though all she did was take the princess out on an evening flight.

Anna kept her arms around the dragon's neck, smiling as she gently stroked the cold blue scales. This feeling in her chest was nothing like she ever felt before. It was like she had discovered a whole new land, a whole new paradise and her heart began jumping because of it.

"Vir los dreh daar wah zey?" Elsa whispered to herself as she flew a little lower, returning to Arendelle, much to Anna's displeasure. She did not want the flight to end just yet. However, Elsa knew it would be dangerous to keep the princess out for too long, especially since she knew there was a chance that guards are patrolling.

They flew over to the balcony and Elsa hovered in front of it, leaning her head forward in order for Anna to dismount and get on the balcony.

Reluctantly, the redhead did so and inhaled the cool night air. She turned to the dragon, but instead saw the icy woman standing there. Anna just smiled. "Thank you for tonight. But I need to know… Why exactly did you do that? I know we both couldn't sleep tonight but…why the sudden plan to show me what it's like to fly? Not that I didn't like it! It was _amazing_! _Beyond amazing_, even! But why?"

Elsa stared at her own hand. "… I am not entirely sure."

Anna stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, burying her face in the taller woman's shoulder. "Thank you so much… I'm so happy that you trusted me enough to let me get on, and…fly up there with you."

Elsa was silent for the entire time until Anna finally pulled away. As the princess began to head back inside, she heard the dragon's deep booming voice. "Wait."

The redhead stopped and turned back to the dragon once again. Elsa let out what sounded like an unsure growl. But rather than speak, the ice dragon lifted a paw, creating a large snowflake about the size of the dragon's paw. Anna watched in awe as the snowflake levitated an inch from the dragon's paw.

Elsa clenched her paw into a fist around the snowflake, lowered her paw to Anna's level and unclenched her fist, revealing the most beautiful snowflake-shaped pendant and chain Anna had ever seen. The pendant was silvery-blue with a light blue gem embedded in the center of the snowflake. To think a dragon created such a lovely and delicate-looking thing…

What was more surprising was when the large ice dragon carefully placed the necklace around a shocked Anna's neck. The princess looked down at the snowflake pendant and then broke into a smile and ran to the dragon, embracing the beast's snout. "It's beautiful, Elsa! Thank you… I don't know what to say." Anna said honestly, feeling more than a little touched by the dragon's gift.

Anna pulled away slightly and pressed a grateful kiss to Elsa's muzzle, causing the dragon's eyes to widen. The redhead finally stepped back and waved at the icy beast before retreating back inside the castle.

Elsa lifted her head and slowly placed a claw against the spot where Anna's lips touched her. It felt…warm, there was no denying that or what had just happened.

The dragon began to flap her wings and rose up into the sky, far from the castle. "…Pruzah vulon, Lokalaat." Elsa whispered as she looked at Arendelle's castle once more before returning home to the North Mountain.

* * *

**Alright so I couldn't help it. I wanted to write some more, and it was also because I did not feel like doing some college paper just yet. Either way, I hope you don't mind that I drop this off here for you guys to read and enjoy. Thanks again for liking this story; I appreciate all the support from you guys!**

**So for you keen-eyed Frozen fans out there, I hope you recognized that little something I put in here. I thought it would be quite perfect for this moment. Anyway, be seeing you guys again soon!**

**Until then…**


	8. Chapter 8: Feeling

**Chapter 8: Feeling **

Anna was as happy as she could ever be as she walked down the halls the next morning. Even the servants seemed to notice, but they were glad the princess was as perky as always once again. She did not seem at all bothered by anything and had a skip in her step as if something amazing had happened.

The snowflake pendant hung around Anna's neck, a reminder that last night had not been a dream. Elsa did come to the castle last night, and she did give Anna the necklace. It had felt like pure fantasy when it had happened, but now with the sun shining and providing light, it just proved otherwise. Anna sighed dreamily as she touched the pendant.

Adgar and Idun noticed their daughter's dreamy expression as she joined them at the table for breakfast. They did not say anything at first and merely exchanged looks.

For a while the royal family sat in silence and ate their breakfast, until Adgar cleared his throat. Idun glanced at him and Anna looked up from her plate.  
"Anna… You seem happy today." He commented with a small smile. Anna smiled at him in return and just nodded as she had another bite of her breakfast.

"Your father and I have decided…" Idun said, "…that perhaps it's time we let you head outside once again, starting tomorrow."

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean it?" She asked excitedly, standing from her chair and it nearly fell over. She blushed and calmed down, and sat back down. Her parents chuckled at her enthusiasm and Anna lowered her head sheepishly.

"Yes, Anna. We have thought about it and it seems you've been spending enough time here and…as long as you are careful, you may continue with your adventures." Adgar said.  
The princess jumped up with joy and ran over to embrace her parents. Idun and Adgar laughed happily as they returned their daughter's embrace. "Just don't get carried away, you hear?" Adgar reminded and Anna nodded eagerly.

She ate and finished off her breakfast before rushing out of the dining hall, nearly running over Gerda as she passed by. "Sorry Gerda!" Anna called out as she disappeared down the hall, in a rush to share the great news with Kristoff and Sven.

* * *

The way was rather warm outside, and Kristoff was just the man everybody wanted to see. He sold blocks of ice to the citizens of Arendelle that would hopefully keep them cool for the rest of the day, and they happily paid him for his service. Even Sven was rewarded with carrots from the customers.

Kristoff wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then pat the blocks of ice. "Let's hope these don't melt before we finish selling them all."  
Sven snorted in agreement as he chewed on his carrot. Kristoff pet the side of his reindeer companion's neck and Sven moved forward, continuing their delivery route.

"Kristoff!"

The pair turned to see Anna running up to them, looking as feisty and happy as ever. Kristoff offered a hand and pulled the princess up to sit with him on the sled. "Good morning to you too, Highness. What's with the big smile?" Kristoff greeted teasingly.

"My parents said that starting tomorrow; I'm free to head out again! That means I can see…" Anna stopped herself before she could mention Elsa. "I can the great outdoors again!"

The blonde chuckled. "Good for you, feisty pants. See, I told you they wouldn't keep you here forever. Just make sure you take care out there; I won't always be able to look after you."

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "I can look after myself just fine, thank you very much! And don't worry, I'll stay out trouble."  
Kristoff raised an eyebrow; Anna would sometimes run into trouble anyway. He just hoped it would never be anything worse than encountering wolves or any of nature's hazards.

The heat of the fun made light sweat run down their heads, but thankfully it was not as terrible, and the ice kept them cool. Arendelle was usually cold, especially during the evening, but on this day it seems the warmth decided to increase a bit more than usual.

Anna assisted Kristoff with his deliveries, just happy to help out in any way and have something to do other than sitting around.

As they took a break afterwards, Kristoff noticed a light glint and narrowed his eyes until he spotted something he noticed as never there before.  
Anna was wearing a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a snowflake. While Anna did enjoy her share of accessories, he knew she never had a necklace like that before, and she was never one to always wear it around outside unless there was some sort of occasion like a ball.

He decided to wait before questioning her about it, but something told him that there must be more to that necklace than it seemed. Or instance, why a snowflake? Arendelle was known for its cold winters, but for some reason, something was nagging him at the back of his head, especially since Anna looked like she was being so careful and caring about it.

And then there was another topic he wanted to discuss. "So…about that friend of yours…" Kristoff began.

Anna glanced at him. "Yes? What about her?" She touched her white streak of hair before unconsciously placing a hand over her snowflake pendant.

"Just wondering if she might end up coming here again… You looked like you knew her for longer than just one day," Kristoff said, making Anna fidget slightly.

"Well I did…know her for a while. I sort of met her…during one of my nature walks and…well I guess I must have annoyed her enough times before she started warming up to me." Anna said sheepishly.

Kristoff laughed. That was just like Anna; she always managed to bring the best out in people, even if she would at first seem like an annoyance to them. In the end, Anna was the most amazing person for anyone to have ever met. He never heard of anyone who was not touched by Anna's warm and gentle nature, despite her tendency to sometimes rush into things before thinking.

Once Kristoff was able to sell off the last block of ice later that day, Anna decided to treat both him and Sven to lunch. He laughed heartily. "You're happier than I thought!"

"Are you saying I've never treated you to lunch before?" Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

Kristoff pat the top of her head. "Not at all! Lead the way!" Sven grunted in agreement, his stubby tail wagging happily at the thought of being treated to a nice large bowl of carrots, or probably an entire salad. He pranced about as he followed Anna and Kristoff.

They settled for Florian's once more and Anna sighed dreamily once they were at their table. She still could remember the look on Elsa's face when she had tried a flangendorfer for the first time.

Her little giggles made Kristoff and Sven glance over at her with raised eyebrows. Something was clearly on Anna's mind, and she did not seem to be talking anytime soon. But that was fine with him; Anna would talk when she felt like it.

As they enjoyed their lunch, Sven noticed a flash of blue and his eyes widened. The reindeer lifted his head and nudged Kristoff's arm.  
When Kristoff glanced at his reindeer companion, Sven nodded over to what had caught his eye. The blonde followed Sven's gaze and blinked before clearing his throat and whistling innocently.

"So Anna…tell me about your friend…" Kristoff said, making Anna snap out of her daydream and look at him.

The redhead fidgeted in her seat. "Oh her? Well uh…I don't know. I guess it would be better if I don't speak for her since she's uh…new here and she's still…not comfortable around strangers." It was the best she could come up with for a woman who was actually a large scaly beast of legend.

Elsa approached the table and stood right behind Anna, aware that the princess had not noticed her presence just yet.

Kristoff sat back in his chair and resting his cheek against his knuckles, looking rather amused. "Really? So, do you think she'll drop by again anytime soon?"  
Anna had thought about it, but she had no idea if Elsa had any intentions of a second visit since she gave no hint that she wanted to.

Elsa crossed her arms as she watched Anna, and Kristoff was snickering.

Anna frowned at her friend. "Hey! What's so funny? I don't have anything on my face, do I?" She wiped her mouth, hoping whatever it was that Kristoff was snickering at was gone.

The blonde continued to snicker and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe you should look behind you once in a while." He said, pointing over Anna's shoulder.

Anna tilted her head before following where Kristoff was pointing, only for the chair to tilt backwards little too much. She braced herself as she began to fall backwards, but the impact on her back never came. She opened one eye only to see brilliant ice-blue eyes before her.

Elsa had moved quickly when she noticed Anna was beginning to fall along with her seat, and caught the redhead with one arm around her waist. Now they stood there with Elsa holding the princess in a dipped position, allowing the disguised dragon to get a good look at Anna's bright and lively teal-colored eyes.

Slowly, Elsa brought Anna back up to her feet. "Even when at home you seem prone to dangers." She said as Anna dusted her skirt in embarrassment.

"I'm fine! I'm okay!" Anna said with a sheepish chuckle, and touched her white streak of hair. Kristoff laughed lightly, making the redhead glare at him as her face turned completely red.

When Anna turned back to Elsa, her eyes took everything in. Elsa's hair remained in a loose braid and slicked-back appearance. But her clothes were different this time; in contrast to her male clothing from the other day, Elsa now wore shoes with kitten heels, a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress with what appeared to have a knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice that Anna could safely assume was made out of ice like the rest o her dress. To complete the look, the dress also had a long floor-sweeping cape that seemed to be decorated in the same pattern that Elsa's regency suit had. Snowflakes.

If Anna had thought Elsa looked dashing in a suit, Elsa now looked stunning in a dress.

"You're here! Not that it's a bad thing, I mean I'm glad you're here but I didn't expect you to visit again, I mean not that I didn't want you to, but…" Anna began to ramble until Elsa pressed a finger to the redhead's lips, making her stop in the middle of her rambling.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "So uh…nice seeing you again…" He greeted awkwardly.

Elsa just nodded acknowledgement. Anna chuckled and whispered into Elsa's ear for a moment before the enigmatic woman just sighed and nodded in agreement to whatever it was Anna was telling to her with whispers.

"Kristoff…my friend here is ready to actually have herself introduced. I let her know you're a really close friend and you two can get along." Anna said, holding the taller woman's arm.

The blonde looked into the woman's cold blue eyes that seemed to regard him carefully before she offered a hand. "… Hello again, Kristoff." She greeted and shook hands with him, catching Kristoff off guard with how firm and strong her grip was.

Anna smiled widely at this. "Kristoff…this is Elsa. Elsa…you already said hello to Kristoff, and this reindeer is Sven."

Sven seemed reluctant to step closer to her but seeing that Kristoff was unharmed, he approached Elsa and grunted in greeting.  
Her ice-blue eyes looked right at him, but did not show any signs of being threatening or any intention to hunt down a reindeer. "So how long have you two known each other? You look as if you've known each other for longer than a few days." Kristoff observed.

Elsa glanced at him as Anna cleared her throat. "Well we did meet a couple of times before…" The redhead mumbled, making Kristoff and Sven exchange looks before their looks turned into wide knowing grins.

"Wait, let me guess… This is the reason you've been going on all those _nature walks_ and why you seem so depressed when your parents said you couldn't go out there for a while." Kristoff smirked and pointed at Elsa teasingly.

Anna's eyes widened and her face turned redder than ever. "Well… I… But it's not what you think!"

Elsa watched as Kristoff began laughing at Anna's expressions while the princess tried to waving him off despite how embarrassed she clearly was. Even the reindeer seemed to be laughing in a way. It was quite amusing to see these interactions between two humans—and apparently a reindeer—who were friends.

This was another new perspective for Elsa. Something she never saw before when it came to observing how humans treated each other. During her days as a hatchling, Elsa had observed several times how humans would turn against each other, sometimes even after they had sworn alliance to each other. But now, seeing Anna and her friend Kristoff like this made Elsa think. Perhaps not all humans were traitorous beings.

"So…Elsa, right?" Kristoff turned his attention to the disguised dragon. "Where you visiting from?"

"I prefer to keep that information to myself." Elsa said, standing straight.

Her posture and poise reminded Anna of a queen; a queen that controlled the cold, but a queen nonetheless. But perhaps that was to be expected of a creature such as dragon, even if they were disguising themselves as humans.

Kristoff just shrugged at Elsa's lack of a proper response; he supposed if Anna knew her and felt she was someone they could get along with, he might as well try to trust his redheaded friend's judgment on this.

Anna stepped in and suggested that Elsa meets her parents. The taller woman seemed tense and cautious. "Don't worry, Elsa. They're really nice if you just meet them and give them a chance…" Anna said encouragingly.

Elsa was a beast of caution, and even with her protective disguise, she did not want to take the chance of anyone somehow seeing through her human illusion. And yet, Anna looked quite excited by the idea of introducing her to the king and queen. And by now the disguised dragon knew she would be unable to protest against Anna's whims, whether she liked it, or not.

"… I might just do that." Elsa sighed and Anna broke into a smile.

From where Kristoff was standing, it looked as if Anna had this Elsa wrapped around her finger despite how uptight this cold woman seemed. But that was just like Anna; seeing the best in people and bringing out the best in them as well.

The redhead seemed happy to be able to introduce her new friend to her parents sooner or later, despite Elsa's clear body language that said she was unsure and would remain cautious. But as always, the princess remained positive and Elsa just gave in every single time.

* * *

Anna parted ways with Kristoff after a while; the blonde had sensed that the two women may need some time to themselves.

"I feel like you intend to drag me around once again." Elsa said as she walked beside Anna in the marketplace.

Anna chuckled. "Well yes… There's still so much you didn't see. Like how fresh everything here is and how good they are. Uh…dragons can eat fruits, right?" The redhead asked as she paid for an apple from one of the carts, earning a polite bow from the merchant.

Elsa stared at the red fruit curiously as Anna held it up to her. The disguised dragon took a bite of the apple from Anna's hand with such blinding speeds that it made the princess jump and look at the bitten apple, then at Elsa.

The taller woman chewed for a moment before speaking, "… I prefer sea food, and meat. But this is good as well."

Anna gaped as she stared at the bitten apple. She could see one part of the apple's core. Elsa had moved so fast that Anna had felt like she had been blindsided. She also noticed the kind of marks left on the apple; the marks looked like they were made by fangs.

Elsa licked her lips, staring at the apple again. Anna chuckled and handed the fruit to her, only to have Elsa devour it within a second or two. Core and all.  
"Wow…" Anna said in awe. Apparently dragons could eat anything, even if Elsa did say meat and sea food were what she preferred most.

The scents of fresh fruits, vegetables, as well as meat and fish had Elsa's senses tingling. She was not used to easy prey being in such close proximity all at once.

"So Elsa…" Anna began, "…how does it feel now to live with having a name?" She asked, smiling up at her companion.

"It's still…strange to me. But is this something we need to discuss out in the open?" Elsa said, glancing at the humans that they passed by or whoever walked by them. She did not feel comfortable discussing such a topic when there could be a chance that they may be heard one way or another.

Anna nodded in understanding and instead decided to tell Elsa about all she knew of Arendelle and what Elsa could expect from the kingdom. She wanted her to see that not all humans were bad, and to show her that there was much to see in the world.

They passed by a merchant selling fish, and Elsa was instantly drawn to the smell. Anna seemed to notice and smiled. The redhead paid for a basketful of a couple of silver trout, and continued her walk with her companion.

Elsa impatiently glanced at the basket and Anna giggled as she handed it to her. To her surprise, Elsa looked just about ready to eat the fish.  
Anna led them to a nice quite place where they could view the sea. Once they sat down to stare at the view, Elsa began digging through the basket of fish and grabbed one of the trout. To the redhead's shock, the woman before her dug her teeth into the raw flesh of the trout.

Elsa licked her lips as she gulped down a bit of the fish before swallowing the rest of the trout, whole.

"How did you…?" Anna gaped in disbelief as Elsa licked her fingers clean. That had been the most bizarre things she had ever seen. She knew a dragon like Elsa would be able to swallow down fish easily, but seeing her human for do it was quite a shock.

"You were right; these _are_ fresh." Elsa said as she began to devour another fish, not seeming to be affected by any of the fish's bones.

It appears that no matter what form they took; swallowing a bunch of fish whole would be the same simple task for a dragon. It was slightly unsettling, but at least she learned something new once again when it came to Elsa, and dragons in general.  
However, that thought made Anna wonder about Elsa as a person rather than just a large scaly beast. She wanted to know more about her; about her likes and dislikes, what she enjoyed doing the most, how she felt about life… Everything.

Elsa glanced at the princess before offering her the last fish. Anna nearly jumped before politely declining. The disguised dragon shrugged before devouring the last fish.  
"You're really something, you know that?" Anna said with a giggle as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. Elsa stood up along with her, leaving the empty basket behind.

As they continued their walk, Elsa noticed they were heading towards the castle. She stopped for a moment and looked at Anna.

The redhead realized her companion had stopped. She glanced at her. "Elsa? What's wrong?"  
She could see the worried and tensed expression on Elsa's face. She looked ready for a fight or flight situation at that very moment.

Anna placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks and looked right into her eyes. "Elsa, listen to me. My parents won't harm you! I can promise you that, and I know you wouldn't attack anyone for no reason. So don't worry; I just want you to meet them and that's all."

The moment their eyes met, Elsa was not sure she could even turn around to walk away or think of an excuse not to step inside the den of humans, and royal humans nonetheless. Not that the rank intimidated her, but she was no fool. Humans with such a high rank are capable of almost anything given their riches and status among their kind.

But looking into Anna's eyes, Elsa felt any worries wash away somehow. And once more, Anna had somehow won over the dragon.

"… Fine. I'll hold you to your word." Elsa said with a defeated sigh and Anna grinned happily, pouncing on the taller woman. It was so odd how Anna could be so happy all the time. She reminded the dragon of an eternal sun that the darkest night could not dim. Elsa then found herself being pulled by the hand, into the castle.

As expected, the servants who passed by would glance at the princess's guest and whisper amongst themselves. They had never seen anyone quite like Elsa before and so it was quite surprising to see the princess arm-in-arm with this stranger.

"Gerda, there you are!" Anna called out. "Have you seen my mother and father?"

Gerda glanced at the princess's companion, then back at the princess. "They are in your father's study. Shall I let them know you wish to see them?"

Anna shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'll go see them myself." She took Elsa's hand once more and pulled her along down the hallway, leaving Gerda quite puzzled as to what the princess was up to this time around.

When Anna and Elsa approached the door to Adgar's study, the redhead straightened and knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment before she heard her father call for her to enter.

Anna glanced at Elsa and the taller woman tried not to tense up again and instead reminded herself to be polite and blend in. She knew that nobody would be able to see through her unless something happens that might accidentally reveal her true nature, but she was certain that both human monarchs would be unable to do so.

Elsa and Anna entered the study and closed the door behind them.

Adgar glanced up from the papers he had been looking at on his desk. He stopped with what he was doing when he noticed his daughter had brought somebody home with her. Even Idun seemed rather surprised; she had never seen this woman before and she knew for sure that Anna never had such a friend before, aside from Kristoff.

"Mama, Papa… I wanted to introduce you to my friend." Anna said, holding onto Elsa's arm, giving her companion a reassuring touch.

The king and queen stood up straight as Anna approached with this stranger. They knew they had never seen the likes of her before, but the way she carried herself in her poise and the way she stood her ground beside Anna reminded them both of a young queen or heir. But they never heard of this woman before.  
Anna cleared her throat. "This is my good friend, Elsa. She's here visiting Arendelle and…I wanted to show her around and…introduce her…"

Elsa took a few steps forward and brought her long flowing cape to the front as she bowed down at Adgar and Idun.

The gesture surprised Anna but she was relieved that Elsa was willing to play her part in this whole thing. In fact it looked like Adgar and Idun were quite amazed and impressed, considering that this woman before them was probably just somebody Anna encountered on the streets as she was having a stroll.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my good lady. I hope you're enjoying your stay in Arendelle so far." Idun said, smiling politely.

Elsa stood up from her bow and nodded. "Your daughter insisted she give me the tour. So far, I have been…intrigued." She said honestly.

Anna glanced at Adgar and he seemed to be sizing up Elsa with that cautious look on his face. She hoped her father was not feeling suspicious of anything, or perhaps even seeing a bit of a dragon in Elsa's human guise.

Thankfully, Adgar seemed satisfied with what he was seeing and offered a hand to shake. "I am glad to hear that, Miss Elsa. And we trust that our daughter has been treating you well?" He joked and Anna frowned at him.

"She has been…interesting company." Elsa said, glancing at the redhead discreetly.

The king and queen giggled as Anna grew as red as an apple. It seems their daughter had made an acquaintance of someone quite interesting.  
"Anna, you haven't mentioned to us before that you had met our friend here. And just how and when did you meet?" Idun asked her daughter, eyeing her carefully.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "Well I…during one of my walks…?"

Adgar and Idun had a flash of realization in their eyes. "Ah, so _this_ is why our daughter enjoyed going on nature walks so much… Now I see…" Adgar smirked.

"No, no! It's nothing like that I…!" Anna was so red that she looked as if she were having steam rising from the top of her head.  
Elsa glanced at her human companion and raised an eyebrow. Whatever it was Anna and her parents were giggling about, she was completely in the dark about it. But Elsa sensed there would be no point in asking them about it.

"Anyway! I was wondering if…Elsa would be allowed to join us for lunch today…?" Anna asked, holding onto Elsa's sleeve. The disguised dragon glanced at the redhead, and then looked back at the king and queen, noticing their rather surprised expressions.  
As far as they were concerned, the only one Anna ever invited to lunch or dinner was Kristoff and his reindeer Sven, and now this woman…this Elsa. While they usually trusted their daughter's judgment, Elsa looked like a woman with many secrets and they wondered who it was who charmed who.

Elsa looked like a good person, but as always, the king and queen wished to know more about their daughter's new friend who she apparently met during one of her walks out in the wilds.

"Why not. If Miss Elsa is not currently engaged…" Adgar said.

Anna looked at the taller woman and Elsa sighed. She had gone this far into human territory, might as well witness their customs while she was at it. "… Why not. I have nothing else planned."

Idun seemed please. "Very good. In the meantime, please do enjoy yourself. I assume Anna planned on giving you a tour of the castle." She looked at her husband who gave a nod in approval before dismissing them both.

Anna sighed in relief as she and Elsa stepped out into the hall. "Whew! What a relief. You sure know how to charm people."

"I only said the truth, as well as keep up my performance." Elsa said, crossing her arms. She was so serious all the time it was a little endearing. But Anna was determined to show her there is more to life than being all serious all the time. She took Elsa's hand and led her down the halls, to her bedroom.

To Elsa, it was quite a strange place to be in since she was a dragon who slept on the hard ground surrounded by the cold, rather than in a soft bed with blankets to keep her warm. Not that the cold bothered her.

"This is…where you sleep?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and pointed at her bed. "Yeah, on that. It's really comfortable, so you should try it!"

Elsa stared at the bed curiously as she approached her with slight apprehension. Anna went over to the bed as well and pressed her hand down on it to demonstrate. "See? Nice and soft. Now you try it and see for yourself."

The icy woman placed a hand on the pillow, caught off guard just by how soft it was; not at all hard like a rock or shards of ice.  
Out if curiosity, she laid herself down and felt herself sink into the mattress. Anna joined her, laying beside her and giggling. "Not bad, huh?"

"It's…nice." Elsa admitted.

Anna smiled at her and discreetly closer until her head touched Elsa's shoulder. It did indeed feel nice, though she was not sure if Elsa felt comfortable with this or not. But so far she was not being pushed away by the disguised dragon.

Elsa herself kept stealing glances at Anna, even to the snowflake-shaped pedant that rested on the redhead's chest. "I'm…glad you like it." The icy woman said after a moment.

Anna blinked then grinned, touching the necklace around her neck. "Of course I do. It's amazing… I really should make something for you." She blushed, wondering what kind of gift she could possibly give to a dragon.

"There is no need for that…" Elsa said, turning slightly to look at Anna properly.

Seeing Anna like this, so in her element, relaxed and happy. She was at home, and welcoming the ice dragon into it. This was something unique, like an odd alliance, and yet they both felt like it was something even more than that. It was no longer uncomfortable, but curious and even perhaps hopeful.

Anna lifted a hand and touched Elsa's cheek, feeling the softness and smoothness of it. It was a nice difference from the smooth cold scales, but Anna liked the feeling of Elsa's dragon scales as well. And even as a human, her flesh still felt cold although it was not so much so that it would be obvious.

Elsa placed a hand on top of Anna's, her eyes shining with the same curiosity that Anna's eyes had. As a dragon, she was not used to such affections, no matter how trivial. Every dragon knew how to act and treat one another, even their own family, but Elsa had no such thing as a family and she knew how to deal with stranger dragons that crossed her path with the intention to fight or to merely pass by. And so, this gently, warm touch from a human was something she never felt before.

"You're a strange one…Lokalaat." Elsa whispered.

Anna's smile widened as she pressed her forehead against's Elsa's slightly colder forehed. "I have no idea what you just said…"

* * *

**So I took a while with this one. Sorry about that.**

**However I had been busy with college and passing my finals for the term. I also had to fly and take a vacation. I am now currently in a different country as I write. This is about the second week or so into my vacation, which is not as long. **

**However due to stress from college and terrible heat waves from the country where I go to college, my vacation **_**might**_** be extended. But do not worry, it does not mean I will be a taking a vacation from writing. It's my life after all!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always, I am happy you all seem to like it. I also decided to translate the dragon language myself at the end of each chapter next time around. However, "lokalaat" is a word I will **_**not**_** be translating just yet!**

**However, for those of you who know the dovah speak well or have translated the word already, then enjoy it! For those who had not translated it yet, I will be keeping it a little fun mystery for you until I do decide it's time for the reveal of that word. Or rather, I will leave that to Elsa.**

**Until then…**


	9. Chapter 9: Decision

**Chapter 9: Decision**

Arendelle was a long journey away, he knew that well. But he was going to get there even if it took him many long months; the land known for its snow-capped mountains and cold winters would be the perfect place to look. He was going to find what he was looking for, even if it took another decade of his life.

"Father, don't be an old fool. You've been on this pointless search for years now, leave it be and focus more on what we managed to accomplish." His son said for what felt like the millionth time in his life. He absolutely hated it.

"Boy…you are trying my patience! Now I say we continue or you will lose your place by my side!" He said sternly, glaring at his son.

The younger man threw his hands up in frustration and annoyance, and rolled his eyes. His father was an old fool, chasing after something he had lost years ago and would most likely never be seen or found again. And though he both respected and feared his father, he knew it was best to focus on everything they had worked for so far.

But he knew his father well. The only fool was going to continue until he had what he wanted.

"Foolish old man…risking what we gained for _one small thing_ you lost all those years ago. And what if you did find it? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"_Everything_! Listen to me, boy! That _one small thing_ I lost is worth a lot more than everything he have combined! Keep that in mind, you young amateur!"

The younger man frowned. "And yet it was you who trained me, Father."

A huff and grunt was all he received in response. While he found it irritating that they were always searching for what he referred to as his father's 'white whale', he could not deny that he was slightly curious. And if what his father said was true, then they may just reach their goal sooner than expected.

* * *

Elsa stared at the soup in the bowl, and then glanced at the utensils beside the plate. This was quite excessive in her opinion, but apparently humans—especially those of high ranks—needed so many tools just to eat their food, even if it were liquid.  
She looked up across the table at Anna and noticed the princess was looking directly at her while the king and queen spoke with the Royal Handler, Kai.

Anna discreetly made a gesture and slowly picked the spoon, nodding at Elsa to do to the same.

The disguised dragon remembered how to use a spoon from the last time she visited Anna. She had used it on the strange towering dessert known as flangendorfer. Apparently, it was used to scoop food up in, including the liquid known as soup.

Elsa followed Anna's example, and tried the soup with the spoon. She could feel Anna's shocked expression on her; apparently the princess was surprised that Elsa had taken the hot soup without even blowing on it to cool it down. But then again, Elsa was an ice dragon that could freeze anything in her path. Perhaps heat did not bother her either…

Once the soup was over, the bowls were replaced with plates of the main course. Again, Elsa looked at the food oddly. Humans were strange, even with what they do with their food.

Idun and Adgar had just finished their soup and were now cutting into their meat, fortunately still unaware of Elsa's lack of know-how when it came to utensils.  
Anna looked at Elsa and saw her confused expression. She tried not to giggle as she picked up her knife and fork, and watched as Elsa did the same.

The disguised dragon mimicked every action Anna made as she cut into her meat and ate it. Elsa tilted her head slightly and positioned the knife and fork as Anna demonstrated. She looked at the redhead and Anna repeated the example again.

Elsa glanced at the king and queen, watching their hands before looking at her own and tried to do the same.

Just then, Kai returned again to whisper to Adgar and Idun. As the king and queen were distracted again, Elsa's—having gripped her it too hard and pushed down too hard—knife went sailing across the room and onto the floor with a loud clang, surprising everyone else in the room at the sudden sound.

Anna glanced at Elsa who tensed at her mistake.

Adgar and Idun looked over at their guest, but before anyone could speak, Anna got up and picked up the knife. "I am so sorry about that! I said something I shouldn't have and it shocked Elsa." She handed Kai the knife and he left to get a new one for the guest.

Elsa was more than surprised at this and stared at Anna in disbelief as she sat back down in her chair and continued to eat her meal. Adgar and Idun cleared their throats and continued their meal as well.

The silence lasted for only a moment when the king spoke. "So tell me, Miss Elsa… How did you meet our daughter during one of her walks out in the wilds?"

Anna groaned and shook her head; of course her father had to question her enigmatic friend. That was what fathers did after all. Still, she hoped Elsa had enough charm and charisma to handle Adgar. As king he was not easily swayed.

"Your daughter had…stumbled into my personal space without being welcomed. But she continued to see me until I had to accept she was not leaving. Don't get me wrong; her company was…surprisingly enjoyable." Elsa said honestly, sensing Anna's eyes on her and assuming the princess's face had turned completely red.

"I see… Well Anna always did have quite the effect on people. And you are…visiting Arendelle, correct? Where did you originate from, if you do not mind my asking?" Adgar said.

Elsa placed her fingers together. "I prefer to keep that to myself. I wander quite a bit, and I prefer to keep some information anonymous. I hope you understand, Majesty."

Anna looked back and forth between Elsa and her father, wondering just what was going on in their minds. Elsa looked calm, but at the same time Anna could see she was being careful with the way she responded, including the tone of her voice.  
The redhead looked back at her father and mother and noticed their exchange of looks; Anna hoped they were not feeling suspicious of Elsa. The worst case scenario would be that they thought Elsa was a spy or a con charming her way into their hearts, but Anna knew better of course. Elsa was a dragon. A being nobody understood or believed existed.

Finally, Adgar spoke. "Yes I suppose I can understand that. Very well then, your origins aside, do you intend to stay long here in Arendelle? Not that I wish for you to leave. I merely wish to know of how long you intend to stay. My daughter seems quite…fond of you."

Anna groaned and lowered her head. However, Elsa did not seem fazed and just nodded in understanding. "I plan to stay awhile, but so far Arendelle has…grown on me."

Idun smiled. "Well we are certainly glad you enjoy Arendelle so far. We hope you stay awhile, at least for Anna's sake. She has never been this happy before."

Elsa looked over at the redhead and smiled lightly. "I plan to keep her entertained as long as I am here." And she must, if she were to make sure that Princess Anna indeed had the potential…

The disguised dragon cleared her throat. "I'm not used to dining in such a way, so forgive my ignorance." She said as she was given a new, clean knife to use.  
She followed Anna's example and cut into the meat before piercing it with a fork and bringing it to her lips.

"Truly? By your appearance you look as if you had dined with nobility before." Idun commented, taking in Elsa's rather regal appearance. Agdar nodded in agreement; while he had known and seen many people of royalty and nobility, Elsa was somebody he knew he never encountered before. She acts like one from a noble house, but he could see Elsa was being honest when she said she had never dined like this before.

"This is only my second tour of Arendelle. I…wanted to make a good impression." Elsa said calmly.

It still amazed Anna that Elsa was able to act so calmly and civilly despite being a dragon who disliked being among humans. But Anna had to remember that to Elsa, this was a part of survival as a dragon. Walking among humans and acting like them was a way to remain undiscovered. Despite this, Elsa did look like she was rather fascinated by human culture and Anna was determined to show her there was more to humans than beings who hunted dragons and anything they came across.

Elsa displayed proper manners and etiquette, most due to watching Anna and her parents discreetly. She would mimic their actions and study them before trying it herself, and adding more advantage to her human disguise. Of course she knew Anna was aware she had no idea how to properly act human and would always somehow sneak a hint on how to react and do things when her parents were distracted.

Again, the ice dragon felt grateful to Anna for the assistance. Without Anna, Elsa knew she might have given away some hints that something about her was off to the humans.  
Once dining was over, Anna immediately got to her feet, telling her parents she wished to give Elsa a proper tour of the castle that they had not explored yet.

Elsa then found herself being dragged off by the wrist as Anna sighed in relief and looked at her with awe. "You're pretty good at this."

"Thanks to you, I will admit." Elsa said with a nod.

Anna led her companion to a room filled with paintings of what looked like generations of the royal family. Known as the Hall of Portaits, Anna explained how each of the portraits were indeed of generations of Arendelle's royal family.

Elsa noticed one of Anna as a child and stared at it. The child in the portrait was smiling widely; her eyes had a shine to it that the artist had somehow managed to capture, her freckles, and even the white streak in her red hair.

The disguised dragon looked over at the real Anna before looking back at the portrait again. Something strange stirred inside her, but she would have to face that when the time was right. But not right now.

Anna cleared her throat awkwardly. She felt like she needed to break the silence, but had no idea how. If she said anything, she would end up rambling again.

Elsa surprised her by taking a hold of Anna's wrist, and placed the redhead's hand on her face. The disguised dragon nudged Anna's palm gently as if trying to say something without the use of words. And even though Anna was not sure what she was trying to tell her, Elsa did not seem to mind. Instead, the taller woman closed her eyes and lowered her head just a slight and let go of Anna's wrist, letting the redhead's hand rest on her face.

Anna was reminded of the time she first got to feel what the dragon's scales felt like; hard, smooth, and cold. But despite all that, she sensed gentleness from the beast, and now as a woman, that beast still had the same gentleness radiating from her despite how intimidating she could most likely be.

Slowly, Anna stepped close and slid her hand from Elsa's face—the icy woman looked like she wanted to protest—then placed her fingers from both hands on the taller woman's cheeks and jaw line.

She traced every human feature of Elsa, committing them to memory. As a human, Elsa's skin felt quite cool, but not too cold, smooth and soft compared to the hard scales of a dragon but Elsa was still a dragon even in human form. Anna suspected that any harm brought to Elsa would only be the same as trying to damage the hard impenetrable scales of a dragon.

Elsa herself was entranced by Anna's expressive and shining teal eyes. They spoke a lot of Anna and they made the ice dragon feel warm once again. As she stood there, allowing Anna to take in everything, feel everything, the icy woman knew she would have to make a decision.

But her mind was more focused on Anna than anything else. The ice dragon found herself falling for the whims of a human female.

"You really are amazing…" Anna whispered as she gently touched a finger to Elsa's lips. They looked so tempting, but knowing the dragon's temperament, Anna did not want to overstep her boundaries. But even as a large scaly beast, Elsa already looked tempting to her.

The feeling of Anna's touch sent small shivers down the icy woman's spine, as it always did. Unsure of what she should or should not do, Elsa slowly lifted a hand and moved cautiously. She slowly inched her hand close to Anna's face, but hesitated. Dragons were naturally strong and powerful compared to humans. She did not want to risk damaging Anna's soft-looking skin somehow.

Sensing her hesitation, Anna just smiled and gently held Elsa's wrist and pulled her hand to her face, nuzzling the slightly-cold palm.

Elsa's eyes widened and Anna could see the dragon's eyes once again; those slit-shaped pupils stared right at her with surprise and wonder.  
Despite knowing each other for a while now, both still found themselves in awe of the other. Mostly on Elsa's part; she had observed humans before but none of them came close to someone like Anna. A most strange and unique human—like a jewel among jagged stones.

"You should wear dresses quite often; they suit you." Anna said with a giggle.

Elsa tilted her head slightly. "Will that please you?"

Anna chuckled sheepishly. "Well you also did look good in a suit… But that's usually what men would wear—not that it's anything bad! I mean you do look good in it; you look good in a dress too! I mean you look good in _both_ a dress and a suit!" She was rambling again, she realized. Anna ducked her head.

Elsa placed a finger under Anna's chin and gently lifted her head up. When their eyes met again, the redhead forgot about her little rambling moment and blushed as Elsa leaned forward to nudge the side of Anna's head with her own.

At first, Anna found herself unsure what was happening until she realized Elsa was just being a dragon showing affection. A blush grew on her face as she nudged and nuzzled back the same way Elsa was doing to her.  
This seemed to please Elsa and Anna could hear the sound of light purring. The sound was not human and it was definitely dragon.

Their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against one another, earning another low growling purr from Elsa.

Anna slid a hand up into Elsa's hair, gently running her fingers through the soft white-gold locks. Elsa's hair was smooth and silky, but it felt like she had more strands of hair than any normal human being. If that were true, Anna doubted anyone would even take notice. Still, she loved running her fingers through the fine locks, especially the hairs that were slicked back on Elsa's head.  
She giggled and gently stroked her hand over the slicked-back hair, giggling as the looks of it reminded her of horns, especially if she viewed it from the back.

Elsa just stared at Anna, letting the redhead do as she wished while she stood still. This felt nice, and perhaps she would not mind feeling this for the rest of her days.

Finally, Anna managed to step back and giggled nervously. "Sorry, I got a little…lost there." Lost in those mysterious blue eyes, she wanted to say, but decided against it.  
Another thought crossed Anna's mind. "Elsa? I was wondering… Well…there's a Harvest Festival taking place here in a few days. And I was wondering if…you'd like to join me…?"

"Harvest Festival?" Elsa looked at her curiously.

Anna nodded. "Yep! It celebrates a good harvest and…all that. So, will you come?" She could not believe she was actually attempting to ask a dragon to an event.

Elsa seemed to think for a moment. She considered the pros and cons of accepting Anna's invitation. But perhaps it might be another opportunity to observe the culture of humans. And perhaps Elsa could stake her claim as well…

"I suppose I can join in." Elsa agreed with a nod, much to Anna's relief.

The redhead jumped onto the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You'll enjoy it, trust me!"

For a long moment Elsa could not move in Anna's embrace. The little pounce had been so sudden that she had not expected it at all. The disguised dragon caught a whiff of Anna's scent, committing it to memory as best as she could.  
Anna smelled sweet, like a sweet summer breeze that blew at the flowers and made their petals dance. It was a scent the dragon knew she was never going to let go of.  
But once again, Elsa was unsure how to respond. She slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the back of Anna's head, truly feeling the redhead's hair for the first time. She ran a cool hand down the soft red locks, curious and fascinated.

As an ice dragon, the softest things to touch were stones and ice. But Anna's hair was something else and it was beautiful. It reminded her of soft flames, gentle embers that would dance in the wind.

"The scent of summer…" Elsa whispered, but Anna heard it. The redhead's face grew warm and was flushed red. To think such a cold beast would be so gentle, warm, and poetic even.

* * *

At the end of the day, Elsa decided it was time to return to her lair. Though she could see Anna was reluctant to let her go.

"You told me your parents have now allowed you back out beyond the town and castle, correct? Then tomorrow I'm sure you'd be intruding my lair once again," Elsa said as she and Anna stood by the main gate leading out of Arendelle.

Anna laughed. "Yes, maybe you're right. I really missed visiting you, Elsa." The redhead discovered that she loved saying the dragon's new name. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. It was too perfect and she now felt happy she took her time in choosing a proper name.

"So…" Anna reached out to touch Elsa's sleeve. "…ice again?"

The taller woman nodded. "As usual."

Anna shook her head. "I still wonder how you do it. Making clothes out of _ice_! I mean I know you're an ice dragon and all but…"

"I don't know how to make clothes. All I need to do is study what you humans wear and I manipulate the ice to mimic the clothes' appearance." Elsa explained. "Though _this_ one? It was more of…redenteyk tol straag tir pruz fein zent. I am not sure where I thought of it. I suppose I have a few glances of others like this and I created my own to my liking." She gestured to her ice dress.

"That's still amazing…" Anna said in awe, though she still had no idea what Elsa was saying in the dragon tongue.

"Perhaps I should just show you. If you wish." Elsa offered, turning to walk out the gate before stopping to glance back at Anna, waiting for her to decide.

For a moment the redhead stood still before following Elsa out into the wilds, happy to finally be able to walk on the grass and amongst the trees once again. It had been a long week for the princess and she was happy to be able to explore the outside world again.

Once they were far enough, the icy woman was replaced by the ice dragon. The beast lowered a paw and Anna stepped onto the dragon's palm. Elsa lifted her up, spread her wings and took to the air, flying back to the North Mountain.

Anna enjoyed the feeling of the wind as she stood on Elsa's palm. It did feel nice to fly with a dragon, or rather ride in a dragon's paw. But she still remembered the night before, when Elsa allowed her onto her neck and flew above the clouds. That was still a favorite moment of Anna's.

Once they arrived at the ice dragon's lair, Anna hopped down from Elsa's paw and walked into the cave. It still looked just as she remembered it. However, this time, she noticed a few items sprawled around the cave floor.

The dragon stepped over Anna and then laid herself down, allowing the redhead to look at the objects scattered about. They looked like clothes and other various items a person would pack while traveling. And that was when Anna noticed the bag that was slightly torn up.

She looked up at Elsa with a horrified expression but the dragon huffed when she noticed. "I did _not_ eat anyone. A human was encroaching on my territory and I merely scared him off; he forgot his belongings so I took them and used his clothes as…samples. And not to worry, the human did not even get a glimpse of me."

Anna stared at the coats in disbelief. Elsa had kept a person's belongings in her cave, and used the clothes she had taken as some sort of blueprints.

"So _that's_ how you knew how clothes worked. Well that's interesting…" Anna picked up the blue coat and stared at it. It looked slightly beaten, but it did not seem too damaged. However she could see what looked like bite marks on the coat.

Elsa just huffed wisps of cold mist from her nostrils and laid her head down. Anna then approached her, making herself comfortable on the dragon's large forearm. This time there was no complaint from the icy beast, and both human and dragon simply relaxed in close proximity of each other. "You're definitely stuck with me now." Anna said with a grin as she leaned against the dragon's muscular arm.

The ice dragon tilted her head slightly. "You truly wish to remain so close? Despite our differences?"

Anna just smiled and looked up at the dragon. "I like the differences. And I especially like _your_ difference. Face it, Elsa. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't even want to. Believe me, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She gently fiddled with the snowflake pendant around her neck and smiled dreamily.

"I hope you know what you're saying, kulaas. There is a reason why there is the saying _be careful what you wish for_." The dragon reminded, very gently poking Annas forehead with a claw. The redhead touched the dark blue claw and looked up at Elsa, looking at her right in the eyes.

Elsa could see the honesty and sincerity in Anna's eyes when she looked back at her. Something within the icy beast stirred. The dragon curled up and Anna was gently pressed up against the large, scaly armored chest of the ice dragon. She smiled and shifted slightly to get comfortable.

They remained this way for what felt like hours, but soon Anna knew she had to return home.

Elsa flew Anna down the mountain and escorted her to the edge of the wild as usual, to avoid being seen by other humans. As they parted ways, Anna glanced back at her and saw Elsa's human guise watching her. She waved to Elsa and left with a huge smile on her face as she returned home to Arendelle.

Anna was feeling her heart race as she ran back into the streets of Arendelle, feeling like she was on air at that very moment.

The ice dragon watched as Anna returned safely, before spreading her wings and heading back to the snowy North Mountain.  
She landed on the top of the mountain rather than on the ledge leading into her cave. As Elsa overlooked the entire land from her lofty perch, she flared out her wings proudly before folding them back again. The dragon has made her decision. She had watched carefully and observed as much as she could. But now she was certain; she would stake her claim somehow, but she planned to take it one step at a time to avoid frightening Anna away by being too aggressive.

It was decided. Anna was indeed something unique and it Elsa's own heart began to stir just from being near her. The dragon's mind was now set on the new goal.

Somehow, she was going to make Anna her dovah liin.

* * *

**This one, I think I could have done better in my opinion… I just have mixed feelings about it. But the result was at least better than I thought. But thanks again, everyone for reading and enjoying the story just as much as I enjoy writing it. I look forward to seeing you all again in the next chapter.**

**Time to see how things will go, and how long someone else finds out the truth? Well, we'll have to see soon, right?**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul (Dragon Language):**

**Kulaas – Princess**

**Dovah liin – Dragon mate**

"**Redenteyk tol straag tir pruz fein zent" – "(An) Accident that turned out better than expect(ed)."**


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon's Boon

**Chapter 10: Dragon's Boon**

Elsa stood in front of the open gates of the castle of Arendelle in her human guise, dressed in a regency suit that was similar in color to the icy dress she had created the other day. She was feeling anxious and had the strange urge to tug on the collar of her coat.  
Though Anna had promised to visit the North Mountain, Elsa decided it would be best to get to know more of her chosen mate's world before returning to the North mountain. After all, the dragon knew humans were far different and more complicated with their mating rituals.

She ignored the odd stares she received by passersby who noticed the beautiful stranger standing at the gates, dressed in men's clothing and standing straight as if waiting for something, or perhaps someone.

Gerda watched her from one of the windows before turning to Kai. "She had been standing there for an hour or two now."  
Kai sighed and shook his head. "Not to worry, I will go and see her myself. Best go on with your duties, Gerda." He said reassuringly as Gerda reluctantly complied.

Kai made his way to the courtyard and slowly approached Elsa. She noticed him and stared at him for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Perhaps you would like to wait inside, Miss Elsa?"

She turned her eyes back to one of the windows of the castle. "I will wait here."

The Royal Handler raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing more as he returned inside, leaving the enigmatic woman to stand at the gates.  
Kai rubbed the back of his head before making his way to the princess's bedroom door and knocked. He was certain she may still be asleep, but perhaps hearing that her odd new friend was outside, might perk her up immediately.

It was strange; never before had Kai seen such a glow in the princess. Even though she was always so usually happy and active day in and day out, this time it felt different. Like something that cannot possibly be explained by mere words. And if Kai had to guess, he could assume it was because of Miss Elsa coming into the princess's life.

Somehow, they did know each other for a while. But he wondered why the princess never introduced her sooner.

In her bedroom, Anna yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when she heard the light knocking on her door. In a daze, she looked at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kai, Princess Anna. So sorry to disturb you, but Miss Elsa is standing at the gates and it seems she refuses to leave or wait inside…"

At that, Anna felt more awake. "Elsa's here?" Hastily, she got out of bed and ran around her room, getting herself ready while Kai waited outside her door, hearing the little thumps and bumps from coming from the inside.

It turned quiet for a moment until the door opened and Princess Anna was immediately rushing down the hallways. Kai watched and her and chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

Anna ran out the front doors of the castle, feeling excitement run through her. When she saw Elsa standing there, a wide smile made its way to her lips. "Elsa!" She waved and made her way over to the disguised ice dragon.

Elsa seemed to smile as she finally moved, walking into the courtyard to meet with Anna.

The moment they were in arms length of each other, Elsa immediately nudged her head against Anna's affectionately. The redhead giggled and tenderly stroked Elsa's cheeks with her fingers. The taller woman gently nudged their foreheads together in response, along with a low growling purr. Anna smiled and slid a hand into Elsa's hair.

"Good morning to you too." Anna said with a bright smile.

Elsa stood bowed slightly and took one of Anna's hands before kissing the back of it. The redhead chuckled at the gesture. She had read about dragons being noble, but she didn't think it would feel so strangely exciting. Anna compared the feeling to perhaps meeting a charming prince at the ball, but Elsa was a dragon, and that made the thought of a prince or charming princess less exciting in comparison.  
"Have you been observing the 'human culture' again? Not that I'm complaining, or anything." Anna teased and was answered with a smirk from her icy companion.

Elsa straightened up. "Perhaps I was. Humans are quite complicated, more than I expected."

"Dragons are just as complicated." Anna retorted playfully before wrapping her arm around Elsa's and leading her out into the town once again. "So why are you here? I said I would visit you this time."

Elsa shrugged. "I merely felt like coming here. That is all."

Anna smiled. "I'm still going up that mountain later. I said I was going to visit and I still am."

The people of Arendelle greeted their princess cheerfully as they walked by, making Elsa wonder if Arendelle was just a land that seemed to go against what was considered the norm by other kingdoms. Surely that must be the reason, or had she slept for so long that time had passed and everything had changed while she slumbered?

Elsa knew what humans were like; from a distance she had always observed. But strangely, things were different in Arendelle, or perhaps it was merely pure luck.

She knew the other humans would run and cower in fear should they learn what she really was, all except for Anna who had seen her true nature firsthand. At first it had been nothing but mere annoyance, but now Elsa could not imagine how life would have turned out if Anna had not found her, though by accident.

What was more surprising, however, was Elsa's own decision to somehow court Anna properly. She had been thinking long and hard, perhaps losing much sleep over it, wondering about her choice to take a human as a mate. The urge had caught the ice dragon off guard, and many times she had denied it, knowing there could be no such thing. Humans and dragons were too different and it would be all too strange and perhaps even shameful for a dragon to take a human for a mate, especially since humans were fragile and dragons were aggressive during their mating cycle. Elsa herself knew all this, but as she continued to reason with herself as to why having a human mate would be a terrible idea, there was on factor that made her give in.

She had nothing to lose.

Elsa had no family to please, or any legacy to live up to, nor did she have any sort of dreams or desires to fulfill. And Anna seemed to awaken something within her that she could not describe, something that made the ice dragon's cold blood boil in a strange way.

In the end, the decision has been made. She would make Anna her mate, by any means necessary, even if it meant having to learn the strange ways of humans and their convoluted courtship and mating rituals. However, she planned on still showing Anna her true nature, and court her as a dragon rather than just some human. Elsa would court Anna as Elsa, the dragon of ice.

Just then, the scent of freshly caught fish made her pause. The smell was rather hard to resist as she looked over to see the fishermen haul in their catch of the day.

Noticing that Elsa had stopped in her tracks, Anna immediately diverted her attention elsewhere before Elsa's instincts to capture fresh sea prey took over.  
"Did you hunt before coming here?" Anna asked as she took Elsa by the hand once again as they continued their stroll.

"For a dragon of my size, just one whole deer is not entirely satisfactory. But it is enough to fill me just fine." Elsa said with a shrug.

Anna shook her head. "Do you always skip meals?"

Elsa let out a little laugh. "I do not skip meals. Dragons are able to go on without food for quite a long time. But yes we do need sustenance as well when the time comes. So don't worry; even if I haven't hunted in a while, it won't affect me too much."

The redheaded princess just chuckled and shook her head. "You dragons are so complicated."

Elsa shook her head. What were even more complicated were the courtship rituals of humans. As far as she'd observed from her days as a hatchling, to her adulthood, both human males and females preferred that of high status, but there were occasions when rank did not seem to matter at all. And then another observation; just like all beings, a strong and capable partner is preferred over the weak, but at times those with a stronger mind would be chosen over those who were physically strong if proven to be worthy over the more bigger and stronger competitors. On rare instances would there be a male or female that was capable of both physical strength and strength in mentality and knowledge. Those with both advantages had a better chance of being a preferred mate.

However, to make it more complicating, humans also seemed to prefer a mate with the proper disposition; a mate with an overly-aggressive disposition was considered dangerous to the other mate, as well as humans. Some humans were cruel, cunning, and manipulative; only agreeing to be someone's mate in order to inherit their mate's treasure hoard, sometimes even destroying their mate in their impatience to steal.

Some chosen mates were even rejected by their clan, causing both rejected male and female to attempt escapes or execution by their own clan. Sometimes even the young male and female execute themselves. The opposite seems to happen as well, when a young human refuses to be mated to another but has no choice due to the clan's pressure, sometimes ending in the same result as the rejected pair.

Yet another branch to the humans' courtship rituals; humans seem capable of mating for life as observed when one mate passes on and the other continues to watch over their offspring without searching for another mate. But they seem allowed to search for another mate; perhaps one much stronger and truer than the previous mate, but not all would be lucky.  
Some others preferred to be rovers; mating with multiple partners and spreading their genes but rejecting their offspring and leading to disastrous results and their own downfalls—whatever they might be.

What was certain, however, was that no human was ever courted or mated with a dragon. But it was clear as to why. Humans would only court and mate with other humans, just as dragons did with other dragons. The decision to court and make Anna her mate was surely something other humans considered the same as a human mating with a beast, and other dragons would consider mating with a human laughable as humans were weak and easy to destroy.

But being a dragon herself, Elsa was never one to back down from a challenge. Complicated courtship rituals or not, she planned on making Anna hers, and ensuring Anna would accept it.

Perhaps this Harvest Festival Anna mentioned would be the perfect time to make the redhead aware of her intentions. Yes, it would certainly set the mood. After all, it was all about perfect timing with humans. But why must they have such complex and twisted rituals in courting?

For now, her focus was on observing what Anna liked best. To prove to her she would be a good mate, Elsa needed to know how to please Anna.

So far it seemed the redhead enjoyed those treats she called chocolates, but aside from that it was difficult to pinpoint what it was exactly Anna enjoyed. She seemed happy with adventure and life in general. It seemed complicated and difficult to find the perfect way to present Anna with an impressive enough boon.

Anna took notice of her friend's distracted gaze. "Elsa? Are you feeling alright?"

"Hm? Yes, of course." Elsa nodded. "Sorry. I seem to have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Would it be too much or too obvious if she asked Anna what she most enjoyed? Elsa knew she never once hinted at her intention to the redhead. Perhaps asking would give her a better advantage and give Elsa a better chance at succeeding in her courtship.

The icy woman exhaled slowly. "Anna?"

The redhead looked at her. "Yes?"

Elsa was not sure how to voice her concern. "Out of curiosity…what is it you enjoy the most?"

Anna looked at her and thought for a long moment. She was silent for so long that Elsa was sure she had no intention of answering. But then, Anna walked on ahead and twirled a bit. "What I enjoy most…is being with my family. I know, I know. It's…cliché but it's true; it's not because I live in a castle. It's because the castle is home, because of my family."

Elsa tilted her head and Anna giggled, moving close to her and taking her hand. The icy woman willingly allowed herself to be pulled along by the redhead.  
"Look at the sky, Elsa. It's beautiful, isn't it?" The redhead said, gripping her companion's hand a little tighter. Elsa nodded and Anna continued, "Seeing a sight like this can get lonely if you're seeing it alone. But if you have friends and family, then it's nice to share it with those you care about."

The icy woman let out a little huff. "Share…the scenery?"

Anna chuckled. "Well not _literally_ share it. Share it like…like you've seen something amazing and you want others to see it with you. Like you; don't you wish you had someone to share the view with, when you're looking down from your mountain?"

"The thought never really crossed my mind." Elsa admitted with a causal shrug. Anna's answer seemed odder than she was expecting. Most humans perhaps preferred treasures, but Anna was something else entirely. To share a view, and feeling at home… It felt rather difficult of a boon. Now she wondered if her previous plan would be enough. Still, she had to try. It would do no good for a dragon to feel nervous, of all things.

Anna fiddled with one of her braids before touching her white streak of hair. "Elsa? Mind if I ask you something a little personal?" She could not believe she was going to ask such a question, but it had to be done one way or another.

Elsa nodded. "Of course."

For a while Anna was unsure how to say it out loud, but she was certain if she started rambling, Elsa may not understand a word she was saying. "I was wondering if… Are you…? Do dragons…? I mean, that is to say… How do dragons mate? I mean their courtships and all that! How does work?"  
For a while Elsa just stared at her, wondering if she had heard right; Anna was curious about the dragon's way of courtship. Could it be possible that the redhead was most likely having the same intentions as Elsa herself?

The icy woman cleared her throat. "Well…it's certainly less complicated than how you humans court, that much I can say."

Anna fiddled with her braids again. "So…? How does it go? Are there fights? Or do you do something to impress another dragon?"

"The actual mating is…quite aggressive. I doubt I should explain any further than that. As for the courtship, it depends…" Elsa explained, "…if a dragon is lucky a courtship happens without incident, all that needs to be done is to present a potential mate with a boon, or perhaps impress in some way."

"So do you burn down— I mean…_freeze_ things if you want to impress another dragon?" Anna asked, much to the disguised dragon's amusement.

"It's certainly not uncommon, so yes. That is one way." Elsa laughed lightly.

Perhaps there was hope after all. If Anna was quite intrigued with such a topic, perhaps Elsa had a better chance than she had thought; while she still intended on showing more than mediocre performances to Anna, at least she now knew the princess was most likely also seeking a mate. If Anna intended to find a mate of her own, Elsa was determined to outshine the other candidates and claim the redhead.

"Anna…would you still want to visit the mountain?" Elsa asked, glancing at the shorter woman.

As expected, Anna nodded eagerly. "Of course I do! Do you think we can do right now? I mean we don't have to, but I did say I was going to visit when it was around this hour and…"  
Elsa pressed her finger against Anna's lips, silencing her. Anna blushed and stopped her rambling, blushing slightly. Elsa just nodded at her and began heading towards the main gates of Arendelle.

Once they were out in the wilderness, and hidden among the trees, the ice dragon took to the air, flying above the clouds to stay hidden with Anna riding on the back of her neck.  
Anna cheered happily as she felt the sensation of flying. The feeling of riding a dragon to its own lair; it was a thrill that Anna was never going to ever get bored of.

However, once they were close to the North Mountain, Elsa changed directions, instead flying off to the other side of the mountain, away from the entrance to her cave.

"Elsa? Where are we going? That entrance is the other way!"

"I am aware." The ice dragon said casually as she continued to fly them over to the other side of the North Mountain.

When they finally landed, Elsa lowered her head, allowing Anna to dismount and look around. All that could be seen was the high steep side of the mountain. Just what was Elsa planning? Why had they landed on this side of the North Mountain instead of the usual spot?

The dragon lifted her head up and began to move off. Anna gasped. "Wait! You're not leaving me here, are you?"

Elsa smirked. "Not to worry, you will be able to find a way around here; there is something you need to see. As for me, I'll head back to the den." She dug her claws into the mountain and began climbing on her own, leaving Anna by herself to ponder just why the ice dragon left her there.

Climbing up after Elsa was out of the question since it was too steep and Anna had no claws. So the redhead looked around, wondering how in the world she was to follow that dragon back to the cave like this. She paced for a while until she noticed a corner. Anna walked over and sighed in relief when it looked like she could move forward from there.

Nothing could have prepared Anna for what she saw.

A gigantic palace made entirely out of ice stood tall against the mountain. It looked smooth and flawless, like something right out of a fairytale. The sight alone made Anna speechless, took her breath away as she approached the ice palace.  
Did Elsa create it by herself? If so, then why? Not that she was complaining. On the contrary, she felt like a commoner approaching the realm of a real ice queen.

Anna approached the staircase and marveled at how flawless it was; just like the palace, it too was made of smooth, hard ice.

The redhead ascended the steps, taking her time. She felt like everything was a dream as she came closer and closer to the large doors of the palace. A large familiar snowflake pattern decorated it. Anna knocked and the large icy doors slid open.  
Stepping inside, Anna found herself inside a huge hall with a frozen fountain at the center. _Everything _was made of ice; from the floors to the ceiling. And the palace was enormous inside and out. Anna stumbled slightly on the ice floors, steadying herself.

"Do you like it?" Elsa's voice said and Anna looked up to see the ice dragon descending the stairs, wings folded and her blue eyes shining slightly as she approached the redhead.

"It's…this is so beautiful. Did you make all this by yourself? I mean…it must have taken forever." Anna said in awe as she looked up at the ceiling of the ice palace. She felt like she was in another world altogether, and despite being a true princess, Anna felt like she had just turned into one.

Noticing Anna's happy expression, the dragon lowered her head slightly to the redhead's level. "Allow me to give you a tour."

Anna looked up at her with glee and nodded, following Elsa up the ice stairs until they reached a long and wide hallway. The ice was just so clear and smooth, and the designs were clearly thought out. Everything around her was like a fantasy, and to add to it, Elsa remained in her true form. A dragon escorting a princess down the halls of a palace; it was nothing any author had ever thought of before in their books. The dragon was always the villain, always the mindless beast that kidnaps the princess and burns down villages, also hoarding treasures for themselves. But that was not all true.

Elsa was a dragon, Elsa was not some mindless beast that destroyed settlements, she did not hoard treasures and she certain never kidnapped any princess. In fact the princess voluntarily went with the dragon, to the dragons very own castle created entirely out of ice.

As they walked along, Anna began to notice something peculiar. Elsa realized this and stopped. "Your castle helped me in learning how a human den must look. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of having a similar design with my own take."  
Indeed, the ice palace was larger on the inside than Anna first assumed and some halls and rooms Elsa had shown her were quite similar to the one back home in Arendelle's castle. It was amazing to realize how much Elsa had observed and taken in so much, only to apply it flawlessly when creating this enormous ice palace.

The palace had multiple rooms that seemed to mimic the ones in Arendelle's castle. There were even bedrooms with beds made of ice as well. Anna was not sure how it would feel to lie down on them, but upon closer inspection, she noticed that the beds were covered in what appeared to be animal pelts.

When asked about them, Elsa admitted she kept the pelts of some of her prey when she began building the ice palace, in order to make the ice beds comfortable enough for a human like Anna.

Once they reached the top floor, a large room with a beautiful ice chandelier, and doors that led to a balcony overlooking the world below, the dragon cleared her throat. "Do you…like it?" She asked again.

Anna giggled. "I love it, Elsa. It's really wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear that. It is yours from now on," Elsa declared.

Anna's eyes widened and she gasped. The ice palace? _Hers_? She looked up at the ice dragon with her mouth gaping open, her jaw practically dropped onto the floor. Elsa realized that Anna may not have foreseen this outcome.  
"I created this place for you. I figured it would be more comfortable than to always meet me inside of the cave. Here at least you will have familiar human comforts. Does my present not please you? Is it too much?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, no! I… You mean…you made all this for me?"

The dragon lowered her head to Anna's level. "I hope you don't mind."

Rather than respond, the redhead reached a hand out to touch the dragon's snout gently before she slowly began caressing the dragon's muzzle tenderly, enjoying the feel of cold, smooth hard scales under her hand. Elsa let out a light purr and settled her body down on the floor, laying her head down as well.

"I really like it, Elsa. Thank you…" Anna said in a low voice, as if afraid she might break the spell of the moment if she spoke too loudly. The dragon purred again and gently nudged her snout against Anna. The redhead giggled and embraced the cold scaly snout and muzzle.

"Thank you for the palace. But I'll miss walking up to your cave." Anna admitted and the dragon stood up again.

Elsa led her back downstairs. "I had a feeling you might say that. So I prepared myself for it." She led Anna to two large doors that looked similar to the palace's main doors, but it was much bigger and bluer in comparison, but had the same snowflake design on it.

The dragon pushed the doors open and stepped inside with Anna following. It looked like a large tunnel leading somewhere, but once they reached the end, Anna found herself in the very back of Elsa's cave.

"Whoa. That's neat." She said with a grin. An extra passageway connecting the cave and palace; how convenient.

Elsa sat on her haunches. "I assume this is to your liking?" She smirked knowingly when Anna grinned happily.

"Everything's perfect." She embraced the dragon's large forearm. The smooth scales felt so comforting, though it reminded Anna of the time Elsa had been wounded. If dragons had impenetrable scales, the how was Elsa injured with a cut on her arm.

Anna asked her and Elsa looked rather sheepish. As sheepish as a dragon could look, that is. "Ah, that. It was my own fault. I got reckless during a hunt, and I actually hurt myself in the process, with my own claws. Shameful, I know." Elsa shook her head in annoyance at herself. When she had accidentally given herself the cut, she had been so irritated that she just went on scowling until Anna came along and discovered her.

To her surprise, the redhead just chuckled, "If it weren't for that then we never would have learned to get along!"

It was still a wonder how the redhead always saw such positive sides to things. For a dragon like Elsa, reality is all she could see, but when someone like Anna came into her life, it was rather refreshing to have somebody always express such positive spirits rather than a cynical outlook. This oddity of Anna's, Elsa will admit, was one of the things that made the dragon consider this human redhead as a mate.

Hopefully Elsa herself would be able to win Anna over, and hopefully be seen as a good mate candidate.

* * *

When they returned to Arendelle—the dragon once again in her human disguise—Anna eagerly mentioned how she wanted to show Elsa everything they could do in the castle. Of course, the icy woman had no idea what to expect, but she went along with it.

What Elsa did not expect was Anna to suddenly hop out the window and onto what humans referred to as a scaffold. Anna gestured for Elsa to join her.  
The disguised dragon shrugged and casually stepped onto the scaffold with Anna, seeing no need to hold onto the ropes as dragons did not fear heights.

Anna held onto the ropes and slowly began to make the scaffold sway, like a swing. Elsa merely crossed her arms and watched her in amusement; this feisty princess was certainly different from every other typical monarch that humans had, and it sometimes seemed to dismay Gerda and the other servants as they fussed over Anna's safety when they noticed her and Elsa out on the scaffold.

When they rushed over, they found the two women gone from the scaffold. They blinked in confusion and wondered if they really had seen the princess out there, returning to their work and not realizing Anna's new location.

The redhead had her arms wrapped tightly around Elsa's neck as she rode on the icy woman's back. It had caught her off guard when Elsa suddenly grabbed her by the waist, then placing Anna on her back, and then began scaling the castle walls with her bare hands. Thank goodness Gerda and the other servants did not think to look upwards or they might have seen Elsa easily clutching the walls of the castle, with their beloved princess on her back.

Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist, and the tightness of her grip did not seem to bother the disguised dragon at all. Elsa huffed before scaling the walls with ease; like a stone gargoyle come to life and climbing stone walls. It was exciting to say the least.

"Wow! I guess having a different form doesn't change anything about what you can do as a dragon, huh?" Anna said as she placed her chin on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa let out a low friendly growl. "Of course not; I am a dragon and will always be one. What form I take does not matter." She continued to climb along the walls, easily carrying Anna on her back as if she weighed nothing at all. And Elsa was moving quite fast, climbing at an impressive pace. But then again she was a dragon that lived on a mountain; climbing would be as easy as breathing to her.

They drew close to Anna's bedroom window and glimpsed inside. Anna had never seen her room from this view; it was rather exciting. She tightened her hold when Elsa moved again, towards the balcony they secretly met on a few nights ago. Elsa climbed onto the railing, allowing Anna to slip off and step onto the balcony.

"That was actually fun!" Anna stated with a grin.

"Is there anything that does _not_ excite you?" Elsa asked with a slightly exasperated sigh; while she did commend Anna for being bolder compared to other female humans, she also wondered why Anna enjoyed such dangers at times.

Anna considered the question and snickered. "Well I don't like going to my lessons. I know they're supposed to help me but…they get boring and the tutor has a dull monotone voice that makes me sleepy…"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "… I should have known…"

The redhead playfully smacked the disguised dragon in the arm and her eyes widened when she felt how strong and firm the blone's body was. This brought a certain question into Anna's mind. "Elsa…when you're in human form do you easily get…hurt?"

The taller woman looked at her before shaking her head. "No. As I said before; no matter what form I take, I am still a dragon. Strike me with a sword even in this form. It will not work."

"That's amazing… But I guess this means you'll have to make sure you never cut yourself around others; it would be a little frightening if a human just did not get a wound." Anna said and Elsa nodded in agreement.  
At least now Anna could put her fears to rest about the blonde getting hurt. But then again, it seems that she still _did_ have to worry about it, but in a different way. If Elsa gets struck by anything that would have given anyone a wound and people see Elsa had not a scratch on her, it would cause suspicion.

But Anna knew it was better than Elsa being easily injured.

Elsa looked out at the view of Arendelle, observing the humans as they went about their day. This was certainly unlike humans she saw before as a younger dragon. She had seen many brutish and cruel humans, but Arendelle seemed to be different.  
But Elsa knew better than to let her guard down; even the gentlest human could turn into a cruel being. She knew humans could betray and hurt each other and at times the culprits were those nobody would suspect and seem as kind and gentle.

Was she being too negative? No, it was just caution, she reasoned to herself. She did trust her and so far the redhead has done right by her. Perhaps the redhead was different; so far it seemed to be so. One of the reasons Elsa decided Anna would be a proper mate despite being human.

"Will you still come to the Harvest Festival?" The redhead asked after a long period of silence.

Elsa smiled gently and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Once they had parted ways, the icy woman took the chance to observe the people of Arendelle once more as she began heading to the main gates.

She could see people preparing for the Harvest Festival, and others enjoying the day. She noticed a small group playing instruments and others dancing happily.  
Humans were quite entertaining but perhaps observing their song and dance would be helpful. And so she stood there, watching.

Elsa's eyes followed their every move, every step of their feet and any other of their body movements. The disguised dragon kept every movement in mind, taking note of everything she had seen.

Dragons were intelligent creatures, even more so than humans. Some dragons were scholars in the ways of the world, having learned everything there was to know about the world from reading books and any other forms of learning. Dragons were able to learn new things easily, knowing how to apply and make use of whatever they had learned after only seeing and studying it once, and Elsa was no different.

Finally, she stepped back and left Arendelle, deciding she was going to spend some time in the ice palace for tonight.

* * *

**Finally! I took time with this since I wanted it to go smoothly. I wanted the exciting part to come but if I wrote it here, I might end overloading the chapter. So I again have mixed feelings about the chapter. But it came out better than I thought and hopefully I can finally get things rolling at last! **

**I also wanted to note down a few things. First off, yes that is the same ice palace we all know. The only difference is that it is slightly bigger, especially on the inside, and big enough for a Skyrim-dragon to fit in, since that is how big Elsa is. Second is more rooms, halls, and areas were added rather than just the two rooms seen in the movie.**

**Also, for those of you who prefer to read stories on Archive of Our Own (AO3), I am also uploading Drage Hjerte there!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoying this story as always. I appreciate the support and look forward to writing more!**

**Until then…**


	11. Chapter 11: Dovah Liin

**Chapter 11: Dovah Liin**

Grand Pabbie smiled as he waved his arms in the air, beautiful and calming images filled the air and his vision. Harmony and peace prospered in the land of Arendelle, and for that he was glad. The images he conjured up continued to swirl along on their own, allowing him to see the current state of the land and also what was to come. For now it seemed nothing was going amiss.

"Looking into the future again, I see." Bulda, a female rock troll, teased.

Pabbie chuckled. "Ah, Bulda…good morning. I was simply admiring the peace and serenity of the land. All is well as you can see." He gestured to the images of people dancing and celebrating.

Kristoff had decided to pass by that morning, unknown to Grand Pabbie and Bulda. He knew that the old troll was probably conjuring images again, but Kristoff knew they would not mind if he stopped by to say hello before heading back to Arendelle for the Harvest Festival.

He stopped when he saw Pabbie staring at the floating images, with Bulda close by. "Grand Pabbie…?" Kristoff whispered to himself until he noticed the images that the troll was looking at. The blonde decided to stay where he was and remained quiet as to not disturb the wise old troll.

The old troll tilted his head as if he was just noticing something odd.

A red silhouette of Anna manifested much to Kristoff surprise. The image of Anna lifted an arm and it looked like she was holding up a sword. Suddenly, a blue silhouette appeared behind the red image of Anna. It grew larger and larger until it transformed and took shape…of a winged beast. A _dragon_.

The blue image of the dragon spread its wings to its full length as it towered directly over the image of Anna from behind, claws ready and fangs bared.

Suddenly, two new silhouettes appeared on Anna's left, and on her right. They formed into dragons as well, but were as black as the darkness.

Kristoff gasped in shock as the three dragons snarled and the large blue dragon pounced, engulfing Anna entirely within its wings. At the same time, the black dragons charged, going for Anna—who had already been cocooned within the blue dragon's wings like prey—and the three dragons disintegrated into blue-black smoke.

Bulda gaped in shock. "Oh dear… What could this mean?"

Grand Pabbie shook his head. "I do not know. I have never seen anything like it before… Bulda, I need a moment if you don't mind. I need to think about what I seen." The old rock troll massaged his temple with the fingers of his left hand.

Kristoff stepped back and turned the other way. Perhaps now was not a good time, and he knew it. Changing directions, Kristoff decided to head to Arendelle.

* * *

Princess Anna had managed to awaken early for a change. Kai and Gerda were already up and tending to the last minute preparations for the Harvest Festival. Naturally, they had been surprised when they saw their princess skipping down the halls with a huge smile on her face.

"It's Harvest Festival day!" Anna cried out happily, taking Gerda by the hands and spinning her around in a circle twice before running off again and calling out, "It's Harvest Festival day!" once more.

Already she could see Arendelle was bustling with excitement, getting ready for the festival. But the main reason Anna was just as excited, or even more so than the people, was because Elsa had said she would attend with her.

She could just imagine her spending time with Elsa, strolling along and also mingling with the villagers, playing a few games and introducing the dragon to new things. Perhaps even try some food from the stalls; Elsa would like that.  
As the princess skipped along, she took in the sights of the town as everything was ready for the day, and she could not wait for it to begin.

There were children running around on the streets, laughing as they played their games and pulled their parents along, just as excited as Anna for the festival.

In a few minutes, everybody would be dancing and enjoying themselves like there was no tomorrow. And hopefully this would show Elsa that there was a good side to humans. And she wanted people to get to know Elsa, even if it was just her human form.

To celebrate and dance with Elsa, to have a dragon among the people enjoying without a care in the world; even if nobody else knew there was a dragon in their midst.

As she pranced along, her mind wandered. She could not wait to see the dragon again. She was not sure when these feelings started, but there was no denying them. She was drawn to Elsa the dragon. While her human form was indeed beautiful—like a queen of the ice and snow—the dragon was who she really was; the huge, powerful winged beast that could freeze anyone or anything in her path. Somehow, the thought made Anna's heart jump rather than cringe in fear.

"Well, look who's up early!" Kristoff teased as he made his way over to Anna. "Got a date?"

"Elsa said she would be here once the festival begins! I can't wait to show her around during that time!" Anna said gleefully.

The blonde man just shook his head and laughed lightly at the princess's enthusiasm. If he had known any better, he would have thought that Anna might have had a thing for this Elsa… And fortunately for Kristoff, he _did_ know better. "So tell me…how long have you had a thing for Elsa?"

Anna blanched. "What are you talking about? She's my friend! A really, really good, lovely and enigmatic…friend… Alright fine so maybe I _do_ like her. A lot."

She heard a laugh erupt from her large friend and frowned at him when he bent over slightly in laughter, holding onto his stomach. "Well now that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" When he noticed the redhead's pouting expression, Kristoff waved her off. "Well you weren't really subtle with your staring and dreamy-eyes," He said with a shrug.

Anna sighed in defeat. "… Was it really that obvious?"

"Come on now, feisty-pants. Don't look so down; I just want to make sure you know the kind of person you're dealing with. I mean I never knew about Elsa and I _still_ have no idea about the kind of person she is…other than the fact that she's kind of…cold." Kristoff said, making gestures with his hands.

"But she's really sweet and gentle when you get to know her! She doesn't really trust you yet, but when she does, I'm sure she'll tell you more about herself!" Anna said cheerfully, despite her friend's doubtful expression. Whatever Elsa did to catch the princess's interest, it must have been something incredible. But then again, Anna always was the hopeless romantic.

While they had time, the two friends wandered about to check on everything in Arendelle, enjoying the lively feel emitting from the citizens.

The day was young and glorious, ready for the event that were to take place.

Once the festival was in full swing, both Adgar and Idun themselves decided to join the festivities along with Anna, who immediately grabbed Kristoff's arm and led him off somewhere, much to the king and queen's amusement; to be that happy and young again…

The redhead was looking around, searching for her special guest to appear. Of course Kristoff could see this as he watched her join in on the festival but kept looking around, obviously expecting someone.

"Hey Anna, can I ask you something?" Kristoff said at last.

The princess looked up at him. "Hm? What is it?"

He gently tapped the snowflake pendant with a finger, feeling a slight coldness from the trinket. "Was Elsa the one who gave this to you? I've never seen you wear it before except for the other day, so…" When he looked at his friend's expression, he could easily see her cheeks turning red as she gently clutched at the snowflake.

"… She did, yeah. It really threw me off," Anna said shyly, her voice in a low tone.

Kristoff chuckled and ruffled Anna's hair playfully. "Seriously? That sounds like a…commitment, or rather a sign she wants to get committed. …Wait, are _you_ thinking of returning the gesture?"

The princess just shrugged. "Well…yeah of course I am! I mean…I really do like her."

Kristoff huffed. "Oh yeah? But what if you hate the way she eats, or what if you hate the little habits she might have."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Kristoff, you know I love you and all, but I know what I'm doing! And I did get to know Elsa; I've known her for a while now and I know she can be trusted. She's a good person, inside and out."

The blonde still seemed reluctant, but Anna had that familiar spark of determination in her eyes again. He had grown familiar with that spark; she would never back down and she would never give up. That was purely Anna. "… If you're really sure…?"

"I am more than sure! I just hope I don't scare her off when she figures it out…" Anna sighed, holding the pendant again before touching her white streak of hair. "Do you think…I stand a chance?" She asked, looking up at Kristoff.

He chuckled, "Why are you so worried? I'm sure she'd like you in _that_ way. What's not to like and love?"

Anna had to smile at his encouragement, but it was not as simple as that. Elsa was not a woman. She was an ice dragon, a powerful beast that controlled the very cold, and could fly. She had no idea how dragons chose a life partner or what they would look for in a life partner, and would Elsa even be impressed with a simple little human? Anna knew the dragon trusted her to a degree, but would she be allowed to…_court_ the icy beast? It seemed unlikely, but the princess was still determined to try. She felt drawn to Elsa like something was pulling her and she was helpless to resist. If only it were easier to read into what dragons were thinking…

As the festival went on, she began to wonder where Elsa was. Was she even coming? She said that she would be, so where was she? Did she change her mind?

"Where is she?" Anna murmured to herself, feeling her heart sink in disappointment. Had the ice dragon changed her mind after all?

Some of the people who were dancing and prancing about stopped when they noticed a newcomer approaching. All at once it seemed like time had stopped just as the people did, just for a moment. Everyone watched as the dazzling stranger approached their redheaded princess from behind and tapped her shoulder.

Anna gasped and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Elsa before her, dressed in the exact same uniform as her father's. But rather than the dark colors of her father's uniform, Elsa's uniform was white with some colors of blue.

She had never seen anyone as dashing as Elsa at that very moment.

The disguised dragon bowed slightly before offering a hand. "Would it be rude of me if I asked for a dance?" She said smoothly, looking right into the princess's teal eyes. She could see the surprise in them, and it was clear to Elsa that the princess thought she would never come.

"You came." Anna said happily, taking Elsa's hand.

The disguised dragon allowed a small smile. "A dragon always keeps their word. And I had always intended to keep mine, Princess Anna."

Anna could feel her heart thundering in her chest, as if it could burst out at any moment. She gripped the cool hand and found herself being pulled close to the taller woman's chest. Elsa looked at her carefully and, before the redhead knew it, they were engaged in a dance.

It was surprising, she had no idea dragons could dance. "You're good. How did you learn to do this? Been studying human culture again?"  
Elsa chuckled, "Of course. I could not possibly mess this up, now can I?" She twirled Anna and her eyes softened when the princess giggled and looked at her bashfully.

They continued the dance with Elsa wandering off a bit to the side and watching the way Anna hitched up her skirt and danced, full of joy and energy. She was joined by several other people, and from there Elsa could see just how loved and respected Anna was by her people. It was also quite endearing to watch her dance with the children when they joined in.

When the two women were reunited again, Elsa joined Anna in a dance again.

The redhead smiled at her and moved a little closer to her companion, close enough that the disguised dragon was able to take a whiff of her scent.

"I assume you are aware of my intentions…" Elsa twirled the princess again and noticed the wide grin on her face.

"Well…maybe. I hope _my_ intentions were just as clear." Anna teased.

"Surely you knew what I had intended from the start…or is it not enough?" Elsa said in a low whisper, her icy-blue eyes shining like a precious gem. At least that was what it seemed like to Anna.

As they danced, Elsa kept her eyes on her chosen mate. All that was left now was to solidify this union somehow. She knew humans did some sort of ceremony in order to make it known they were mates. But dragons did things differently. She hoped Anna would accept it.

"Oh Elsa…it's more than enough but…are you sure?" The princess stroked the taller woman's cheek, earning a light purr in response. "I mean I know I'm not a dragon and…well…"

Elsa shook her head and held Anna's hand in hers. "It matters not. Not to me. But I must say…I have never felt this odd before. You are…quite bewitching for human."

As they continued their dance, Anna moved closer to the disguised dragon and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You sure have a way with words…" She stared at Elsa's lips and gently ran a finger on them. "…but think you can _use_ the body of a human properly?"

The icy woman tilted her head slightly. "I assume you plan on teaching me how to do so?"

"Maybe. If you want me to…" Anna continued to run her finger over Elsa's lips, entranced and tempted. But she would not go that far. Not yet, and especially not without some sort of approval from the ice dragon. So far, both of them seemed aware of the other's thoughts and plans but neither wanted to ruin this simple moment.

They stopped dancing and Elsa looked around. "Perhaps you could also teach me about this…festival. It makes Arendelle seems so…different. Lively."  
Anna giggled and took her companion's hand once again. "Sure. Just stick close to me while we go on the tour!" She joked but gasped when she felt Elsa's chest press up against her back.

"Is this close enough?" The icy woman asked, wondering why she would need to 'stick close'.

The contact made Anna freeze. "That's…yes…close…very…nice…" A blush appeared on her cheeks and a silly grin formed on her lips.

Kristoff watched the scene from a distance, shaking his head at the moves Elsa seemed to be putting on with his longtime friend, but Anna seemed to be enjoying it. The blush and grin made that quite clear. The blonde man sighed; he hoped the princess knew what she was doing.  
Adgar and Idun noticed the two women as well and exchanged amused expressions. Their daughter seemed to have set her sights on the visiting stranger known as Elsa. They trusted their daughter's judgment but perhaps they should slow down a bit.

* * *

Anna led Elsa down the streets, showing her the stands and explaining everything about the Harvest Festival.

The disguised dragon listened carefully and took in every detail she was told. However, a part of her was distracted by the many different scents of the humans' cooking. Among them, she caught the scent of fish. When she asked about it, Anna winced. "Those are probably pickled herring…" The redhead said.

Elsa seemed intrigued. "May I…?"

The princess exhaled slowly. She never liked pickled herring, but the ice dragon seemed eager to have a taste of something new, especially if it was some sort of fish. Anna nodded and went off to get some of the pickled herring. Perhaps it might not taste as bad now that she was an adult…?

The icy woman seemed eager to dig in, but reminded herself that humans were particular with their eating habits. So once Anna returned with the pickled herring, Elsa paced herself until she had her first taste of pickled herring.  
Anna watched as Elsa had a bite, only to gobble up the rest of it before she started devouring all of her pickled herring.

The princess stared at her own pickled herring nervously before taking a bite of one. She chewed quickly and swallowed, shuddering at the taste and the smell of it.  
Elsa watched her patiently, noticing her slight look of disgust. "Don't you like it?" The icy woman asked, gesturing at the herring.

"It's…weird." Anna admitted, looking at the herring as if it might attack her.

The disguised dragon raised an eyebrow and stared at the princess's pickled herring. "Weird…? It looks alright to me. I see no concern. In fact I am surprised you humans know how to treat fish so well…"

Anna groaned and shook her head. "It's just that…pickled herring is something I never really enjoyed, even as a little girl. It smells funny and the taste is odd."

Elsa blinked and then stared at Anna, then back at pickled herring again. "Then…you don't want to eat it?" She pointed at the fish, looking slightly hopeful.  
Anna laughed and handed it over to Elsa, knowing the dragon probably enjoyed the taste of smelly fish more than she ever would.

Before Anna knew it, the pickled herring was devoured whole by Elsa. All she had to do was gulp it down her throat, which she did with the ease as any dragon would whenever swallowing a whole fish, sliced up or not. "Are you always gonna do that?" She asked, just gaping at Elsa.

The icy woman licked her lips with a forked tongue. "I don't see why you dislike pickled herring so much."

Anna took Elsa's hand again, leading her back to the castle. "The castle roof has one of the best views of the kingdom!" She explained as she pulled her companion along; she wanted to bring Elsa up on the rooftops so they could enjoy a quiet moment alone as they watched the festival.

Of course once they were in the courtyard, Elsa brought Anna onto her back and leapt up high, her fingers easily grabbing onto the castle walls. She began climbing with Anna pointing out where they should go.

Once they were up on the roof, Anna dismounted from Elsa's back and sat down, patting the spot beside her. Elsa sat down beside her, one leg bent and the other dangled in front of her. She glanced at Anna and noticed the princess digging for something in her pocket.

The redhead grinned as she pulled out some chocolate truffles from her pocket. "I brought some treats along for the occasion."

Elsa let out a low, pleased growl and nudged her head against Anna's eagerly. The princess giggled and stroked her companion's hair before playfully pushing her face away from the chocolates. Elsa growled and nudged her forehead against Anna's shoulder impatiently.

_I never knew a dragon could be so…adorable,_ Anna thought with a chuckle as she teased her companion with a truffle.

The disguised dragon huffed and lowered laid herself down, her head resting in Anna's lap. It caught the princess by surprise, but it was nice to see the usually cautious dragon relax and trust that nobody was out to harm her, especially since she was in the disguise of a human.  
Again, the icy woman nudged Anna, and the redhead just giggled as she began feeding her some of the truffles she'd brought along.

At first Elsa seemed reluctant to be hand-fed, but the way Anna's eyes shone as she gently pressed the truffle to Elsa's lips made the icy woman feel warm inside and out.  
She opened her mouth just a tiny bit, but it was enough for Anna to gently slip the truffle in. Elsa's taste buds danced as she had another taste of the human invention that was chocolate, her chosen mate's favorite treat.

The redhead then ate a truffle herself before laying her head on the icy woman's shoulder. She scooted closer, wanting to feel Elsa's body warmth. For someone who controlled the very cold, Elsa was as warm as any living, warm-blooded being.  
Once again, Anna could not help but run her finger on Elsa's lips. The dragon watched, completely oblivious to what the princess had on her mind. But it was clear that dragons had no idea what humans used their lips for. Or perhaps Elsa simply never observed or had ever seen two human lovers kissing.

Elsa took hold of Anna's hand in her own, gently squeezing it. "Lokalaat… Hi los dii lokalaat."

Anna had no idea what she was saying, but with how warm and tender the icy woman sounded, she could only guess it was something affectionate. The redhead smiled and pressed her lips to Elsa's cheek. "I have no idea what you just said."  
Elsa had to laugh at that; she realized that those were the words Anna would respond with whenever the dragon tongue was used. Perhaps one day, she might have to teach her chosen mate…

As the two women continued to stare down at the rest of Arendelle from the roof, Elsa felt the urge to entertain her chosen mate. She twirled her hand, causing a swirl of ice to form. Anna gasped in pleasant surprise, her eyes gazing upon the icy display flying before her eyes.

A warm smile reached Elsa's lips. She opened her hand and the princess stared at her curiously. With a twirl of the Elsa's hand, a small ice statue of Anna materialized on her palm, surprising the redhead. Again, Elsa twirled her hand and the Anna statue turned into a tiny ice statue of Arendelle castle.

The princess gasped as she was handed the frozen creation. "Oh Elsa, it's so beautiful…"

"Fah hi, Zu'u fund ofan pah…" Elsa whispered, nuzzling her nose into Anna's hair. She took in her scent, and it reminded the dragon of spring, or summer. This human princess was the one she wanted to be bound with. Every second she spent with Anna made Elsa realize that this was her mate for life. No matter how odd and perhaps blasphemous this all seemed, all the ice dragon knew was that she was drawn to Anna and could not fight it.

The redhead touched Elsa's lips with a finger yet again. She could no longer wait. "You still want me to teach you some human gestures?"

"I don't see why not." Elsa nodded, noticing that their noses were touching. Instinctively, she nuzzled hers against Anna's affectionately. She earned a giggled in response.

Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks in her hands, gently and stared into those cold blue eyes lovingly. This was it; the moment of truth between them. She had to know for sure if she had been reading the signs right, and if Elsa saw the same.

She leaned forward slowly, hoping that she would not end up ruining this moment. This was a vital point to her and everything had to go smoothly. Anna closed her eyes as she leaned in closer.

Elsa watched her carefully, observing every expression and movement the princess made. It all seemed odd to her, until she felt a strange, soft warmth press against her lips. The icy woman's eyes widened in surprise at this very foreign sensation as it sent warm tingles down her spine. Was this how humans stake their claim on a mate? Was this how it felt to choose a human for a mate? Or was it because it was _Anna_?

Their lips remained pressed together; it was not passionate or romantic. It was curious, sweet, and clumsy. This was the first time either of them experienced a kiss, especially Elsa, a _dragon_.  
Finally, Anna moved her lips a bit and felt Elsa doing the same, obviously trying to mimic her and learn this odd human way of showing affection.

It was strange, but it felt…warm.

Anna was the first one to pull away. She touched her lips and grinned. Elsa looked at her with a slight tilt of her head. Had she done something wrong? Did she displease her?

"Wow. That was…wow." The princess was in awe. It may not have been a passionate lock of lips, but it was still amazing and an even better first kiss than she had imagined. Now it was all clear to her, and she knew the dragon returned those thoughts.

Elsa knew it was time to make her intentions known, entirely. "I wish to make you mine."

"You mean it?" Anna asked, smiling lovingly at the icy woman, intertwining her fingers with Elsa's. "In that case…can I say something crazy? Yes! I mean… If you really mean that, then yes. Yes I accept!" She inwardly winced; that was a terrible attempt at being romantic.

Elsa chuckled. "You wish to be courted by the beast?"

Anna stroked the disguised dragon's cheek. "The most gentle and patient beast I had ever encountered."

"You know there is no going back once the decision has been made; a dragon can decide to mate for life once the _dovah liin_ has been chosen," Elsa warned, gently placing a finger under Anna's chin.

With a sigh, Anna just played with the icy woman's braid. "I've made my choice, Elsa. I want this to happen. I'm actually more surprised that you _wanted_ to…be like that…with me. I mean you're a dragon and I'm a…" Anna gestured at herself.

"I know," Elsa said bluntly, "But I cannot help myself. A dragon is driven by instinct, and mine is driving me to you."

"What about your heart?" Anna asked gently.

Elsa tensed. "What about my heart?"

Anna tapped Elsa's chest with a finger. "What does your heart tell you?"

The icy woman seemed quite confused and looked down at her chest. What her heart tells her? What did she mean by that? The heart did not speak, the mouth did. Or was this perhaps a saying like the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'? If so, then Elsa was not sure what her heart was supposed to be saying. But if she did hear it speaking, she sensed it would be agreeing with her instincts.

Anna. She wanted Anna.

"When you said a dragon _can_ decide to mate for life, what did you mean?" The redhead asked after a long moment of silence between them.

Elsa looked at her. "Dragons are quite similar to humans when it comes to choosing a mate. Some may take several mates, as other creatures do…some choose to be with one and one alone…" She stroked Anna's cheek with a thumb. "I choose to mate for life."

Anna's face turned completely red at this. Elsa let out a growling purr as the princess stroked her hair. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, Elsa…but I choose to mate for life too."

* * *

Kristoff scratched his head in puzzlement as he looked around. Where had Anna and Elsa gone? One moment he had seen them dancing and sticking close to each other, and the next moment, they seemed to have disappeared.

He hoped that Anna knew that she needed to go slow on this new relationship she seemed to have developed with Elsa. No matter how attached she feels towards her, she needed to take things one step at a time, but Anna was a romantic after all. Kristoff sighed and shook his head. Just _who_ exactly was Elsa? She just turned up one day out of the blue, but Anna knew her quite well. Just how long did she know Elsa for? And where did she come from?

So many questions that needed answers, but maybe this new relationship Anna was going for might help provide, and maybe then Elsa might actually reveal a thing or two about herself.

Then there was the fact that he had seen images from Grand Pabbie; images of Anna and dragons, and Anna being devoured by dragons. What _did_ it mean? Why did such an image come to be? Was something going to happen to Arendelle? To the princess? Another issue that had Kristoff torn was his indecision. Should he tell her about what he saw, or not?

"Come on, Elsa! You have got to try some ice cream!" Anna's voice broke through the sound of the crowd, making Kristoff whirl around.

The two women were strolling along, arm-in-arm. The princess was insisting her companion have a taste of ice cream while Elsa seemed rather reluctant, but allowed herself to be pulled along, as usual. Anna's enthusiasm was so contagious that even the disguised dragon could not find it in her to refuse and deny her mate anything.

"What is ice cream anyway?" Elsa asked, not sure what to make of the name alone. Was it something encased in ice? If so, then it would be easy for her to devour, but why freeze cream when humans simply drank it?

Anna grinned at her. "The source of all that is creamy and good! You'll understand when you try some! They have all these flavors and…"

The princess went on explaining the concept of ice cream and Elsa listened intently. It sounded odd to her, especially when Anna became poetic over the supposedly sweet-tasting treat. And the thought of this…ice cream having different flavors… It was, again, a whole new concept to the dragon. But whatever happens, she was going to trust Anna on this, especially when she mentioned ice cream with the taste of chocolate.

"There you are!" Kristoff called out to them.

Anna turned to face him. "Hey Kristoff! We were just on our way to get some ice cream, want to join us?"

Elsa barely held back a possessive growl, but Anna heard her. She smiled and took a hold of her companion's hand, stroking her knuckles gently with a thumb.  
The icy woman mentally sighed; she had to remember to behave, and that this male human was Kristoff, Anna's most trusted friend. But once a dragon has chosen a mate, they had the right to fight for them, in any way they need to.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Uhh…I guess…? Listen Anna, we need to talk."

Anna nodded and pulled him along as well. "Yes, yes. We'll talk over some ice cream!"

Elsa glanced at Kristoff cautiously as both she and the blonde man were ushered along. She resisted the urge to give him a warning glare since she was aware he had no intention to court _her_ mate, but she was a dragon after all. It was instinct to react in such a way, but for Anna's sake and for the sake of her own disguise, she had to behave.

In the end, the trio had bowls of chocolate ice cream in their hands, with Anna eagerly urging Elsa to take her first spoonful of ice cream, ever.

The disguised dragon stared at the frozen globs in her bowl before taking a scoop with her spoon, finally having a taste. At first she did not react, but Anna noticed the shine in her eyes and smiled widely when Elsa had another spoonful, and then another. And another.

Kristoff seemed amused. "You seriously never had ice cream before?" When Elsa replied by eating another spoonful, he pushed her bowl down slightly. "Whoa, take it easy! You'll get a brain freeze!"

Elsa tilted her head in puzzlement. "Brain freeze?"

Anna's eyes widened and she cleared her throat loudly, turning Kristoff's attention to her. As an ice dragon, Elsa would not be affected by the cold in any way, even a brain freeze. And as much as she wanted to be honest with her friend, she could not reveal her companion's true nature just yet. It had to be the right time, when she was sure that Elsa trusted Kristoff enough and he trusted Elsa in return.

"So…did you guys work things out?" The ice harvester asked casually, noticing a different aura about the two women, especially with the way the princess would lay her head on her mysterious friend's shoulder and trace a finger all over her blue-white uniform.

Anna smiled dreamily at Elsa. "Things went well…" She said, not looking at Kristoff at all, much to his amusement.

In response to the attention, Elsa nudged her nose against Anna's forehead affectionately. This was her mate, _hers_ and hers alone, just as she was Anna's alone. But anyone dared to attempt to win her human mate's affections; Elsa would fight for her and win the sole right to mate with Anna.

There it was again, that something between the two women. It was so clear Kristoff could feel it himself. He could also feel some sort of possessiveness in Elsa, but the icy woman was behaving properly aside from that brief growling sound she seemed to make when Anna invited him. He hoped the princess knew what she was in for…

Anna seemed to be enjoying herself though; the way she smiled, the way she laughed and clung to Elsa's arm. Even the mysterious blue-eyed woman looked like she was enjoying Anna's company just as much. And the little affectionate gestures they exchanged calmed Kristoff enough. Maybe he could trust Elsa with his dear longtime friend.

From where they stood among the people, Adgar and Idun were pleased to see all was going well. And their daughter was in good hands.

The king chuckled when his wife whispered into his ear about Anna and Elsa seeming closer than they had last seen. "I expect she would tell us that she and Elsa are courting, later today." Idun joked, earning a grin from her husband.

"Majesty!"

The king and queen turned to see one of their soldiers running towards them; he looked rather tense and worried. "My king…a ship has docked." He said with a bow.

Adgar and Idun exchanged puzzled expressions. "Indeed? And what exactly is the matter?" The king asked, looking at the soldier's wide eyes and slightly sweaty forehead. What had gotten the man so shaken up in this way?

"That is… It's a…" The soldier stammered, "It isn't any ship we are familiar with, Majesty. It's a black ship, its sails are worn and the men onboard…they look to be mercenaries."

"Mercenaries?" Idun gasped. "But why? For what reason?"

Adgar held his wife's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before turning to the soldier. "Did the men state their reason for coming here to Arendelle?"

The soldier bowed his head. "They say they wish to re-stock their supplies onboard, but they also wish to speak with you directly, sire."

The king let out a long sigh and glanced over to where Anna was. In that moment, his eye caught Elsa's. The mysterious woman's blue eyes stared directly at him, as if trying to read what was on his mind. Adgar was sure he looked a little tense, even Idun.  
Without another word, the king and queen headed to the dock to meet these newcomers, hoping these mercenaries were merely stopping by for supplies and nothing more.

As they walked off with their soldier escorting them, Elsa turned her attention back to her human mate. She sensed there may be a cause for concern based on the king's expression. "Lokalaat…" Elsa whispered into the princess's ear.

Anna shivered and looked up at her. "Elsa? What is it?" The disguised dragon nudged her nose against Anna's temple, growling lightly. The redhead seemed puzzled by this as she ran her hand in Elsa's hair. "What? What's wrong? Elsa…?"

"Your parents have gone to the docks…" The icy woman glanced over to where she had last seen them.

Following her gaze, Anna raised an eyebrow. As far as she knew, they were not expecting visitors from the other countries to stop by? Or was it merely a merchant ship that had docked. But why was Elsa so concerned about it?  
The icy woman tensed and let out a quiet dragon's growl that only Anna was able to hear. Elsa could smell something odd, and it was coming from the docks.

Before Anna could do anything, Elsa was heading off in Adgar and Idun's direction. "Elsa!" The redhead went after her, wondering what was going on through her mind.

* * *

"To what do we owe the visit?" Adgar asked as he faced the two owners of the black ship.

"Merely passing by for supplies…and perhaps some rest." The older man said. "My pardons… I am Einon, and this is my son, Griffin." He gestured to the younger man beside him, his ragged black leather armor, and cloak swayed with the movement.

Griffin nodded in acknowledgement, standing stiffly beside his father.

Adgar nodded back and turned his attention to Einon. "If I may ask, good sir… You are…mercenaries?" He felt Idun clutch onto his sleeve, and he placed a hand on his wife's hand.

Einon chuckled. "Ah I knew you would say that. I prefer the term…bounty hunters. Or just…_hunters_. We hunt down our targets, but mostly we deal with…rare beasts. My son and I have been doing this for quite a long time now."

Idun glanced at the father and son's swords and daggers that were strapped onto their armor. Clearly, these men were always ready for a fight, or a hunt. She hoped they had no business in Arendelle aside from a short stop. When she glanced at her husband, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"We humbly ask that my son and I rest for a while in your…beautiful kingdom while my men bring supplies back on the ship." Einon said. "Surely a day would be fine, yes?"

Adgar and Idun looked at each other. They saw no problem with allowing these men to rest in Arendelle. Surely there would not be a problem, but there would be one condition they needed to follow.

"I don't see why not. I am sure you all came a long way, and Arendelle welcomes you. However, with all due respect, I request that neither you, nor your men start any trouble here." Adgar said sternly. As king he was a fair and wise ruler; kind and nurturing towards his people. But Einon and his son made chills run down his spine. He merely wanted to be careful.

Griffin crossed his arms. "Good enough…" He glanced over the king and queen's shoulder. "Your…daughter, I presume?"

With a gasp, Idun turned to see Anna standing there, looking stunned. Beside her was Elsa who eyed the men cautiously. Adgar sighed. "Yes…" He gestured for his daughter to approach. Anna ran to her father's side, Elsa keeping close to her at all times.

"This is Princess Anna of Arendelle, our daughter. And her good friend." Adgar said politely, gesturing at Anna and then at Elsa.

Einon smirked in a cocky manner and bowed. "An honor to meet your acquaintance, Princess. My, you are quite the radiant one."

Usually Anna would be outspoken, eager and excited to meet new people. And despite how regal Einon and Griffin seemed in spite of their ragged leather armor, she did not feel relaxed around the, or their black ship and crew of hunters.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she placed an arm around her mate's waist, keeping her close to her side. Something smelled wrong; she eyed their blades, their armor, glanced at their ship…  
She could smell something metallic, but it was not the smell of weapons, nor was it the scent of the leather armor.

As Adgar, Anna, and Idun excused themselves and Elsa followed.

"Who were they?" The princess asked once they were out of earshot. She received worried glances from her parents for her question.

"Bounty hunters who are looking for a place to rest for the night," The king answered. He did not want to show any worry in front of his precious daughter. Perhaps he was only being paranoid, but something did not feel right about those men.

Anna excused herself and waved to her parents as she once again headed off with the disguised dragon by her side. She felt a bump against the back of her head, making her glance over her shoulder. "Are you alright Elsa?"

"Those men…they smell like blood," The icy woman growled.

"Wait, what? What are you saying?" Anna gasped.

"Zu'u vis sahlon sos nau niin. I can smell blood on them," Elsa whispered, translating her words.

The princess shook her head in disbelief. "Are you saying they might have…killed someone before arriving here?" If that was the case, then it was probably best to avoid them while they could. Besides, they were only staying for one day.

"Nii uld ni kos tahriik fah zey wah fey het…" Elsa said. When Anna looked at her curiously, the icy woman repeated her words, but in the human tongue. "It might not be safe for me to stay here."

Anna's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Humans with experience of hunting down both other humans and beasts have sharp instincts. I have seen the way their eyes move; they observe everything around them. Every movement and motion and gesture… I can see they knew your father was reluctant to let them stay here. If does the same to me…"

"Elsa…nobody else believes dragons exist." Anna reminded.

The disguised dragon shook her head. "Einon mentioned hunting _rare_ beasts. Chances are he may be one of those humans who _do _believe in my kind's existence."

Anna was still not fully convinced. "But how are you so sure he would believe in dragons?"

"If he and his son are both hunters, why need an entire army of them? He leads an entire pack of them and they sailed with him here. It's as if he expects to find something big." Elsa reasoned, glancing over her shoulder cautiously.

A long silence swept over them until Anna stopped walking and stood in front of Elsa. The taller woman raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Suddenly, she found herself being pulled down by her uniform until her lips met Anna's.

They remained that way for a while until Anna pulled her lips away. Elsa blinked and stared at her oddly. "… I am not sure what that was for."

"You don't always need a reason to do that. I did because…I wanted to comfort you, you know. I also…wanted to kiss you again." Anna caressed Elsa's cheek with the back of her hand before running her fingers in the silvery-blonde locks.

Elsa purred and nuzzled her nose against her mate's. "I have yet to figure you out, Lokalaat."

* * *

"I hope you do not think me rude, Highness…" Einon said as he approached Adgar. "…but if I may, I wish to ask if you have ever spotted any…oddities lately."

"Oddities?" The king raised an eyebrow at him. "I am not certain I understand what you mean."

The older man chuckled. "Ah well… I mentioned I hunted rare beasts, yes? By any chance…have you encountered or perhaps seen signs of such beasts? I am quite interested to know. And if you do have a beast problem, my son and I would gladly take care of it. Free of charge."

Adgar tensed. "And…why would you offer such a service for free, might I ask?"

"I am in search of a…specific beast. Perhaps Arendelle's cold has attracted it here." Einon said just as his son joined him and the king.

"You'll have to excuse the old man. He is quite obsessed with finding something he lost long ago." Griffin said with a huff, clearly not in the mood for whatever his father was planning now. Why can' the old man move forward from something that was most likely never to be found in his lifetime?

Einon growled at his son. "Boy! You will show some respect! And I am not obsessed! I know what I am looking for is out there. I will not rest until I find it." He turned his attention back to the king. "Now, Majesty…did you happen to run into or receive reports of anything out of the ordinary?"

Adgar now felt more cautious than ever. "I'm afraid not."

Griffin looked at his father smugly but Einon ignored him. "Is that so? Well perhaps I may take a look around myself, just in case. After all, you need to have trained senses for this sort of thing."

The smirk on his face made the king of Arendelle tense even more. "If you don't mind my asking…what beasts do you go after?"

At this, Einon's smirked even more. "I hunt the creatures that not many believe exist. But trust me, sire. They _do_ exist."

Adgar's eyes widened. Was this man mad? He could tell Einon and Griffin were serious, however. He could see it in their cold eyes.

Einon chuckled. "I take pleasure in hunting the most elusive of beasts; all the ones people only believe to be in books. Draugen—or draugr if you prefer—the Nökken, and Kraken as well… Ah but my favorites, of course. I also seek…_dragons_."

* * *

**I am happy to finally have this done!**

**This was the most fun I had in writing Drage Hjerte so far, probably since I was finally able to get some sweet moments in at last. Well I apologize for the long wait, but it is finally here! I hope all of you enjoy it still!**

**Thanks for all the support and interest in my story! I will see you guys again in the next chapter!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul (Dragon Language):**

**Hi los dii lokalaat – You are my beloved.**

**Fah hi, Zu'u fund ofan pah - For you, I would give all.**

**Zu'u vis sahlon sos nau niin – I can smell blood on them.**

**Nii uld ni kos tahriik fah zey wah fey het – It might not be safe for me to stay here.**


	12. Chapter 12: Fight and Flight

**Chapter 12: Fight and Flight**

King Adgar kept his eyes on his daughter, and then on his queen. His mind was running amok ever since his conversation with Einon and Griffin earlier that day. He had not expected the answers he had received from them. The men claimed to be hunters of beasts, especially ones that none knew to be myths or stories. But the way Einon answered, and the way his eyes shone meant he knew better.

"_Surely you do not believe dragons exist…?"_

"_I knew you'd say that, Your Majesty. People are quite naïve to believe that when dragons do walk among us."_

"_And you expect to find dragons here in Arendelle?"_

"_This place gets quite cold, especially during winter and on the mountains I have heard. I plan to scout your lands while I can. I am sure I may be able to find a beast or two that love the cold…"_

"_My father believes he could find his…white whale here."_

"_Silence boy! That so-called white whale is worth more than you are!"_

Their words haunted Adgar. Was it true? Did dragons truly exist and they did not even realize it? No, it could not be. If it were true then they would have seen signs or evidence of dragons such as reports of odd sightings and sounds. But none had come forward with such a claim.

He knew Anna had a fascination with dragons, but surely his daughter did not think dragons were real either. She asked questions but never stated she believed in their existence.

If Einon had been serious about searching for dragons in Arendelle, he may as well be wasting his time. There were no such beasts in this kingdom. However he could only hope that the hunters would not cause too much trouble when they attempted to scour the land for creatures that were not even real.

And for some reason, he felt as he had heard Einon's name somewhere before… It was a strange thing. Perhaps in a document or two? He knew for certain he had never encountered such a man before, but his name sounded like it was one he should know.

Anna giggled, deep in a conversation with Elsa. It was more than clear that she wanted to court and be courted by her. Adgar would not disagree but he still knew little of Elsa or even where she was from. Still, she made his daughter smile, and Anna's happiness was what the father in him wanted to see.

Elsa was polite, answering questions she was comfortable with answering, but still holding back some facts. However, Anna was not in the least bit worried and there was a clear sign of trust in her eyes. For that, Adgar and Idun knew they would have to trust their daughter's judgment.  
After dinner, the king excused himself. He left so abruptly that it had Anna concerned. Idun only shook her head, reassuring her daughter that all was well.

Elsa moved to stepped closer to her mate, nudging her head against the redhead's. "Lokalaat, fos hahvaas hi?"

"I guess you're asking what I'm so worried about, huh?" Anna said, lifting a hand to stroke her disguised dragon's chin. "It's my father. I know he's trying to hide it, but I can tell he's worried about something. I just Einon and Griffin had something to do with it!"

The taller woman purred in content as her human mate stroked her chin absentmindedly. "And how do you figure they caused concern for your father? If anything, I am the one who should be concerned to have them here…"

"I know, but…I'm also worried. Not just because I'm worried about them finding out about you, but also because…I don't feel _safe_ with them around." Anna admitted.

"If they attempt to touch you, it's me they'll have to answer to," Elsa reassured with a snarl, earning a wide smile from Anna. The redhead reached up to run her fingers through the soft white-gold locks of her new beloved. She heard the disguised dragon purr again.

"I'll protect you too, Elsa. I'm pretty good with a sword, you know." Anna said confidently.

Elsa growled before the redhead took her by the hand and led her out of the dining hall and to the library. Once inside, Elsa could see a pile of books stashed by the window seat. Curious, she moved towards it and took a look at them; they were books about dragons.

She glanced at Anna and the redhead looked quite sheepish. "Well I did want to know more about you and dragons in general…"

With a chuckle, Elsa took a seat and Anna followed her. The disguised dragon gazed out the window, watching as the night began to take over and bustling of Arendelle began to gradually settle down. She glanced at the distance, towards where her home in the mountain.  
She longed to fly back, but she was not so foolish as to risk being seen by hunters, no matter how well-hidden she was. She knew from looking into Einon's eyes that the man was serious in what he did, he was on a mission and he knew what he was looking for.

As a young dragon she had seen much in her lifetime, especially humans. She'd kept her distance and observed from afar. She was familiar with humans who were experienced in tracking and hunting beasts. Many may not believe in the existence of dragons, but there would always be some humans with a different belief and their life would be spent hunting her kind down.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna tilted her head slightly upon noticing her companion's expression. "You want to go home, huh?"

"I was hoping to bring you back with me for a while. But it would be too risky with this…nuisance here in Arendelle," Elsa said with a light snarl.

No matter how many times she did that, it always surprised Anna that even in human form, dragon sounds could emerge from Elsa. It was scary at times, and intimidating. But Anna never felt fear towards. All she felt was admiration and trust, especially now that there were certain things that they had finally expressed.

Anna reached out to play with the strand of hair that hung down over Elsa's forehead. The icy woman's blue eyes glanced at her mate, wondering what was on the redhead's mind. "You seem distant…" Elsa said, gently taking hold of Anna's wrist.

"I was just thinking…about what other kinds of dragons are out there." Anna said, scooting closer to her companion. She stroked Elsa's hair gently. "Do you sometimes wish to just fly out there and…look for other dragons?"

"A couple of times, yes… But to do so would mean I have to leave you behind for a while. I can't do that." Elsa said, rubbing her forehead against Anna's.

The princess smiled. "Hey, I'd follow you—whether you want me to or not!"

Elsa chuckled. "That is a dangerous decision. Following a dragon is quite…bold."

"Well it's my choice! And I chose to be with you, as a friend and more." Anna said with determination clear in her voice. She was not going to leave Elsa alone in the world, especially now that she knew Elsa felt the same about her.

"Lokalaat… Hi los vokorasaal." Elsa said with a smile.

Once again, Anna responded the same way. "I have no idea what you just said." She stroked Elsa's cheek before pressing her lips to hers. She felt the icy woman let out a low pleased dragon growl, and smiled. Elsa's lips were soft and warm despite her true nature. That just only proved to Anna that dragons were indeed beings with minds of their own, souls and hearts. Elsa was living proof of that.

When their lips parted, the disguised dragon nuzzled the side of Anna's neck, making the redhead gasp. Dragons—or was it just Elsa?—were certainly affectionate if they wanted to. It was a rather pleasant surprise, yet again.

"So…once those hunters leave, what do want to do?" The princess asked, once again running her hand through the soft white-gold hair.

She felt the disguised dragon nuzzle her neck slowly. "I have no plans. Other than to return to my mountain, of course."

Anna frowned worriedly. "How about you stay here? Just for tonight, just in case…"

"I thought you were so confident that no other human believes in the existence of dragons, Lokalaat. Now you worry I might be found out?" Elsa teased lightly, nuzzling her lips and nose against her mate's neck and jawline.

"I know, I know. I just…knew how worried you were and I didn't like the idea of heading out alone, since Einon and his little friends are staying at an inn. I mean what if they see you and follow you?" Anna said, playing with Elsa's slicked back strands of hair.

The icy woman chuckled. "You're using logic and caution? Quite shocking coming from you, Anna." That earned her a hard smack on the arm, but to a dragon that felt like a very light swat and not at all painful. She just laughed.

Anna grinned. "Ohh! I just can't stay mad at you!"

Elsa pressed her lips against her mate's temple and nuzzled her once more. "Is that how it works?" Human signs of affection were still foreign to her, but Anna still seemed happy with whatever she did, much to Elsa's relief.

* * *

"I don't know what you're planning, old man. But I would appreciate it if you at least acted like a sane person. We have come too far to suddenly drop to a low level! Hunting for some _fantasy_!" Griffin said with an irritated growl.

"Fantasy? _Fantasy_? Princesses being married to a man they want is fantasy, a frog turning into a person is fantasy, romance is fantasy, peace is fantasy! But _dragons_ are not a fantasy!" Einon yelled in his son's face. He was tired of the boy always contradicting him and pulling him down.

Griffin rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall of their inn room. "For goodness sake, Father! We easily overpower anyone because of what we did and what we still do! And yet you continue chasing something that may no longer be alive or existing!"

"Have I taught you _nothing_ about dragons?" Einon snarled. "_It_ is alive somewhere and I want it back! The damn thing somehow managed survive I just know it!"

"You're just jilted by your white whale because it managed to get onto its feet sooner than expected. And instead of facing it and enjoying the power and victories we have claimed, you go on a mad chase for _it_!" Griffin argued back. "We have more than enough sources to deal with our enemies."

Einon huffed. "The people of Arendelle were nice enough to welcome us here. But now that we're settled here for the night, have the boys prepare the next step. We are not leaving until we find what I am looking for."

Griffin raised an eyebrow. "And if it's not here?"

"Then take everything else. I _hate_ leaving empty-handed." Einon decided, sitting on the bed to sharpen his sword.

* * *

Kristoff could not sleep well. In fact, he was not sure he could sleep at all. In fact he was more worried about what he had seen earlier that day. He needed to tell Anna somehow, without worrying her or the king and queen.

"I don't know how to tell her, Sven. I mean how do you tell your best friend that her life might be in danger?" The blonde paced.

Sven just snorted at him and tilted his head. His friend seemed so torn about what he saw in Pabbie's visions. Something about dragons, but as far as Sven knew, there was only one dragon; Elsa herself. How and why would there be two more? The reindeer just nudged Kristoff gently and snorted.

"How can you think of carrots at a time like this? Anna might be in trouble from…_something_ and for some reason I can't decide if I should tell her or not! I mean telling her might help, but that might scare her, and the king and queen! But if I don't tell her, she'll be upset and probably hate my guts for not telling her sooner…" Kristoff continued to pace nervously, almost in a frantic manner.

Sven sighed. In his mind, telling Anna the truth might be the best choice. It would save them the trouble in the future. But his human companion was just wracking his brain a little too hard. Perhaps it would be best if Kristoff slept on it, for now.

* * *

At the castle, Elsa continued to stare out the window of the room she was given for the night. It still boggled her mind a bit that humans could be comfortable on such a soft piece of fluff, something humans called a bed.

It might take some getting used to, but at the moment, Elsa did not feel like sleeping. Her eyes were always drawn to the outside, at the town. She was concerned about the presence of humans who hunted for a living. And Einon made it obvious he could hunt down beasts and even his own kind—humans.

The ice dragon was familiar with the fact that humans with a higher rank, such as a king, queen, and princess, are in danger of being hunted down by others. Humans were such sad and pitiful creatures; what did they get out of murdering their own kind for their rank, or whatever other reason that had nothing to do with survival or self-defense?

Though she was concern for her own being, she also had her mate to worry about now. The moment Anna became the dragon's mate Elsa knew she would be protecting her from anything or anyone that intended to sink their fangs or swords into the sweet redhead.

The sound of someone knocking on the door drew the icy woman's attention away from the window. Anna peeked inside. "Elsa? You couldn't sleep?" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before approaching her companion.

Elsa pressed her forehead to Anna's. "Are you still worried?" The redhead asked as she stroked the taller woman's cheek tenderly. In response, Elsa just exhaled cold air.

"I don't feel like sleeping at the moment." The icy woman said, nuzzling her mate's temple with her nose and lips. She felt Anna shiver and smirked slightly at the effects she had on the feisty princess. But of course that meant Anna had a certain effect on Elsa in return.

Anna pulled her companion over to the bed and sat down. Elsa followed suit and watched the redhead curiously, tilting her head. "Don't worry Elsa, I'm sure nobody would try and storm the castle. Even if they did, I'll protect you." The princess said confidently.

Elsa chuckled. "You know _I_ should be the one protecting you."

"Well relationships are about give and take! So you protect me and I protect you!" Anna insisted. By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she was going to be having the last word in the conversation.

The disguised dragon merely shrugged and then smirked. "You are so stubborn…" She nudged her nose against her mate's forehead before playing with the redhead's braids and running a finger along the white streak.  
Anna closed her eyes, humming happily at the feel of Elsa's human touch. While she did enjoy how smooth and wonderfully cool she felt, Anna also loved the strong and fierce, yet gentle presence of the dragon. She adored Elsa because of what and who she truly was.

The disguised dragon purred and blew a gently cold gust in her mate's face. The princess giggled and playfully pushed the icy woman's face away while she brushed off the thin layer of ice off her own face.

"Hey! That's cold!" She laughed and shook off the last bit of ice.

"You chose to be my mate, so now you have to accept the cold," Elsa teased, tapping the tip of Anna's nose with a finger, causing a bit of frost to form there.

Their playful banter continued on and then ended with Anna lying on the bed, laughing and looking up at Elsa who stared down at her. "When I think I had learned something about humans, something new comes up…" The icy woman said in a low tone.

Anna smiled and raised a hand to touch Elsa's cheek. The disguised dragon huffed and purred, leaning into the princess's touch. "Well I still don't know much about dragons…" Anna said, "But I'm just glad that I'm learning so much about _you_."

Elsa leaned down towards the redhead, causing her mate to blush. She felt Anna reach up and gently pull her head down until their lips touched.  
The disguised dragon's eyes slowly closed and returned the gesture as best as she could, but by the way Anna was moaning and humming happily, Elsa sensed she was doing it right.

Anna giggled once their lips parted. Who knew dragons could be such good kissers? Then again, Elsa felt so…special. The icy woman nibbled at her mate's ear, surprising the redhead at the new show of affection. The princess placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks and their noses nuzzled one another.

Suddenly, Elsa lifted her head and growled, turning to the window. She got up from the bed, and away from Anna, going over to glare at whatever was outside.

Anna blinked in confusion and sat up, looking at her icy companion. What had just happened? "Elsa? Elsa what's wrong?" The princess got up and walked over to her, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

The icy woman continued to growl while glaring into the distance. Her keen dragon eyes could easily catch movement from a distance, and she could easily see that something was amiss. "Those hunters…" She growled.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "Where? What are they doing?"

"Wandering… Looking for…something." Elsa said cautiously.

"Looking for what? They're not here to…pillage Arendelle, are they?" Anna gasped. Now she was worried. Her father graciously let them stay for the night but if they were planning something _tonight_ then she best warn him!

Elsa let out an angry huff, causing a thin layer of frost to fog up the window. "I know what you're thinking, Anna. If you're going to your father, then best do it now. I can see them gathering outside of the inn."

Anna wiped away some of the frost and tried to get a good look. She could not see very far but she could see the crew of the chip gathering for some reason. Some of them even held torches, as if they were planning to search for something in the dark.

Well whatever they were up to, Elsa's snarling told the princess that it was nothing good. Anna headed out of the bedroom, in search of her parents. For a minute, Elsa continued to stare out the window before deciding to turn away and follow her mate down the halls.

"I don't like what's going on out there—even though I could barely see it, but I'm sure it's something bad! I mean they just _look_ like trouble from the start!" Anna said as she made her way to her parents' chambers with Elsa at her heels.

The disguised dragon stood back as her mate knocked before she was called inside. Anna inhaled and pushed the door open. "Mama? Papa? I need to talk to you, it's important."

Adgar and made their way over to their daughter. "Anna? Is something the matter, little one?"

The princess glanced over at the door where Elsa stood by before looking at her parents again. "I…about those men earlier today… I was just wondering if…maybe you could send someone to keep an eye on them? I feel like they might be up to no good!"

Adgar exchanged looks with his wife, and then smiled at his daughter. "Do you? Well then I suppose great _do_ think alike." He chuckled, much to Anna's surprise.

"You mean…?" The redhead gaped.

Idun nodded. "Your father was rather concerned as well so he sent some of our finest men out there to secretly observe Einon's crew."

Both Anna and Elsa sighed in relief. But the icy woman decided to speak up, "Good then. Because I managed to catch a glimpse of those men leaving the inn, perhaps they are searching for something here in Arendelle."

Agdar sighed. "Maybe Einon believes his…white whale—as his son called it—would be here."

"What exactly is he looking for?" Anna wondered.

The king just shook his head, wondering the same thing. "They did not specifically say… But perhaps he's looking for a beast to hunt; for revenge or sport, I do not know. I could tell they were very careful not to reveal too much to me. Though they were not worried about telling me of their…occupation, they seem to keep to themselves about what they plan and what they wish to look for. That was why I was worried."  
Idun placed a hand on her husband's arm in comfort, earning a loving smile in return. He placed a hand on his wife's.

Elsa crossed her arms and snuck away, but her escape did not go unnoticed by Anna. The redhead excused herself in order to run after her icy companion.

What was Elsa up to? Whatever it was, Anna was not going to let her do anything reckless. She followed Elsa out of the castle until the disguised dragon whirled around and surprised the redhead by pressing her up against the nearest wall.

"What do you think you're doing, kulaas?" She growled.

"Following you," Anna said simply, much to Elsa's chagrin.

The icy woman sighed in exasperation. "Are you just that drawn to danger? Go back inside your den where it's safer!" She turned away, her eyes observing every bit of the area before turning her sights back on Anna. The princess refused to budge even as Elsa gave her the opening to return inside.

"Remember what I said? I'll protect you too! So if anything happens to you, I want to be there to help!" Anna said, placing her hands on her hips and pouting.

Elsa blinked before sighing and shaking her head. "You still don't know about what it means to be a dovah liin, do you? If anything happens, I would have to kill someone, brutally."  
Anna had never seen what she could truly do as a dragon when fully aggressive. So far Elsa had done her best to avoid moments in which her chosen mate would see how dangerous she could truly be. But if comes down to it, the ice dragon would do what she needed to.

Anna wrapped her arms around her companion's waist. "You're not being fair. What if something happens and they end up seeing your true form?"

"Fine. Just…stay behind me and don't make a sound," Elsa said seriously, "Consider this as me teaching you how to track down prey the way dragons do."  
The princess grinned victoriously and did as told. Her icy companion was surprisingly swift and silent when sneaking around. The dragon was now stalking potential prey.

Arendelle was quiet at this hour of the night, except for the men who stood in front of the inn, waiting for orders, perhaps. There was no sign on Einon or his son, so it was made clear the hunters were awaiting orders.

The two women kept out of sight, observing carefully. Suddenly, the door to the inn opened and Einon stepped out, followed by Griffin.

"Well? Is everything ready?" Einon demanded. His crew tensed and nodded. It was plain to see that they both feared their leader. Something about him drove these men to follow and obey his every whim willingly.

Griffin looked towards the exit of the kingdom. "Let's move out before anybody wakes up. No mistakes must be made! And if you find nothing…take everything!"

Einon gripped the hilt of his sword. "Come, men! We have some hunting to do. Arendelle's cold nights are perfect for finding prey!"

Anna gasped quietly and ducked down before any of the hunters noticed her. "Take everything? Wh-what did they mean by that?"

Elsa looked at her mate worriedly and nudged her before glancing at the hunters. They began heading off towards wilderness outside the kingdom. What were they looking for? If anything, this was even better reason not to get caught or discovered. "They're leaving." Elsa stood upright and Anna followed as the hunters left their view.

The two women exchanged looks before nodding to each other. They would have to tell the king and queen. However, Elsa knew she could not join her mate for now. "I have to follow them, Lokalaat. I have to be sure of their intentions."

"_What_? But…but what if they spot you?" Anna asked worriedly.

"A dragon knows how to use their surroundings to avoid being noticed, and the wilderness of Arendelle is my territory, in case you have forgotten." The icy woman reminded.

The redhead shook her head. "But…!"

"Just tell your father what you heard; I'll be back soon." With that, Elsa turned away and ran after the hunters, making sure to keep out of sight.

Once she too was out of sight, Anna turned to run back inside the castle.

She retreated back to the study when she noticed a light flickering under the door. She knocked before stepping inside to see her mother and father speaking with someone already. The redhead's eyes widened as she approached.

Anna gasped. "Captain Bjarne? What…what are you…?"

Captain Bjarne turned to look at the princess and the bowed. "Your father ordered me to keep an eye on our…visitors. He did not want to take any chances. Now tell me, what are _you_ doing here, Highness?"

The redhead touched her white streak. "I…well…the same thing you're doing! I don't really trust them either!"

The captain of Arendelle's soldiers sighed in exasperation. "With all due respect, Princess…I understand your worries but this is the duty of the guards, and myself."

Anna responded with a pout. "You taught me well, Captain! I know how to be careful, and how to take care of myself!"

Bjarne laughed and pat the princess's shoulder. "That I did. But that does not mean you should be going head-first into trouble. Your father trusted me to teach you self-defense, and how to handle a sword…but you are not yet ready to fight someone more skillful, and d_angerous_."

"But you saw those men, didn't you? They're after something! That's why they went out there!" Anna said, pointing towards the direction in which the hunters had left.

"And your friend as well, I see." Bjarne said seriously, "I did see Miss Elsa leave after those bounty hunters."

Adgar and Idun raised an eyebrow before looking at their daughter.

With a groan, Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "Elsa isn't involved with them! She followed them so that she can come back and tell us what they're looking for! She just…she cares!"

Bjarne raised an eyebrow. "And you know her well enough to believe that?"

"You're going to have to trust me, if you don't trust Elsa." The redhead insisted, giving the battle-hardened captain a look.

Idun stepped forward to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What is this about Elsa following them?"

The princess was silent for a moment before sighing. "Elsa and I…heard that they were going out to hunt for something, and…Einon's son Griffin said…to take everything if they didn't find anything. After that Elsa just…took off to follow them."

Bjarne shook his head in disbelief. "Into the wilds? By herself? The woman is insane if she thinks she can walk in the dark like that, especially if she is shadowing some bounty hunters—men who are trained to track and kill. They may be ruffians but I know from experience that bounty hunters have keen senses! They know if they even feel like they're been watched, they will search every area that they can."

"Elsa is not just some woman! She…she knows her way around, alright? I've seen her do it before. She's good at…outdoors stuff." Anna said confidently.

Adgar rubbed his temples. "Let's not argue here. Let's just wait…until either Lady Elsa or the bounty hunters return."

* * *

Dragons never lose sight of their prey, and Elsa was no exception.

Her eyes always so clearly, even in the dark; because of that she could see the hunters very well as if the sun was still out. She was also no fool. She knew how hunters acted and how they worked. She had seen many of them during her time as a hatchling.  
Hunters lived their lives on the edge, they spend their time tracking, fighting and killing anything they were told to kill or wanted to kill.

Avoiding their eye—even just a glance—was priority to her at the moment.

The dark cloaked her entirely and the trees assisted in that. The flames of the hunters' torches would not be enough to light the entire area around them, and the wilderness of Arendelle was her territory. She knew every part of it. From the mountains to the forests, she ruled the wilderness even though the humans—except for Anna—had no idea of her existence and that gave her an advantage. Still, cautious was how she must proceed. These men clearly believed in finding something most other humans do not believe in.

She had no intention to become the prey, especially to humans.

Another advantage in having a human form, Elsa realized was that having a smaller form made it easier to slink about and observe.

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she shadowed the hunters. The flames of their torches lit the way, but even experienced men like them could not see in the dark, nor could they smell whatever was around like as animals and beasts can.

Einon raised a hand, stopping the others in their tracks. He then walked forward to the nearest tree and touched the trunk and sniffed at it. "Ack! Damn animals! Must they always get in the way by marking every tree?" He ranted before signaling for his men to move forward.

Apparently normal animals were not what they were after. Wolves, deer, rabbits…none of those were their intended prey. What did they hope to find?

Griffin groaned. "Must we waste our time looking for your white whale? Why not save ourselves the trouble and return to Arendelle, and then take all they have instead? Better than being empty-handed because of your obsession!"

"Shut it, boy!" Einon snapped, slapping his son's cheek. Griffin huffed and rolled his eyes.

From where she hid, Elsa glared. These humans were clearly of the malicious sort, and Einon made it obvious his obsession was more important than his son. But his offspring was no better; he was clearly as selfish as his father.

Einon stopped walking and laughed. "Ahh…do you smell that, men? I smell a _rat_."

The bounty hunters and Griffin stopped moving and looked around the moment Einon said that. Some of them drew their weapons.  
Elsa's eyes widened. Surely he did not mean her! He could not have sensed he was being watched by her; she was always careful when following prey around.

"Come out, rat. I know you are following us. I have waited for this moment for a long, long time…" Einon approached and grabbed a sword from one of his men. With a grin on his face, he thrust his sword forward. The grin on his face slowly turned into a frown.

Griffin watched as his father began growling and grunting in irritation while smacking at the bushes and ground with the sword.

"You must be getting old, Father. That was the most terrible display I had ever seen." Griffin mocked.

Einon glanced at his son and snarled before yelling angrily and moving over to Griffin in order to punch his face. "Men! Move out! Search everywhere! And if nothing can be found, then we take _all_ we can find!"

Elsa stood watching from a thick branch a nearby tree. She quietly growled as she saw the men separate in order to cover more ground.

Einon had sensed her presence! But how? And why? Even the most seasoned hunter could not possibly be able to notice when a very well-hidden predator was lurking. Did she underestimate the senses of humans? Or was it something else entirely?

She shook her head and jumped to the next tree. She needed to return to Arendelle—she needed to warn her mate.

* * *

Anna was leaning against the wall, watching Captain Bjarne pace while her mother and father stood together.

They had been waiting for what felt like hours. She had managed to convince them to wait for Elsa's return despite Bjarne's reluctance to trust a stranger's word about what she had seen. But Anna knew Elsa better than they did.

Just as the silence was starting to become unbearable, voices could be heard outside down the hallway. This caught everyone's attention as the voices grew louder.

"Please, Miss! You must calm down!"

"You cannot simply storm in there!"

Anna blinked. That sounded like Kai and Gerda! They sounded as if they were in distress for some reason.

"Where is Anna? Where is she?" Another voice growled, and the door slammed open. Elsa stood there, with Kai and Gerda behind her, looking quite frazzled at the icy woman's sudden intrusion.

Anna gasped and ran to her. "Elsa!"

Right away the disguised dragon felt herself relax when she saw her mate was clearly fine. She ran to Anna as well until the redhead was in her arms. She gently butted her forehead against Anna's affectionately.

Adgar and Idun exchanged amused looks while Bjarne seemed rather shocked.

"You're back already? What happened?" Anna asked, placing her hands on Elsa's cheeks.

The taller woman nuzzled her hands gently before doing the same to her neck. "Your people need to be ready. They're planning on taking everything if they don't find what they are looking for out in the wilds."

"Wait, what?" Anna's eyes widened. "You…Elsa what's wrong? You look tense."

"He sensed me…" The disguised dragon snarled. "He sensed me, Anna! He knew I was there, somehow! He didn't catch a glimpse but he knew he was being followed. Even though I made not a sound, or provided any indication that I was there."

Anna stroked her cheek and smiled gently. "At least you're safe right? Come on, don't be so upset."

"Don't keep us waiting! What is it you found out?" Bjarne demanded impatiently.

Elsa glared at him but behaved herself for her mate's sake. "They plan to take all from Arendelle, or perhaps they want all of Arendelle…that is, once they return from their unsuccessful hunt. For now they plan on searching the wilderness, but once they step through your gates…"

Adgar clenched his fists. "Damn it all! Captain, ready the men! Once those bounty hunters return, we need to make them leave at once!"

"With all due respect, my king, my queen… But you plan on taking the word of a stranger?" Bjarne reasoned as he turned to Adgar.

At this, Anna placed her hands on her hips and faced the captain. "Elsa is no stranger! If you don't trust her, then trust me! I mean…I do get to have a say in things, don't I?"

Elsa looked at her mate then at the other humans in the room. She could see that Adgar and Idun trusted their daughter but at the same time, as king and queen, they needed to think things through. However this Captain Bjarne had some hesitation in him. Anna was but a hatchling in his eyes, one with no experience to rule or give orders.

But still, Anna was the heir to the throne of this kingdom, and the ice dragon could sense the hidden potential in her. After all, she was mated to a dragon now.

The icy woman nudged her mate's shoulder gently. "Anna…those men are dangerous, that much you know. At least have everyone ready."

Bjarne narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall you having any say in such matters. And with all due respect, Miss Elsa, while I am sure you have a…noble upbringing, I am afraid this is something for the royal family to discuss."

"Enough. Whatever the case, I _do _intend on having our soldiers ready; I long have sensed something amiss ever since that ship docked. Captain, please see to it that the citizens would be safe." Adgar said at last.

The captain bowed respectfully and left the room, leaving the royal family and Elsa.

All eyes then turned to the icy woman. Elsa stared back. "… I might have left a bad impression on him." She said with a shrug.

Adgar shook his head. "The captain means well. He's quite protective of the kingdom, and he may be serious at all times, but he is a good man."

Anna took Elsa's hand in hers. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt in any way." In response, Elsa placed her chin on top of the princess's head. The redhead could faintly hear a light purr coming from the disguised dragon's chest.

"I take it you're both…courting…?" Idun said with a little giggle. Both younger women glanced at the queen; one red in the face, the other calm and cool as always.

Before Anna could say anything, Elsa said her words first. "We are. In fact your daughter accepted my advances."

Adgar raised an eyebrow then smirked. "You certainly have been busy, Anna. I'm beginning to see why you were taking so many nature walks nearly every day."

"But I…well…yes that's why but…I mean…" The princess was rambling again, much to the icy woman's amusement. Never before had the dragon found anything amusing or endearing about any human. But Anna seemed to be a human that stood out from the norm among others.

"Then you have no objections?" Elsa asked, watching the king and queen carefully. Anna looked between her new sweetheart and her parents nervously; she never really outright told them that she and Elsa were courting each other—though on the dragon's side of things, they were practically _bonded_—now she had no idea how they would react to this revelation.

Idun placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Adgar…come now, I don't see the problem with it. Anna is at that age after all."

The king eyed Elsa cautiously then at Anna. He knew how much of a hopeless romantic she could be. And while this new friend of hers seemed to be a good person, he still needed to know more about her. So far, Elsa had been quite secretive about where she came from among other things.

Before anything more could be said, Kai peeked inside the room. "Forgive the intrusion, Majesty, Kristoff is here. He wishes to see the princess."

Adgar nodded and Kai stepped aside to allow the blonde man in, followed by Sven. Kristoff waved and Anna grinned upon seeing her friends.

"You have some really…strange guests." Kristoff said, nearly shuddering.

Anna's eyes widened with concern. "Did something happen?"

"No, no. It's just…I saw them slinking around while Sven and I were on our way back here. They had their swords drawn out and everything." He explained. Inwardly, he wondered if this had something to do with what Grand Pabbie saw. "Speaking of which…is something going on? I also saw some soldiers going around…"

Anna nodded. "Just being prepared for trouble…_just in case_."

"Perhaps it's best that you remain here, Kristoff. I am not sure what to expect from these men, but I am certain they would refuse to leave." Adgar said, patting the younger man on the back, earning a wide-eyed look.

"No need to scare the boy, Adgar. But we certainly hope you would stay and watch over Anna, in case the situation turns…" Idun said, trying to ease any worries that Kristoff may have considering the predicament.

Anna frowned. "I can look after myself! I didn't train with the soldiers for nothing!"

"Your mother and I rather you didn't. As talented as you are with a sword—and we have seen it for ourselves—we prefer that you stay away from a fight." Adgar said sternly, much to Anna's dismay.

The princess excused herself and left the room with Kristoff, Sven, and Elsa following close behind.

Elsa moved hastened her steps slightly until she was walking beside Anna. "I hope you're not planning on doing anything reckless, Lokalaat."

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ crazy." Anna sighed, "I just wish my parents had more confidence in me. I know they're only concerned for my safety, but they still act like I can't handle myself sometimes. It's not like I just run into a fight! I don't! But…what if the time comes that I need to defend myself…?"

The icy woman placed a finger to her mate's lips. "No need to explain everything. I'm sure we both understand what you mean."

Kristoff grinned and nodded. "I'll have to agree with snowflake here."

Elsa blinked and looked at him oddly before looking around. "… Snowflake?"

"I was referring to you." He said.

"Kristoff was just teasing! Don't worry; your name is still Elsa." Anna giggled, hooking her arm with Elsa's.

The ice harvester stared at the two women. "Not much of a joker, is she?"

"Don't take it personally, Kristoff. She's always serious; I'm still teaching her quite a bit." Anna winked, earning a snicker from Kristoff and an amused snort from Sven.

Once Kristoff got his bearings, he sighed. "Listen, Anna…there's something I really need to tell you."

"Princess Anna!" Gerda called, rushing towards the trio, looking rather worried. Kristoff winced; it seems he would need to hold off his warning for a little while longer.

* * *

Bjarne placed his hand on the hilt of his sword when he spied Einon and Griffin approaching. It seems they left their men outside for a while longer to continue whatever wild goose chase they were having. The king was right to worry about such shady-looking men, but to trust the word of some stranger woman that these hunters wanted to pillage Arendelle, if not take Arendelle itself?

Would they be that reckless? Even bounty hunters would know their place; and pillaging a country with all experienced soldiers in the area is surely a lost cause, especially since they would not be able to win.

The soldiers who stood with Bjarne kept their sights forward, remaining vigilant at all times.

King Adgar joined his soldiers just as Einon and Griffin stopped in front of them. He took in the sight calmly before sighing. "Ah, I see you've grown quite…cautious. I assume it's not because you believe when I say I am looking for…_myths_, correct?" He chuckled darkly.

"What do you want here, Einon?" Adgar demanded.

Griffin shrugged. "We want what we've always been after; a perfect collection. Not that you would understand—all you collect are treasures and fancy antiques."

Einon smacked his son upside the head harshly before looking at Arendelle's king again. "Forgive my son; he is quite bad-tempered. But what he says is true; we _are_ hunting for the perfect additions to our collection. As I said when we first arrived…we hunt for what others do not believe exist. It is the world's loss after all."

"And if you don't find what you're looking for?" Bjarne dared to ask, glaring at the hunters.

Einon had expected the question. He laughed and Griffin smirked. To their delight, the king and his men could only exchange confused expressions. It was to be expected of the ignorant. "Of course, I expected as much. Well…if we do not find what we are looking for, then we will leave in peace. _After_ we have taken all that Arendelle has to offer as compensation; we do so _hate_ leaving empty-handed."

"You can't do that!" Anna's voice called out, much to Adgar's dismay. He turned to see his daughter standing in the courtyard, between the two fountains. With her was Kristoff and his reindeer, along with Elsa. The four walked over until they stood behind the king and the soldiers.

The older hunter licked his lips, turning his attention to the redhead. "Well…why don't you try to stop me then, Princess?"

Bjarne and his men tensed, unsheathing their swords. Both father and son only smirked.

"Ah Griffin. Once again we have outstayed our welcome. But what about our men?" Einon said smoothly, as if mocking his adversaries. "Ooh yes, I remember."

With a snap of his fingers, shadows emerged from the rooftops in the town. The other hunters had their weapons ready to cause havoc, and unfortunately, several of Arendelle's citizens had stepped out of their homes to see what the commotion was all about, only to see black figures on the roofs. It was like a cruel darkness shadowing them all.

Elsa grit her teeth; the humans of this kingdom was of no concern to her. Only Anna was. However, her mate did rule over them and so they were her responsibility. The dragon only needed to focus on keeping her mate away from harm.

"Well now, I am sure you already know that we haven't found what I wanted. However, before I pillage this place, I will give you another chance. I know that you are keeping something from me. After all, the path leading up to the mountain feels rather…chilly." Einon insisted.

"There is _nothing_ for us to hide, and the North Mountain has always been cold!" Agdar growled.

The older man shook his head and sighed. "Aye, I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Griffin took a few steps back. "You hear that, men? Take _everything_!"

The bounty hunters let out a victorious cry and began running amok. The soldiers of Arendelle charged, hoping to keep the citizens safe and to get rid of intruders.  
Einon and Griffin moved out of sight in the confusion. It was time they took things into their hands once again.

One of the hunters made his way over to Anna, but Elsa was in front of her in an instant. She punched the hunter right in the face, sending him flying off some distance.

"Perhaps you might need this." Elsa said, lifting a sword in its scabbard, to Anna.

"You snagged it off him?" The princess gasped in surprise as she grabbed the sword and strapped it around her hips before unsheathing the blade.  
A war cry made her jump as another attacker came at them. Elsa grabbed him by the face, easily throwing him away. Anna winced at the sight of the huge impact where the hunter had been tossed.

Elsa grabbed her mate's hand and led her off; it would be too dangerous to stay inside the castle as the intruders would certain come for the riches inside. There would be one place that was safe for her.

Before Kristoff could protest, both Anna and Elsa rushed outside to face the intruders. The ice harvester called out to them but went unheard, while Sven snorted urgently.

* * *

It came as a shock to see the soldiers were actually being defeated easily. All the while, some of the hunters were returning to the ship with whatever goods they had decided to take.

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief as she took in what was happening in front of her; somehow the bounty hunters were more skilled, dangerous, and stronger. When she looked at the way they moved, it was almost too much to believe. They were vicious, fast, and relentless.

Elsa growled, staying close to the princess, keeping any dangers at bay. Another hunter dared to face them and the icy woman snarled.  
The enemy charged and Elsa did the same. She grabbed the blade of his sword—stopping his attack short—and punched her foe in the chest. Like the other ones before him, he was send flying into the nearest wall.

The sound of swords clashing caught her attention and she whirled around to see Anna blocking a blow from another hunter's axe. Before the disguised dragon could run to her side, Anna lifted a leg and kicked her foe in the stomach, sending him a few inches away from her.

Elsa took the opportunity to rush in and grab the enemy by the neck, practically lifting him off the ground with one hand. The man struggled until he could no longer breathe. Once he stopped moving Elsa dropped him.

"We need to return to my mountain!" Elsa insisted, trying to pull her along by the hand.

Anna yanked her hand away. "I can't just leave! The people are in danger—"

She was cut short when Elsa suddenly flung her arm forward, unleashing a cold blast over Anna's shoulder. The princess gasped and turned around, seeing another attacker behind her, now frozen solid. To her dismay, Elsa punched the frozen hunter, shattering him into a million icy pieces.

The dragon's aggression was showing, and the princess could see it. It scared her a bit to see Elsa so ferocious as a human. What more when she was in her true form.

"Lokalaat, you have to go somewhere safe!" The icy woman said, keeping close to her mate.

"I'm not leaving Arendelle defenseless! Even though my father and our soldiers are fighting!" Anna argued.

Several more of Einon's men caught sight of the two women and ran at them, blades held high and prepared to strike.  
Elsa turned to face them and, with an aggressive wave of her arm, ice shot out of her hand, freezing them all in place like ice sculptures before unleashing another icy blast to shatter them.

This was another side to Elsa that Anna had never seen yet. She had seen how angry the dragon could be and she knew she was also capable of being dangerous, but never before had she seen it in action. It was almost frightening, but this was still Elsa.

The princess deflected another blow from an axe and a sword. "How many minions does this guy have?" She yelled out in frustration as she punched another challenger in the face, making him recoil before she sliced at him, causing him to jump back and hold his arm in pain.

Elsa whirled around to look at her mate before noticing someone on a nearby rooftop. She narrowed her eyes as several hunters knelt down and took aim with their crossbows. The disguised dragon's eyes upon realizing where they were aiming those bolts.

"Lokalaat!" She ran to her mate, stepping into the line of fire and shielding the princess.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped as the bolts struck Elsa's back, burying their tips into her. The air suddenly grew cold as Elsa roared in anger, unleashing a loud, booming dragon roar.

The hunters found themselves being flung off the rooftops by a harsh blast of ice. Several others were frozen solid and then shattered by large claws.  
The ice dragon roared again, making everyone feel as if the earth was shaking. The beast was now out for all to see, and she exhaled ice at the intruders as the citizens of Arendelle ran for shelter.

Anna gasped as she stayed close to her, pressing close to the dragon's chest. "Elsa! Elsa please, change back!" She could not let everyone see her true form! She could not have Elsa risk her safety like this!

"_**Dragon!**__" _The screams of both Arendelle's people and the hunters carried out across the kingdom.

Adgar gasped in shock at the sight. A dragon! Was _this_ what Einon was looking for? And to think that such a creature actually existed.  
Before he could wrap his head around this, he saw his only daughter standing there, against the dragon's chest. She was speaking to the beast as it kept one large paw around her while it terrorized everyone with its icy breath.

Kristoff's jaw dropped; an ice dragon with blue scales and spikes that looked like large, sharp ice shards. It could not possibly be…

Anna ran back into the courtyard of the castle where some of the soldiers, and her father retreated. The dragon flew up above the courtyard before landing close to Anna. Elsa lowered her head and Anna stroked her muzzle and cheek tenderly until she noticed her father and the soldiers were pointing their swords at the dragon.

"Wait, no!" Anna stood in front of her companion. "Elsa's not going to harm any of you! Or me!"

"Elsa? _That_ beast is _Elsa_?" Bjarne cried in disbelief.

Adgar was speechless at this revelation. Had a dragon been courting his daughter, and his daughter courting a dragon? It all felt so surreal. His arm lowered and his soldiers took it as a sign to lower their swords as well, but they still cowered at the sight of the huge beast.

_Whizz-thunk!_

Anna jumped back as an arrow struck the ground, narrowly missing Elsa's arm, and the redhead's leg. The ice dragon turned around to see Einon and Griffin standing on a balcony of the castle. The older hunter held and bow and arrow in his hand. At the sight of him and his son there, the soldiers and Adgar grew frantic.

"They're in the castle!"

"Check on the queen!"

Einon laughed. "You see that boy? _There's_ my white whale! You called me a fool but now you see it has always been real!" His eyes gazed upon the majestic icy beast. Finally, his prize was within his sights and he was not going to let it go this time!

Griffin stared at the dragon as well. To think his obsessed old father had actually been right about such a thing! He would—perhaps—apologize later; for now the focus was on hunting that dragon!

Elsa roared and Einon readied another arrow. The dragon snarled and once again shielded her mate, bringing her large arms around her as Einon fired another shot. With a snarl, the ice dragon spread her wings and flapped until she was off the ground.

"The dragon is taking the princess!" Bjarne yelled and Adgar stopped, seeing Anna in the dragon's arms as the beast took to the air.

Anna held on to Elsa's large claw, watching as Arendelle grew smaller and smaller. "Elsa…" She trembled as she realized she was leaving home with a dragon, and now everyone knew what Elsa was. As they flew off, both Anna and Elsa could hear Einon's enraged cry.

"It doesn't matter what form you take! I _will_ find you again!"

* * *

**I must apologize for the delay, but I have an explanation for it! Kingdom Hearts! I bought both I.5 and II.5 ReMIX of the games and well…I got addicted since it's been years since playing it! **

**But here it is; the new chapter! Hope it did not take too long! I was eager to get this out! Though I've had some ups and downs while writing this chapter. Some parts felt like they needed more work and I fixed it up as best as I could. Some parts I am quite happy with.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading! Thanks for all the support, I appreciate it!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul:**

**Lokalaat, fos hahvaas hi -**** Beloved, what worries you?**

**Lokalaat... Hi los vokorasaal - Beloved... You are impossible**


	13. Chapter 13: Hunted

**Chapter 13: Hunted**

She was not sure what had gotten into her, but she was not going to leave her mate behind and risk having her injured or worse.

Those hunters wanted a dragon, and found one they did. However, Elsa had no intention of being captured and turned into a dusty trophy. Now she was being hunted, and by _humans_ of all things! The dragon snarled until she felt gentle hands caress her chest.

Elsa looked down at Anna and let out an apologetic growl. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Don't be, it's okay. Really…" Anna was clearly shaken up by what had just taken place. And though she was doing this to keep her mate safe, Elsa felt terrible for taking her away from home. Even if the redhead said otherwise, the dragon knew she was still worried and scared about what might happen next.

Finally, they landed on a nice clear spot. Far enough from Arendelle but still quite close. The ice dragon placed her human beloved down and Anna stroked the beast's arm. "Are you alright? Were you hurt anywhere?"

"I should be the one asking that. After all, my body is heavily armored." Elsa said before pushing aside her pride for a moment. "Please tell me _you're_ not hurt."

Anna shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, really. And don't worry; Arendelle's people are tougher than you think, and so are my parents. I'm not upset at all, I'm just concerned. I mean…they know you're a dragon, now."

Elsa shook her head. "That should be the least of your concern. Forgive me Lokalaat…I've brought this on you."

"It's not your fault, stop beating yourself over this! Listen to me Elsa; I'm not mad at you for taking me with you. In fact, I'm glad because I at least know you're fine. And I know I should be more worried about Arendelle, but believe me when I say that my people and family had been through much worse. We _will_ go back and check on them when we have the chance, but for now…I want you out of harm's way." Anna's tone left no room for argument.

The dragon groaned. "It's me those filthy humans want. You should not be caught up in this."

"Remember what I said before? You're stuck with me, and you did say you wanted us to be…you know." The princess blushed.

"I know. And that is why I want to keep you safe; I could easily destroy them if I wish but…you must come first. You are my dovah liin." Elsa lifted a claw and gently caressed Anna's cheek with the back of it.

The redhead touched the claw and nuzzled it. She wanted to make sure Arendelle was safe, especially her parents. But she needed to do the same for Elsa first. Dragon or not, she did not want to lose her beloved companion.

The sound of rustling caught the dragon's attention, and she looked towards the source. Eyes narrowed, Elsa tensed until the culprit jumped out.

Both dragon and princess jumped back as Kristoff rushed in, swinging his ice axe at Elsa. He moved to stand in front of Anna as the dragon snarled and flared her wings, giving off an intimidating display. She roared but settled upon seeing her mate's worried expression; this man was still a friend of Anna's.

"Kristoff! What are you doing?" The princess asked in disbelief.

"Stay behind me, Anna!" The blonde tensed and kept his weapon pointed at the dragon.

The redhead frowned and moved away from him. "Stop it, Kristoff! This is ridiculous!"

Kristoff gave her a stern look. "In case you didn't notice, your girlfriend is a _dragon_!"

"I know!" Anna blurted out, "I know…I've always known! I've _always_ known that Elsa's a dragon."

A moment of silence, and then Kristoff shook his head, wondering if he heard right. "Wait, what? What do you mean you've always known? You're telling me this whole time you've been telling me about her and everything, you were aware that you were talking about a dragon?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! But…this is exactly why I wanted to wait before telling you the truth! Besides, Elsa would never hurt me." Anna insisted.

The ice dragon watched the two humans carefully. Anna was determined to calm her friend down and make him see the truth of the matter. Although Kristoff did not seem like he was willing to listen to reason at the moment due to his shocked and slightly panicked state.

"Are you insane?"

"Kristoff please calm down! I swear I was going to tell you! I really was. I just wanted to wait for the right moment!" Anna said, moving around her friend to stand in front of Elsa.

The blonde frowned. "Anna, she's _dangerous_! She's a _dragon_! A big, scaly, winged, fire-breathing—"

"Elsa's an ice dragon." Anna interjected.

"—_ice_-breathing beast!" Kristoff finished and ran a hand down his face. "Anna come on! You can't seriously think that this is a good idea!"

He turned to the icy beast again and tried to attack her again, even if it may be a losing battle. The safety of his friend was more important.

Elsa sighed and leaned down, gently biting the back of Kristoff's shirt. The blonde man gasped and began struggling as the ice dragon walked off with him like a cat carrying a kitten. Anna stared after them before snapping out of her trance and following behind. She hoped her dragon companion was not thinking of being too hard on her longtime friend.

The dragon spread her wings and hovered upwards until she was facing the top of the nearest tree. She reached over and hung Kristoff at the top by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! Put me down! Get off this thing!" He yelled in protest as the dragon returned to her human mate's side.

Anna looked up at him and cupped her hands at the sides of her mouth. "I'm sorry Kristoff! I really am! We'll take you down from there, as soon as you calm down and listen! … Please?"

Elsa settled her body down on the ground and Anna followed suit, leaning against the dragon's forearm, keeping her eyes on Kristoff as he continued to flail around and struggle up on the tree. He would tire out soon…

"He means well, really." Anna said apologetically as she leaned her head back to look up at Elsa.

The ice dragon leaned her head down to gently nudge her snout against her mate's forehead. "I know. I will bring him down once he is willing to listen to reason." Elsa let out a yawn and laid her head down on her paws.

It took a while, but soon Kristoff's yelling and struggling began to slow down until it finally stopped. He gave up and let out a sigh of defeat. The blonde looked down at the odd pair before calling out to Anna. "Anna? You think you can get me down now?"

The redhead looked up at him. "Are you sure? You're calm now?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yes, I'm sure! Just put me down!"

Elsa lifted her head and spread her wings to fly up to his level. She then picked him up by the back of the shirt again, this time with her claws, and flew back down. She placed him back down on his feet and then settled back down.

The tall blonde grumbled as he dusted himself off and looked at the two. The dragon was gone, now replaced with the icy woman he had been introduced to. He narrowed his eyes, and when he blinked he saw the dragon again.

Anna raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't believe I can't believe I didn't see it before…" Kristoff then held up a hand before he got scolded by the redhead. "Don't worry, I'm going to listen. So, tell me. What in the hell were you thinking?"

The princess rubbed the back of her head. "Hm…where to start? Well…you remember the first time I came back from when I finally managed to climb the North Mountain? And then later then I asked what you thought about dragons?"

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Yes…?"

"Well…that's because I met Elsa up on that mountain," Anna confessed. "When I reached the top, there was this cave and…I got curious. So I climbed back there and went in. That's when I met Elsa…" She glanced at her friend and could see he was listening and tapping his foot.

Elsa did not seem the least bit worried as Anna told Kristoff everything. From their first meeting, to when the dragon received her name, to everything that led up to now.

A long silence followed after Anna finished her story. Kristoff seemed to be deep in thought before he finally spoke. "So let me get this straight… You just waltzed into a dragon's lair—more than once—_named _the dragon, and now you're…_committing_ yourself to that dragon?"

Anna nodded slowly. "That's…pretty much it, yes."

"You _are_ insane!" Kristoff groaned.

Just then, Sven burst out from the bushes and let out a loud groan at his human friend. The reindeer did not look very happy. More disappointed than anything. The blonde man's eyes widened and winced, feeling embarrassment. "Sorry Sven… I didn't mean to leave you behind, I was just worried."

Sven snorted at him and seemed to give him a look before glancing at Anna, and then at Elsa. Tilting his head, Sven approached the princess and nudged her elbow.

"Don't worry Sven… Elsa wouldn't harm friends." Anna reassured, stroking the reindeer's snout.

"Look Anna, I really need to tell you something. This isn't a good idea; being all lovey-dovey with a dragon…" Kristoff had to tell her now. She needed to know.

This time, Elsa reacted; bringing her face dangerously close to Kristoff's and glaring right at him like she had been offended. Her eyes shone with apprehension. "You doubt my devotion to Anna?" The dragon snarled.

The ice harvester backed away, putting his hands up. "No, no! I-it's not that! It's just… Come on; help me out here, feisty pants!" He looked over at the princess.

Anna walked over and placed a gentle hand on the side of the dragon's neck. The touch seemed to calm the icy beast somewhat. She then looked at her friend. "What's wrong, Kristoff? Just tell me."

"Earlier, before the Harvest Festival started, I went to see Grand Pabbie. Just to say hello, you know?" He sat down on the ground and Sven joined him. "When I dropped by, I heard him talking with Bulda. I didn't think much of it, but before I could talk to him…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" Anna asked while tenderly stroking Elsa's muzzle.

Kristoff looked reluctant but Sven nudged him encouragingly. "… I was about to go talk to him but I didn't want to disturb him; he was looking at his visions again. You know how he gets…" He smiled for a moment before shaking his head. "Well…suddenly his vision went all…dark. Not literally! I mean dark as in…really, really bad."

Elsa looked at her human mate, then back at the ice harvester. She had never heard of this Grand Pabbie before. She would have to ask Anna once Kristoff was done with his story.

"Look, there's a reason why I think being this close to a dragon is a bad idea!" Kristoff said. "Grand Pabbie's vision had you in it. Then there were these dragons! One of them was _blue_! Like Elsa." He glanced at the ice dragon.

In response to this revelation, Elsa let out a snarl.

Anna shook her head. "Kristoff…Elsa wouldn't hurt me. I know she wouldn't. Besides, there are lots of blue dragons out there, I'm sure."

"Well the dragon in the vision looks _exactly_ like her! And she was attacking you, along with these two other dragons in the vision." Kristoff said.

The ice dragon did not like what she was hearing. She snarled and sprang up again, only to be stopped by Anna stepping in front of friend.

"Elsa, stop! Both of you please calm down!" Anna said sternly. The dragon growled and began pacing, clearly irritated that someone was accusing her of having the intention of harming her own mate. The nerve!

Anna crossed her arms and turned to the dragon first. "Please Elsa… Kristoff's my friend. He's just being overprotective. I know you're wouldn't do something like that to me; if you did intend something like that, then I couldn't possibly be standing here right now."

Elsa did her best to keep her temper in check and lowered her head a bit, trusting that the redhead would be able to clear up this misunderstanding.

"And you!" Now the redhead turned to the ice harvester. "I know you care about me, Kristoff, and I appreciate it more than anything. But you have to trust me when I say Elsa's not dangerous. At least to me she isn't. I don't know exactly what Grand Pabbie saw or what it means, but I know it doesn't mean Elsa would suddenly turn against us."

"And how do you know that?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Anna considered her answer. "Instinct…?" When Kristoff gave her a look, the redhead lifted her hands. "Okay, so maybe that's not the best answer, but you have to trust me on this. I'll keep saying it until you do believe me!"

Elsa growled at him as a reminder that she was willing to defend her position as Anna's mate.

"Fine, fine! You're both being too stubborn about this… But this isn't the only reason I came looking for you! It's those hunters!" Kristoff said, and Sven let out a loud groan in agreement.

Anna tensed. "Is Arendelle safe? What about my parents? Are they hurt?"

Kristoff shook his head. "They're fine, don't worry. After you both took off, Einon and his son just stormed off and sailed off. But he did leave his troops behind to keep Arendelle under his thumb."

"Why sail off so easily? And allow all his men to remain behind?" The ice dragon was immediately suspicious. For what reason would Einon just leave Arendelle so easily when he had clearly shown that he was willing to put the lives of others in danger just to hunt down his prize? Was it a trap? Was it meant to lure Anna and herself back to Arendelle under a false sense of security?

Anna seemed to be thinking about it as well, but something did not add up. "Kristoff…did Einon say anything? I mean did you hear him say something?"

The ice harvester bought his fingers to his chin as he thought about it. He did recall the way Einon immediately returned to his ship with his son after the ice dragon had flown off. The hunter had seemed so confident about something, as if there was something he knew that nobody else did. His men had stayed behind willingly, still trying to bring the entire kingdom to its knees even if it seemed that they did not stand a chance, especially when the citizens began to fight back as well.

Elsa did not wait for an answer. She stood up straight and glanced over her shoulder at the North Mountain. "I have a hunch. But I need to leave now." The dragon began to walk off.

Anna's eyes widened as she followed behind her. "Elsa! Where are you going?"

The dragon stopped and looked down at her. "Away from here. The hunter is most likely tracking me; his dogs are probably here to search for me as we speak, while he plots something. If I leave now—"

"Stop it! Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, you ice dragon you!" Anna scolded. "I don't care what you think or say; I'm coming with you!"

Kristoff practically choked on his own air. "_Wh-what_? Anna, are you even listening to yourself? You need to go home now!"

"Well you said it yourself; everyone in Arendelle's fighting back, and my parents are fine! They can handle themselves, I know they can. I just want to make sure Elsa is safe." Anna said as she began climbing up onto the dragon's back.

The ice harvester groaned. "She's a _dragon_! I'm sure she can take care of herself!"

"I know how to fight as well, Kristoff! Stop treating me like I'm helpless!" Anna argued, frowning down at him.

Elsa sighed and lowered herself, making Anna slide off. "You should go back with him."

Anna stared at her as if she were insane. "Wait, what? No! I'm not leaving you alone, Elsa! Dragon or not, I'm staying with you."

"Lokalaat—"

"No! Don't you _local _-whatever me! I don't what you're thinking at the moment but it's best if we stick together! If you think you can just tell me to leave your side after all this…" Anna touched the snowflake pendant Elsa had given her.

Elsa exhaled, letting out little puffs of cold air. "Why must you be so stubborn?"

Kristoff shrugged. "That's Anna. Foolhardy…" Sven snorted in agreement.

The redhead frowned at them. "Well, call me all you want! I'm still staying with Elsa."

Both ice dragon and ice harvester could only shake their head. Kristoff knew Anna since they were young and when she put her mind to something she was going to see it through to the end.  
Elsa had spent enough time with the feisty princess to know she was going to be as stubborn as a dragon. While she may not have known her new mate for as long as Kristoff had, she could easily see Anna for who she was.

"Please Kristoff… My parents might still need you though. If you're going back there then tell them that I'm okay and that I'm in good hands—er…claws. Just tell them I'm safe with Elsa and if you need to, go ahead and repeat the story I just told you about how we met!" Anna insisted.

The dragon snorted. "There is one thing I wish to know." She looked at Kristoff sternly. "This…Grand Pabbie. Who is he to believe and see such a vision?"

The blonde felt nervous under the glare of the dragon. "He's…a rock troll with special powers."

Anna stepped in to ease the tension between the two. "Grand Pabbie and the other rock trolls raised Kristoff since he was little! That's one of the reasons why he knows so much about the wilderness of Arendelle. For the most part."

"Rock trolls…they exist?" Elsa tilted her head slightly.

The ice harvester gave her an odd look. "Wait... You're a dragon and you exist; so why is it so hard to believe rock trolls exist?"

The icy beast growled at him. "There is a difference! Unlike your trolls who are fine with others knowing of their existence, there is a reason we dragons remain shrouded in so-called myths! Or did those hunters not provide a perfect enough example for you?"

"… Sorry." Kristoff lowered his head; she had a point. After all, she fled and reacted because she was being hunted. Still… "If you're so concerned about not being found by humans, then what about Anna?"

The redhead pouted. "What is that supposed to mean? Elsa and I made a connection…that's all."

"A rather strange one, but yes." Elsa said in agreement, earning a look from Anna.

"You know your parents would still want to talk to you about the whole dragon thing, right?" Kristoff reminded.

The princess sighed. "I'll face them when the time comes, but for now you have to help them drive those hunters out of Arendelle."

Elsa looked towards the mountain. "Even if you have them kicked out, they would still look for me. Their mission isn't to take your kingdom, but to make sure their master has me."

"About that…why is he so intent on catching you? Aside from the fact that you're a dragon and he hunts them. It's as if he wants _you_ in particular." Kristoff said, eyeing Elsa cautiously.

"What makes you believe that? Say that was really the case… If I knew the answer to that, you think I would not tell you? I see no reason why I would be any different from other dragons, and I can assure you that I had never met him before. If I had, then I would know exactly what to expect. But I am running blind and all I have are my instincts and what I have learned about the way hunters work." Elsa said with a frustrated huff.

"It doesn't matter! You have to go now, Kristoff! We can't keep standing here." Anna said, interrupting their discussion.

Sven seemed to agree as he nipped at Kristoff's sleeve and then pulled, trying to get him to head back to Arendelle and do as Anna says. The ice harvester looked at his reindeer friend, seeing the encouraging look in his eyes.

With a defeated sigh, he looked back at Anna and Elsa. "Fine. Just…promise you'll stay safe. Okay, Anna?"

The redhead smiled and hugged Kristoff tightly. "Don't worry; I'm a tough girl. I promise I'll be back soon, and I'll have a talk with my parents about this whole thing."

Kristoff smiled gently then turned to the dragon. Gathering his courage, he walked over to her while trying not to feel intimidated by her towering form.  
Elsa sensed his discomfort and lowered her body onto the ground again. With a blink of an eye, the ice harvester found himself facing the enigmatic woman. Elsa's human form.

"Listen, Elsa…I still don't trust you all that much, especially because of…you know. But Anna is too stubborn to listen to reason—" The redhead glared at him. "—but I'm going to ask you anyway. Please take good care of her. Or you'll have me to deal with!"

Elsa had to commend Kristoff for standing up to a dragon in such a way just to defend his friend. Humans were quite strange, but impressive at times. "I will protect her with my very life, of that you can be sure. If I fail—"

"Which you won't!" Anna interjected.

"Come on; don't interrupt the part where the dragon says I could hurt her badly if she doesn't protect you!" Kristoff said half-jokingly.

The beast did not seem amused. But at least he understood what needed to be done; not that she feared him. In fact she would gladly allow the ice harvester to strike her a few times should she fail to keep her word. But the ice dragon was confident that nothing would come to harm Anna. She would _never_ allow it. There was still much she needed to learn from her.

Sven snorted loudly, reminding them that they needed to get going. Kristoff sighed and moved to his reindeer's side. He glanced back at Anna. "Take care, and come back alive. Alright, feisty pants?"

Anna nodded and watched as her two friends took off back to Arendelle. With a sigh she looked back at Elsa who now stood there in her human guise.

The icy woman tilted her head slightly. "I can see you're more than worried. You don't have to come with me, even if you said you wanted to. I am the target, and you would be collateral damage to them."

"You're stuck with me, Elsa." Anna reminded her with a smile, taking the taller woman's hands in hers.

Elsa just nodded and began walking ahead, her hand still holding onto Anna's. "We can't return to the mountain, though. If your people drive Einon's men out they would take the chance to search some more, and the mountain would be the first place they would look."

"How are you so sure?" Anna asked.

"Remember when Einon mentioned the North Mountain? He must have sensed that was a good place to search, but he wanted to make sure if your father knew about any dragons or not." Elsa said, looking ahead before stopping.  
She could easily keep going, but not Anna. They had fled Arendelle so quickly that all the princess had to keep her going was a sword. Elsa growled at herself for this carelessness; she had to remember humans did not have the same durability as dragons do.

Anna noticed her companion's distress. "What's wrong?"

"You need supplies, don't you? I'm sorry; I forgot you humans need certain essentials when traveling." Elsa apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.

To her surprise, the redhead just grinned. "Don't worry about it! I know just the place we can go to, and it's not too far from here! Just follow me!"

With that, Anna went on ahead. Elsa watched her for a moment before following behind. Was there no end to the surprises Anna had in store? But then again it seemed to be a part of her odd charm; no other human seemed to have the same kind of heart and spirit as Arendelle's princess.

* * *

Kristoff knew it was in for some trouble.

While he had been raised by the trolls, King Adgar and Queen Idun were like the parents he never had. They treated him as more than their daughter's friend, but as a son as well. And with that also came scolding…  
They trusted him to look after Anna but now how he wondered how he was to explain that their daughter insisted she stay with the woman named Elsa who was actually an ice-breathing dragon?

Kristoff wrung his hat nervously and glanced at Sven. The reindeer tilted his head and nodded at the castle gates.

"What do I say, buddy? I can't just walk up to them and say 'Anna didn't want to come home because she has faith that you can ostracize a bunch of hunters from Arendelle, so she decided to stay with the dragon'!" Kristoff paced, trying his best not to panic. He needed to find the right words to say, let them know that Anna was safe and sound with the dragon—not that he was entirely sure about that himself.

It was like a fantasy story gone wrong somehow…

Realizing that he was just stalling, Kristoff shook his head and hit his fists against the gates until the soldiers on guard opened it slightly. When they saw it was him, they let the ice harvester inside and ushered him to where the king and queen waited.

Sven followed close behind and trotted into the room with Kristoff.

The blonde stood in the king's study, wringing his hat even more. "So, uh…" He was not sure where or how to begin. Instead all he could think of were random nervous words, but even those got stuck in his throat as well.

Idun was the first to say something, "Kristoff, where is Anna? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, don't worry. But…" He looked at the king and queen nervously then sighed. "She…won't be coming back home just yet."

"Why not?" Adgar's tone was impatient, and stern. Yet Kristoff could tell he was trying his best not to show any anger, not without knowing all the facts first.  
The king approached the ice harvester and stood beside his queen. "Well Kristoff? Why won't she be coming back home?"

The blonde exhaled slowly. "I uh… Well the thing is… You know that dragon? Well…"

"Spit it out, boy!" Adgar snapped and Idun placed a hand on her husband's arm. She shook her head at him and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry…"

"Anna's fine. She asked me to tell you that…she's in good hands. She always knew that Elsa was a dragon." Kristoff said, afraid to see Adgar's angry side again; the king was a good man with a strong sense of justice, and he was kind and gentle. But when angered, the king was a force to be reckoned with.

Idun and Adgar exchanged worried looks. They had been worried sick when they saw the dragon take off with their daughter, and their biggest fear was what the beast might be capable of doing to her.

"Where are they going?" Adgar asked.

"I can't say; they didn't really seem to have a final destination in mind… But Anna promises she will be back! I mean…Anna never breaks a promise! I know she also has faith that we can look after ourselves and the people until she comes back." Kristoff said confidently.

Adgar frowned. "And what about the dragon? She trusts it?"

"Please my dear… She is still Elsa," Idun reasoned. She was just as shocked and in disbelief as everybody was but she had seen how much Anna trusted Elsa and if she had known her friend was a dragon the entire time, then surely Anna must know what she was doing.

Adgar seemed more reluctant, but seeing the look in his wife's eyes calmed him slightly. He could not trust the dragon entirely, especially since he had no idea the creature existed, let along walked among humans. But he could see Idun had faith in Anna. As a father he was more than concerned, but he also knew he had to believe in his daughter.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "Well…if it makes you both feel any better…the dragon _swore_ to me that she would look after Anna."

"That dragon is a _beast_! As all dragons are!" Bjarne said as he strode over. Nobody had noticed him enter, and so they looked at him with surprise. The soldier bowed before speaking again, "Majesty… Do you not remember what all the scrolls and texts say about dragons? They are powerful tyrants, and we believed them to be nothing but myth! This changes everything that we thought we knew."

The ice harvester sighed. "Look, Anna trusts—"

"With all due respect, the princess had always been an adventurous spirit. It's one of the reasons why I see her as a wonderful student, but I must confess that she tends to sometimes act without thinking. I do respect the princess as much as I respect my king and queen. But I cannot put any faith in her trusting a dragon."

"How do we even know the dragon wants to hurt her? All we have are books and never the real thing. But now we do and I saw her, I spoke to her. She's smart and she hated it when I sort of implied that Anna being with her was a bad thing and that she might hurt Anna." Krisoff was not sure why he was even defending the dragon when he too did not trust her entirely.

"_I'm putting my neck on the line for you, Anna. You better come back like you promised_…_"_

Bjarne still did not look convinced. "In all the scriptures we have read, the dragons were all painted the same. Perhaps I did not read as much as the princess had lately, but we cannot honestly believe a creature with that amount of power in its being could truly care for what happens to us and one of our own! To dragons I am certain we are nothing but insects."

Adgar shook his head. "I don't care about that right now, Bjarne. Our concern should be about the people of Arendelle. I know my daughter is strong and when she makes a promise, she always keeps it."

* * *

"Oaken's?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Anna nodded. "He's a friend of mine, and Kristoff's. I know he can help us; when you need supplies he's the man to see!"

They reached a stream and Anna began to run before jumping on the other side, just for the sheer enjoyment of it. Elsa looked at her in amusement as she merely walked across, not at all bothered that her boots were getting soaked. After all they were made of ice just like the rest of her human form's clothing.

They reached a cabin with a sign and Anna nodded at it. "This Wandering Oaken's Trading Post…" She then pointed at a slightly smaller sign. "…and sauna!"

"Sauna?" Elsa had never heard of such a thing.

The redhead giggled. "Oh right, you never saw one before. Basically you sit in a room filled with nice hot steam and relax."

Elsa gave her a look. "And how is that a good thing? I'm not really seeing the point to sitting in a heated room with steam."

"Maybe I'll show you one of these days. Unless…ice dragons don't like the heat…?" Anna looked at her companion carefully.

"No, that's not it. I just don't see why anyone would sit in a hot room for any reason." Elsa could only realize that humans were odder than she had thought. Even their little pastimes were quite strange. A sauna did not sound like something one would enjoy.

Anna just chuckled and opened the door. The icy woman followed her inside. It was another new experience for Elsa; the inside of the trading post seemed homely and a little cozy.

"Hoo hoo!" A voice greeted them.

Anna turned and smiled. "Hi Oaken! It's been a while." She approached the counter where a large, burly man sat. He had strawberry blonde hair, sideburns, and a mustache. He also had friendly smile on his face as he welcomed the princess.

"Welcome back, Anna. Been so long since your last visit, _ja_?" He looked over, noticing Elsa, and waved. "Yoo-hoo. Friend of Anna's?"

The icy woman just stared at him, silently observing. Oaken did not seem the least bit offended. He merely chuckled and looked at the princess. "A shy one, I see. Have you come with Kristoff?"

Anna shook her head. "Not this time. Listen Oaken I need your help, this is very important. Elsa and I…we need to get away from here for a little while. I was hoping that you could provide some supplies…?"

"Of course. Tell me what you need and I will provide, _ja_?" Oaken said and gestured to another side of the room. "Also I can throw in a visit to the Oaken sauna."

Elsa slowly wandered around, observing the little things that this Oaken had in his store. He did have the supplies Anna would need, as well as little knick-knacks here and there, such as little wooden figures of bears.

Anna smiled a little ruefully as she gathered the supplies she would need for the journey. "Sorry Oaken, but maybe next time. We're in a really big hurry."

The large man nodded in understanding and waved at Elsa again when he noticed her staring his way once more. This time, Elsa acknowledged him with a nod.

Before they left, Oaken held up a jar filled with fish soaked in some slightly greenish fluid, and handed it to Anna. "Let me add a quart of lutefisk, for my favorite customer. You come back soon, _ja_!"

The redhead stared at the jar of lutefisk and smiled politely at the large man, shoving the jar into Elsa's hands. "Thanks Oaken. I really owe you. Don't worry; we'll see each other again." She leaned over the counter to hug him and Oaken pat her back gently before bidding her farewell.

Elsa stared at the jar filled with fluids and fish, then at Anna's retreating form. She sniffed the jar for a moment then followed the redhead outside.

Oaken waved before ducking beneath the counter to retrieve another jar of lutefisk for himself, accidentally hitting the top of his head in the process. He rubbed the sore spot as he sat back upright. Suddenly he noticed something at the corner of his eye and he stared in disbelief.

It looked like the last few inches of a large, blue, scaly tail retreating from his store and heading outside. Oaken shook his head and looked again. Nothing.

"Ooh… Must have hit my head too hard." He muttered, tapping the sore spot again.

* * *

"He seemed…interesting." Elsa said as she now led Anna deeper into the wilderness, the jar of lutefisk still in the dragon's large paw.

Anna chuckled. "He sure is. And Oaken means well." The redhead noticed the dragon seemed rather entranced by the jar she was holding. Apparently dragons loved fish that much. "Maybe you should let me carry that…"

The dragon handed her the jar and Anna placed it in her pack. Being on the run with a dragon was not something she imagined she would be doing in her life. While Anna knew the risks, she was not going to back down now or ever.

She glanced at her companion. "So…what's the plan? Aside from making sure we get far away from Arendelle as possible."

"Find Einon's den." Elsa said as if it were the most simple of solutions.

Anna paused. "Wait, what? You want to find his place? Why?"

"To fight him there, and to know why he acts as if I am the only dragon he wants to capture among others. If you still wish to come with me, so be it. But this is your last chance to change your mind; sooner or later I will be flying and I will be heading off to faraway places, away from this land." Elsa warned.

The redhead considered it.

She would be even farther away from home and it would take even longer to return, but a part of her could not deny this chance for adventure. She gripped the hilt of her sword and looked up at the dragon. "I want to go with you. I've made up my mind." She said with determination.

Elsa sighed and lowered her head. "Fine. But always stay close to me."

Anna stroked the side of the dragon's neck tenderly before wrapping her arms around Elsa's muzzle.

* * *

Einon was not ever going to lose sight of his prize again, and he would be sure of that. Even if they were unsuccessful in bringing down the great blue beast in Arendelle, he knew of other ways to capture his prey.

What he did not expect was for the dragon to take the princess with it, but perhaps this situation might be of use to him. He retreated to his cabin on the ship and settled on his chair. After a moment of thinking and, and silence, a dark cackle caught made him smirk.

"You know what needs to be done." He said, glancing at the darkness behind him.

A man dressed in a long cloak stepped forward, his face concealed by his hood. "Of course milord. I am all too aware of what I must do; I will take full pleasure in this hunt." He lifted his hand, conjuring a black demonic-looking staff.

Einon stood up and looked at the hooded man sternly. Failure was no longer an option; he had come too far to fall behind again.

"Find them and observe. Do what you must and lead that dragon to me."

* * *

**Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

**I am back in college again so things might be even slower but as always I will be working on Drage Hjerte, and my other stories whenever I find the time to do so. **

**Once again thank you all for your love and support for this story; I just keep enjoying myself and having fun with writing it. It really makes me want to work harder on these chapters and improve as a writer while also giving you guys something to look forward to. I appreciate it all.**

**Also I wish to point out a few things. First off, Einon's name is pronounced "Aye-nen" for those who are wondering. **

**And Elsa's transformation as you might have noticed is instantaneous. I don't wish to bore anyone with a long explanation, so the best example I can give as to what her transition from human to dragon looks like, check out the anime _Wolf's Rain_! It will help tons and seeing it shows it a lot better than I could explain!**

**Until then…**


	14. Chapter 14: On the Run

**Chapter 14: On the Run**

Anna needed a moment to catch her breath.

She had walked for miles before, but never this far, and never heading away from home. The fact that she was on the run with a dragon just sunk deep into her mind even more. But Anna was still holding fast to her decision, despite Elsa offering to bring her back.

The icy woman stopped walking and watched her mate. A part of her wanted to scold and yell, another part wanted to bring her back to Arendelle. But she remained silent, knowing there was no arguing with the redheaded princess.

As they both remained there in silence, Elsa allowed her mind to wander. Due to the sudden attack at Arendelle, she never had the chance to let it fully sink in that she was now involved with a human; a being so very different from what she was and yet somehow it had all boiled down to this. Her mate was a human and she had chosen that mate willingly.

The dragon waited for instinct to scream at her and mock her for this, but nothing came. Her mind was clear and she felt at peace. Somehow despite this clear difference and the oddness of this companionship, Elsa did not feel the least bit guilty or disappointed in herself. Perhaps now was a little too late to think of such things, but she could not help it.

After all, never has there been a dragon in history—reality or myth—that chose a human for a mate, let alone a friend!

As a dragon she expected to feel some sort of shame but somehow Anna made it feel so natural to be with her. Something had drawn the ice dragon to the feisty princess and whatever it was, it was hard to deny and it was irresistible even to the point that Elsa had come to refer to her with an endearment. Not even a great beast could refuse the thought of being with someone like Anna.

Elsa had never felt something so pure in her life, not even during her years as a hatchling. Like all others of her kind, she knew of humans and how they worked. But Anna's sudden appearance in her life seemed to change that perspective slightly. Though she still found it hard to fully trust humans, Elsa felt and knew that she could trust Anna with everything.

Just as Anna trusted her, a dragon.

Elsa did not realize she had been staring until Anna placed a hand on the dragon's snout. "Are you alright?" Her concerned voice broke Elsa out of her reverie and the dragon placed her large head on the princess's lap carefully and gently, much to Anna's surprise.

With a smile, she stroked the beast's muzzle tenderly and earning a happy purr from the dragon.

"I know you're still probably thinking I should go back home… If you are, my answer's still the same." Anna said as she continued to caress the smooth cold scales. In response, she heard Elsa growl briefly. As much as she appreciated how much the dragon cared for her safety, she wished Elsa would just have a little more faith. And most importantly, Anna could never bear the thought of the dragon flying off alone while on the run.

"Do pah jul Zu'u lost wah kos voth golah gein." Elsa sighed, puffs of cold mist flowing from her nostrils.

"You know…I _still_ have no idea what you're saying when you talk like that." Anna said as she ran a hand along the beast's jawline, touching the ice shard-like spikes that protruded from her chin. They looked like real ice even though they were clearly not; the coldness of the dragon's body added to the effect. There was much beauty in a creature that many believed was dangerous and nonexistent. True Elsa had proven she could be dangerous back at Arendelle, but she had been defending herself.

Anna shuddered a bit when she recalled how Elsa easily turning those hunters into ice and shattered them with one lethal swipe, leaving nothing but many tiny chunks of ice behind.  
She did not fear the ice dragon but it was still a rather shocking display and nothing like the princess had ever seen before. Anna shook her head, pushing away the images of that fight. Elsa was no monster; she was a living and breathing being just as everyone else.

"Perhaps…one of these days I could teach you," Elsa said after a moment of silence.

The redhead blinked and looked into the dragon's blue eyes. "You mean…teach me the whole dragon talk thing?"

Elsa huffed. "You will refer to it as _Dovahzul_."

Anna blinked and tried to repeat the word, "Dova…zool?"

The ice dragon nodded. "Dovhazul. In your tongue it means _dragon language_—but it is better that you refer to it by its true name."

"Yeah, Dova-zool does sound better…" Anna chuckled.

Elsa shook her head. "You have…much ways to go. If you are able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes I might decide to teach you how to speak Dovahzul."

"Hey! I don't sleep through all of my studies! I happen to like history—as I've told you before!" Anna said, pouting at Elsa's little jab.

"And if I recall correctly, you told me it was mostly because you admire Joan of Arc and pay more attention when the lectures and lessons are about her compared to the other historical figures." Elsa retorted. Anna responded with a pout and puffing her cheeks up a bit.  
The dragon blinked and glanced away. For some odd reason, that expression—while amusing—made her feel the strange urge to apologize and comply with whatever the redhead wished. "Hi bo wah kos dinok do zey…" Elsa muttered.

Anna stood back up and dusted off her clothes. "Well I'm ready to get going again! Come on!" She said as she picked up the supplies, began heading off. The dragon sighed and walked with her. Elsa had to admit that Anna's persistence was rather admirable, but it was still foolhardy of her to just leave home with almost no hesitation whatsoever.

She had warned the redhead so many times, but Anna kept reassuring her that she still planned on coming along. This was not going to be just a simple trip away from home; the dragon planned on hunting down Einon's location and confronting the hunter and his son.

They were hunting her the way that all dragon-killers hunted dragons, but the way Einon obsessively searched for his quarry, and the words he yelled out during the escape from Arendelle, Elsa realized he was after her specifically. But why? For what reason? She had never met or seen Einon before until now, and she always made sure to avoid all humans so there was no reason that Einon could be seeking vengeance or something of the like.

Anna noticed how the dragon seemed to be deep in thought, and on the verge of getting a headache. "Elsa? What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on the dragon's arm.

"I'm still trying to understand it all; Einon acted as if we had met before when we clearly had not. It was as if I was the only dragon he wanted. But how would he know I exist? Not exist as a dragon, but as…_myself_?" Just what was she missing? Everything seemed to make less and less sense the more she thought about it.

"You're thinking too much. I think you should just focus on what to do now before you think of the answers; maybe it'll come to you." Anna suggested.

Elsa blinked and realized she did have a point. At this rate, she knew she was never going to learn anything about the hunters who were after her. Not just yet, and the current focus should be getting as far away as possible. She should leave Arendelle territory and fly elsewhere, but that meant she had to bring Anna along the entire time.

The dragon mentally swore that she was going to fight whatever wished to touch and bring harm to her mate.

"You're right." Elsa said with a defeated sigh before looking around. She lifted her head high and took a whiff of the scents around her. Her senses were focused as she tried to catch any foreign scent, making sure nobody was nearby or following her and Anna.

Nothing.

The dragon relaxed a bit, but from here on she would have to act accordingly and cautiously, especially since she had her human mate to look after at the same time.

Anna felt the dragon gently nudge her forward from behind. She continued on, knowing Elsa was probably feeling worried, and perhaps just a little paranoid. But in a way, she could not truly blame her. She could not imagine what it would be like to be hunted down for whatever reason.

Still, Anna had to admit she was beginning to know how it felt, in a way. But it would not stop her from staying by the dragon's side. She too wanted to find the answers to all this, and hopefully see new lands as well as new dragons. It was an adventure!  
She was no fool though; she was aware of how serious this situation was. She was the princess of Arendelle and now she was missing from home, taken by a dragon to who-knows-where. Anna knew the severity of it all, but she felt better off seeing the more positive side of things.

And so the unlikely pair continued their travels, getting farther and farther away from Arendelle.

During their trek through the wilds, Anna always took the time to observe Elsa carefully; she wanted to learn all about dragons herself, especially since she was now practically bonded to one. Perhaps she would also create her own personal journal about dragons. That sounded like a good idea to her.

Though Anna had gotten used to exploring the wilds of Arendelle, and climbing the North Mountain, traveling this far was a different matter altogether. She always resisted the urge to stop and catch her breath, not wanting to delay Elsa. She could tell the dragon was most likely going to lose it if she even felt the slightest bit of danger.

This was another observation Anna made; dragons were powerful and magnificent, capable of felling many foes. But they were not without worries it seems.  
She had seen how Einon's men could not even damage Elsa's tough scales. It was as if the dragon was invincible! Perhaps she could ask Elsa why she was so worried if swords could not damage a dragon's hide.

When night came, Elsa suggested they take shelter somewhere until dawn. Anna felt relieved to hear that; her feet were killing her.

The dragon searched the area, her keen eyes taking note of her surroundings, even from a great distance. When she finally noticed something that looked like the perfect shelter, she led Anna there, knowing all too well that her mate was tired but had tried to hide it from her.  
She appreciated Anna's efforts but at the same time she did not want to wear down her mate. After all, she had grown too fond of the redhead for anything to happen to her.

Both princess and dragon approached a cave and Anna stopped. "This is…a bear's cave, maybe?"  
"Don't worry; it's abandoned. I can't smell the stench of any animal in there," Elsa reassured, gently nudging Anna into the cave with her snout.

"Wait! What about you? I know this cave's a little too small for you, but aren't you coming inside?" Anna asked, looking back at her companion when she realized that Elsa made no move to enter the cave with her.

Elsa shook her head. "I'll stay out here, where I can also keep watch."

Anna frowned at that; she was not going to have any of it. Even dragons needed to rest, that much she was certain of. "Can't you just stay in here? For even…just a little bit?"  
The ice dragon wanted to protest, but one look into Anna's eyes—a fatal mistake to make—Elsa found herself sighing in defeat.

With a triumphant smile, Anna reached her hand out and the dragon slowly reached a claw down in response.

The moment they touched, Anna now found herself facing Elsa's human form once again. It was still a little surprising and perhaps disorienting at times whenever she transformed since it was so instantaneous. But she was getting used to it. In fact, seeing Elsa's quick transition from human to dragon was quite amazing to see, although it happens with a blink of an eye. It was still quite a sight to see a dragon, only to then see a woman, and vice versa.

Anna took Elsa's hand and pulled her into the cave where they both sat down for a moment.

After a lengthy silence, and noticing her mate was shivering a bit. She moved closer to Anna and the redhead was all too happy to nestle close to her companion. "I'm sorry. I would probably be more helpful if I knew how to control fire." Elsa said.  
Anna shook her head. "No, this is fine. And it's not even that cold, really!" She pressed up against Elsa's chest and rested her head on the icy woman's shoulder.

Being this physically close to an ice dragon—human form or not—should have made one feel colder, but instead Anna felt safe and warm. When she said this to Elsa, the disguised dragon found it odd, and hard to believe.

"Maybe it's because deep down, you're just a big, sweet, warm softie." Anna said with a smile as she interlocked her fingers with Elsa's before bringing their hands up to her lips and kissing her companion's knuckles.

Curious, Elsa turned their hands and carefully mimicked Anna's actions; she pressed her lips to the back of Anna's hand, kissing it before giving it a gentle lick as well.  
The redhead smiled blushed. It seems that having a human form won't stop Elsa from doing dragon things.

After a while, Anna stood up. "I better get some wood or something, to start a fire." Elsa nodded and got up to follow her.

They wandered a few ways from the cave, gathering as much sticks as they could find for a fire. After a while, Anna had a bundle in her arms already, and so did Elsa who then returned to the cave immediately with the redhead following close behind.

"I hope this would be good enough." Anna said as she began to set up a campfire. Now all she needed to do is somehow ignite a flame.

Elsa sat by and watched as her mate tried to start a fire. Anna stumbled about as she attempted to start a fire in different ways. It was amusing to watch until Anna finally managed to start a little flame. The redhead blew on it a bit until the flames spread and turned into a proper campfire.

"Hah! I did it!" Anna said proudly.

The pair sat close to the fire and watched as the flames danced. Anna glanced at Elsa, noticing how the flames were reflected in her blue eyes. They looked so enchanting, and it made Anna's heart race just looking into those eyes.

The icy woman glanced at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I was just…admiring your eyes." Anna said, feeling like she had fallen into a trance.

The disguised dragon tilted her head curiously. "Yours are…more fascinating."

It was strange how drawn they were to each other despite everything, especially their obvious differences. But now it felt as if none of it mattered, like it had never mattered from the beginning. Perhaps…it was fate?

Anna lifted a hand and slowly traced her fingers over Elsa's lips. Even a cold ice dragon could be gentle and warm it seems. She leaned in closer until their noses brushed against one another. The soft touches drew out light dragon purrs from Elsa. The redhead leaned in closer until their lips touched.

Even though they had already kissed before, it still felt like a whole new experience to Anna. To her relief, Elsa was responding and it seems that the dragon had learned and improved since their last kiss, and it felt _wonderful_.  
The kiss deepened and the princess inwardly wondered how the disguised dragon would react to the sudden change of pace with this intimacy, but to her pleasant surprise, she was met with eager lips and tongue; it felt like the icy woman was just allowing instinct to take over.

Anna moaned and gripped Elsa's shoulders as the passion between them began to slowly intensify.

Elsa leaned forward; her dragon instinct was calling out to her, telling her to dominate. She had Anna on her back on the cave floor. The redhead did not seem to mind at all and just pulled her even closer until there was barely any space left between their bodies.  
Their lips continued to dance and caress one another while the princess gripped and pawed slightly at the ice dress, enjoying the sounds of Elsa's deep, rumbling purrs and growls; it felt so exhilarating to know that even if she were in a human form she was still very much a dragon, capable of doing what dragons have always been capable of. Anna ran her fingers through the white-gold locks before pulling Elsa down for another kiss.

The sounds of birds and other animals made Elsa stop and lift her head up immediately, leaving Anna breathless. The disguised dragon growled and her eyes narrowing as she stared into the distance, at whatever may or may not be out there.

"Elsa? Elsa what's wrong?"

Much to the redhead's dismay, her companion stood up and headed outside, returning to her true form the moment she was out of the cave. She watched as the dragon tensed and stood vigilantly by the entrance.

Anna got up and left the cave as well, moving to the dragon's side. "What is it?" She asked, looking up at the icy beast and then following her gaze.  
When nothing emerged or came at them, she stroked the dragon's arm gently while hushing and reassuring her, hoping to calm her down. "It's alright Elsa, it's okay…" She soothed the beast.

Elsa growled before she leaned down towards her mate and nuzzled her snout against the redhead's cheek. "Maybe its best if I stay outside…"

Anna looked like she wanted to protest but was gently nudged back inside while Elsa positioned herself in front of the cave entrance and laid down, keeping her eyes peeled and blocking the way for any would-be attackers.

With a sigh of defeat, Anna went to sit by the fire once again.

* * *

It wasn't long before Anna needed to eat something, and the dragon knew it. Only then did Elsa move away from the cave entrance.

"Can you hunt?" Asked Elsa.

Anna nodded. "I'm pretty good… I guess."

That was good enough to the dragon as she began to head off in search of prey. Anna stayed close, bringing her sword along. This was going to be the first time she would see a dragon hunt; she mentally wondered if Elsa would be as aggressive as the time she fought the hunters back in Arendelle.

Only one way to find out.

The scoured the area for any signs of potential prey, until the dragon stopped and crouched down as low as she could possibly go. She was now a hunter, with the intention to bring down whatever she could get her claws on. Beside her, Anna crouched down as well.  
As a dragon, Elsa's eyesight was much sharper than Anna's as she was able to spot a deer a fair distance away. She looked at Anna and nodded over to where she saw the deer, and although the princess could not see it, she knew the dragon was onto something.

Anna watched as the ice dragon moved slowly; each step was silent and deliberate, surprising for a beast Elsa's size.

Soon, the pair was close to their target. Anna was finally able to see what the ice dragon was intending to hunt down. It was going to be tough; even though Kristoff had helped train, she still felt reluctant to plunge a sword into an innocent animal. But now was not the time to think about that. This was a matter of surviving the wilds now. She was no longer close to home; she was far away with only Elsa by her side. One way or another, she was going to have to hunt for real.

The deer remained oblivious to the danger it was in, happily feasting on the grass while the predators stalk closer until they were close enough to give chase without alerting the prey too soon.

Elsa remained perfectly still, keeping her eyes on the prize. She saw the deer lift its head to take a cautious look around before it let its guard down once more. This would be the perfect chance, but she had to time this right. She then glanced at Anna and pressed a claw to her own lips, gesturing for the princess to remain silent. Anna nodded in understanding.

The ice dragon crept closer until she found an opening. She then charged out from her hiding spot and the deer broke into a sprint, panicked at the sudden attack.  
Anna left the hiding spot as well and watched as the dragon easily reached for the prey and stomped her large paw over the deer's entire body before bringing her fangs down to smother the animal.

Elsa smothered the prey only a little until she was sure it would no longer is able to get back up. Then, she lifted her head and looked over at Anna expectantly.  
It reminded the redhead of how predatory animals taught their young how to hunt and kill prey. She knew Elsa was urging her over to finish the deer off herself.

Feeling a little reluctant, Anna made her way over to the deer. The impact of the dragon's attack left it defenseless and helpless. It let out little shrieks as it struggled to breathe. "Sorry…" Anna said as she unsheathed her sword and lifted it above her head, ready to drive it into her prey. The animal let out a shriek once more before the life faded from its eyes.

The ice dragon looked pleased, though Anna needed a moment. She looked at her now bloodstained sword and sighed. This was the first live prey she ever killed, but it was necessary; still, she hoped she could avoid killing another human being. That would was a terrible thought.

Elsa easily picked up the carcass and carried it back to the cave.

Once they had returned to their camp, Elsa pushed the deer's body into the cave for Anna to enjoy while she once again took up her position at the entrance to guard it.

Anna felt reluctant to just have the entire deer to herself—she could not possibly finish an entire deer; it was huge!—with Elsa just standing guard outside. She decided to share the meat and the rest that were left uneaten would be packed up as rations for the journey. With that in mind, she sat by the fire and began carving at the deer's carcass, cooking the meat over the flames.

The silence was beginning to drive her crazy; it was no fun just sitting around and talking to herself in her head, especially when she had someone to talk to just right outside!  
While she waited for her own portion to cook, Anna grabbed some of the meat and stepped outside where the dragon continued to guard the cave from any intruders or perhaps the hunters.

"Elsa? Here, I want you to have some too." Anna handed some of the meat to the dragon; it looked too little for a large beast to feel satisfied, but it was better than nothing.

"Nid, Lokalaat." Elsa said, shaking her head. "You need to store that for later. I can go on days without food easily."

Anna frowned and tried to offer the meat again, but Elsa insisted. Dragons could go on for a long while without eating, and right now she wanted Anna to look out for herself. The princess sighed in defeat and returned into the cave. The meat was cooked already and now she could enjoy having her stomach filled for now.

* * *

Anna could not sleep.

She felt restless the entire night, even when she managed to keep herself warm. She could not find it in her to just close her eyes and get some rest before she and Elsa continued on their way tomorrow. She knew she needed to get some rest but it didn't feel right to her.

Elsa was still guarding the cave entrance and had not moved away unless Anna needed something. The redhead looked towards the entrance and let out a loud sigh. This was not doing her any good! Anna stood up and headed towards the entrance.

The dragon was curled up in front of the cave, already sleeping but also ready to attack if she sensed any sort of threat.

Anna walked over and gazed at the sleeping dragon for a moment before she walked around the large forearm and settled between the beast's arms. The redhead then sat down and leaned against Elsa's chest, nestling against her. Being so close to her made the princess feel safer, and warmer.

Elsa opened her eyes and blinked before she noticed Anna falling asleep against her chest. The dragon wanted to tell her to return inside the cave, but seeing her mate at peace like this… She did not have the heart to disturb her.

The ice dragon lowered her head onto her paws and curled around Anna, keeping her safe for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hey readers! Miss me?**

**I apologize for the long wait, and for the shortness of this chapter. College has gotten more complicated and at times I find myself in a rather sour mood at the end of the day, but writing helps me unwind.  
I wanted to keep this chapter short because I felt if I continued straight away from here, it was going to turn into a muddled up mess. I want to tread lightly while also making sure I don't ruin the story for myself and everyone else. So I apologize if you feel this chapter is kind of slow and kind of boring; I feel rather conflicted about this chapter as well.**

**Don't worry; I am working on another chapter right away after this one. **

**A little tidbit: Whenever Elsa shifts to human form, sometimes she is in male clothing and sometimes she is in her ice dress. Her outfits change depending on the area or situation or simply because Elsa feels like wearing certain kinds of clothing in her human form. Being a dragon, the only thing she finds important is that humans cover themselves with clothes and so to her, the fact that men wear certain clothes, and women wear another, it does not matter to her.**

**Thanks for supporting this story, I really love writing it. And though I am getting a little slow with these, rest assured I am always working on my stories whenever I have the time, even for a little while.**

**Oh yes, I want to give a big thank you to a certain someone who actually drew pics of Drage Hjerte! You know who you are****! I thought they looked amazing and they really inspired me to continue writing despite whatever I am going through. Thanks for the love and support for Drage Hjerte and keep being awesome!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul (Dragon Language):**

"**Do pah jul Zu'u lost wah kos voth golah gein" – "Of all humans, I had to be with a stubborn one."**

"**Hi bo wah kos dinok do zey" – "You are going to be the death of me…"**

**Nid - No**


	15. Chapter 15: Farewell

**Chapter 15: Farewell**

Lord Einon had given him a mission that was all too easy! He had expected a challenge when he had been sent to look for the dragon and the little princess it brought along. How disappointing.

Still, his lord had given his orders and he intended to follow through to the end, even if it was a complete and utter bore. He was very certain that if he put all efforts into this, the mission would be over already. Perhaps it was best if he played with his prey for a little longer; hopefully they would give him some excitement.

He looked at his staff and smirked wickedly; oh how he loved peering into the memories of others. They were simply entertaining, and it was certainly amusing to see what people just remember whether they are aware of it or not.

By now Lord Einon was probably waiting for a report from him, but his lord never said he could not have his fun first. He had to admit, though this mission would be too easy, he might have underestimated the dragon.  
The beast had senses that were sharper than any he had ever witnessed, and it was by sheer luck he had remained in the shadows. The dragon had been vigilant and that could pose as a problem. But it was a good kind of problem.

Perhaps this mission would not be so boring after all, if he allowed everything to unfold for a little while longer…

The shadows were his minions and darkness was his friend. It was for this reason he was someone Lord Einon needed among his ranks. Of course he was honored; nothing else pleased him than to have the chance to hone his power and use people's own minds against them.

Yes, mind games were his favorite. They never grew old.

Each mind was different and every thought unique. Memories were also something he loved to play with. While he could not mold them into what he wanted people to see, he could easily make people doubt. Just seeing them struggle to try and uncover the truth was enjoyable to him.

Now he nearly had all he needed to make the game more exciting for himself. This hunt was going to become the greatest in history with Lord Einon obtaining his ultimate desire. And it would be all thanks to him.

* * *

Elsa felt relieved to be flying again. Her wings needed the exercise and she missed feeling the wind whenever she took to the air. Apparently Anna felt the same since the redhead was obviously enjoying herself as she rode on Elsa.

Just the feeling of being free and soaring through the skies was something Anna knew she was never going to grow tired of. What made it even more amazing was that she was experiencing this with Elsa, the ice dragon who practically swept her off her feet.

"I've never thought of how all of Arendelle and the surrounding areas looked from high above. Everything is so green down there! And beautiful!" Anna said excitedly as the dragon soared over the landscape. From the air it might be a little easier to avoid anyone who came after them, as long as they remained high enough not to be spotted and so Elsa could hardly be distinguished as a dragon.

"Recognize any of these places from up here?" The dragon asked as she flapped her wings.

Anna glanced downward. "I think so… Wait! I can see the frozen lake where Kristoff and the ice harvesters get their ice! And…I think that might be Oaken's trading post!" Being this high offered a great view, but at the same time it could also be difficult to distinguish. But Anna was sure if they ever flew over the castle, it would be easy to spot with how large it was.

It was impressive to Elsa that Anna was not in the least bit frightened of how high the dragon could take her. In fact she seemed quite comfortable with it. But perhaps it was because Anna was such an adventurous soul; the dragon was certain not many human females of high class could or wanted to handle a weapon or do much physical activities like the redhead did.

The dragon swooped down a bit so that Anna may be able to get a clearer view of the world below before going up higher again. This time she was going to be flying a little farther away and nothing would be familiar to the redhead anymore. But Anna kept reminding her that she was not going anywhere except with Elsa.

"I'm not sure how far we might go, Lokalaat… Just tell me anytime you change your mind."

Anna shook her head. "I won't be changing my mind anytime soon! So don't try and make me." She paused for a moment and considered something. She pats the side of Elsa's neck. "Wait a minute! There is one thing I need to do!"

The dragon stopped in midair and hovered in place. "What is it?"

"I want to check on how Arendelle is doing first, before we leave completely." Anna said, "And maybe…if we find Kristoff he might be able to tell us something."

Elsa thought about it. She was certain the people of Arendelle would not be happy to see her again since she had very much revealed her true form during the hunters' attack, and flew off with their only princess. But they did need to start somewhere…  
The ice dragon turned and, with a powerful beat of her wings, headed back to where Arendelle was. "I can't be seen back there, Anna. And we can't take too long."

"Don't worry; it will only take a little while." The redhead reassured as she held on tight.

The dragon kept above the clouds in order to remain out of sight as they flew back. Soon they were able to spot the North Mountain and the ice palace. Anna looked at her companion with concern but Elsa seemed fine with not being able to return to her mountain for a while. She needed to take care of things first. After seeing the mountain, Arendelle was in their sights.

Elsa moved fast and swooped downwards, landing somewhere secluded in Arendelle's wilds at a speed that was hopefully fast enough to ensure nobody had seen her.

Anna dismounted and glanced at the dragon, only to be joined by the gorgeous woman once instead. She took Elsa's hand, looking into her eyes reassuringly as she led the way back to Arendelle.

Once they were at the edge of the wilds, they could see the entrance to the kingdom. All seemed rather fine, but they knew better. Everybody was probably still worried about their missing princess and recovering from Einon's attack on them; those hunters had managed to cause much trouble despite being more of a troop than an entire army.  
Anna kept out of sight along with Elsa; if she was seen then she knew everybody would plead for her to return, and worse still, turn against Elsa once they see her even if she were in human form.

They were here for two reasons; to make sure Arendelle was still standing strong, and to find Kristoff. Hopefully he was doing alright. "How do we get in without being spotted?" Anna wondered out loud.

The disguised dragon took a long hard look at Arendelle and weighing their options. From where she stood she could actually see the ships docked at the harbor and no ships were going to and from the kingdom. The water seemed rather calm since nothing sailed along. She could only assume that Arendelle had grown cautious after Einon's arrival and departure.

Elsa looked at Anna and then dug into the redhead's pack until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a cloak and threw it over Anna's head. "It looks as if your people can still roam around freely. You go on ahead…"

Anna gasped. "What? But…!"

"I'll search for Kristoff from the skies. It will make things a little easier. In the meantime, you need to…take your time." Elsa said. This would be the last time in a while Anna would be able to walk among her own people, and so the dragon wanted her to have a moment or two until she found Kristoff.

Anna moved closer to the disguised dragon and lifted a hand to caress her cheek. Elsa gently nuzzled her human mate's hand, and one look at one another was enough for both of them to understand what was on their minds.

"Don't worry, Lokalaat. I won't leave without you. I will come find you once I find where your friend is, alright?" Elsa said and nudged her cheek against Anna's in reassurance. It made the redhead smile. Dragons did indeed still do dragon things even in human form. "Go on now." The icy woman urged and stepped back.  
In an instant, her true form returned and she quickly took to the skies once more. Anna sighed and pulled the cloak's hood over her head. Perhaps she could gather more supplies while she waited in Arendelle. With that thought in mind, she headed towards the kingdom.

As walked down the cobblestone streets, she could see—to her relief—that all seemed fine. For the most part.

The citizens looked quite tense and worried despite the fact that they were continuing on with their daily routines. No doubt wondering where their princess was and if she was even still alive since a dragon had taken off with her.

Anna made her way to a bakery, curious to see how her acquaintance was faring at the moment. She knew Tilda quite well, as with a lot of the people in the kingdom.  
As she looked around, it seems that Tilda's bakery was still doing quite well. Not a pie ruined or out of place. It meant that the hunters left behind must have been sent off with their tails between their legs. She knew Arendelle's people were strong!

"Welcome, stranger!" A woman greeted, coming from the back room. "What can I do for you?"

Anna caught herself before she said Tilda's name and cleared her throat and tried to disguise her voice a bit. "Just…gathering some supplies for my journey." She browsed the shop. Luckily she still had some coins to spare for that. "I was also wondering…why does everybody look so…glum?"

Tilda sighed. "Ah that… Well you would not believe me."

"Try me. I _am_ traveling around after all."

Reluctantly, Tilda relayed everything. "Recently we have been…attacked. It was nothing terrible like a war, thank the gods, but it was still very troublesome nonetheless. These men came to Arendelle looking for something. A dragon."

"A dragon?" Anna did her best to sound surprised.

Tilda nodded. "Absurd, isn't it? Well when they did not find what they were looking for, they thought pillaging us would make us talk! They nearly ruined everything, but as you can see…all's well that ends well. Although…" The baker sighed. "The princes. She…"

Anna noticed the look on Tilda's face and asked carefully, "Why? What happened to the princess? Is she sick?"

"Not at all! In fact there is no other person more lively and beautiful than Princess Anna! But…you see… The hunters were not entirely spouting nonsense. There _was_ a dragon after all, and we had no idea! The beast just blended in with the rest of us. It looked so…human, until it showed its true self. And then…it took off! Flew away, with the princess!"

Anna winced. "But the dragon never harmed her, right?"

"No, it did not seem like it. But who knows what that beast could have done, or has done to the princess! I worry for her and for the king and queen! She is their only daughter!" Tilda said, clearly in distress over the matter.

The redhead felt a little guilty that she was hiding herself in plain sight of her people, but she kept herself in check. She would let them know she was alive, somehow. But for now she had to lay low, or she would never be able to be of any help to Elsa. "I'm sure the princess is fine. If you just have a little faith, I'm sure things will turn out alright. Maybe the dragon has no intention of hurting her. Maybe…the dragon was protecting her."

"Oh I wish I could be that optimistic, Miss. I am sure Princess Anna would say the same thing…but for her, I will have faith. For the sake of the king and queen." Tilda said.

Anna nodded and placed some took some bread before tossing some coins on the counter. "Thank you for your time."

As she stepped out of the bakery, she sighed. Everyone was worried sick that much was certain. She looked at the sky and hoped Elsa would be able to find Kristoff without any trouble. If he was in the castle, then it might get complicated. She prayed that would not be the case.

For now she focused on getting more supplies.

* * *

At the end of her little run for supplies, Anna decided to wait at the tavern. There was still no sign of Elsa and she was growing worried. She reached up to her neck to tenderly touch the snowflake pendant.

So far, everyone she had encountered had said the dragon stole the princess and that they feared the worse. Even some of the children she bumped into said that they heard of Princess Anna being taken by a dragon to be brought to a high tower!  
In a way, that made her want to laugh. But she felt bad for making everyone think Elsa was some sort of ferocious creature. While it was true Elsa could be intimidating and aggressive, and quite dangerous, she was anything but bloodthirsty. The dragon was intelligent, beautiful…

Anna shook her head before she began to lose track of why she was here in the first place.

A bowl of soup slid over to her and she stared at it in surprise. She looked up at the barkeep and he just smiled in a friendly way. "Go ahead, traveler. You looked like you needed it." He said, gesturing to the bowl.

Anna smiled under the hood and gladly accepted the offering. "Are you sure? By what I've been hearing, it seems trusting an odd traveler might not be a good idea after what happened."

The barkeep laughed. "Ah not to worry! Arendelle's people are a lot hardier—in both ways—than they seem, trust me on that. Besides, you don't seem at all like that Einon fellow and his cohorts. Damn bastard was the cause of all this." He growled out his last sentence.

"I heard a dragon…flew off with the princess." Anna said carefully as she enjoyed her soup.

"Aye, it's true. Even if you don't believe me well…I can't make you believe me. Still, we never knew the princess's new friend was a _dragon_! The beast sure had us fooled; it looked so human in that disguise. At least that's what people have been sayin'." The barkeep said.

Anna stirred her soup with the spoon. "I see…"

She picked up the bowl and drank down the last bit of soup before getting up. Before she could pay him, the man shook her head. "It's on old Clive, stranger. No need to for payment. Good luck on your travels and take care out there!" With a grateful nod, Anna headed back outside.

There was one thing left to do; visit the blacksmith. She wondered how old Anders was doing.

It couldn't hurt to have an extra weapon along, just in case. And perhaps she could try and purchase a new sword since the one she had brought along from one of the hunters was getting quite worn. It made the princess wonder for how long Einon and his son, along with their men had hunted down creatures like dragons. With how worn yet sharp the sword seemed, it was most likely for a long time. Even if she could have the sword fixed up, it was probably best to get another. Bjarne always did tell her the importance of a good weapon.

She paid a visit to the black smith and looked around at the impressive selection of swords.

Just any weapon wouldn't do. Bjarne always taught her that a weapon was like an extension of her own arm. She had to be comfortable with it, feel like she was one with her sword. Anna wondered if he was feeling some animosity towards Elsa now. She hoped not.

One of the swords caught her eye. It shining brilliant silver and the blade was sharp. The crossguard of the sword was silver as well and looked like dragon wings with a dragon hand head down the middle, making it look as if the blade of the sword was coming from the dragon's mouth. On pommel of the sword was a crocus; the crest of Arendelle.

The blacksmith followed her gaze. "Ah, this beauty. It's my finest work yet… I was also hoping to give it to the princess on her next birthday ever since I heard how much she had become fascinated with dragons. Funny how that fascination turned out to be real and literally swept her away," He mused. Anna watched as he went over to take down the sword and put it back into its sheath. "Well it won't do anyone good for it to just sit around here collecting dust. Why don't you take it?"

"Wh-what? I can't do that!" Anna's eyes widened in surprise. He was just giving her the sword that he had considered his best yet? He was not even aware he was giving it to the princess, but to some stranger passing by!"

Anders shook his head. "Yes you can. For some strange reason, I feel like I can trust you with it. I know that we just met and all, but I had fought in a lot of battles back in the day and I know a good heart and warrior when I see one. And I feel that this sword wants to belong with you."

"What about the princess? I mean I heard that she was taken by a dragon and all, but what if she comes back and—" Anna was beginning to ramble again.

The blacksmith grinned. "Oh…I could always make her something a lot better when I get the chance."

"But…at least let me pay you for it!" She insisted.

"Not to worry! I have many other swords that would sell very well. Consider this as a gift from your visit to Arendelle. And let me take that old rusting thing off your hands." said, pointing at Anna's current sword.

This was all too much. It made Anna proud to be the princess of Arendelle, as well as being a part of a royal family that loved and cared for their people. Now she wished she could finish the quest off quickly and perhaps get the people to trust Elsa. It made her heart grow light just knowing Arendelle would be just fine.

"Thank you." She unstrapped the old sword and tossed it to the blacksmith before strapping the new one to her waist.

looked happy. "Looks like the perfect fit. I know you will do some good with that sword." He then looked over Anna's shoulder. "Ah! Welcome!"

The redhead turned to see someone step in, wearing a cloak like hers, except it was blue in color and the figure's face was hidden under the hood. That was when she noticed the cloak at some almost-unnoticeable snowflake patterns on them. That could mean only one thing…

Anna bid farewell and followed the hooded figure out.

Once they were somewhere no one could overhear them, Anna placed her hands under the blue hood to stroke the smooth, cold cheeks. "Elsa…?" The disguised dragon let out a rumbling purr, confirming the redhead's suspicions.

"I found Kristoff," Elsa said, "I told him to wait at the harbor. He should be there now." She turned and gestured for the princess to follow her. Anna's eyes widened as she ran ahead and took Elsa's hand, surprising the icy woman as she found herself being dragged along by the redhead.

When they reached the harbor, Anna saw Kristoff standing there with Sven, waiting patiently. The moment the blonde man saw them, Anna ran to him and he recognized her almost immediately. The friends reunited again and Kristoff was more than relieved that Anna was still in one piece. Sven let out a groan and nuzzled his snout against Anna's arm.

Kristoff smiled at her. "Glad to see you again, feisty pants. So…Frosty here tells me you're still planning to fly off someplace far away from here."

"Frosty…?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I just wanted to talk to you first and…see how things are going. So far, so good. Oh yeah, I also came to get some more supplies, which I did so…I'm ready to go." Anna said.

"Before you do…I think I might have some information that might be useful." The ice harvester said. He looked around before facing Anna again. "I sort of did some digging around here and there, and I think I managed to find something useful about Einon and Griffin."

That got Elsa's attention. The disguised dragon looked at the blonde man, feeling impatient but she held back.

"What…did you find out?" Anna asked.

"Nothing too extreme, some of what I heard are just rumors from people who've heard about him before. There are those who say Einon used to be a soldier or a knight, but for which kingdom, nobody knows. He was the one who trained his son but no way to know how they even came to hunt dragons, let alone believe they existed." Kristoff sighed. "Then there's rumors that Einon dabbles in magic—dark magic! Or that he might know people who do. But I'm not sure if that's even true since he never used any magic; he was just a very fierce swordsman…who also knows how to use bow and arrows…"

"He was able to sense me, though vaguely. It was something." Elsa said, remembering the moment he looked in her direction even with how well she had hidden herself to observe him. Not even an experienced human hunter would be able to have senses that sharp.

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Well who knows? He either does or he does not. I also heard Einon actually has his very own…" He put his arms up for a dramatic spooky effect, "Castle of darkness!" Anna and Elsa stared at him.

Sven groaned at Kristoff and rolled his eyes.

With a sigh the ice harvester rubbed the back of his head. "What I meant to say is…there are also rumors that Einon owns his own little piece of island and practically rules it, him and his son. The only ones living there aside from those two are his band of hunters. His men are those who either also believes in dragons or just want to earn fame and fortune by killing something. When we managed to chase away the men Einon left here, they mentioned something about…a collection and an army."

"Einon's own little nest …" Elsa snarled. "Where would we find it?"

Kristoff and Sven glanced at each other. "Well…that's the tricky part. It's such an isolated place; nobody knows exactly where it is. Just that it's not a kingdom nor is it ruled by any kingdom… Most of what I gathered was that the place may or may not be in the south…? I'm not sure." Kistoff said. "I've tried asking Grand Pabbie myself, but even he says he's not sure exactly where Einon likes to hole himself up."

Anna noticed Elsa's lips forming a snarl. She placed a hand on her icy companion's arm in reassurance. The gentle touch seemed to calm her somewhat.

"Listen, Elsa… I don't know how you dragons think, but is it really a good idea to go after Einon? Wouldn't it be best to avoid him or something?" The ice harvester said.

The disguised dragon glared at him from underneath her hood. "I cannot. For one thing, he knows dragons exists and now that they all know I actually reside somewhere in these lands, I am sure they might come back. Second of all…Einon was after _me_ in particular, and I want to know why. I plan to drag the questions out of him myself!" Elsa said with a low growl.

Kristoff looked at Anna and the redhead sighed. "Yes, I'm still going with her and helping her through this. I don't care what you want to say about my decision! I'll say it a hundred times if I have to; I'm going! Besides, when we get back I want everyone to properly get to know Elsa."

The icy woman looked at her human mate in surprise.

She never really thought of what would come next after she faced the one hunting her, but being introduced to the people of Arendelle as her true self was not one of them. While she did worry about what others would say to and about Anna when she returned home, Elsa never once considered getting to know the other humans who her mate ruled over.

Now was not the time to think about that however. "Anna, we have to get going."

The redhead looked over at her and nodded in understanding before turning back to Kristoff. "South, right? Or at least…maybe. It's a start. Don't worry Kristoff, we'll be back before you know it."

"Want me to pass on a message to your parents?" He offered.

Anna nodded. "Yes. Just tell them that I'm fine, that I miss them already and that I'll be back soon and I promise to explain everything to them." She wanted them to know Elsa as well, as a dragon. She wanted them to see that the ice dragon was not some mindless creature of destruction as most books say.

Elsa tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Anna to finish off her farewells with Kristoff and Sven. She wanted this to be over and done with as soon as possible, and there was much she had to pry out of the dragon-killer.

Once she felt ready to leave once again, Anna approached her companion and nodded. Elsa sighed and pressed her forehead against her mate's before heading to the edge of the docks. Anna ran after her as Elsa dove into the water. The princess followed close behind and jumped.  
As if on cue, the ice dragon emerged, catching Anna as the redhead reached for her and took to the air. The pair once again flew off into the distance, away from Arendelle.

Kristoff placed an arm around Sven when the reindeer nudged him worriedly. "They'll be fine, Sven. Anna's tough."

"Do you really think they'll be able to make it?" The ice harvester and reindeer glanced over their shoulders as Tilda, Clive, and Anders approached him and watched as the dragon's silhouette grew smaller and smaller as the beast flew farther away.

Somehow, for some reason, Kristoff had a feeling Anna would be making one more visit. He hated feeling and being useless while friend was willing to go out into the world on her own with a dragon, and so he decided to make preparations. He knew Anna cared for Arendelle more than anything; it was what made her a good princess, and in the future, a good queen.  
And so he had visited Tilda, Clive, and Anders. He and Anna visited their establishments very often throughout the years and so he knew he could trust the three of them the most with what he knew of Anna and Elsa. At first they seemed quite unsure and reluctant but in the end, when they realized their stubborn princess would most likely never budge from her decision, they all decided to wait.

They had been more than happy when they saw Princess Anna was still alive and well. Though they were still cautious about the dragon, they knew the least they could do was provide their beloved princess with whatever she may need.

"Don't worry. She'll come back. She promised, and Anna always keeps her promise." Kristoff said, looking towards the horizon where the dragon had vanished into the distance. Tilda, Clive, and Anders stood with him and Sven and prayed for the princess' safe journey and return.

* * *

Elsa glanced over her shoulder as Arendelle disappeared from view.

She had been deeply touched with how much Kristoff cared for his friend and how much he was willing to go through to make sure she was safe to the point that he made sure that the baker had some bread to sell, that a warm bowl of soup was ready for Anna to enjoy, and that the blacksmith was able to provide a suitable weapon. And even doing his best to find as much as he could about Einon, even asking these rock trolls he mentioned.

Perhaps…humans did have another side to them. At least the ones in Arendelle do.

Anna and her family were clearly loved and the ice dragon then realized that perhaps it was because of the kind and gentle nature of Anna and her parents that the humans in Arendelle were willing to do offer the same kindness. It seems even a dragon like Elsa had much to learn, just as humans had much to learn about dragons.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked, noticing how the ice dragon was glancing back.

"It's nothing, really." Elsa reassured, turning her sights forward once again. She felt Anna wrap her arms around her neck tightly. The dragon sensed she was missing home already but still intended on moving forward despite the feeling. Out loud Elsa would say it was foolhardy, but deep down she admired Anna's courage.

"Seriously, what's on your mind?" Anna tried asking again. The dragon turned her head slightly to look at the princess briefly before looking away again.

The ice dragon seemed to smile a bit. "I was just thinking… Perhaps there truly is some good in humans after all."

* * *

**And here it is! As promised! I bet you thought you'd have to wait a little longer. **

**I hope I didn't keep you! I couldn't stop so I had to continue writing, and I actually am happy with this chapter for the most part. The scene with Kristoff revealing stuff about Einon feels off to me; I felt like I had stumbled the most on that particular part. But everything Elsa I am pleased with. Now Anna and Elsa have left for real and are heading to uncharted territory. How will they fare? We'll see soon.**

**I also want to let you guys know that this story has quite the amount of references. From the blatantly obvious to the well-hidden; I just have a thing for references. Some references I am sure you will, or have already, gotten. While some might just fly over your head. So if something, or someone seems oddly familiar or you know you've seen it somewhere before, that's because it may indeed may or may not be what you think it is!**

**It's not just references. A lot of things helped inspire me when writing, some of them are my favorite games that has dragons, and some are clearly from the Frozen books! I have a lot of fun working with the materials I get inspired by, and also by your encouragement! And so I have you readers to thank for enjoying Drage Hjerte. As my very first Elsanna work, I am surprised it has done well so far!**

**I must also apologize for bringing this up again, but I just feel grateful to you all. And another thanks to a little someone called "hrodvitnon" for the Drage Hjerte drawings. I'm just surprised that my story was even considered worthy of being drawn! ****I still think the pictures look awesome though!**

**Until then...**


	16. Chapter 16: Taken

**Chapter 16: Taken**

Even a dragon could not possibly reach its destination that fast. While dragons were faster than ships, or even horses due to their gift of speed and flight, no journey to a new land took merely a day or two. Anyone who believed otherwise simply did not understand what it meant to venture out into the great unknown of the world.

Elsa felt her mate nestle against the back of her neck, fast asleep.

The ice dragon had decided to keep flying for as long as she could, until she was certain she needed rest. But at the same time she wanted to land somewhere for Anna to rest somewhere more comfortable. She kept her eyes out for any good spot to stop for the night; a part of her wanted to keep going but at the same time she had to consider Anna.

Anna groaned a bit and stirred, but did not wake up. Elsa turned her head slightly to glance at her. The redhead seemed at peace and it was a relief to see. The dragon sometimes wondered if her mate might grow to despise her for all this, even if Anna did insist that she come along.  
Still, no human so young should experience being this far from home just to go on some journey with a dragon. But now that Elsa thought about it, she began to feel all the more grateful for Anna wanting to be there for her.

Elsa glanced downwards to take in the sights. The territory Anna and her family reigned over was impressive, but of course like all territories, there were borders. Still, it was quite an impressive sight.  
The cool winds brought comfort to the dragon, as it always did whenever she took to the air. But now she was on the lookout for a safe place to settle once she felt the need to, not just for Anna's sake.

Anna stirred again. Despite the chill she felt, she smiled in her sleep. The cold only reminded her of Elsa, even in her dreams. She let out a hum of content and nestled up against Elsa even more.

The dragon felt it and her eyes widened. She felt warm inside and out, and for a moment she thought she might forget to fly and stay in the air but she managed.  
Anna was more tempting than she realized, and Elsa always felt like she was fighting temptation. Somewhere down the line, she knew she was one day going to snap under the pressure of the temptation the redhead did not know she presented.

The dragon growled at herself; of all times to be thinking of such a thing! She shook her head and just focused on flying onwards.  
She could feel Anna shiver but it seems as if the redhead was not bothered. At least in a way that made Elsa feel as if Anna liked the cold. The dragon sighed and searched for a good spot to land. It might be best to rest for a while.

When at last she could see what looked like a safe place to settle for the night, Elsa swooped down then flapped her wings and hovered a few feet above the ground before she finally landed.  
She lifted her head and sniffed the air. Her eyes easily adjusted to the dark of the night as she looked around for a safe place to let Anna sleep.  
The trees could provide good cover by the looks of things as Elsa walked along, but made sure not to jostle Anna too much. She did not want to disturb the redhead; she had been through a lot and she deserved to sleep peacefully and dream happy dreams.

Finally, Elsa found a clearing that was well-hidden among the trees. It was a good enough place for the princess to sleep, and for the dragon to rest herself and keep watch.

The ice dragon lay down on the soft grass and carefully lifted a paw to gently pick Anna off her back and place the redhead down on the grass, between the her arms. She then felt Anna press up against her chest in response. Elsa seemed to have a smile grow on her lips as she watched the princess sleep on. It was comforting and the dragon began to relax and lowered her head onto the grass and sighed, cold white mist rising from her nostrils.

Elsa remained awake for quite a while before deciding it was safe enough to close her eyes and sleep for a little while.

Once the dragon finally fell asleep, Anna stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She could not feel the breeze on her face and all was still. She no longer felt movement beneath her, and as soon as the fog of sleep faded from her body, Anna sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head until she felt awake enough.

Anna looked around, seeing that she was no longer in the air and that she was on soft grass, with the ice dragon's arms surrounding her.

She got to her feet and looked over to see Elsa dozing off. The sight made Anna smile as she climbed onto the dragon's arm, and over. She reached out a hand to gently touch Elsa's muzzle. The dragon unconsciously let out wisps of cold mist from her nostrils as she let out a deep rumbling sound that Anna assumed might be a snore.

"You deserve some rest yourself, Elsa." Anna whispered and pressed a kiss to the side of the dragon's muzzle. A light purr escaped the ice dragon, making the redhead giggle.  
With a lighthearted sigh, Anna looked around and returned to where her supplies lay. She dug into her pack and pulled out a map.

She sat back down on the grass and unfolded the map. Anna stared at it carefully, trying to pinpoint where she and Elsa might be at the moment. Anna placed her finger on top of Arendelle then traced it down towards the south.

Anna stopped for a moment as she took a long careful look at the map. There was land that was quite far from Arendelle, but it had no name. Once upon a time, it did. Up until a few years ago, the islands to the south had a name, and maps used to show a castle. But now it was just land, and had no name.

It was a mystery nobody knew the answer to. The land was known as the Seven Isles. It was once a kingdom ruled by a royal family just like every kingdom. But one day, the Seven Isles were no more. It became nothing but a cold barren land. It was empty and devoid of human life.

How could an entire kingdom just suddenly turn into nothing in one day or night? Nobody was able to understand it, and no answers to the cause ever arose.

Could Einon be residing in the lands that used to be the Seven Isles? Or was he further down south? Anna was not sure. But she was going to continue traveling with Elsa until the ice dragon finally had closure, and they dealt with Einon and Griffin.

Anna felt a shiver run through her body. "Whew! That's cold!" She said to no one in particular. She knew it wasn't Elsa who was causing the cold at the moment. Perhaps it was just night air, combined with the scary thought and thrill of being so far away from home. That was probably it.

She shivered again and groaned as she folded up the map. By the looks of things, it seems that they still had a ways to go.

Unable to sit still, Anna got up and decided to take a look around. But before she could take a few steps, a large paw blocked her path. She turned to see Elsa had one eye open and she had lifted her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going, Lokalaat?" Elsa asked, staring at her mate with one eye.

Anna walked around the large paw. "I'm going to scout ahead and see what's around here." She said as she attempted to head off.

Elsa growled and pulled her arm back before getting up on all fours. She had no intention of allowing her mate to go off on her own in the dark. Humans could not see in the dark as well as animals and dragons. "You should stay here, Anna. I don't want you wandering off and getting lost. Or worse…"

"Are you saying I have a bad sense of direction?" Anna frowned up at the dragon.

The icy beast shook her head. "I'm saying that we're in an unfamiliar place, and it's dark. The moon's partially hidden by the clouds tonight, so it might be difficult to find your way and back. Besides…you should still be resting."

"I'm fine, Elsa. I'll be back before you know it." Anna insisted and attempted to walk away again.

"Do you even know exactly where we are?" The dragon asked, tilting her head slightly. This place was also quite foreign to the dragon, and it was far from the castle or even the North Mountain. They were strangers to wherever they were.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well…no. But I've taken a look at the map! By the looks of it, we could be a few ways away from a place called Jorgen's Forge."

The icy beast huffed. "Jorgen's Forge?"

"Well from what I know, Jorgen's Forge is a town that is known for…well, blacksmiths. After all it has 'forge' in its name." Anna said with a shrug. And if Jorgen's Forge really was somewhere around, then they might be on the right track; chances are some of the blacksmiths might have heard of or met Einon since he and the hunters carried many weapons with them. There might be some useful information!

With that thought in mind, Anna began to set off.

Elsa snarled and ran over to block Anna's path entirely. "_You _ stay here. I will scout ahead if you need to know what is out there so badly."

"I can handle myself just fine! Stop acting like I'm incapable of handling myself!" Anna retorted, placing her hand on her hips.

"Stay here, Lokalaat! Zu'u nis vos hi ofaal ahraan!" The dragon growled and gently pushed Anna back, much to the redhead's chagrin. But before she could argue, the ice dragon set off and disappeared into the night.

Anna groaned and began pacing in frustration. She knew Elsa was just looking out for her, but she hated being treated like glass and being underestimated. She learned how to fight and how to survive outdoors. So why must Elsa act like she was fragile like glass?

Dragons were quite full of themselves, even Elsa. It was like she thought Anna being human meant she needed constant watch. Anna touched the sword at her waist and frowned even more.

She shivered when she felt a cold gust of wind hit her. Anna shook her head; all she could do now is wait for Elsa to return. But as usual, she could not keep still. Anna pulled out her new sword and admired the little details and effort put into it, before doing a few practice swings.

It always helped clear her mind, and at the moment, the last thing she wanted to do was argue with the dragon. However it was not because she feared the beast's wrath, but because with their situation, they would be easy to pick off because they refused to work together.

Anna shook her head; she wanted to help Elsa but the dragon was so damn stubborn and prideful.

After what felt like forever, Anna heard the sound of footsteps. She turned to see that Elsa had finally returned, though she had taken on her human guise. The redhead wondered if it was just to be on the safe side, since a dragon would be easy to spot if she were not careful.

The icy woman approached her and pressed her forehead to Anna's. The redhead sighed in relief and looked at her companion.

"There's a chill in the air. I assume you felt it…?" Elsa said in a low voice, as if fearing she might be overheard by someone or something.

Anna understood what she meant; though evenings were cold, for some reason the air felt like it held some sort of cold dread that made chills run down her spine. And although she was certain that nobody in the area knew of her or Elsa, she felt just as cautious as the dragon did. She nodded in agreement. "We should probably get going."

Elsa took her mate's hand and led her onwards. "I caught the scent of smoke and flames not too far away from here. Perhaps it's Jorgen's Forge you mentioned."

"Could be! Bjarne would often travel there with some men to have weapons made. Jorgen's Forge has the best blacksmiths. In fact…Anders came from Jorgen's Forge; he decided to stay in Arendelle to perhaps inspire others to work just as hard and provide the same amazing quality in…well, anything and not just weapons." Anna touched the hilt of her new sword and sighed. This very blade was meant as a birthday present to her, and he had just given it up to her even without knowing who she was.

Elsa noticed her mate's distracted expression and squeezed her hand gently. "Come on then. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can try to gather information."

* * *

Jorgen's Forge felt quite warm, and it was probably due to the flames the blacksmiths kept going while they worked on their craft. It brought relief to Anna and she began to relax as she walked along with Elsa.

Now they wondered where to start in seeking information. And they had to tread carefully; there was also the risk of someone being closely associated with Einon. And if they knew Anna and Elsa were in Jorgen's Forge seeking information, then Einon would be a few steps closer to capturing the dragon. It was not something Anna wanted to risk.

Elsa was looking around carefully, determining which one of these people could be trusted enough to speak to. Like Anna had said, a majority of the residences are blacksmiths and they were all busy with their work. She could hear the sound of their hammers hit metal, the hissing of water touching hot steel and the smells of flames and smoke. At the very least, it was warm here, and the odd cold was gone.

"Anders, did he have friends here?" The disguised dragon asked after a moment. Anna glanced at her before thinking carefully.

"That's what I'm trying to remember. I know many of the blacksmiths were familiar with Anders but…" For a while, the redhead grew silent. It had been a while since Anders told her about his time at Jorgen's Forge, but she recalled he mentioned a friend or two that he trusted more than anything.

Back when Anna would often visit Anders, he would tell her stories of his life in Jorgen's Forge before his decision to live in Arendelle.  
He had mentioned several good friends, those he knew he could trust his life with, and even a special friend he had worked with before he handed to her his old shop when he had decided to leave. Anna always enjoyed his stories and Anders was always happy to tell them to her, and answer questions.

Suddenly, the redhead's snapped up in realization. Elsa noticed and looked at her questioningly.

"Anders has an old friend who lives here!" Anna said, "I think her name was… Brigida! That's it! She owns Anders' old shop here! That's…what he told me once." The redhead looked around, hoping to spot someone or something familiar.

Elsa tilted her head. "And…do you know what his old store looks like?"

Anna paused and glanced at Elsa carefully before looking around again. "… Not exactly…?" She admitted reluctantly, her expression turning sheepish.  
The disguised dragon just laughed a bit and Anna blushed, lifting a hand to touch her white streak of hair before fiddling with one of her braids.

"Well I do remember he told me how proud he was of the sign he had for his shop! It has a sword and two dragons on it." Anna said as she glanced at the signs of the shops that she and Elsa passed by.

Elsa crossed her arms and glanced around to make sure nobody was in earshot. "Even if you humans don't believe in dragons, you still use our image… I find it odd."

Anna reached over and took Elsa's hand in hers, much to the icy woman's puzzlement. The redhead just smiled at her. "Well…even if humans don't believe in dragons, it doesn't mean dragons aren't seen as symbols."

"Right… Symbols of beasts and destruction, wickedness and sin," Elsa growled.

"No," Anna shook her head. "Okay, maybe a part of that is true. But that's not always the case! I mean…dragons are also seen as a symbol of courage and strength…magic…" She smiled as she thought of how those words suited Elsa. But Elsa was more than just strength and magic; she was also graceful and elegant—for a dragon. In fact it showed more when she took her human form.

Elsa was silent for a moment as Anna trailed off. She could stop herself from smiling a bit at the redhead. "… Nox hi, Lokalaat."

Anna smiled back at her. "Don't worry… We'll make it through all this. But first we need to find Brigida."

The pair continued walking through Jorgen's Forge, and Elsa was rather relieved the humans seemed friendly. They at least had a chance at avoiding conflicts, especially if they played their cards right. The disguised dragon remained vigilante beside her mate, staying close to her at all times. Though she had to admit she found Anna's bravery very impressive again. Then again, this was the same young woman who stood up to her—a _dragon_.

"Is Anders' sign shaped like a shield?" Elsa asked after a while.

Anna glanced at her. "I think so… Why?"

The icy woman nodded over to a sign hanging above a door. It was shaped like a shield with a sword standing in front of the shield with its blade point downwards. Two green-colored dragons stood rearing on either side of the sword's hilt.

"That must be it then!" Anna said, feeling the anticipation course through her body. She headed towards the shop and Elsa followed behind her.

The inside of the store was warm, mostly due to the fire of the forge burning in the back, but it was also quite cozy. Any customer would feel welcomed inside.  
Anna took a look around and noticed the many impressive weapons, shields and armor that decorated the store. A testament to the blacksmith who made them; no doubt it was Anders', and then Brigida's work.

Elsa did not seem bothered by the sights of the sharp blades and armor. But she was quite impressed with how creative humans could be with such materials. As a dragon, she would be able to bend and break steel quite easily and none of the weapons here could possibly damage her, or even nick her.

The two were quite busy looking around that they did not notice the hardy woman stepping up to the counter. Only when she spoke did Anna and Elsa snap out of their thoughts.

"Could it be? Are you by any chance…Princess Anna of Arendelle?" The female blacksmith said with a grin.

Anna blinked. "Uhh…well…yes? Are you…Brigida by any chance?"

"Anders mentioned me?" She laughed, "Well, then yes. I am her. And if you're wondering how I know you, it's because of Anders as well. He sends me letters from time to time, and I write back. He's told me all about Arendelle and its princess; red hair with an enigmatic with streak among the flames that could turn the fires green with envy, teal eyes, and an adventurous spirit. You match the description perfectly."

Just hearing those words made Elsa realize that Anna was probably more loved by her people than the dragon had expected. The people of Arendelle were slowly beginning to rub off on the disguised beast. Even if just a little bit.

Anna blushed. "Well…he's said good things about you too. He told me how, aside from him, you're the best blacksmith in Jorgen's Forge. He even told me about the time he handed over this shop to you."

Brigida nodded. "Ah yes… This shop; it was his pride and so I do my best to keep it maintained. Especially the sign; he was, and still is, eve so proud of it. So I never had the heart to change it even when he said I was free to do so when I take over the shop."

In the middle of the conversation, Elsa had wandered off to a corner of the shop and stared at the armors that stood on display, while Anna spoke with Brigida.

Anna exhaled slowly. "Brigida…I was wondering… Well…my friend and I really need your help with something."

"Say no more, Princess. I am willing to assist in any way I can; it would be an honor to be of service to the future queen of Arendelle, and friend to Anders. Speaking of which…" Brigida stared at the sword at Anna's hip. "That sword…may I see it?"

The redhead touched the pommel of her sword and considered it before she pulled the blade out of its sheath and carefully handed it to the blacksmith.

Brigida smiled as she inspected the sword. "A fine weapon. No doubt that it is the work of dear old Anders. He hasn't lost his touch in the least!" She sounded proud as she said that.

"How did you know it was from Anders? I mean…Arendelle has more than just one blacksmith. Maybe…two? Three?" Anna mentally counted in her head.

"When you've been working at a forge for as long as we have, you develop an eye for such things. You may not believe it but…each blacksmith's work is different from the others. Like a signature that nobody but other blacksmiths can see. And to us, the intensity of the fires that burn in our forge makes all the difference…" Brigida said, handing the sword back to the princess.

Anna sheathed her weapon and smiled. "It's nice to see people being passionate about what they do."

"Indeed. Now…how can I assist the future queen…and her escort?" Brigida said as Elsa made her way back to Anna's side.

The redhead blinked; she had nearly forgotten she was there. "Oh, right! This is Elsa; she's a good friend of mine."

"Is that so?" The blacksmith looked amused, "By what Anders told me in his most recent letter, he said that the princess has taken a suitor; most likely someone foreign since he had never seen her before. _Tall and fair with eyes as blue as the fjord_ was how he described her."

Anna tuned red again. "Well…uh…when you put it that way." Her grin was sheepish. Elsa then nudged her mate's shoulder with her nose, reminding her why they were in the shop in the first place. "Oh! About that help we need… Do you happen to know about a man called…Einon?"

Brigida's smile turned into a frown. "Einon did you say?"

"You know of him?" Elsa asked seriously, sensing the change in mood.

The woman blacksmith sighed. "I feel like I should ask why you two would be asking about a man such as him. But…I suppose that is none of my concern. However, we in Jorgen's Forge have heard of his ship docking in Arendelle, and that he left. I assume you came here because of that?"

"We need to know where he comes from and why he's so…him!" Anna said.

"… One thing you _do_ need to know is that Einon is a ruthless man. I am sure you had seen it for yourself one way or another. As for where he comes from…well… I don't know how true it is, but they say Einon doesn't stay in one place. Not because he is nomadic, but because his fortress is." Brigida said.

Anna and Elsa exchanged puzzled looks then turned their gaze back to the blacksmith.

Brigida crossed her arms and nodded. "I know. Strange, isn't it? People who had come to learn about Einon all say the same thing; he has his own piece of land—a large island that is only accessible by ship. Many sailors say they saw it, but never reached it. They say this land of his moves from place to place and never stays in one location. It stays away from any nearby kingdoms, however, and remains moving about in the middle of the ocean. But how can an island even move? Perhaps it is the trick of thick fog? Or perhaps it is the delusions of drunken sailors… Either way, many different people say the same thing, in their own different ways."

"A moving island…?" Anna shook her head in disbelief. Elsa huffed in agreement.

"It's not just him and his son who reside there. Every ruthless ruffian and hunter lives there as well, under his rule. They obey him because he gives them a purpose, and even rewards them, I am sure. He has more than enough men to spare." The blacksmith said with a sigh. "And now that you know this, what will you do?"

Elsa clenched her fists. "Go after him. Invade his nest and destroy it along with him."

That was clearly not the answer Brigida had been expecting. "That is insane! You would willingly go to him? That is his domain and I am certain both of you would be outnumbered. Not only that but there are also rumors that say Einon may or may not have the assistance of…magic. The dark kind."

"This is a personal matter." Elsa explained, crossing her arms.

To Brigida, Elsa's reason made it all the more insane for her and Anna to go into Einon's territory. "Revenge? If so, then I suggest you let it go for your own sake…and the princess's. I don't know what Einon did to wrong you so, but it's not worth the risk to get back at him."

Elsa knew she would hear those words one way or another. But she was determined not to lose her prey. "Not revenge. I want answers; he knows something and I need to know what it is. As I said; this is a personal matter."

Anna felt herself tense. She could feel the coldness of Elsa's tone; she was serious and it worried the redhead. She knew the ice dragon was strong and powerful, but even Elsa could get hurt. She was sure of it. Even dragons could feel pain and die, and she had no intention of letting Elsa go through that.

Brigida sighed in defeat. "… I see I cannot change your mind, Elsa. I don't know the exact location, but I hear the island appears in the waters farther south. But please consider what you are doing, especially since you have Princess Anna with you."

"It is her choice to come with me or not." Elsa said simple and turned, leaving the shop.

Anna sighed as she looked at the blacksmith. "Please don't think less of her. Elsa's just confused at the moment; I was there, and I saw what happened. I'm going with her; she needs someone to be there for her." She said with courageous determination.

"Even if it's towards danger, or worse?" Brigida asked.

"I'd fight an entire army for her." Anna answered.

"She must be someone very special, Highness."

"You have no idea…"

With a defeated sigh, Brigida headed into the back of the shop for a moment, and then returned with something in her hands. She dropped it on the counter, making Anna jump at the loud sound. With a chuckle, the blacksmith pushed it towards the redhead. "I won't be able to forgive myself if I let you go without much aid. So consider this a present, and as me repaying Anders for all he did for me. He says you know your weapons."

"I did my homework." Anna said with a sheepish chuckle. Knowing much about blades was not usually what princesses did during their pastime. But Anna had always been fascinated by art of swordsmanship. So when she looked at the items strapped to the belt, her eyes widened with awe.

* * *

When Anna finally left the shop, Elsa was waiting for her right outside.

"I'm sorry, Lokalaat… I didn't mean to act so—" She began to apologize but Anna pressed a finger to her lips and smiled reassuringly. The disguised dragon relaxed a bit and allowed her human mate to take her hand again as they began walking.

"Don't worry about it. I think Brigida gets the point; she's just concerned that we're planning on walking into a dangerous place." Anna explained, running her thumb over Elsa's knuckles.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at looked at the princess. "You know this and yet you still insist on coming along with me?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? I can't just let you go alone; I want to help! And…I can't just sit around knowing you might be going up against someone as bad as Einon. I mean…based on what Brigida told us, I have a feeling we haven't even seen _half_ of how bad he can be." Anna said.

Elsa noticed Anna adjusting something at her waist and saw a glint of silver.

The redhead noticed her staring and lifted her cloak a bit, revealing that she now wore a belt with several knives in their sheathes, strapped to her. "Brigida said I might be needed it. Just in case. She said she was doing it for Anders." She touched one of the knives' pommels. "Anyway, we should rest up a bit. While we're here at least we'll have something to eat; I know you must be getting hungry by now."

Elsa shrugged. "Maybe. I can still go on a bit longer without food."

Anna was having none of it. "Even you need to eat. Come on, Brigida told me about the inn; we can rest up and continue on tomorrow." She pulled Elsa along and the icy woman sighed. No use arguing with Anna when she made up her mind, it seems.

They entered the inn and got a room to share.

Elsa stood by the door while Anna placed her bag down and sat on the bed, letting out a sigh. The redhead then looked over at her companion and smiled. She stretched her hand out to Elsa. "Come here." In response, the icy woman tilted her head slightly before approaching Anna and placing her hand in hers. Anna pulled Elsa to her and the disguised dragon sat beside her.

The redhead lifted a hand and gently stroked the soft, silvery-blonde hair. Elsa let out a low, rumbling purr in response before she nuzzled against Anna's palm. "Hin haal los faadus…" Elsa continued to purr. A bit of the dragon was showing; Anna looked into Elsa's blue eyes and saw her pupils turn into black slits.

To anyone else, if they had known what Elsa truly was, they would have been amazed that Anna had tamed a dragon. But that was far from the truth. She did not tame Elsa at all, and she had no intention to. The both of them were comfortable with each other's presence; Anna trusted Elsa and Elsa trusted her. The dragon willingly befriended the redhead in her own time, but that did not mean she was tame.

It felt like an insult to call Elsa wild or tame, and Anna was sure that the dragon would feel the same if she heard those words.

With the books she had read and the observations she made with Elsa on how dragons acted, Anna could see that the woman before her was still a powerful and proud beast and yet more intelligent than any common animal. Elsa had her own thoughts and feelings and needed no taming. She was her own person, and Anna was more than happy to allow that. She liked Elsa the way she was anyway.

The icy woman's pupils then returned to a more normal shape, disguising her dragon self once again.

Unable to help herself, Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elsa's. The dragon remained still and when Anna pulled away, she felt her companion nudge her head against hers gently; it was as if the disguised dragon was trying to make sure Anna was fine with the physical affection.

Anna nudged her back and was answered with a gentle bite on the ear. The dragon's purr was even louder now, but it made her smile as she playfully pulled away. Instinctively, Elsa followed her before Anna captured the icy woman's lips in another kiss.

She had to admit she was getting used to this odd human way of showing affection. Somehow, she had grown addicted to Anna's touches and taste of her lips. It was much different from the dragons' way and yet Elsa had no qualms about returning the gestures as she was also getting used to doing so.

The kiss deepened and Anna gripped the lapels of Elsa's coat. She leaned against her until the icy woman eventually fell back against the bed.

Elsa's eyes widened and her eyes looked more like a dragon's again. Her lips curled into a snarl, letting out a warning growl, and her teeth sharpened. Anna tensed and pulled back slightly. The redhead then sighed and placed a hand on Elsa's cheek.

The disguised dragon snarled and seemed to resist the urge to snap her sharpened teeth at the princess.

Anna moved away slightly but did not back off. She remembered reading about how dragons hated being dominated and being chained down—especially if the one who had the upper hand could be easily dispatched. To dragons, being outsmarted by someone or something less powerful than them was humiliating. And being intelligent creatures, dragons hated being outsmarted. Often they would attack if fell into such a position, but Anna trusted Elsa; the ice dragon would not attack her, otherwise she would have done so already. She needed to reassure Elsa in return.

Anna leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me, Elsa?"

"… Yes." She growled, her voice sounded strained.

The princess ran gentle fingers up and down Elsa's cheek, neck, chest… The icy woman was tense the entire time but Anna whispered to her sweetly and reassuringly; it was almost tempting to allow the redhead full control. But as a dragon, Elsa wanted to be in control at all times. For some reason, she hated not being in control. The thought aggravated her, perhaps even scared her.

"Look at me, Elsa." The icy woman obeyed. Anna kissed her forehead. "It's okay, don't worry. See? I won't hurt you."

The gentle caresses and kisses began to soothe the dragon's quick temper until finally, Elsa relaxed. Slowly but surely she allowed herself to lie back a bit with little resistance. She looked at her human mate and saw the warmth, kindness and sincerity in them.

"I guess this whole having-a-human-as-a-mate thing still needs some getting used to?" Anna chuckled sheepishly but got a nod in response. "It's alright, Elsa. I understand. I'm still getting used to this whole being-a-dragon's-mate thing myself. Just remember, I'd never do anything to hurt you. I promise." Finally, Anna moved off her.

The icy woman sat up before she licked her mate's cheek apologetically, causing the princess to blush.

Anna gasped when she felt Elsa's—now human teeth—bite down on the back of her neck. The pressure was gentle enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to make her moan. She felt the disguised dragon growl lightly, but this time it sounded more affectionate.

Elsa purred against her mate's neck and shivered happily when Anna reached back to stroke the icy woman's soft silver-blonde mane.  
The dragon felt the sudden urge to claim her mate as she let go of the redhead's neck. But she held back and resisted these urges, no matter how much she wished to feel what it would be like to fully make Anna hers.

Still, Elsa was determined to keep herself in check for Anna's sake. She was not going to risk harming her mate, especially since a dragon was much stronger than a human, even during mating. Though Elsa had no idea about how human mating worked. Complex and complicated no doubt; just like everything else with humans.

"You're not being fair, you know." Anna hummed as she leaned back to kiss her again. To her pleasant surprise, Elsa immediately responded in kind and carefully pulled her close to her chest. It was amazing how much restraint this dragon had.

As Elsa attempted to leave marks on her mate's skin, Anna wanted to do the same. She moved her lips to Elsa's neck and pressed gentle kisses there before she bit down.  
It was odd; in her human guise, Elsa's skin felt smooth and soft like any other person's and yet at the same time it felt tough, and Anna could leave no mark on her. In fact, the icy woman just purred in encouragement. Clearly Anna's bites were not at all painful to her.

"This is _very_ unfair." The redhead pouted when she realized she could even make a dent on Elsa's neck.

Elsa laughed a bit. "That felt like a bird landed on me." Of course it did; with how thick and practically impenetrable a dragon's body was it was no longer a surprise to Anna. Still, the princess would have liked to at least get a mark or two on her. "Lokalaat… Maybe now's not the time for…all this." The disguised dragon nuzzled her mate gently.

Anna opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by the sound of growling. This time, it did not come from her companion. Anna blushed and Elsa looked rather amused. "I guess I do feel kind of hungry." The redhead admitted.

"Then you better eat something." Elsa said.

"I suppose so. I'll just head down for a bit." Anna got up from the bed and grabbed her bag again as she headed to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Elsa. "Hold down the fort until I get back?"

Elsa nodded and the redhead smiled and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Perhaps she should get something for her companion as well. Even dragons needed to eat, even if they are able to go on without food for a while.

As Anna made her way outside, she noticed Brigida nearby. The blacksmith waved her over and the redhead approached. "I was just about to get myself something hot. Care to join me?" She asked.

"I can. And I better take something back for Elsa as well." Anna said as she followed Brigida to the tavern.

Brigida led Anna to a table and the two sat down. The redhead took in her surroundings; it felt warm and she could see many blacksmiths take a break from working at their forge all day. She knew from Anders that it was no easy job; Anna had wanted to try her hand at creating something and Anders allowed her to do so. Under his supervision, she succeeded at her very first try as a blacksmith. However, the item she had created had not been…good.

Anders had only laughed when Anna stared at her odd, twisted, and bent metalwork but he had reassured her that it was normal for first tries to end up in such a way. But in the end, they both agreed that they would leave the weapon-making to Anders.

Anna chuckled at the memory then noticed Brigida giving her a funny look.

"Sorry. I was just remembering this one time Anders actually let me try some blacksmithing…" Anna said sheepishly, a small blush on her face.

"Ah, I see. And how did that work out?" Brigida asked, looking amused now.

"Not so well… I ended up making this twisted, bendy…metal thing." Anna had thought she managed to create a dagger. In the end it was a messed up-looking thing.

Brigida laughed. "Ah it happens to us all at times. But I suppose you won't be trying again anytime soon?"

Anna laughed as well and shook her head. "No, I think I better leave that to Anders. He's a lot better at it."

As the two continued to share stories while they had their meals, Bridiga looked up when she noticed someone approach. "Ah! Hello there, Aldrik." She greeted and Anna turned to look behind her. A man with dark hair and intense-looking eyes stood there and nodded at Brigida. He glanced at Anna curiously before turning his attention back to his fellow blacksmith.

"Good evening, Brigida. New friend?" He said, glancing at Anna again. The redhead smiled politely and turned back to her bowl of hot soup while Brigida had a chat with this Aldrik.

He kept glancing at Anna carefully as if trying to make sure she was truly in front of him. And even when he said his farewells, he snuck one last look at the redhead before leaving.  
Brigida had explained Aldrik was not used to the company of such lovely women since the only ones he dealt with were blacksmiths like himself, and so a lady such as Anna had caught him off guard.

"Ever thought of getting him out of his shell?" Anna suggested with a chuckle.

Brigida laughed. "He's too obsessed with work to try. Well, I better get back to the shop while you return to your friend."

Anna nodded; Elsa might be worried and hungry by now. It would not do to have a hungry dragon pacing around restlessly.  
She and Brigida parted ways as they stepped out of the tavern. The redhead sighed and rolled her shoulders as she headed back to the inn. Her thoughts then returned to Einon and Griffin, and their rumored moving island. She also wondered just what Elsa would do once they managed to get there. It was worrisome but she knew Elsa was no vengeful beast and she would not kill anyone for no reason. But if Einon crossed Elsa, Anna knew the dragon would defend herself and the beast was fierce in battle, as demonstrated back in Arendelle.

"I can't let that happen. Elsa's not a monster and I'm going to make sure Einon doesn't force her to become one!"

As the redhead made her way back she tensed and instinctively placed her hand on her sword. She glanced around and looked behind her before backing up a bit until her back hit something.  
Eyes widening, Anna reacted quickly.  
She jumped back and turned, about to unsheathe her blade. However, she was suddenly outnumbered and with less people around, she doubted this scene would be witnessed.

Anna lifted her knee, hitting her assailant in the groin.

The attacker groaned and another tried to make a grab for her. She took out her blade, only to be met with multiple attackers hitting their own swords against hers.  
What was going on? Who were they? She got a look at them and it was clear that they were ruffians and rogues. Bad company to have in one's presence.

Anna moved against their combined attempts to push her down, and the moment she found an opening, she made a break for it.

But these men were not going to give up. They went after her and once again had her surrounded. Anna gripped her sword and took a stance; she was going to fight for her life if it came down to it.

One burly man charged at her but she quickly deflected his blow and kicked him back before reaching back and blocked a blade that was about to strike her from behind. Anna turned and punched the attacker in the face.

One by one they all got up again and again to try and subdue her. But Anna kept knocking them back down.

She panted a bit; if she allowed them to continue like this, she would be overwhelmed. Anna had to retreat and lose her attackers, fast.

Seeing that she was not going to be an easy target, the men rushed in all at once, overtaking her before she had another chance to strike them down.  
Anna continued to struggle even as they carried her off. She was not going down without a fight, and whoever these ruffians were, they were wrong to think that she could easily be beaten just like that.

* * *

Elsa was restless.

She paced and paced until she was unable to take it. Anna had not returned yet and she was getting worried. The disguised dragon snarled and left the room, slamming the door behind her. She was going to find Anna herself.

The temperature seemed to drop whenever people passed by her. But Elsa hardly took notice of the humans; she needed to find her mate. She just hoped nothing has happened that would cause Anna to delay in her return.

_"Lokalaat… Lokalaat, kolos hi?"_

A scent hit her and Elsa stopped. She glanced around before following the smell until she came upon the source. Puzzled, Elsa bent down and looked at the spilled food on the ground. Along with the smell of the food, the icy woman recognized Anna's scent.  
She had definitely been here. But where was she now? And why drop food on the ground like this? Elsa stood up and looked around. Something was wrong and she could feel her protectiveness and rage flaring.

There were other scents mixed in along with her mate's. She sensed that something must have happened. Whatever it was, Anna was caught in the middle of it and now she was gone. The icy woman snarled and clenched her fist; despite her attempts at self-control over her rage, she could not help but allow a bit of the cold to wash over Jorgen's Forge. It was enough to get the people to shiver, but not enough for them to realize she was creating it.

Coming to a decision, she stormed back to Brigida's shop and kicked the door open, startling the blacksmith. "Where is she?" Elsa snarled and Brigida's eyes widened in confusion.

"Are you talking about the princess? She returned to the inn."

"She is _not _at the inn! Where is she?"

"Calm down!" Brigida scolded. "How do you mean she is not at the inn? The last I saw of her, we ate at the tavern and then she she was heading back."

The dragon wanted to unleash her fury until she found her mate. But she held back; so far these humans were harmless, especially Brigida who had been quite helpful. But Anna wouldn't just up and leave so suddenly without a reason, especially when she kept so stubbornly insisting that Elsa take her along on this journey. No, Anna did not run away from here. That much was certain.

"I'll ask anyone if they had seen her." Brigida offered, and immediately set off.

Elsa snarled. "Lokalaat…" Her heart ached with worry. Looking around once again, Elsa narrowed her eyes, observing every person she walked by. Whoever took Anna from her was going to experience an excruciatingly painful cold.

Suddenly, she felt like there were eyes on her wherever she went. As she glanced at the other blacksmiths, they gave her no heed. They were certainly not the ones she could feel were staring her down.

She lifted her head and sniffed the air until a foreign scent caught her attention. She whirled around in time to see someone peeking around the corner before running off. Elsa's instincts kicked in and she gave chase; once a dragon had prey in their sights, they rarely escape.

* * *

Anna struggled against her binds.

She had been tied inside of a large tent while the sounds of her captors chatting went on outside. The redhead glanced at a corner where her weapons lay, separated from her to keep her from escaping or attacking.

She had not expected the sight that had greeted her when her captors dragged her along.

A large campsite with tents, horses, and dangerous-looking men. They were most likely rogues or bandits, or both. With all the weapons at their disposal, and how comfortable they seemed to the point that Anna felt that the camp was their home, it was clear they were after something. And since she was tied up, no doubt she was a part of it.

"Don't bother trying, wench." A large man wearing thick leather armor that was lined with furs stepped inside the tent. Based on how much more detailed his armor and weapons were, compared to the others, Anna assumed he must be the leader.

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain things, then?" Anna spat at him as she continued to struggle, hoping to find some weakness in her binds.

"Don't get us wrong, we're not here for a royal ransom; we just want you out of the way while we take your friend to Einon."

_"Elsa!"_ Anna's eyes widened and she suddenly felt anger boil inside of her. She had never felt this angry at anyone before, but hearing that Einon would go this far just to get to Elsa made her want to deal with the man herself. Elsa was too important to her, and there was no way she was going to allow any harm to come to her.

"That friend of yours is apparently important to Einon… So much so that he promised us our own kingdom and riches in exchange for her capture! A reward like that is worth a lot more than whatever ransom would be paid in exchange for your safety, Princess."

Anna glared at him. "So you figured out who I am. Am I supposed to be impressed? Perhaps you want a cake for your efforts? In that case, I'd go with chocolate if I were you." Instead of fear, she felt a burst of courage and adrenaline, and perhaps some nervousness running through her body. But what mattered to her the most was Elsa's safety. "And what makes you think he would even be able to reward you with all that, anyway?"

"Let's just say he has been a wonderful source and favorite customer of ours. How do you think us bandits managed to afford all these weapons?" He explained.

The redhead shook her head. "I doubt he'd give you what he promises; he'd probably get rid of you even if you do succeed. Not that you can."

The boss huffed. "Quite talky, aren't we? If you want to remain in one piece while we take your friend, then I suggest you behave yourself like a good little princess."

"I was never good at behaving." Anna retorted.

"I see… Too bad." The boss approached her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to his face. He sneered at her before pulling his arm back and punching her hard in the abdomen.

Anna gagged and sputtered as she was dropped back down onto the floor of the tent, gasping and coughing to the point that she was certain she might spit out blood.  
She heard the boss leave the tent and Anna curled up for a moment until the pain eventually subsided. It was still terribly sore, though and every move she made caused her to wince. "Bastard!" She cursed.

Still, she refused to sit here all tied up. Anna looked to where her weapons lay before she scooted herself over. If she could grab one of the knives off her belt, she could cut through the ropes that bound her hands.

She glanced towards the entrance of the tent and knew that cutting free was only the first step; the next was to escape unnoticed, and warn Elsa.  
"Come on…!" She muttered to herself as she got closer to her weapons. She was going slower than she would have liked, but it was better than not moving at all.

* * *

"Elsa! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Bridiga gasped in shock and disbelief when Elsa lifted the young man off the ground by the neck with only one hand.

"He was watching me… He knows something." Elsa growled as she glared into the young man's frightened, yet cold eyes.

The other blacksmiths began to gather around the scene as Brigida tried to settle it before it got any worse. "Put Aldrik down, Elsa. I know this man. I can assure you that he was probably surprised—"

Elsa did not buy it. "No! He knows something, and he is not an innocent bystander! I can see it in his eyes…" She squeezed Aldrik's neck more and her prey gagged. "Talk! Where is she? Where is Anna?" She demanded.

"Wh-who…?" Aldrik wheezed.

Brigida tensed. "Anna! The girl I was chatting with at the tavern. You…stopped to greet us…" What was going on? Even Aldrik could not be that timid or scared that he would forget such a thing.

"I…don't know any…Ah-Anna…" He wheezed again.

Elsa's eyes flashed and seemed to glow. "_Lies_!" She tossed him into the nearest wall, causing quite a collision that left the human man groveling in pain.  
The witness around her stepped back, feeling threatened and almost terrified at the strength Elsa possessed. But a few brave souls tried to hold her back, only to yelp and let off her when she let out an angered yell, causing every one's hands to somehow turn very cold.

"I see now…" Aldrik coughed as he stood back up slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Now I know why Einon is after you."

At those words, Elsa looked at him and glared while Brigida and several others gasped in shock. Murmurs that sounded like "Einon? How does Aldrik know of him?" and "What have you done, Aldrik?" sounded off among the crowd.

"You sold out two innocent people to Einon? Why?" Brigida question and received a glare in return.

"Why do you think? A powerful man like him has more to offer than some damn shop that never provided me with enough! Every day has been a struggle and yet all of you continue to act like everything's fine! Being a blacksmith never got me anywhere, until Einon!" Aldrik snarled.

The icy woman grabbed and lifted him by the shirt. With her free hand, she dug into his pockets and fished out the gold he had been bribed with before angrily tossing them to the ground. Damn dragon hunter had people in his back pocket… She could hear the other blacksmiths of Jorgen's Forge gasp and cry out in disbelief at what they were seeing.

"Where is she? What have you done to Anna?" Elsa demanded. "Speak or you won't live to see tomorrow, _human_."  
Aldrik glared at her and in response, Elsa gripped him by the neck again and bashed his back against the wall. "Talk! Tell me now! _Where is she_?" By now the snarl of a dragon could be heard mixed with Elsa's voice.

As he began to run out of air, Aldrik began to gasp again and grab at the icy woman's hand. But her grip was unnaturally strong, and he could not pry her off him. "Fo-rest…! Ban-dit…camp…!" He wheezed, unable to take it anymore.

Elsa dropped him and he fell to his knees. Several blacksmiths rushed over to take him into custody while Elsa headed off to find her mate. Brigida called after her. "Elsa! What…are you?"

The only response she received was a brief glance, and Elsa left.

* * *

The sound of a dragon's roar in the distance startled the bandits. It was so loud and sounded like an angry storm. However the men just exchanged odd and confused looks before returning to whatever duties they were tending to.

Anna, on the other hand, knew better. Elsa noticed realized she had gone missing and by the sound of it, the ice dragon was not happy. Not that Anna was happy about it either. With a grunt, she tried a different tact. It might be easier if she somehow got her hands in front of her. She bent her knees to her chest and attempted bring her hands to the front again.

Outside, the boss turned to some of his men. "You there, check on the little princess. I have a feeling we've been found out. And the rest of you, go see what in the hell that was." The men nodded did as they were told.

It did not take too long until the bandits who were sent to scout around were sent flying back to camp, crashing into the weapons rack and tents.  
The boss's eyes widened in disbelief at what he had witnessed; what in the world just happened?

The sound of rustling got the bandits' attention and they all turned towards the source.

Elsa stepped out from behind the thick foliage and stopped to stare down at the sight before her. An army of bandits in their large campsite stood between her and her mate. And that would be the last mistake they would ever make.  
The temperature dropped and the air became cold as she slowly stormed over towards the camp. Her eyes began to emit a subtle blue glow and her pupils turned into black slits. Her teeth sharpened and a trail of ice formed wherever she stepped.

The boss tensed. This was the one Einon was after? He shook his head and got over his stupor and ordered his men to attack.

Immediately, the bandits charged at Elsa, weapons in hand. But the moment they reached her, she easily swiped them out of the way with a wave of her arm and flick of her wrist. They were sent flying in all directions, crashing into whatever they landed against.  
"Where is she!?" Elsa demanded loudly, and angrily. The only response she received was more attacks. But they were easily taken care of; she froze them in place before they even got close and for those who did, their weapons had no effect.

The bandits continued to charge, slashing, stabbing, and striking her down with their weapons, but Elsa continued to walk forward, getting closer and closer to their camp while blades, arrows, and even wooden weapons harmlessly bounced off and even shattered the moment they made contact with her body.

Inside the boss's tent, Anna finally managed to bring her hands to the front and she cried out triumphantly. "Ah-ha!" She slid back a bit and got to her feet just as two bandits stepped inside.

"Hey!" They yelled and charged at her. Anna sidestepped them easily and kicked one of them into a nearby table while the other attempted to cut her down.  
She moved back and lifted her hands, causing the bandit to accidentally slice at the ropes, finally freeing her.

"Thank you!" Anna said as she punched him, hard. She retrieved her sword and knives, strapping them to her waist, and headed outside only to be greeted by a very chaotic scene.

Several bandits noticed her escape and went after her. The redhead unsheathed her sword and deflected their attacks. They gave chase as she fought her way through hoards them, trying to get to the front line of the camp.

She could hear the sound of ice and painful screams of the bandits. Elsa was definitely unleashing her rage. Suddenly, the air grew even colder and before Anna knew it, ice and snow quickly overtook the entire camp.

Sharp icy spikes protruded from the ground, impaling several bandits. Anna grimaced at the sight and looked away, gritting her teeth.  
This was a harsh scene—even worse than during the fight in Arendelle—that she hoped she never had to witness. But she steeled herself; she was not going to cower now. Elsa needed to see she was alright.

The boss faced the icy woman and narrowed his eyes. When he blinked away bits of snow that got into his vision, he saw the truth stand before him.  
Elsa stood there, a large and proud ice dragon. She roared loudly and unfurled her wings; cold icy mist rose from her jaws. She was ready to blast him into oblivion if need be.

"A _dragon_! That's why he wants you? Damn bastard never said anything about a dragon!" The boss cursed. But he had come too far now. He pulled out his sword.

Elsa snarled, her fangs seem to shine and her eyes glowed with a ferocity she had never shown until now. She flapped her wings aggressively as a warning; if he attacked her now he would never survive. If he tried to strike at her, he would not live to see tomorrow ever again.

"_Elsa_!"

The ice dragon paused at the sound of that familiar voice. She looked over to see Anna running towards her. Elsa felt her heart race; her mate was alright. She let out a light roar, calling out to her as well.

Anna approached and pointed her sword at the bandit boss. "It's over. Stand down…or die." By this point, Anna was done with playing nice. The ice dragon growled in agreement.

The boss glowered at her and charged. Anna blocked him easily and moved back before he could stab her with a dagger she noticed he kept hidden. He was not done with her. He struck again and once more, their blades clashed.  
Elsa attempted to make a move but Anna glanced at her, silently telling her to let her handle it. Reluctantly, the dragon did so. But she remained tense as she watched the duel.

The boss was brutally strong, but Anna was faster. His swings were quite slow, giving her a chance to outmaneuver him before he could recover and strike at her again.  
Anna dodged after attack and moved to stand behind him. She panted tiredly, but she was not going to give up until the fight was truly over.

However, as a bandit, he never played fair. He feinted, making a move that seemed like he was going to hit her with his sword. But the moment Anna reacted; he drew out his knife again and struck her on her side.

Anna yelled in pain and covered the wound with a hand as fell to her knees. Elsa roared angrily. "No! Elsa, stand back!" The redhead exclaimed. The dragon shook her head in dismay, her tail thrashed about.

"Idiot. You have a dragon and yet you won't let it attack?" The boss mocked. "This will be over quick."

"No… This time, I will be the one to protect her." Anna said quietly, but she knew that he and Elsa heard her. She pulled the knife out from her side and tossed it away. With a loud battle cry, the bandit lifted his sword. Before even Elsa could react, time seemed to stop. The sound of metal hitting flesh was heard.

The bandit looked down and saw a silver dragon head.

Anna gripped her sword tightly, trying to resist the urge to tremble as she impaled her blade into his chest. She heard him cough and sputter before he dropped his sword and his body went limp. Hastily, she pulled her sword out of him and stepped back while the bandit's corpse fell to the snow-covered ground.

Anna stared at her hand and shuddered. She had taken a human life. Elsa watched her for a moment, sensing her mate's distress; she had planned on scolding Anna when she had found her, but after witnessing this, she could not bring herself to.

The redhead gasped when she felt gentle human arms around her. She turned in Elsa's arms and stroked her cheek. "Are you alright?" She looked at Elsa carefully, seeing that her companion was back to wearing her icy dress rather than her coat and breeches. The sudden change of clothes was another thing she might need to get used to.

"I should be asking you that, Lokalaat. I'm sorry about all this…" Elsa said; were it not for her, Anna would not have to go through all these dangers. Or face the difficult choice of killing another human. Tenderly, she ran a finger against Anna's white streak of hair.  
The redhead just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, surprising the taller woman. Elsa relaxed, taking in the feeling of Anna's lips before returning the affection.

Her mate was safe, they both were. But this entire ordeal was far from over.

* * *

**After much distraction due to college, I finally had the time to finish this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it; I was looking forward to writing this scene for quite some time! See you all in the next chapter!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul (Dragon Language):**

"**Zu'u nis vos hi ofaal ahraan" – I cannot let you get hurt.**

"**Nox hi" – Thank you.**

** "Hin haal los faadus…" - Your hand is warm...**

**"Kolos hi" – Where (are) you?**


	17. Chapter 17: Heart of Ice

**Chapter 17: Heart of Ice**

Anna kept her arms around Elsa for a long moment but she did not seem to mind.

She needed a moment; what she had done was terrible and difficult to do but she knew it was either him or her and Elsa. And Anna knew she could not risk anyone harming her and worse, taking her away to Einon so that he may claim Elsa has his trophy. Nonetheless, she could not believe she did such a thing.

Anna took deep calming breaths and tightened her embrace around Elsa. She could feel the icy woman nuzzle against her hair and it made her smile. Elsa always somehow knew how to make her feel better, even if sometimes it tended to be blunt. But perhaps dragons were not ones to mince words.

"Nii fen kos flogah. Pah los pruzah nu. Dreh ni ath…" Elsa whispered to her tenderly, stroking her mate's back with such surprising gentleness coming from a dragon.  
Elsa purred and stroked Anna's hair before she poked at the braids and then pressed her nose against the white streak of hair.

Finally, the princess stopped trembling and her mind cleared. Hopefully now she would be able to think clearly without making a fool of herself by panicking and losing her head. She knew that even though the dragon probably did not know it herself, Elsa needed her just as much.

They remained there for a few more moments and Elsa retold everything that had happened while Anna had been tied up by the bandits. It came as a shock that the shy Aldrick had been the one to alert the bandits of her presence and the fact that she was the princess of Arendelle in the first place. They must have been alerted by Einon and Griffin in advance since Brigida never once mentioned who she was to Aldrick.

Anna stepped back and smiled gratefully at Elsa and kissed her cheek before letting out a long sigh and looking around her. They had truly done much damage to this large campsite. But just as well; at least Jorgen's Forge would no longer had to worry about the bandits lumbering about or worse, having another one of their own being bribed by men under Einon's command.

"Well…since we're here, might as well look around and see if we can find anything useful in this camp." Anna said as she began to head towards the closest chest and tent. This chance was too good to pass up, and they both knew it. And it was not like the bandits would ever be able to use their supplies again.

The ice dragon settled down on the snow-covered ground as she watched Anna scour what was left of the bandit camp.

It was best take the opportunity of their situation while they could. Anna searched the tents that were still standing, and looked into the chests and bags that were scattered around.  
Though Anna had finally calmed down after committing her first kill, she did her best to avoid looking at the bodies that had been impaled on icy spikes conjured by Elsa during the chaos.

It was another demonstration of the dragon's power, but this time Anna was glad she managed to show Elsa she was just as strong. The dragon did seem calmer now, even allowing her to wander off to the tents that were farther away, just to grab whatever may be useful.

"I doubt we can return to Jorgen's Forge after this, Anna." Elsa said, as she watched her mate inspect several weapons she had found. "I may have…gotten a little carried away when searching for you."

Anna looked up from a hunting knife she had been inspecting, to look at the ice dragon. She smiled in understanding, and perhaps also a little sadly. "It's alright, Elsa. Nobody got hurt, right? Well, except for Aldrik; based on what you told me, I think he might have a very bad back in the morning."

The dragon growled. "They never saw what I was. All they know now is that…I'm nothing like them. Not that I care. I am a dovah after all."

"Even dragons have feelings. _You_ have feelings and its okay if you're upset about it. I don't think anyone will think badly of you. After all, you managed to show them Aldrik's true colors." Anna sighed and shook her head. "I only met the man _once_, and briefly. I didn't think he'd be under Einon's thumb, or that anyone in Jorgen's Forge would be under his thumb."

Elsa watched her mate carefully as Anna retrieved her bag and sighed as she picked up an empty glass jar. "I'm sorry, Elsa. It looks like the bandits got to the lutefisk…" Anna tipped over the empty jar.

The ice dragon sat up on her haunches and gently picked up the jar in her claws and carefully tossed it away. "All that matters to me is that you are safe, Lokalaat. But…I can tell you're still…" Elsa glanced over to where Anna had claimed victory over the bandit leader.

Anna shook her head. "I'll…I'll get over it, don't worry." And with that, she went back to scrounging around the campsite.

The dragon knew that she was just trying to stay strong and calm after having no choice but to take another human life. While Elsa herself, being a dragon, could care less about some foolish and greedy human, she knew Anna still would, or anyone who had a heart.

Anna winced and draped a shirt over an empty chest and sighed. She had been sniffing clothes to see if there was anything worth picking up. Unfortunately they all smelled like dirt, sweat, and scum.

"Anna." The redhead heard Elsa and turned, only to have a shirt and breeches thrown into her face. She huffed and pulled them off her face only to see Elsa looking at her, amused. "Those smell clean. And they seem rather small enough."

Anna held the clothes up and nodded in approval. They were indeed clean, did look like they would fit her. "At least now it'll be much easier to move around. It was kind of hard doing things properly in a skirt," She joked as she turned around to begin undressing.

Anna grumbled as she nearly fell over while stepping out of her skirt.

The dragon just yawned and laid her head down on her paws as she listened to the sounds of Anna fumbling about with her clothes. Curious, Elsa glanced at her and for some reason, she felt like she could not take her eyes off the sight.

Anna had her back, now bare, turned to her. The princess was still wrestling with her clothes, but Elsa could see her body perfectly.

Elsa almost forgot how to breathe. She had never seen Anna this way before. Her sharp eyes noticed the same freckles that were on Anna's cheeks also peppered her shoulders. Her skin looked so smooth and fair. Something about the way her body moved, even though they were clumsy at times, Elsa found herself tempted even more to touch that soft, smooth skin. She knew it felt nothing like her own smooth, hard scales.

Dragons did not share the same concerns humans do, including matters concerning clothes. But for some reason, Elsa could not seem to turn away and stop watching. Never before has a human's body seemed so tempting to her. Even as Anna wore her new breeches and her torso remained bare, it made her heart race and drum inside of her chest. The ice dragon let out a huff, letting out icy mist that caused Anna to shiver a bit.

"Knock it off! That's cold!" She protested with a yelp and laugh, holding the shirt to her chest as she turned to look at Elsa.

The beast huffed again and grunted. Anna was making her feel things she never thought she could feel; it both excited and scared her. She felt a desire, a need to be closer to her human mate. Never before has seeing the smooth and—surprisingly impressive—form of a human made the dragon feel this way in her entire lifetime.  
But once again she restrained herself from doing anything rash despite her instincts roaring at her. Her mate seemed so…warm, and soft.

Unable to help herself, Elsa leaned forward and gently nudged her snout against Anna's bare back.

The redhead blushed as she felt the cold, smooth feel of Elsa's scales. She turned to face her again and stroked the dragon's snout gently.  
Elsa lowered her head a bit more so that Anna was able to embrace, and then kiss her muzzle. The ice dragon purred and exhaled through her nostrils, letting out cold gusts at Anna again. It had been meant as an affectionate gesture. The redhead yelped and glared at her playfully.

Elsa smirked and let out what sounded like a rumbling laugh. "Very funny!" Anna said with a pout as she pulled the shirt on, and then the breeches.  
The dragon had to admit, she looked nice in those new clothing. Almost different, in a way. But it seems that Anna would be able to move around more easily compared to wearing a dress.

With a sigh of relief, Anna looked down at herself, hoping she did not wear anything odd inside out. When she was satisfied that she had everything on properly, she grabbed her belts and strapped them on again along with her sword and knives. She folded her dress and stuffed it at the bottom of her bag.

"Alright…looks like we're _almost_ all set." Anna said as she began looking around again. "I wonder if they even have some food supply around here aside from all this junk."  
Elsa stood up and sniffed the air. "I'll take a look." In an instant, she was in her human guise and she was off to check the rest of the ruined campsite.

The redhead sighed and returned to looking around the camp as well. She found another tent that still stood, and entered. The inside surprised her a bit when she realized the tent must have been the bandits' armory. She then began inspecting weapons. Perhaps one of these would be of use to her.

The bandits had quite an arsenal of weapons at their disposal. It was quite scary. But they won't be using them now after what had happened.  
Anna inspected several swords and daggers, but she was fine with her own. Looking around again, she looked at several ranged weapons. Crossbows and bow and arrows…

There was just so many kinds that Anna had to think back to the time Bjarne had helped her study about the many different weapon types.

She inspected each weapon, noticing how impressive they were. She was certain they were products from Jorgen's Forge. And with how much Einon provided these men, it would be no surprise they managed to afford a lot of weapons from the blacksmiths. And the bandits setting camp quite a decent distance away made it all the more obvious.

Anna picked up one of the crossbows and looked at it carefully. It felt sturdy and not too heavy; it also seemed to be capable of a quick reloading. The redhead looked around and noticed a pouch filled with bolts. "These will definitely come in handy…" Anna said to herself.

Grabbing the pouch, she strapped it to the back of her belt, and then strapped the crossbow to her back.

As she exited the tent, she saw Elsa approach. The icy woman pressed her forehead against Anna's and nuzzled her. The princess smiled and placed a hand on her beloved companion's cheek, and Elsa leaned into her touch and placed a hand on Anna's.  
"Zu'u los krosis. There doesn't seem to be anything edible worth scavenging here; nothing but tasteless muck." Elsa said with a scowl.

The redhead groaned. "Damn. Looks like we're going to have to find something to eat the old fashioned way…"

Elsa laughed. "Not to worry. Hunting won't be much of an issue for us. And it will be better than the watery slop I found." Her lips curled in disgust. It even smelled repulsive to her; it was nothing but random things thrown into a pot to turn into crude soup.

Anna shuddered, as if knowing what Elsa was thinking about. The icy woman then noticed the crossbow and the pouch of bolts. It was rather surprising and impressive that the princess knew how to handle such weaponry.

Suddenly, Elsa—her true guise returning—looked over her shoulder. She growled, feeling rather apprehensive. "Perhaps we should go now; the sooner the better."

Anna nodded. She felt reluctant to just up and leave without apologizing to Birgida or explain even just a little bit. But she knew it was probably for the best. Once things get back to normal, she would make it up to the people in Jorgen's Forge.  
When she glanced at Elsa, she could tell the dragon had been able to sense what she was thinking and the dragon seemed rather guilty.

The redhead placed a hand on Elsa's large scaly arm. "What's wrong? Elsa?"

"I seem to be the reason you cannot remain among other humans for any longer than just a little while." The dragon lowered her head a bit. "I'm sorry…"

Anna had no idea what dragons looked like if they ever felt guilty, but now as she looked at the ice dragon in front of her having that look of guilt, and perhaps some shame, on her usually calm and collected face made the redhead wish to never see that expression again. Dragons were meant to be proud and noble creatures, and Elsa was such a dragon. So it caught her off guard to see the beast look like a child who had committed a crime.  
Gently, she touched Elsa's snout and pressed her lips to it and smiled gently. "Oh Elsa… You didn't do anything wrong. Things will work out, don't worry. We just have to worry about Einon, and once all that's done everything will be fine again."

"So optimistic…" Elsa sighed but she could not help but curl her lips into a smile. "But how can you be so sure things will so easily go back to normal? Your people…know of my existence now."

"So what?" The princess looked up at her.

The dragon groaned and dropped her body to the ground. Anna stepped into her arms and pressed up against the icy beast's chest. Elsa purred and nuzzled her gently. "It might not be safe for me to reside in the North Mountain, and it might not be safe for you to be so close to me…"

Anna frowned and punched the dragon's chest; of course it did not hurt the dragon, but Elsa could sense the princess was displeased with her about something. "Don't say such things! Things will turn out well, I'm sure of it! You helped fight off Einon's men! My mother and father saw it, Kristoff saw it as well!"

Elsa snorted and lowered her head down onto her paws while Anna stroked the dragon's chest lovingly, admiring the smooth, hard scales. At times the dragon tensed growled just a little when Anna stroked the very middle of her chest, but did not move away from her mate's touch.

"I don't care what everyone else says…I won't let you go. How can I? I want to be with you." Anna said and the dragon placed her paw behind her human mate and gently brought Anna closer to her chest.

"Still…you should be with other humans." Elsa reminded.

"I know. I do want to be with other humans but I don't want to _be with_ anyone else but you. I don't care that you're a dragon. I _like_ that you're a dragon." Anna insisted.

What they had was indeed odd. A friendship between a dragon and a human—a princess no less—was strange enough but perhaps it may have been possible, if people believed that dragons existed, in comparison to an actual romance.  
In stories, dragons were known to guard princesses who were locked up in towers and would fight against brave knights and princes to the death. Dragons were known to hoard gold and many other treasures in their lair, dragons were sometimes also known to be wise old creatures who sometimes gave advice to brave warriors, or are even protectors. But never before had a dragon been known to take a human as a beloved, even in fairytales. They were either villains, or heroes; but never lovers.

"Maybe we should get away from here first." Anna said, remembering where they were. The dragon nodded and gently held the princess in her large paw and placed her on her back. Spreading her wings, the icy beast took to the skies once again.

Anna smiled. She had grown very comfortable in the sky; she felt relaxed, safe, and at peace especially when she was with Elsa. She felt like she could just fly forever.

They continued to head towards the direction they believed would be Einon's island. Perhaps they may be able to spot it from the air, but Elsa made sure to keep her senses alert for anything out of the ordinary. At this point, she was not willing to risk both their safety as Einon was clearly a very resourceful man.

The two were silent for a long moment until Elsa began to fly a little faster and, much to Anna's surprise, arched and began flying upwards. The dragon began to bend over backwards a bit and Anna held onto the dragon's neck tightly as Elsa looped in the air.

The sudden rush of excitement filled every fiber of Anna's being as Elsa formed a loop in the air for a second time. Anna laughed and cried out excitedly; this encouraged the dragon and this time Elsa spun her body around as if she were drilling into the air.  
Anna gasped and held on tighter; she was not sure what prompted this sudden burst of excitement from Elsa but she was not complaining. She was rather enjoying it.

"Faster!" Anna cried out eagerly. The dragon roared in approval and paused in midair for a moment before surging forward and flying in a circle as if attempting to create a tornado. It was clear that Elsa was showing off but it was making Anna smile and that was what the dragon had been after.

Never before had Elsa thought that she would always want to see something as simple and trivial as a smile. But now with the princess, the dragon wanted nothing more than to keep that smile and treasure it. Seeing that smile made the dragon feel…_good_.

The ice dragon was rather flexible and nimble in the air despite her muscular body structure, so it was surprising to Anna when the dragon twist and turn in the air, soaring up higher and higher before diving downwards. Large powerful wings partially folded back down, making the dive go a little faster.

Anna gasped and tightened her hold around the dragon's large neck as much as she could; Elsa just smirked and spread her wings back to their full length and twisted upwards back to a more reasonable height. Finally, the aerial acrobatics ceased and the dragon continued to fly forwards.  
"That…was…!" The redhead's teal eyes were wide with amazement as the excitement rushed through her very being. She had never gone through an experience like that before.

Elsa smirked as Anna cheered loudly, announcing her excitement to the world, and then felt her mate embrace her neck again. "You're amazing…" Anna said and kissed the side of the beast's neck.

The ice dragon shivered from the sensation and let out a low, happy growl. Anna could have sworn she felt the dragon smiling. It made the redhead's heart skip a beat as she rested her head against the back of her companion's neck and tenderly stroked the cold blue scales, tracing invisible patterns on them, and chuckling whenever Elsa reacted to her touch.

Just when she thought life could not get any more exciting, the dragon just had to show off how acrobatic she was. Not that Anna was complaining.

* * *

She was still feeling giddy even after Elsa had landed a couple of hours later. She never knew dragons could fly _that_ fast, let alone move with such grace and skill. Elsa had given her such a thrilling ride that it left the redhead breathless.

Elsa was amused at how active the princess was being. It was as if she could not stay still and kept moving about; and although the icy woman was feeling very cautious about their surroundings, Anna's smile and excitement was contagious.  
"Slow down Anna. We're not even in the air anymore," Elsa said as she tried to keep up with her mate who was surprisingly fast, even if she tended to be quite clumsy and nearly trip at times. Still she was quite fleet-footed.

Anna just grinned. "Can't help it! That was a lot of fun! I didn't know you could do that."

The blonde shrugged but inwardly, her prideful dragon side felt quite smug that her mate was more than a little impressed with her flying prowess. Elsa made sure to keep it in mind that Anna enjoyed a nice adventurous flight. And as much as she wished Anna would be more careful and cautious due to their situation, she could not bring herself to keep the redhead from her fun.

When Anna had asked why they were stopping to land again rather than continue flying, Elsa had said that it might bring less attention to them; there might be a chance that they could be spotted and the skies were becoming clearer so there were no clouds to hide among.

"I bet it's also because you've grown used to your human form, _and_ you found out how useful it is!" Anna teased, knowing the prideful dragon would find it embarrassing that she had accepted her human form, something Elsa had found repulsive at first and only used as a means of visiting Anna in Arendelle.

As expected, the dragon huffed, but she did not say anything in protest this time. Perhaps she really did come to accept that there was nothing wrong with having the ability to take on a human form when needed. But it was certain the dragon would try to deny it for a while, even when she spoke not a word about it.  
"Can you actually use that?" Elsa asked, changing the subject by referring to the crossbow Anna had picked up from the bandit camp.

The redhead took her new weapon off her back and inspected it. "I've had some training with range weapons so…yes." She placed strapped the crossbow to her back again. "Don't worry, Elsa. I know how to handle it, otherwise I wouldn't have picked it up."

"… You expect me to believe that?" The icy woman gave her mate a deadpan expression.

Anna blushed and fiddled with one of her braids. "Well…! I would have learned! Get some practice in…" She flushed even more when Elsa let out a laugh. The princess smacked Elsa in the shoulder, and as a result, she winced and cradled her aching hand.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head as she took Anna's sore hand in hers and kissed it. "Is…this better now?"

"You're lucky I like you _that_ much." Anna grumbled; despite how soft and smooth the dragon's human form's body feels, when struck, it still was still hard and impenetrable. However it was less obvious in order to make sure the dragon was able to blend in perfectly. They needed to look, sound, and feel human. But they were still immune to damage from human weapons. Despite herself, Anna smiled. The more time she spent with Elsa, the more she was beginning to learn about dragons, even if only a little bit.

Elsa purred and nudged her face against Anna's shoulder affectionately. "Humans are so sensitive."

"Dragons are sensitive too! You and your pride!" Anna retorted with a pout as she stroked her companion's cheek.

When they finally stopped, Elsa looked around and sniffed the air. She gestured for Anna to stay still while she stepped forward and looked around. So far the only sounds that emerged were those of animals that roamed the night; nothing too dangerous and nothing a dragon would not be able to handle. Turning back to Anna, the icy woman nodded and the redhead joined her before placing her bag down.

"Whew! This seems like a good place to rest for a while." She said, "Unless you plan on continuing on. I'm still ready to go!"

Elsa shook her head. "It's best we stop here for a moment."

Once they were settled and had a fire going, Anna noticed the blonde standing a few meters away from their campsite, and was tense again, looking out at every direction. She called Elsa over and with some slight reluctance; the icy woman obliged and sat down beside the redhead.

There was a long silence between them except for the crackling of the fire, until Anna spoke. "You know when I climbed the North Mountain, the last thing I expected was to meet a dragon, let alone find out dragons existed…"

Elsa looked at her mate carefully.

"To tell you the truth, I was beginning to feel kind of restricted back at home. Not that my parents keep me locked up or anything! It's just…being a princess isn't all that great. I mean it's not that I don't like being a princess, it's just…" Anna shook her head. She was rambling again, but Elsa remained silent and just nodded encouragingly.  
Taking a deep breath, Anna continued. "It's just…meeting nobles and exchanging conversations with them has never been this exciting. I mean…its nice meeting new people but the ones I do meet aren't all that nice. They're…well…stuck up."

"You feel as though you are the…zurun gein tir—the odd one out." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and sighed as she leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. "It's not that I don't like meeting new people; I do! But I wish it would be less boring, and maybe with less snobs. Well, even if we never met I'd have asked my father if I could go with him and Mama on their next trip to another kingdom! Then I'd go meet people myself!"

"Now why am I not surprised?" The icy snorted, earning a look from the princess. "Then…you're saying that despite everything, you consider all this to be something…better than what you had to face before?"

Anna shook her head. "Well I admit, being on the run from some dragon-obsessed madman isn't what I would call better, but that's not what I meant. I meant being able to meet you, having all this excitement—except for the Einon part—in my life is…well it made me realize there is a lot more out there beyond Arendelle's gates. It's a whole new world, full of possibilities, and adventure!"

Elsa shook her head and lay down on Anna's lap, surprising the redhead. "You're just too eager to see what's out there." The icy woman's tone was teasing yet gentle and affectionate.  
Unable to help herself, the redhead began to run her fingers through that thick mane of silvery-blonde hair. She enjoyed soft and wonderful it felt to just tangle her fingers in Elsa's hair.

"I'm glad I met you." Anna said.

"As I am to have met you, Lokalaat." The disguised dragon replied sincerely and lifted a hand to stroke her mate's cheek gently, marveling at how soft a human's skin felt.

With a chuckle, the redhead leaned into the touch and placed her hand over Elsa's. "You know usually human courtship doesn't usually involve dragons and crazy dragon hunters, and leaving home." She joked, earning a smirk from her companion.

"Oh? It's not?" Elsa sat back up and looked at the princess with a serious expression. "Then…how does human courtship work exactly?"

Not expecting the question, Anna's eyes widened and her face began to match the color of her hair. "W-well…there's… It's…nothing always done the same way, I mean people court in different ways and… But there's the whole…getting to know each other, exchanging gifts and…" She fiddled with one of her braids shyly. Why was she even asking her this?  
Elsa tilted her head curiously; she was aware of this, but humans were quite particular and their courtship was far more complex than they made it sound.

"You humans like to complicate things for yourselves, don't you?" The disguised dragon said. "For dragons, we select nothing but the strongest and most capable one to be our mate; they need to be able to hunt and protect their hatchlings well."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well we can't help it that we tend to be…complicated. You dragons are the just as complicated; and you did not exactly pick a dragon now, did you?"

"No, I didn't. And _you_ didn't choose a human. So that makes us even, in more ways than one." The icy woman reminded, scooting closer to her human companion and resting her chin on top of Anna's shoulder before nuzzling her neck.

The princess leaned her head back slightly to allow her more access. In response, Elsa gently bit down and let out a low hum from the back of her throat. The disguised dragon leaned closer against her mate, almost toppling Anna over.

Anna gasped in surprise as Elsa let go briefly before biting down again, this time on the back of her neck. She moved a bit and Elsa growled at her in response, placing both of her arms on the ground, either side of Anna and digging her fingers into the ground.  
It was clear that the blonde was trying to restrain herself; Anna could feel how tense she was as if she were holding something back, and yet the redhead did not feel the least bit afraid or worried.

For her part, Elsa wondered just how far she should allow herself to go with her mate. This was probably not the best time, but her instincts kept screaming at her.  
She wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close until their bodies were pressed together. She felt Anna stroke her cheek and Elsa purred, closing her eyes and savoring the wonderful touch, but she did not let go of her hold on the redhead.

It was odd but Anna could just feel this was merely a slightly possessive, yet affectionate gesture from the icy woman. The arm around her waist made her felt secure and safe, and warm. Even in her human form, Elsa was still a dragon and so acted as such; which was fine by her.

"Elsa…" Anna turned her head slightly and her lips brushed against her beloved's chin. Elsa finally let go of her neck and licked the bite marks she left behind. It felt like an apology so Anna shook her head. "It's alright, it didn't hurt. See?" She leaned forward pressed her lips to Elsa's briefly, and then smiled at her reassuringly.

"Sorry… I just reacted…"

"I'm fine with it, really! That actually felt…" Anna blushed and cleared her throat, "…nice."

The blonde tilted her head. "You…liked it?"

Anna leaned in closer to her and smirked. "Remember? Humans can bite too…"

Elsa's eyes widened and her pupils turned back into black vertical slits as her mate leaned down to bite down on her neck. It did not hurt her at all, but the sensation alone was enough to make the dragon hiss and purr with delight. Her teeth sharpened and her blue eyes seemed to shine with what was perhaps desire; desire to stake her claim.

Anna nuzzled her lips against Elsa's neck, kissing, licking, and biting while her hands gripped the disguised dragon's arms. The blonde nuzzled her mate and let out a little huff, unleashing a small gust out cold air. She nudged her head against the redhead's and bit down on her neck again.

A gasp escaped the princess when she felt sharper teeth clamp down on her skin. But once again she did not feel threatened, the hold was gentle, and the slight pang of pain was quite pleasurable in a way.

Elsa would bite, and then lick her skin; marking her and then apologizing for any pain she might have caused, though Anna would reassure her she felt none. Nevertheless, Elsa would run her tongue along her mate's neck and Anna began to feel like she was being groomed. It made her shiver in delight and she once again buried her fingers in the icy woman's thick hair. She tugged at the strands gently in encouragement.

It caught Elsa off guard when Anna suddenly pinned her down. Clearly she had underestimated the human's strength, or perhaps she had been a little too light with Anna. She began to growl at the redhead, but this time she stopped and reminded herself that humans had different views from dragons and Anna had no intentions of harming.

"Still don't like being topped?" Anna teased and kissed the bridge of Elsa's nose.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized, a blush blooming on her face. It was unusual for a dragon to blush over anything, or blush at all. But Elsa found herself doing it often when it came to Anna. The princess had such an effect on her.

Anna sighed in content and laid her head upon Elsa's chest. The icy woman sat up slightly to watch her and simply appreciate all of her. She took in every single detail she could of her human mate; something she had caught herself doing quite often.  
The disguised dragon leaned down to nip at the redhead's hair playfully. Anna responded by playfully punching Elsa in the shoulder. The icy woman laughed heartily and nuzzled against Anna's shoulder affectionately.

Never before had Anna thought she could feel like this. She had been so ready, so eager to feel what it was like to be this close and affectionate with a dragon. But now it had become more than that; yes she did feel for Elsa, she felt so drawn to her as if there was a force that kept them together, being with the dragon just felt nice, and so right. But now it felt like it had grown beyond that.  
Her heart kept racing whenever she looked into Elsa's blue eyes, the thought of this strong and powerful dragon actually getting hurt worried her to no end, the thought of never being with Elsa at all also frightened her.

It had startled her to realize that she more than just adored and felt for the dragon. This time her mind and her heart were in agreement…But would Elsa ever feel the same way?

Dragons were sentient creatures, intelligent, and powerful. They showed affection and adoration, possessiveness, and protectiveness over whoever they choose as their partner in life. They were said to also be wise scholars or noble and fierce warriors. In their own way they had some things in common with humans, shared the same kind of emotions, and even formed their own opinion. But did dragons feel _love_? Did they fall in love? Do they know of the feeling? Were they capable of it?

Elsa noticed that her mate had grown terribly silent, even for her. She nudged her head against Anna's. "Is something wrong?"

Those bright teal eyes met with cold icy blue ones, and held an emotion that was rather hard for the dragon to read. Anna just shook her head and smiled, stroking a hand against Elsa's cheek before running her finger along the blonde's lips.

"Just…thinking," Anna answered after a while.

Elsa's brows furrowed. "About…?"

"Nothing important."

The blonde knew that was not true, but she said nothing. Anna would probably reveal her thoughts in time. But if not, she would question the princess again. Still, the disguised dragon had a feeling it was indeed something quite important but the redhead did not feel it proper, or right, to share her thoughts at this very moment. Whatever the case, Elsa just growled in defeat and laid back down on the ground, looking up at the sky with Anna, who know rolled off her to lie beside the icy woman.

Anna slid her hand over to the blondes and intertwined their fingers together. Elsa was purring again.

* * *

_The bandits have failed_.

It was a right disappointment, but then again what did he expect from a bunch of thugs and cutthroats; they could never be trusted to do anything right despite their numbers. But to be utterly and totally _destroyed _by a girl, a princess at that, and lose their chance at restraining the dragon was simply unimaginable. His Master Einon, and Lord Griffin were not in the least bit pleased when they had received his message on the matter.

The princess and the dragon were still alive and well, but they were not apprehended. The dragon needed to be shackled, and the princess thrown off into the abyss. Yet somehow they seemed to have luck divine intervention on their side this time. But soon, that would all change. Very, very soon.

He gripped his staff tighter, feeling anticipation boil inside of him. He was ready, he felt more than prepared to take on this task himself. The time was close now. He merely needed the players to make their move until he had them right where he wanted them.  
He was well-prepared and equipped; he had all he needed in order to make things go his way, and surely Master Einon would reward him for this.

The jewel that rested on the head of his staff glowed eerily and he smirked. Finally, he would have his turn with these unruly foes. He would surely succeed where many others have failed.

* * *

Anna and Elsa continued their journey on foot. It may take them longer but they had to keep out of sight for a while and it was easier to do so when Elsa took on her human guise. Their hands were still linked together; Anna had refused to let go and Elsa found that once again she could not deny her anything, so she allowed the princess to do as she pleased.

As they continued to trek along in the wilderness, Anna tensed. For some reason she felt that something was off, something was wrong. And usually such feelings were right…

This time, she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

**And with that, I conclude this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I had a block for quite some time but I am happy I finally managed to get through it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful Christmas wherever you are!**

**Once again, thank you all for the love and support for Drage Hjerte! I've been getting more and more excited to continue writing. Thanks for enjoying and reading, stay awesome!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul (Dragon Language):**

"**Nii fen kos flogah. Pah los pruzah nu. Dreh ni ath…" - It will be fine. All is good now. Do not despair…**

**Zu'u los krosis - I am sorry**

**Zurun gein tir – Odd one out**


	18. Chapter 18: Forgotten Scars

**Chapter 18: Forgotten Scars**

"Do you think Einon has dragons locked up on his island? I mean I know most people believe they don't exist, but if he hunts dragons then…" Anna trailed off and Elsa nodded in understanding.

She did consider this thought; she was certain that once they find Einon's keep, they would surely see dragons. "Most likely. And if that is the case, then we will set those dov free," Elsa said, a growl sounding from the back of her throat as she spoke.  
Anna agreed. No doubt Einon and Griffin had them up as trophies, or perhaps used them as weapons. Those dragons were most likely treated as pets and slaves; something she knew Elsa would take great offense in, being a dragon as well. Leaving them there in Einon's clutches would certainly not do.

While they walked, they tried to plan. Both had to admit that they had been rushing into the battlefield for a while now, but while they still had time they needed to plan ahead now. If they charged in, no doubt Einon would have more than an army of power-hungry men. He would have captured and enslaved dragons. Chances are they did his bidding because they had no choice.

Elsa snarled to herself; how could one insignificant bastard have control over dragons? And why? Dragons were not easy to capture to begin with. Perhaps he was master over sheer numbers, or perhaps there was something else.

She thought back to the time when he sensed her while she hid and spied on him and his men. How long had he been hunting dragons, how and where did he train? Who trained him; _if_ he had been trained by someone? There were just so many possibilities and factors to consider.

However, there was one thing that was certain; the moment they meet Einon again, there would be a terrible fight. One would fall, and Elsa had no intention of ever falling in battle against an arrogant human who collecting living creatures for pleasure and for his use.

Anna tightened her hold on Elsa's hand comfortingly, sensing the dreary thoughts of the icy woman. Elsa looked at her and her expression softened. She leaned in and nuzzled her lips against Anna's temple lovingly. "If you keep worrying like that, you'll get wrinkles. Or at least your human face will," Anna teased.

In response, the blonde snorted and nibbled on her ear, causing the princess to shiver and reach up to touch Elsa's cheek.

They continued their journey, hoping to avoid anymore nasty surprises from whoever Einon sent to hunt them down. They could not afford any more delays; the longer they took to finish this, the longer Anna had to be away from home and Arendelle's princess missing—last seen being taken away from a blue dragon that breathed ice.  
It sounded rather terrible, and to the bystanders it seemed that the dragon had taken advantage of the confusion and abducted the princess. It only made the bedtime stories of dragons stealing princesses all the more real and true to the humans.

"How about some fishing?" Anna suggested suddenly when they came upon a stream. Elsa blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, following the redhead's gaze. She noticed the fish floundering about in the water. The blonde licked her lips and moved closer to the stream and knelt down. Her blue eyes shimmered with excitement as she lifted a hand, ready to grab a fish from their domain and feast on them.

Anna laughed as she watched; Elsa may not realize it, but she had a look of childlike innocence and eagerness at the moment.

All was still for a long while. The only sounds that broke the silence was the running of the stream and the flopping of the fishes that were trying desperately to get to their nesting grounds to spawn the next generation of their species.

Elsa smirked and then struck. She swiped her hand into the water and Anna found a silvery fish flying towards her face. The redhead yelped and jumped back, instinctively smacking the fish before it hit her. She gave the icy woman a glare, only to have more fish fly into her direction, piling up along with the first fish that nearly hit her.

Finally Elsa walked back towards her, one fish in her hand and another caught between her teeth. The sight was quite bizarre yet endearing and intriguing to Anna.

As expected, the icy woman lifted her head and bit down on her catch before swallowing it down. The redhead grimaced; she had gotten quite used to this by now but at the same time she could not help but wonder how Elsa's human form managed it.  
The blonde offered Anna the fish that she had in her hand. Anna accepted the offering, earning a pleased expression from Elsa.

Anna looked around and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. The blonde did not expect her to eat the fish _raw_, did she? She looked at the disguised dragon who gave her an expectant look.

Reluctantly, the redhead brought the fish to her mouth. Was she really going to do this? Anna groaned and bit down on the raw, freshly-caught fish. She tensed and tried not to gag; her cheeks were puffed up from trying not to vomit out the fish.  
Elsa burst out laughing and Anna's eyes widened in realization. She spat out the fish meat and glared at her companion. "You did that on purpose!"

"Beyraal! Zu'u los beyraal!" Elsa laughed and shook her head, her blue eyes shimmering with a sly glint in them. "Of course I knew you humans prefer your meats cooked. I merely wanted to see if you were daring enough to try it my way." Her laugh turned into a chortle, then a snicker before she finally stopped.

"You could have just asked instead of giving me that look! And you know I don't understand your dragon talk!" Anna said indignantly and huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the disguised dragon. She tossed the fish at her and Elsa caught it easily before gulping it down.

Despite herself, Anna could not help but smile as well. It was nice to see such a playful side to Elsa. It was like she was an entirely different dragon rather than the slightly cynical ice beast she first met. It was a nice change; or perhaps it was not a change at all. Perhaps Elsa always had this side to her and never knew it.

The redhead then punched Elsa's shoulder. "Come on, let's keep going." The blonde nodded in agreement and, to Anna's surprise, initiated the contact between their hands again. She grinned and blushed as they continued onward.

* * *

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it like growing up? For a dragon?" Anna asked, as she and the blonde decided to look for a spot to stop for a while.  
The thought had been on her mind for a while. She knew she had probably asked Elsa before but they did not really talk about her childhood. Now she was more curious about the dragon's life story than she ever was. And Elsa did not seem like she had much to say on the matter for some reason.

Elsa was silent for a very long while. She thought long and hard before she replied, "I…don't recall that much."

Anna frowned. "What about your parents? Brothers? Sisters?" Surely even dragons had family, didn't they?

The blonde let out a dragon growl. "I don't recall every having those. All I remember during my watching was…being in a cave; it was cold, covered in ice. That was how I knew what I was. There was nobody else as far as I can recall. Everything I learned, I had to learn on my own; hunting, flying, using the power I was born with… I was not as lucky as you, Lokalaat."

That sound off to Anna; she had read that dragons were fiercely protective of their eggs and hatchlings, and so what Elsa said made no sense. Anna shook her head; she did not want to imagine that Elsa's family might have left her behind. Why would they? Elsa was clearly a strong and capable dragon.

Elsa looked at her. "Now it's my turn to ask; what was it like growing up as a young human?"

The fond smile on Anna's face made the dragon's heart skip a beat. "Well…it was really fun. Not because I'm princess; just because I was raised in a castle, doesn't mean it's easy. Sure it was lonely at times since I had no real friends, or a brother or sister. But that changed when I met Kristoff and Sven. Kai and Gerda were like my second parents if Mama and Papa were too busy. But I got to go sock sliding down the hallways, especially in the parlor when it's empty! That's a lot of fun. Then there's Kjekk, my horse! I never got the chance to introduce you to him, did I? Maybe once all this is over, you'll get to meet him. And then there's these other things I do with Kristoff outdoors—I mean like racing on the sleigh with Sven or just…well…"

The blonde smiled warmly; Anna was rambling again but she had grown rather fond of it and seeing her human mate so flustered or excited over something had become more than a little endearing to the ice dragon. "You're lucky, Lokalaat. You have much to say about your days as a hatchling—I mean child." Elsa said.

The redhead paused; here she was going on and on about what was so amazing about her life and childhood when Elsa could not remember her own, or even knew if she had one to begin with. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Don't apologize. I was a hatchling; it doesn't matter now, so don't feel like you're hurting me by telling me about your experiences as a child," The blonde said honestly and took Anna's hand in hers. She pulled the princess close and rested her chin on her head. Anna conceded and nodded.

They settled down in a clearing and Anna unsheathed her sword, taking her time to admire Anders' craftsmanship. She ran a finger along the silver dragon head that held the blade in its place. The detail was amazing and the weapon was more than sturdy. The blacksmith had put his heart into it, she could tell. Anna smiled and held it up.

Elsa stood close by and watched her. When Anna stood up and began swinging her sword about, the disguised dragon could not help but admire her movements. Anna was clearly strong and swift despite her awkward silliness at times. All that belied a courageous and honorable spirit; if Elsa did not know any better, she would have thought that the redhead were a knight rather than the reigning princess.

"Ever handled a sword before?" Anna said, glancing at her.

The icy woman frowned. "I have no need for human weapons. My own claws are deadlier than the sharpest sword, my fangs are daggers, and my power would strike fear into whatever foe I face." She lifted a hand and clenched it into a fist; frost gathered and ice began to encase her hand, creating sharp deadly-looking ice claws.

Anna just chuckled and offered her hand.

Elsa took a reluctant step towards her and took the offered hand, the ice claws were then dismissed. Anna gently pulled her over and handed her sword to the icy woman. "I know you're strong enough to crush swords so…I'd appreciate it if you didn't crush mine. Here, hold on the grip tightly but not so much that you dent it, please."  
The redhead moved to stand behind the blonde and placed her hands over hers and directed Elsa gently. She adjusted the taller woman's hold on the grip and nodded in approval when Elsa finally got it right.

It felt odd being in such a position. At least that was how it felt to a dragon. Here she was, being taught by a human how to use a sword.  
This was a rather different side to Anna that Elsa had not seen yet; the redhead was serious and firm when she instructed her. But she corrected her gently and was patient despite the disguised dragon's obvious hesitation to follow along with her instructions.

Princess Anna of Arendelle was a rather good teacher. Soon Elsa found herself relaxing and taking in the lessons, but Anna never once moved away or let go even when she no longer needed to physically guide her.

Elsa's keen ears picked up the sound of a rapid heartbeat. She tensed again; was it her heart or Anna's? She was not sure. But sure enough, she could feel something beating against her back. It was Anna's. The sound and feeling of it made Elsa's own heart skip a beat. She closed her eyes and savored their closeness.

"I still don't see why you're trying to teach me all this; I have no use for manmade weapons," The blonde turned her head slightly to glance at Anna over her shoulder.

The redhead moved her hands to Elsa's waist and rested her head against the blonde's back. "Well it can't hurt to know a few things, just in case. Right? I mean anything could happen at this rate, so I just wanted to keep you safe. With…sword lessons…"  
It was rather touching that Anna cared that much. Though Elsa was confident in her prowess and her powers, it was nice to know her human mate cared nonetheless. The blonde reached behind her to touch her mate's cheek.

Anna leaned into her palm. "I didn't know ice dragons could be so warm…"

"We're not." Elsa said.

The redhead tightened her hold on the disguised dragon. "But _you_ are."

Again the princess had caught the dragon completely off guard. The way she spoke made Elsa feel as if she were the only one and special dragon in the world; there were other dragons like her and yet this one little redhead made her feel like she was something rare, and important. Was this human emotion she was feeling? Or did her kind feel it as well and she had just not felt it yet until now, or was it a human influence?

Elsa shut her eyes for a moment, trying to shake off these odd thoughts before turning her attention back to her mate. Anna was looking at her carefully, watching her expressions and feeling her body language. Those beautiful teal eyes looked worried, but cold blue ones shone with warmth and adoration; it was enough to reassure the redhead.

Whatever this strange sensation was that was taking over her entire being, Elsa was beginning to realize that she was enjoying it quite a lot.

* * *

It was just about complete; he now had all he needed to begin this little operation. No more waiting in the shadows or relying on greedy fools to do their job right. It would all fell to him and he would please his Master Einon. All that needed to be done now was approach and show them all; they would be fools to refuse whatever it is he had to offer, and ignore what it was he had to say.

He grinned darkly as he looked at the jewel on his staff and stroked its smooth surface. "A little girl has no business with such a powerful beast of destruction." As if in agreement, the jewel glowed faintly, and he could see them.  
The images were clear; he could see where they were going, which path they walked, which direction they chose… He saw it all and he was still close enough to approach now if he wanted to, but this had to be perfect. Carelessness would not be tolerated. The dragon was a prize that needed to come back in tact and unspoiled. But the princess needed to be tossed aside first.

It would seem the dragon had come to think of the princess as a possession it owned and so to lay a finger on it would be troublesome.

He was no fool; he knew of dragons that greedily guarded their treasure and the princess of Arendelle had become a special trinket to the dragon. He needed to somehow loosen the dragon's grip on its treasure before it willingly let go. And once that was done, he could easily make sure the girl did not interfere this time.

* * *

"Fus."

Anna bit her lip. "Fus…"

Elsa nodded in approval. "Correct. It means 'force'."

Learning how to speak in Dovahzul was a slightly difficult, yet exciting. It was a language nobody but the dragons knew. It was a language that seemed to have power within it, but not just because it was the language of dragons. It was hard to describe, but Anna was starting to feel it.

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Kulaas. Princess." She smirked and Anna giggled, remembering the time the blonde would call her that.

"Ku…las…"

"Try again. Listen: _kulaas_. Ku…laas."

Anna sighed but tried again. Elsa would correct her gently from time to time, but so far the redhead was learning. Though she did tend to get distracted, or rather, distract the teacher.

She could not help but scoot closer to Elsa and settle on her lap. The blonde's eyes widened and her face turned quite red as her human mate made herself comfortable. Elsa continued with her little lesson for a while longer and Anna gave her best. But soon after, the redhead found herself being held by the back of the neck again by the blonde's teeth.

Elsa groaned against her mate's neck. "You've brought this on yourself, Lokalaat."

Anna could not help but grin dreamily. "Are you ever going to tell me what _that_ means?"

The blonde remained silent and let go to gently and lovingly lick her mate's neck. She ran her tongue over the new bite mark and began purring.  
Anna sighed; it seems for whatever reason, Elsa was not going to answer her. However, their closeness distracted her easily enough. It was hard to resist this rare beauty in her arms—even though she was the one on Elsa's lap.

Suddenly the princess shuddered and Elsa tensed against her as if sensing her mate in distress. It had suddenly grown rather chilly and Anna shivered a bit before looking at the blonde.

"You're not doing anything, right? I mean…it's getting a little colder than it should be." Anna said, blowing into her hands. It was not that cold but compared to before, it felt like winter was coming a little early. It was not snowing but the air, the breeze, was rather chilly though thankfully it was not unbearable. However, it was still unsettling.

The icy woman glanced at her mate and placed an arm around Anna. "It isn't me, but I do see your point. Something is doing this, but it's not me for sure."

"Is it another dragon?" Anna asked, tensing at the thought. It would be better if they ran into a wild dragon—better than suddenly being ambushed by Einon himself and a pack of his captured dragons. The odds would be against them; even though Elsa was strong, even she would not be able to stand against many other dragons that had gods-know-what had been done to them. Instinctively, the redhead placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Perhaps we should go now."

Once they were on their feet, the disguised dragon took hold of her mate's hand in a rather tight grip. Anna winced a bit but it only made her realize that her companion seemed to be in distress. But before she could question her, Elsa began moving onward hastily and pulled Anna along.

Something felt wrong here. The weather was not supposed to be this cold, and at the same time it felt unnatural. The pair felt like they were being watched by millions of eyes. Though there was nobody in sight, the feeling that many stares were burning into them made them both tense and survey their surroundings. Einon did not find them already, did he? Or was it even him?  
As it grew darker Elsa snarled. It felt like even her shadow was an enemy ready to pounce. What was causing all this? Was this fear? Paranoia? Impossible! Dragons had no fear!

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being…watched?" Anna whispered carefully, taking a hold of her sword's grip.

The disguised dragon sniffed the air. "Something's here…" Elsa had just confirmed both their suspicions, but now they had no idea what was out there. It could be anything; an army of even more bandits, Einon and Griffin themselves, or an ambush from Einon's captured dragons. It would be fight and flight from here on.

When she turned back to Elsa, the blonde seemed to understand what she was thinking. She shook her head. "I caught no scent of other dragons, don't worry." Anna let out a small sigh of relief. That was one worry gone.

"No, no dragons. Except for you, that is."

Anna and Elsa tensed and whirled around to face the source of the voice. They were greeted with the sight of a cloaked figure. A hood covered his face and in his left hand was a staff with a jewel at its head. The cloak was a dark brown and worn, underneath he wore what looked like leather armor. Despite his shadowed face, both princess and dragon could feel his eyes staring at them, and into them. It was unsettling.

"I am sorry; did I startle you? I apologize." He bowed at Anna and chuckled. "Highness, you are too far from home…"

"That is n one of your concern—whoever you are." Anna retorted, keeping her hand close to her sword at all times while Elsa kept her eyes on the cloaked figure. The blonde looked ready to pounce and maul him to death, or simply turn him into nothing but a lifeless ice sculpture.

He laughed. "Oh but it is my concern, Highness. You see, you have made our job quite difficult…"

Anna's eyes narrowed at him. "Your job? So you're one of Einon's then."  
Elsa let out a warning snarl at the cloaked man. She was ready to become aggressive when the need arose; she was not going to allow harm to come to Anna, and she refused to become some trophy for a dark-hearted human.

"No need for such hostility. Ah, where are my manners?" He lifted a hand slowly and pulled his hood down, revealing his scarred face. His right eye was blind and he looked to be almost Einon's age. He did not look old and frail-looking however; he was rather fit and battle worn for his age, but he did not look like a physical fighter either, if the staff in his hand was any indication. "I am known as many things; a sorcerer, a magician, a mage… But you may refer to me as Malachi. A pleasure to finally meet the princess of Arendelle face-to-face…" He gave an exaggerated bow.

Anna squared her shoulders. "And what does this matter to us?"

Elsa snarled again and the temperature dropped. This time it was obviously the blonde's doing; the cold felt more natural rather than a dark shadow looming over them all. The difference was clear.  
Then it hit Anna; this Malachi was the one causing this strong chilling sensation. However it was not the cold, but dread that made her shiver. It all emanated from Malachi himself. Just how powerful was this man? If he was sent by Einon and was alone then he must be a force to be reckoned with.

Malachi's eyes roved over them, making both dragon and princess more than uncomfortable and unsettled. The way he looked at them felt like he could see more than what he was allowed to see.  
"Concerned? Do not be; I am not here to fight. Yes I was sent by my Master Einon, but I am here to…merely talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about." Anna snapped, unsheathing her sword.

Malachi shook his head. "Oh young princess… There is much to talk about. After all, you are spending time with a _dragon_. A creature of legend, believed to be nothing but old stories told to children."

"Your master just wants to use her, and every other dragon you come across!"

"Well why do you keep it if you do not have any plans on using the beast to your advantage?" Malachi argued, nodding over at the disguised dragon who was giving at him with the most ferocious glare ever. Her blue eyes had returned to their more draconic appearance; black vertical pupils. She grits her teeth and they sharpened until they were more fang-like in appearance.

This was amusing to Malachi; the two looked like they were always in sync with each other, harmonious and in agreement. This was more than a little unexpected.  
With all that he had observed, he knew the dragon would be possessive and obsessed with keeping her little human trinket with her. But this level of ferocity was beyond what he had expected; he had observed the dragons that had something they did not wish to part with but their reactions did not compare to this one.

"I am also here to offer you this deal: leave this dragon to us and you may return safely to Arendelle and to your family. Simple as that," Malachi said calmly.

Anna glared at him and stepped to the side until she was standing in front of Elsa. The disguised dragon's eyes widened in surprise; she was being defended by a human. Her, a dragon! She let out a growl but Anna held an arm out, reminding the blonde to remain calm.  
The dragon was not used to being the one who was protected; she always fought for herself but now as Anna was trying to keep her safe it felt odd to be the protected one, especially when she had been doing her very best to keep her mate safe from harm.

The redhead pointed her sword at Malachi. "And what if I were to refuse that offer?"

"Then I am afraid I will have to be a little more forceful with my offer. You see, you have no business to be handling a dragon and you most certainly have no idea what you have right here." Malachi pointed the head of his staff at the pair.  
The jewel glowed and the mage blinked. He brought his staff back to his side and stared at the jewel. He was silent for a moment before turning his attention back to his quarry. "I see you have been reading about dragons, Highness…"

Anna tensed even more. "And how would you know that?"

"Is that not you I see?" The mage pointed his staff at her and the redhead could faintly see images moving within the smooth jewel.  
It was her, running around the library and reading up on the topic of dragons. That had been when she had first met Elsa, and then the images morphed somewhat, showing Anna reading again. It was the moment when she had already befriended Elsa.

Was this his power?

"Okay so I read about dragons. What of it?" The redhead's eyes followed Malachi as he paced thoughtfully. It seemed that he was contemplating something. What could he possibly be thinking?

Finally he stopped pacing. His expression looked calm but the pair knew better than to believe his façade. "Tell me Princess; you have studied those books from what I can see. What did you learn of dragons? Surely you must have already learned_ something_, yes?" His tone was mocking.

"Why is that important? I already know what kind of dragon Elsa is!" She was not sure where he was going with all this.

"Do you really?" Malachi challenged. "You know, not all books tell truths. What we read and learn from them could have been far from the true facts. Think carefully now, child. People do not believe in dragons; to everyone else they are nothing but fairy tales. I am rather certain you know _nothing_ about this creature you insist on walking with."

At their irritated and puzzled expressions, the jewel began to glow again. Malachi looked over at it and brought it close to his face as if listening to an old friend whisper into ear. Images then flashed before his eyes and into his mind. His reaction was akin to someone who had been told a surprising and amusing secret.

Malachi looked at Anna, and then at Elsa, in disbelief and then let out a loud laugh. "You do not! Neither of you know, do you?" This was better than expected; this was something he could use to his advantage. The dragon would be Master Einon's in no time.

"What are you talking about?" Anna demanded.

Elsa's eyes flashed dangerously at the mage. "_How dare you, _thokus serk!" She snarled angrily, "I am an ice dragon! Born of the cold and master of the cold! How _dare_ you assume otherwise!" She roared at him and cold mist began to emanate from her hands.

Ignoring the angry dragon, Malachi went on, "Surely Your Highness must have asked yourself why Master Einon desired to capture this beast in particular, have you not. All this running around with this creature and you still learned nothing? Pity…"

Unable to take anymore, Elsa stepped forward and her true form reemerged. The dragon exhaled a deadly blast of ice at the mage.

Anna's eyes widened at her companion's sudden attack; however her surprise turned into shock when Malachi merely flicked the cold blast away with a flick of his wrist.  
Elsa growled in annoyance and her eyes flashed with disbelief. Her ice breath had been deflected as if it were nothing but a mere fly! But how was that possible? She exhaled again and unleashed even more ice onto him and held there for a while longer.

When she finally stopped, the pair felt their heart stop when they saw Malachi standing there as if nothing had happened. He merely brushed off bits of snow that had landed on his cloak. "My, my… I seemed to have hit a nerve."

Anna placed a hand on Elsa's paw and the dragon snarled at the mage who was not in the least bit affected by the dragon's attack. "I suggest you watch what you say this time or the next move won't be so easy to avoid." Anna warned him sternly. Though it was clear Malachi could easily block a dragon's breath, the redhead suspected that Elsa had not unleashed all power she possessed.

"You're trying our patience, serk!" Elsa roared, her deep roaring voice booming all around them, "Enough with your pointless questions and fight us is that is what you wish!" She challenged, pawing at the ground and digging her claws into the dirt aggressively. Her wings flared out; a show of intimidation.

Malachi walked closer to them and Anna pointed her sword at him again. "Don't." She stepped back and circled him carefully. The dragon followed her steps.

The jewel glowed again as Malachi straightened and fixed his cloak. He cleared his throat, "Princess, ever wondered how you received… that?" He pointed at Anna's head, at the white streak of hair.

Self-consciously, Anna raised a hand to touch her white streak. "My body parts are none of your business!"

"Then I suppose you would not want to learn how or why you have that…oddity on you?" Malachi coaxed, holding his staff close and stroking the jewel gently.

"None of this has any relevance! You approach us, attempting to lower our guard with small talk, and now you spout new nonsense in order to throw us into confusion! Hin vun los ol thokus ol hin hil!" Elsa snarled at the mage but Malachi seemed unaffected by the booming roar of the dragon.

"I still plan on fulfilling my side of the deal, if the princess cooperates. And all I say is indeed important as well; after all it seems you have clearly have forgotten…much of yourself." Malachi said in an all too casual manner.

"Enough riddles! Either you get on with it or go back crying to Einon!" Anna snapped, also unable to take anymore of the mage's beating around the bush. Whatever he wanted to say or what he was after, he always seemed to be changing the topic. First a negotiation and now he was rambling about things that were not even of any importance to him or his masters.

Malachi pointed his staff at Anna. "Come and see, Princess. And you will know why what I say has much importance."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him before she carefully glanced at the jewel. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked tersely. Behind her, Elsa snarled and remained tense and ready to attack should anything happen to Anna. But she took glanced at the jewel.  
The mage waved a hand over his staff and images faded in. As Anna watched, she felt an odd sensation as the images entered her mind as if she were inside of the scene herself, even as she knew she was just staring at it through the jewel.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head from the strange tingling she was feeling. And then, in an instant, her surroundings changed.

She could see it; a bedroom. But it was not just any bedroom; it was _hers_. When she had been just an infant, this had been her room. She could see a crib and there she could see something squirming inside. Upon taking a closer look, she saw herself. As an infant.

It was shocking and incredible. Despite her caution, she could not believe she was actually experiencing all this. She was seeing herself in her old bedroom.

The infant Anna began fussing and squirming and waving her arms in the air. Her cries were still not enough to wake any of the servants or the king and queen. But before the infant princess could begin screaming her lungs out, the window of her bedroom suddenly burst open and a cold gust of wind blew in. The baby began to shiver a bit and whimper.

For a moment, all was quiet and still save for the infant's whimpering and sobbing.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the window and slowly climbed in, cautiously. The shadow lifted its head and looked around at the bedroom. Its height was impressive but only the silhouette could be seen in the darkness of the cloudy night.  
In her crib, the infant princess stopped whimpering and stared up at the shadow that invaded her room. Little bright teal eyes widened with wonder as it suddenly turned to look at her.

The clouds moved and slowly, the full moon was revealed, letting silvery light in and finally revealing that shadow that had invaded in the princess's room.  
Anna gasped in shock at what she saw: bright sapphire-blue scales, icy blue eyes, the spikes that greatly resembled sharp ice shards…

"_Elsa?"_

The dragon was only the size of a full-grown stallion, and her horns and spikes were not yet fully developed, as they were shorter than and not as sharp-looking as the ones the present time Elsa possessed. This Elsa was still a juvenile.

The young dragon moved closer to the crib and stared down at the infant curiously. The look in her eyes and the expression on her face was one that had never been seen before on the Elsa Anna knew so well. This younger Elsa was more inquisitive and seemed to have a friendlier aura about her.

The juvenile dragon leaned her head down to get a closer to look at the infant princess until her snout was almost touching her little cheek. In response, the infant giggled and reached her little hands up at her, causing the juvenile to lean back in surprise, having not expected such an excitable reaction from the little infant.

When the dragon calmed down, realizing she was under no threat, and leaned forward again and the infant reached up and touched her snout. The young dragon tilted her head slightly, seeming to have grown even more curious.

Experimentally, young Elsa lifted a paw and placed it over the crib and snowflakes began flying over the infant. Delighted and happy giggles were the response to the floating snowflakes. The little princess cried out in joy and reached for the snowflakes.  
In that moment, the juvenile dragon seemed to have some sort of realization spark in her. Her eyes had a spark in them as she watched the infant in the crib.

"_Elsa… We have met before… But how is that possible?" _The question remained unanswered as Anna watched the juvenile dragon and her much younger self.

Eventually, the young dragon dismissed the snowflakes and took another long look at the princess. She leaned down and placed her paw on the edge of the crib before she gently presented a claw to the little human. Infant Anna's tiny hand could not even wrap all the way around the dragon's claw but she seemed rather happy to be up close to this strange being that had suddenly appeared before her.

Elsa was just so different here, and it made Anna's head spin.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps and voices calling the infant's name alerted and startled the juvenile dragon and she hastily pulled her paw away, but in the process, her fight or flight instincts took over and her icy powers lashed out—as she pulled her claw away from the infant, a small cold blast struck the infant in the head, causing the little one to let out a wail as a white streak formed in her red hair.

The young dragon's eyes widened and she backed away in horror. She looked at her paws in shame, shame that she had done some harm to a defenseless human hatchling.

The footsteps and voices were getting louder and clearer, an indication that they were headed for the princess's bedroom. Unable to do much else and not wanting to get caught or spotted, the juvenile beast cast one last apologetic look at the infant before she turned back to the open window, spread her wings and took off into the night.

Anna watched as her mother and father, along with Kai and Gerda rushed into the bedroom to soothe her infant self. Witnessing all this had been too much, and she felt nauseated.

When the memory ended, Anna felt as if she were literally being sucked back into reality. She stumbled a bit, nearly tripping on her own feet before she caught herself. She groaned and placed a hand to her head.

She had met Elsa before but had been too young to remember, but Elsa was not. She had been old enough to remember her, so why did she not say anything when they first met? Or during the times they spent together? Why did Elsa never say anything?  
When she glanced at the dragon, she noticed Elsa's eyes were distant before the beast blinked and snapped back to reality. Clearly she had just witnessed the same memory that Anna did.

Malachi smirked at the pair's expression. His mind was flooded with more memories that remained buried deep within, ones that remained forgotten, but dug up by him. Oh how he loved to peek into the hearts and minds of people. The faces they made when caught off guard was always absolutely delicious. "Remember now? Ah, but that is not all. There is more…" Anna looked at the mage warily and Elsa was growling and shaking her head, trying to clear her mind.

What more could he possibly show them? Why show them all this? The redhead raised her hand and touched her white streak of hair. Elsa had been the one; she had been the reason she had this odd and strange bit of hair on her head. It had always felt out of place to Anna, but as the years had passed she had learned to just live with it. But never before in her life did she think a _dragon_ had been the cause.

Once again, Malachi presented the jewel that rested on his staff. "The dragon has also not been entirely honest with you, I am afraid… Did she, by any chance, tell you she recalls having no family?" His grin was unsettling.

"Get out of my head!" Elsa demanded, snorting out cold mist.

"Come for another look, Pincess." Malachi invited, showing new images in the jewel, and once again both Anna and Elsa found themselves dragged into their own minds. It still felt strange, like they were being pulled in by something even though they knew they were still standing there, staring at the staff's jewel.

This time, a wonderful early morning sky greeted them. Anna saw the cave, but it was not the North Mountain she was seeing. It was a place she did not know of. But the dragon that exited the cave was one she knew so well.

A slightly older and mature Elsa stepped out. She was nearly identical to the one Anna knew; she was almost big enough and her claws and ice shard-like spikes were close to being fully developed. This Elsa was a much older juvenile, and by the looks of the surroundings, it seems that she was no longer in Arendelle as in the previous memory.

Suddenly a loud chirping and a high pitched call was heard, causing the young Elsa to glance back at the cave. She seemed to be smiling.

Anna watched, stunned when a much smaller dragon came bounding out of the cave. It was a hatchling, and his scales still looked quite soft compared to Elsa's hardened ones. The hatchling pranced around the young Elsa and received a gently and loving nuzzle.

Looking at them carefully, Anna's heart dropped when realization hit her. The hatchling was Elsa's! This was Elsa's offspring.

Adding salt into her wound, a slightly larger form approached. It remained shadowed by the cave's entrance, but the way it greeted Elsa with such gentleness and the way she greeted it back with a nuzzle, it could only mean one thing; Elsa's mate, but the redhead could not see him clearly as he mostly remained inside the cave.

Behind her, the real Elsa had also been watching and let out an anguished roar. The dragon exhaled and unleashed a blast of ice at the images, bringing both her and Anna back to reality. "Lies! All of it!" Elsa roared and attacked. Swung her claws at the mage but he merely stepped aside with such speed he looked like a blur.

"If it is lies I have shown you, then why do you become defensive?" Malachi reasoned. "You have kept this from your precious little toy for quite some time, haven't you, _Blue Dragon_?" He found himself looking right at Elsa's human form once again. Despite the icy blue dress she wore, she was still a creature to be reckoned with.

"I had no family, no mate, and no hatchling! That would not be something I could forget!" The icy woman had frost gathering around her as her rage began to build up. "How dare you create such an illusion and speak such lies, serk!"

Malachi shook his head. He was still too calm. "They are no lies; true my power lies in seeing into people's memories, even the ones that are buried _deep_ into the back of their minds that they may have forgotten. However, I cannot alter memories. So I am afraid that everything you both saw was truly, and utterly real." The mage grinned in triumph then turned to Anna. "Tell me Princess, did you truly believe you were special to this beast? That you have become something of true importance? Did you believe that a dragon truly cared for you?"

Elsa's eyes flashed, her pupils turned into vertical black slits. Her teeth sharpened and a draconic snarl rose from her lips.

The mage approached Anna and raised a hand. "You won't need this anymore, dear girl…" The princess tensed a bit as the whiteness in her hair began to vanish and turned into bits of snow, and floated into Malachi's palm before he crushed it in his fist. Anna raised a hand to her hair; it was entirely red again; not a single bit of white remained.

With a smirk, Malachi stepped back and his shadow seemed to expand a bit, slowly moving on its own and creeping towards Elsa before stopping a few inches short from her feet, and rising from the ground. The black creature's blank white eyes stared into the dragon's soul before it was soon joined by others.

All around them, the shadows that gathered took life of their own and formed into something much more twisted.

Elsa snarled and turned to her human mate. "Anna, mu krif!" She called out but the redhead remained in place, staring at the ground with shocked, wide eyes. She was gripping the scabbard of her sword so tightly and her fists were shaking.

How could this be?

Had Elsa truly…lied to her?

Every word, every touch, every kiss… Did they mean nothing at all?

"Anna!" Elsa cried out in dismay at her non-responsive mate before a shadow beast pounced. She roared and flailed about as more shadows began to pile onto her.

The sounds around her seem to blur and mix as she was unable to hear anything at all. She could only think back to what she had seen, until she heard the sound of Elsa roaring and calling for her. She blinked and snapped out of her stupor, looking up to see what was happening.

Shadows surrounded them and gathered around Malachi. It seems looking into buried memories were not his only talents…

Anna's eyes widened as the blonde got buried under the creatures' black forms before bursting free and emerging as a dragon once more. However, the shadows still clung to her and the beast continued to flail in an attempt to shake them off.

"Elsa!" The princess unsheathed her sword and ran into the fray.

Hearing her voice, the dragon felt her strength return and breathed out deadly cold blasts at the shadows. The creatures froze and she slammed her claws into them, shattering the shadows into nothing but ice shards and black smoke. "Nust los ni niviik! They are not invincible!" Elsa called out to her mate.

Anna lifted her sword and took a swing at the nearest shadow. It barely dodged and Anna's sword sliced at its side as if it were cloth.  
The shadow screeched and melted back into the ground to slither away, only for the redhead to stab her sword into it, cutting off its retreat. Anna stumbled back a bit and turned to see Malachi standing back to watch the spectacle.

There was only one way to stop the shadows.

Elsa followed her mate's gaze and spread her wings to their full length, throwing off any remaining shadow creatures off her body, before she flew at the mage at blinding speeds. Her fangs and claws were ready to tear him apart. She lowered one arm to the side and Anna immediately reached up and grabbed on, climbing her way up to Elsa's shoulder.

Malachi watched in fascination as the two went at him. He lifted his staff and was engulfed in black smoke.

The dragon slammed down onto the ground, but caught nothing. She snarled and whirled around. Anna looked over her shoulder. "Behind us!"  
Immediately the dragon turned breathed ice in his direction. Malachi stepped to the side and swatted the blast away easily.

His plan had not gone entirely as he expected; the princess still fought with the beast. But he had seen the doubt cloud her eyes, so it had to be a sign that all was still going his way. If he remained vigilant then he would have the dragon back at the keep in no time. However, the combined forces of the princess and dragon were shockingly almost too much to handle. How was it in such a short span of time they had managed to work in sync in such a way? And the princess who seemed to be efficient with a sword!

Once again, the dragon charged and the mage barely managed to avoid the deadly claws. When he managed to reach a safe distance, he felt something warm slide down his face. His tongue flicked out and licked it. He tasted copper. Blood.  
"Hmm… Amazing! Such extraordinary power and speed!" He exclaimed with a laugh and the shadowy creatures slithered over to him, consuming him.

Anna's eyes widened as Malachi melted into the ground with the shadows. "What the…?"

"Rok lost meyz ol vul ol lu rok nuft…" Elsa murmured, glaring at the shadows cautiously.

Before either of them could relax, the shadow began to grow and take shape once again. They could hear Malachi laugh from within as a large behemoth was formed. The shadow grew longer until its body was serpentine. The blank white eyes turned a bloody red as it sized up Elsa. It hissed and lunged for the dragon's throat.

Elsa hissed back and turned her body, grabbing the shadowy serpent in her jaws and tossing it away harshly.

The serpent spat and lunged again, this time coiling its body around the dragon. The two titans struggled against each other, and the earth felt like it was beginning to shake. The dragon roared and dug her claws into the serpent's head, partially freezing it and causing her foe to screech and flail its head around.

Anna rushed in and impaled her sword into the snake's belly; an almost human cry escaped the shadow beast but the pair recognized the voice. Malachi was in there, controlling the beast. Or was he now the beast itself?

The creature hissed in anger and swung its tail around, striking Anna in the abdomen and sending her flying. She gagged and coughed before dodging another swing of its tail and quickly lifted her sword again as the creature lunged at her now.

Anna rolled off to the side and countered by striking the side of its head. The serpent glared at her and snapped its shadowy fangs. The princess winced as her arm was grazed by the blinding attacks of the creature as he continued to snap at her.  
The giant shadow snarled and lunged once more, jaws wide open, and Anna lifted her sword, stabbing her blade through the top of the serpent's head.

Elsa roared and took advantage of the serpent's distraction, and clamped her fangs down onto the serpent's neck and dug her claws in as best as she could. Slowly, the black creature began to freeze.

This was the prize a human must pay for becoming one with the shadows… To wish to become immortal and to obsessively keep power for oneself, one becomes and yet they still bleed. Nothing was forever, not power, not life, even if one were to cling as hard as they could.

The serpent let out a human cry and Malachi's shadowy form began to dissolve until he returned to his usual self. The mage groaned and struggled to his feet, using his staff for support. The smooth jewel was now cracked.

This was not how things were supposed to turn out! He was supposed to tear them apart and take the dragon! How did everything get so out of control? He had never once failed his master, but now he must return, shamed and disgraced! He glared at the pair, realizing they were still ready to attack. He slammed the bottom of his staff into the ground as Anna and Elsa went at him. In a burst of black mist, he was gone.

All was silent for a long time. Neither Anna nor Elsa spoke but they both knew somebody had to speak sooner or later.

With a deep sigh, Anna was the first to break the silence. "Looks like you have a family to find." She said solemnly as she sheathed her sword. She looked over at Elsa and the dragon gave her a look of disbelief. "Go on. They could be waiting."

"Don't be a fool, Anna! How could you possibly believe what he has shown us?"

"Was he lying?" Anna argued.

"Yes! He has to be…" Elsa growled. Her head was hurting and the inside of her chest was burning. "He has to be lying…!"

Anna placed a hand on the dragon's paw. "Elsa, it's alright. But you need to go. You have a hatchling, right? Shouldn't that be more important to you? I'll figure something out, but you need to go see them."

"See who? This family that never existed? Lokalaat, I'm not leaving your side!" The dragon insisted. Was this desperation? Was this what it felt like? Elsa hated this feeling but she could not control it. The words coming out of Anna's mouth was not what she had wanted to hear at all.

"They're your _family_! You have to go back to them!" Anna said, her tone becoming a slightly harsher than she had intended. She winced and her tone softened, "I mean… You said you could not remember a thing, right? And Malachi said he could not alter memories… Still, don't you think it's best to look into it, just in case?"

Elsa roared in her face but the redhead held her ground. "Anna! You…! You're…sending me away?"

"You have a family to find," She said again. "You have to go."

The pain inside her chest was too much for Elsa to bear. The dragon roared again, even louder, at the princess. Anna still did not move. She did not fear Elsa. She could not fear her; she cared too much for the dragon. But the brokenhearted expression in the dragon's eyes nearly broke her. But before she could say anything more, Elsa spread her wings and took to the air.

The redhead shielded her eyes as cold winds hit her face from the flapping of the dragon's powerful wings. In an instant, she was gone.  
"Elsa…I'm sorry." Anna said before looking at her surroundings. Perhaps sending Elsa off like that had not been such a brilliant idea, but she could travel back on her own…

With a defeated sigh, Anna turned and began to retrace her steps. However, she did not get very far when she felt the bloody graze on her arm tingle. She cursed and held onto her arm as her vision began to grow blurry.

The last thing she could have sworn she saw were large wings, and someone, or something approaching her as she fell to her knees, and blacked out.

* * *

"So even you have failed me, Malachi. I don't see the dragon here with you." Einon said as he gazed out the window, not bothering to turn and face the mage.

Malachi hung his head in shame. "Forgive me, Master Einon. Lord Griffin. But the seeds have surely been sown! I will return out there—"

Griffin stepped forward. "There is no need for that. Am I correct, Father?"

Einon nodded, still gazing out the window. "Yes. Do not worry Malachi; you have done well enough. I will no longer need your services from here on. "  
He lifted a hand and a red glow surrounded it. Just then, Malachi began gasping and clutching at his chest. He fell to the floor, trying very hard to breathe.

Griffin watched him as Einon closed his hand into a fist. A crack was heard, and the manipulator of shadows known as Malachi was no more.

* * *

**This chapter went on longer than anticipated. But here it is. This one was tough to work with since I wanted it all come together properly. Hopefully it went alright.**

**I also commend you guys for sticking with the story and even guessing what may come next. I was quite impressed! And it was a lot of fun. I hope it was for you too!**

**More will be explained soon but for now, enjoy this new chapter and let your imaginations run wild! Happy reading to you all!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul:**

**Beyraal! Zu'u los beyraal – Guilty! I am guilty**

**Thokus serk – Dirty rat**

**Serk – Rat**

**Hin vun los ol thokus ol hin hil - Your tongue is as dirty as your heart**

**Anna, mu krif – Anna, we fight**

**Nust los ni niviik – They are not invincible**

**Rok lost meyz ol vul ol lu rok nuft - He has become as dark as the magic he uses**


	19. Chapter 19: A Glimpse of Loss

**Chapter 19: A Glimpse of Loss**

"Still no sign of the princess and her dragon…" Bjarne said in dismay. He felt ashamed he was unable to watch over the princess and that he had allowed such a thing to happen.

Adgar shook his head. "It's alright… Anna is a clever girl; I know she'll make her way home. She has to." He glanced at his wife and Idun smiled at him. She placed a hand on her husband's chest; as a mother she could feel that Anna was alive and well. Their daughter would return to them soon. She just knew it.

Kristoff and Sven had remained with the king and queen since Anna's departure; he knew she would worry for them and so he took it upon himself to keep an eye on them and reassure the worried parents. They were like the parents he never had, though he did love the rock trolls just as dearly as they were the ones who took him in.

"Kristoff, are you sure she is absolutely safe with Elsa?" Adgar asked, turning to the ice harvester.

The blonde man nodded. "Elsa's fine, don't worry. I mean, it's better to have a dragon on our side than to fight one, right?"  
Bjarne did not look at all convinced, but before he could protest against the idea, Adgar dismissed him. The captain of the guard just sighed and bowed respectfully before he left the room.

"A dragon… I thought they were only stories…" The king mused while he paced.

Idun shook her head. "We all thought that, my dear. This is not your fault; neither of us knew that Elsa was a dragon."

"But Anna did. And this entire time…?" Adgar glanced at Kristoff and the blonde man just nodded in affirmation. The king of Arendelle rubbed his temples. "Oh Anna…what have you gotten yourself into." His tone was laced with worry.

Idun wrapped her arms around her beloved reassuringly and Kristoff glanced away. He just needed to have faith, but damned if he just going to stand around and do nothing whiles his closest friend was taking on a dangerous task with nobody but Elsa by her side!

Sven could sense his human companion's anxiety and nudged Kristoff's arm comfortingly.

"We have to do _something_, Sven. Can't let feisty pants do everything on her own and take all the credit." He said with a grin. Sven lowed; now there was the cheerful Kristoff he knew so well!

* * *

Darnkess.

She saw darkness.

She felt darkness.

She was floating.

Was she in oblivion? Or was she merely sleeping? Was she stuck in a dream or perhaps in some darkened purgatory? Or had she gone blind?

Anna continued to float, unable to awaken or perhaps she felt too tired to do so. It felt comforting in a way, to remain dreaming—if she even was asleep. Still, something was urging her to open her eyes. To take a proper look around, to awaken from her heavy slumber and stand up to face the day and whatever challenge as been thrown at her.

She opened her eyes slowly; her vision was slightly blurry and so she blinked a several times until she could finally focus. She shook her head and staggered to her feet before looking at her surroundings.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Anna was certain she had collapsed in the woods, not in a strange barren patch of land. She peered over the edge of where she stood and saw nothing but an endless black abyss. Yet above her the darkened sky shone with many stars. Where was she?  
"Hello? Anyone out there?" She called out, receiving nothing but silence in return. She called out again before she gave up on getting a response.

"_Do not be afraid, young one. You are in no danger._" A gentle and aged-sounding voice said, surprising the redhead.

Anna whirled around but there was nobody about. Was she merely hearing things or had insanity finally taken a hold of her at some point?

"Where am I?" She asked the silence, wondering who had begun speaking to her. It did not sound like someone threatening, but she preferred to be ready, just in case. As Anna waited for a reply, she stepped forward a bit and looked down into the abyss before looking at the sight before her.

Everything looked so displaced and strange. The patches of land were dull and grey and held what looked like ruined structures.

"_You are caught in-between the realm of sleep. What you see before you is merely an image of a dream._"

"So…I'm just dreaming? I'm asleep? Or…am I dead?" Anna jumped back as several levitating stone platforms appeared before her, leading to the next floating land before her.

"_You are dreaming, and yet you are not. You are most certainly alive, and yet you do not awaken. I am afraid that I had not anticipated that the venom of the shadow would affect you greatly._"

"Venom…?" The redhead froze; the battle with Malachi! Anna glanced at her arm and winced at the sight of a gash on her arm. She recalled being grazed by Malachi but she did not think it had been would result in such a bizarre way.

"_Follow my voice young one, and I will guide you._" The voice said gently before all went silent.

Anna felt a shiver run down her spine; she was unsure if it was because she felt nervous or if she was feeling cold. Still, there was no other option she had than to follow whoever was speaking to her at the moment. She was utterly at a loss, even inside her own mind.

She instinctively placed her hand at her side and felt a relief when she realized her sword was still with her, even in this strange apparently sleep-created realm.

She stepped back a bit before running forward and jumping onto the platform. She then did the same with the next, until she was full across. The moment she set foot on the new expanse of land, the platforms disappeared behind her.

Before her stood an enormous doorway that seemed to be blocked by intense flames, and on either side were two gigantic stone dragon statues. Their eyes seemed to be emitting a light blue glow as they blankly stared down at whoever approached.

"These won't come to life, right?" Anna asked out loud. When she received no response, she stepped forward and to her relief, the statues remained seated on their pedestals. When she moved closer to the doorway, the flames that barricaded the door died out, allowing safe passage.

Anna journeyed forth and looked around her. Everything seemed to be rather ancient and made of stone. She could see strange carvings, as well as several more dragon statues. She stopped in front of one of them and reached out. The eyes were glowing as well but it was not a living creature. Her hand felt the smooth, cold stone and she took the time to take in the statue's appearance.

The dragon was sitting regally just like the large statues that guarded the doorway; its tail was curled around its body, blocking the view of its front and back paws. The dragon had large, thick horns standing on its head, chest was broad, and large wings were partially raised. Carved around the dragon's neck was a necklace made from the same stone was its owner's body. The diamond-shaped pendant held what looked like a real jewel.

Anna carefully ran a finger over it. It was cold like the statue, but seemed to be nothing more than a jewel meant for display.

As she continued to walk around, she saw more and more statues scattered around. Some were slightly damaged and others looked beyond repair that Anna could only see the dragon's paws or only a head that had lost its body.

She was not sure where she was but she felt as if she were walking in a place filled with greatness of dragons.

More statues caught her eye. One dragon lay down on its belly with its wings standing proudly, while another displayed a dragon rearing with its front paws in the air, tail caught in mid-thrash and wings flared out aggressively while the dragon displayed its fangs to whatever foe it faced.

Finally, she passed another sitting, regal-looking dragon before she spotted what looked like a doorway out. Anna took one last look at all the different dragons that were carved out of stone. She felt so small but at the same time, empowered just by standing there and witnessing their noble forms.

When she stepped through the new doorway, she found herself out in the open once again. "What exactly is this place? How can I even be in-between sleep?" She asked the empty air.

"_You are sleeping at the moment and yet, as you can see, you are very much awake and in control of your entire being. You walk on the plains of dreams and yet you do not dream of anything. And so I will do my utmost best to return you to the realm of the awake._"

"That place back there, full of dragon statues! What were they supposed to mean?" Anna asked.

"_I would gladly tell you once you have awakened. But for now, young one, your focus is to journey onward. Until you decide to leave your dreams."_

"Decide to leave my dreams? But how did I even decide this?"

When she received no answer again, Anna continued on. Everything looked so dull; gray stones and black skies and abyss with white dots of shining stars. Occasionally she would take notice of statues with stones that provided some color to this odd realm of sleep.

"_You were most fortunate to survive such an encounter like you did. Malachi was known for his ruthless dark magic._"

Anna stopped in her tracks. "You know him?"

"_No. Not knew him; not personally. I, like many others, have heard and even read of his terrible exploits. He was a man of most terrible power. But even he could not compare to his master._"

"Wait a minute! Why are you using past tense?" Anna asked cautiously. She could not have been asleep for _that_ long, could she?

"_The moment Malachi retreated to lick his wounds, his master considered him a failure as he did not return with the dragon he had promised him._"

"W-wait… Are you saying that…?"

The voice said nothing, but the silence was more than enough to confirm what Anna had assumed. As much as she wished to impale her sword into Malachi, just the thought that Einon would do damage to his own men without a second thought made her sick to her stomach, and it reminded her that he was probably capable of anything if it meant he would be the only one standing.

It also begged the question; would Einon risk his own son as well? Or was Griffin just as bad as his father?

"_I will gladly explain as much as I can, after you awaken. It does not feel right for me to tell you while you are in this condition. I wish to speak with you face-to-face._"

Anna sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Looking forward to it," She grumbled. Who knew what awaited her once she woke up as the voice claimed. If she was truly asleep, then the land of dreams was not as she has expected. At least, she had never dreamt of an endless abyss filled with old ruins and many questions left unanswered.  
The air suddenly grew cold and Anna shivered. Before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening, shards of rock began to fly around her and before her eyes, they formed together to create a humanlike shape.

Anna placed her hand on her sword and unsheathed it as the stones finished forming itself.

Empty stone armors slowly turned to face the redhead, glowing red eyes glared at her from inside empty, headless stone helmets.

"I'm not sure what kind of dream this is, but it isn't one I intend on losing to," Anna said with determination as she glared at what she sensed were her otherworldly foes.  
The stone armors let out a grunting roar, a battle cry, and lifted up their swords in the air before they rushed at Anna.

The princess dodged to the side and moved around the empty stone warriors' swords crashed onto the spot she had been standing on a moment ago.

Anna's eyes narrowed as she carefully took note of their movements; they were quite slow, which seemed to be a given considering they were made of stone, but they were not as slow as Anna thought they would be. The stone armors had fast reactions and even heavier blows. If she got nicked up those stone swords even a little bit, with their kind of power behind it…

Anna shook her head and focused on her opponents. The voice had gone silent and she knew that she would be on her own, at least for now. Who knew when that voice would speak to her again?

The stone armors charged at her once again, swords and shields raised. Anna once again moved to the side and swung her blade, only for it to clash and bounce of the stone warrior's back. In response, the armor whirled around, smacking Anna with its free hand, making her jump back.

Anna touched her cheek with her fingers and winced at the scrape she felt on her skin. She tightened her hold on her sword. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

As if answering her, the stone armors roared and charged at her again. This time, Anna kept moving. All around her she avoided the stomping, punching, and slashing of her otherworldly foes. The ground felt like it was shaking every time they missed their target and hit the dirt instead.

Once Anna found her footing again, she and the armors circled each other slowly. She had to find a weak spot—if they even had any.

The armors kept their shields close to their bodies even as they rushed towards the redhead. The more she watched them, the more she realized that they never seemed to move the shields away from their bodies. Something in her mind seemed to make a connection, but she would have to see for herself before she could confirm it.

Bracing herself, Anna sheathed her sword and ran towards the stone armors. They ran at her in return, but rather than take out her blade, Anna dropped her body onto the ground once she had gained enough speed and slid right under between the legs of one of her stone foes. Her eyes glanced up quickly and she caught the sight of something glinting.

So that was it; they really were guarding something.

Anna got to her feet and faced them again. She drew her sword and took her stance, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment. She needed to focus; if training had taught her anything, it was that rushing in might be the death of her. The redhead calmed her mind and listened to the sounds of her enemies' heavy footsteps rushing towards her.

The nearest armor lifted its sword, prepared to strike her down. In that moment, Anna's eyes shot open and she lifted her blade to block the attack.  
Steel and stone clashed as Anna pushed back against the heavy sword of her foe. Her eyes glanced to where she had noticed the weak spot, and if she timed it just right…

The stone armor roared at her as it seemed to grow frustrated that its quarry refused to let up. Its frustration seemed to make it react recklessly and it lifted both arms as it lifted its sword over its head.

Anna saw her chance and swiftly impaled her sword through the red jewel on the armor's chest that had been hidden behind the shield. She pushed her sword all the way in to the hilt and the armor let out a breathy groan before it crumbled into dust.

The other armors seemed to be in disbelief and the shock—if sentient armor could even feel that—and lowered their weapons and shields.

Ceasing the opportunity, Anna reached for the daggers on her belt and threw them at the jewels. One by one the stone armors reacted by crumbling into dust the moment their weakness was struck.

Anna exhaled and sheathed her sword before falling onto her backside, unable to believe this was happening to her. She had just been attacked by sentient armors made out of solid stone, with glowing eyes. It was like something from a fantasy novel that Anna may or may not have read in the castle's library.

"_You possess impressive skill, young one._"

Anna gasped and got up to her feet and looked up around her. "Was it you? Were you the one who set this up?" She yelled into the sky.

"_I have no intention to bring harm to you, young one. But I am impressed you managed to defeat the sentinels._" The voice said.

Anna frowned. "You're not being straight with me, are you? Fine then. Can you at least tell me if I'm even close to _waking up_ as you so put it?"

"_You are close to the end of this dreamlike state. Continue onward; I look forward to finally meeting you face-to face_."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Anna asked carefully.

The owner of the voice sounded like he was smiling. "_It is entirely up to you alone if you wish to trust me or not. However I to intend to assist you. Now come, young one. You are close to waking up._"

When the voice went silent again, Anna groaned loudly and ran a hand down her face. The more confused she got, the more frustrated she became. But without much of a voice, she followed the voice's instructions and continued on ahead.

She looked ahead and noticed a large doorway. Was that it? The way out?

Anna took a deep breath and braced herself as she approached the door way. On either side were two large dragon statues that stared down at whoever approached the door they guarded. She look a good look at them, feeling as if she were in the presence of a higher power.

The redhead swallowed hard and stepped forward. She winced as a bright light flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her for a moment before all went black.

* * *

Anna gasped as she shot up and winced as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She clutched the area where she had been nicked by Malachi's shadow form. The princess felt too disoriented and lightheaded to take note of her surroundings. When she tried to force herself to do so, Anna only found her head falling back against what felt like soft pillows.

She felt a little lighter and ran a hand down her chest. Was she wearing a nightshirt? She knew she never got into one before blacking out.

Where was she? Anna narrowed her eyes as her vision slowly returned and started to focus.

"Rest a while longer, young one. You may have just woken up, but what you had experienced is quite tiring. No need to fear; you are safe here." A familiar voice said reassuringly.  
At that voice, Anna's eyes widened. She turned her head—her body felt too tired to sit up again—towards whoever had spoken.

An elderly man with a slightly long beard that was tied near the tip stood a few paces away from her. He was dressed in grey-and-blue robes and wore a pendant around his neck—it looked like a blue gem or crystal. By the way he looked, Anna could only assume he was a wizard, a mage, or perhaps simply a scholar.

He smiled at her warmly. "Welcome back to the waking world, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Who…? Where…?" Anna shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. It looked like something from a fantasy; a scholar or wizard's lair, filled with books and other items; knickknacks and scrolls, and maps…

The last thing she could remember was blacking out after feeling quite faint.

"I can see the questions on your face. As I had said before; you were poisoned by venom produced by the shadow beast you had fought. I managed to purify it from your body before it could do anymore harm, thankfully. I had been afraid I would not stop it in time. As for where you are… This is my home. I brought you here while you were swept away into your own consciousness." The scholar said.

"This was the last thing I expected to wake up to," Anna confessed groggily as she attempted to sit up again.

The old scholar went to her side and assisted her. With a tired sigh, Anna took a look at the old man carefully. He was aged, that much was obvious but he also seemed like an old man who could hold his own. His robes were pristine and his beard well-kept. His eyes sparkled with wisdom and warmth, as well as concern. Still Anna could not help but feel…strange around him.

"You… Who _are_ you?" She said quietly, but he had heard her.

The scholar looked at Anna carefully. "So you are aware…?"

Anna could only nod. She had watched him carefully the moment she set eyes on him and when she did, he became clear to her. Anyone would simply see an old scholar, but Anna saw a large, old, light bluish-grey dragon with worn and somewhat torn wings, and chipped horns. He wore what looked like large old robes made for a dragon; surprising since Anna didn't think dragons would enjoy wearing clothes in their true form. He also still had the pendant around his neck.

The old dragon approached her slowly. "So you have figured out what I truly am… Though, I suppose I should not be surprised; I could sense there was something special about you." He said as he stopped at the foot of the bed and settled onto his belly, placing one paw over the other.

The redhead lowered her head. "Still, who are you?"

"My pardons," The old dragon stood up and bent one of his front legs and bowed his head, "You may refer to me as the Chronicler. Welcome to my humble abode."

"Chronicler…?" Anna looked at the shelves filled with books and other many items and trinkets in the room before looking at the old dragon again. She never expected to meet another dragon, and even if she had, this was not what she had imagined. It was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. The Chronicler had a warm and kind aura about him. It made Anna think about a loving and wise grandfather when she looked into his eyes, but at the same time she sensed he had power within him that he was not showing. After all, he was still a dragon.

"How do you feel now, Princess?" The Chronicler asked gently.

"Oh! No, call me Anna! Just Anna…" She protested and slowly moved to get off the bed. "I'm…still a little bit disoriented, but I feel better."

The Chronicler nodded and folded his wings back down onto his back. He gestured towards the door with his paw. "Come. I have prepared something for you; I assume you must be feeling quite famished."

"Dragons…can cook?" Anna said before she could stop herself. She clamped her mouth shut and glanced at the aged beast, hoping she did not offend him in any way. To her surprise, he laughed instead.

"Indeed, it is most unusual to hear of such a thing! A dragon cooking!" The old dragon chuckled and shook his head as he led Anna out of the room.

Everything was so large and wide to accommodate a dragon of such a size, it reminded Anna a bit of the ballroom back at home in Arendelle castle. The thought of her parents made her heart ache; she hoped they were not too worried about her. And she was concerned about Kristoff and Sven as well.

The Chronicler presented Anna with a platter filled with breads, meats, and cheese. Again she was caught off guard. To think a dragon could actually prepare a meal. Though she wondered why he would give her that much.

Anna's stomach growled at her and the scent of the cooked meat almost made her drool. She felt…_hungry_. Even more than she thought she could be. She felt as if she had not eaten in days. While she wanted to remain polite in front of the kindly dragon, she could not help but dig in furiously.

The Chronicler merely sat back and watched her, as if reading an interesting book.

Anna stopped herself and blushed in embarrassment before rubbing her arm against her mouth in an attempt to wipe off any mess she made on herself. "How… How long had I been asleep?" She asked after a moment of silence. She was reluctant to hear the answer for some reason but at the same time she had to know.

The old dragon sat up straight. "You had been asleep for twenty-one days."

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief and shock; she could not have truly slept for that long! Could she? It felt nothing like twenty-one days! It was impossible! But when she thought about it, she recalled the Chronicler mentioning Malachi's potent poison. Had she truly been on the brink of life and death? How much effort did the Chronicler have to make in order to keep her alive?  
It also raised another question; why did the Chronicler keep her alive? What reason could he possibly have for making sure a human would not perish?

"You have much questions to ask," The old dragon said.

The redhead tensed for a brief second before sighing in defeat. "What gave it away?"

"Your eyes. They hold much emotion in them; I can see the worry you are feeling. There are questions you want to ask of me. Perhaps, why did I keep you alive?" He settled on the stone floor again.

"I…" Anna was once again caught off guard. Just how much did this dragon know? She shook her head. "Yes, I do want to know why."

The Chronicler merely smiled again. "I may be a dragon, but it does not mean I care not for the life of another. I admit, there are other reasons I made sure you did not perish from the venom but mostly I did it because I did not wish to see a child lose her life so soon."

Anna was about to protest that she was no child, but recalled that he was quite old and had no idea how long he might have been alive for. To him, in his eyes, she would indeed be nothing more than a child still. Instead she just rubbed her arm, unsure what to say.

Sensing her hesitation, the dragon continued, "I also sensed something in you. I could sense what you went through and I have seen Malachi's transgressions towards you. I could not stand by and let it happen. It is not my right to interfere but at that moment, I had to make an exception. After all, your life had been touched by dragons."

Anna suddenly tensed. Her teal eyes went wide and she shot up as his words sunk in. "_Elsa_! Oh gods! Elsa! What… Where is she? What happened to her?" She looked at the dragon in front of her before something in her mind clicked. Anna shuddered and she wrapped her arms around herself. Of course… She had sent Elsa away.

"Elsa is…the blue dragon?" The Chronicler asked, "Just as I had reached you, I caught a glimpse of blue wings. Was that her?"

Her heart was racing rapidly in her chest but she managed to nod. Of course, how could she forget? She had told Elsa to leave and find… "She… She was supposed to go find her family."

The Chronicler tilted his head before sighing and getting up. "Come with me. There is something I wish to show you."

Anna raised an eyebrow but did so. She could tell from his expression that this was something important. Whatever it was.

The old dragon led her to another room and the redhead gaped. It was an enormous library. The shelves were all filled with many thick-looking books, and the centerpiece of the room was a large levitating crystal.  
"As the Chronicler, it is my duty to watch over and record the lives of many dragons. For generations I have safeguarded our history and written many books on every life of every dragon…" The old beast said as he scanned the shelves.

Anna walked beside him. "You mean you wrote _all_ these books?"

"Not every single one. Other Chroniclers before me wrote their fair share of books before the duty was passed onto me."

"So all these books are about the lives of each dragon? Then…that must be a _lot_ of dragons." Anna said, half to herself. She was growing a little dizzying from staring at the books; it was all so fascinating and amazing. To think that this many dragons exist, and existed.

He nodded. "Yes, but many prefer to keep to themselves. Humans believe we are nothing more than fairytales, but that is how most dragons like it despite the reputation that some stories gave our kind. It is no bother to us, however."

The Chronicler then stopped and Anna almost bumped into his side. The old dragon looked over at a particular book before it slid out of its spot on the shelf on its own before levitating over to its author. The Chronicler lay on the floor once again; he nodded for Anna to join him and she sat down right beside his large arm as the levitating book opened itself, presenting its page to them.

With a defeated sigh, the old dragon tuned to the book again. "I assume that Malachi had shown you parts of what could be Elsa's life before you met?"

She nodded. "Elsa and I had met before even though I was too young to even remember it, and…she has a family as well." Anna was unsure what made her chest pain even more; the fact that she had met Elsa in the past or the fact that Elsa had a mate and hatchling. However, when in the end, she decided what had hurt was the fact that Elsa never told her any of this.

The Chronicler seemed to sense what she was thinking. "I can assure you that your mind had not been manipulated. Malachi has mastery over memories, but he cannot manipulate them. Merely dig them out of the very deep recesses of the mind."

"So it _is_ true then…" Anna groaned; all this time she had been getting a little too cozy with another dragon's mate who also happened to be a mother of their hatchling.

"While what Malachi had shown you were real, there is something he did not show you both. He knew he did not have the power to manipulate memories to his liking, but he could show them in such a way that people would indeed be tricked by him. You see…Malachi did not show you the entire truth. He only showed you what you had not known about Elsa." The Chronicler explained.

Anna shook her head. "That does not make it any better."

The old dragon placed one of his wings around Anna slightly in a form of comfort. "What else did Malachi tell you?"

Anna frowned as she thought back. The now-dead mage had been a lunatic, that much was certain but now that she recalled that moment, some of the things he said were rather confusing. "He said something about…believing that Elsa is an ice dragon. I don't understand. Elsa is an ice dragon! She controls ice; I've seen it!"

The Chronicler shook his head. "Malachi was correct, young one. Elsa is _not_ an ice dragon."

"What?" The princess felt her stomach knot. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" How could a dragon that manipulated the ice and snow not be an ice dragon? Once again, Anna felt like she was being spun around in circles to the point that she had no idea which way was up.

"She is more than that. This book has the answer…" He said and Anna looked at the pages. There were some words written but she could not read them. She could only assume they were written in the language of dragons. So instead she focused on the pictures imprinted on each page. They were so detailed despite the browning and it felt as if they could come to life at any moment.

The Chronicler then began the story, "Many centuries ago when dragons freely roamed the skies, there had been a dragon that was born different. First the dragon mastered the element of fire which surprised his brethren as the dragon was not a fire dragon, then next came ice, lightning, earth, and even wind… The dragon has earned many names as well but the most prominent title was _Azure Dragon_ due to the dark blue color of the dragon's scales. While it is true that many dragons possessed blue scales, none of them had the exact same shade of blue as the Azure Dragon did."

Anna's eyes widened at the implications. "Are you saying…Elsa can control more than just the element of ice?"

"Indeed. However due to her believing she was an ice dragon, she mastered only ice while being unaware of the other elements she has at her disposal." The Chronicler said, "Some came to call them Great Dragons in honor of how many elements they possessed. These dragons were not as common as the others. Many speculated they were born every hundred years or perhaps only every ten or fifty generations. Rest assured, Elsa is not the only Azure Dragon but perhaps she is the only one of this generation."

"What else?" Anna asked, feeling rather breathless and almost speechless at the revelation.

"Azure Dragons are a powerful breed, gifted with immense magical energy that allows them to master all elements. However, there were times when this power came at a price. Not all Azure Dragons had a gentle heart like your Elsa." The Chronicler said.

Despite herself, Anna felt herself go red when the old dragon referred to Elsa as hers. She shook her head and focused on the topic. "What did you mean by that?"

"Sadly, some Azure Dragons could not be satisfied after they had mastered each element. They would not stop searching for more power and they consumed everything… Some Azure Dragons even sought to enslave other dragons, including humans…" A distant expression clouded the Chroniclers eyes as if witnessing the events unfold all over again, "Those who refused to give into the dark desires of their hearts fought back. So you see the Azure Dragons were seen as both dangerous and cruel beings, but also heroes even among other dragons. The fairytales humans write about dragons who destroy, hoard, and kill innocents… They were based on the Azure Dragons as well as those who fell under the seduction of the promise of power."

Anna stared at the page the book had turned to; images of fire, and dragons battling each other. One of their own… It seems that humans were not the only beings able to turn against one another. "So is this also the reason dragons always keep themselves hidden?"

"Yes, and that was many centuries ago. Many humans had forgotten while some dragons still remember. But for those who had forgotten like the humans, the need to keep themselves hidden were just second instinct to them; an adaption they believed they had always been born with." The old dragon said.

The book closed itself and floated back to its spot on the shelf while another book slid out and floated down towards them and opened. The pages flipped a few times before stopping at a certain page.

"This book is Elsa's, but it is also yours." He said, surprising the princess.

"Me? But I'm not a dragon."

The Chronicler chuckled, "It is your book as well because your life is tied to Elsa's just as hers is tied to yours."

Anna's heart began to face once more. "So does that mean that this book…has everything about Elsa's life, right? You said you documented every dragon's life so that must mean Elsa's is included!"

The Chronicler nodded as the book then turned a page. "Indeed. But I am afraid to say that hers is not a happy tale. Perhaps we should leave it for another day—"

"No! Please, I have to know more." Anna insisted, determination shining in her eyes. "I have to know."

The Chronicler sighed in defeat. "Very well…" He flicked his paw and the book moved to settle down on Anna's lap.

She could feel her hands shake as she began to flip through the book until she found something odd. He looked different but she recognized Einon. He looked a little younger but still had the look of a ruthless fighter who would kill to get what he wanted. "Wait. Why is _he_ in Elsa's book?"

"Einon had played a part in Elsa's past. I have watched him as well as you and your dragon… He recognized her, did he not?" The old dragon said and he received a nod in response. "That was because several years ago, Einon had discovered the ruins of a temple lost to time; some dragons had turned the ruins into their nesting grounds…"

Anna looked at the page, seeing the image of dragons fleeing while some were slain. Eggs were smashed to bits but Einon held one egg up like a prize. Her heart seized in realization. "He…took Elsa, didn't he? When she was just an egg."

"Yes. The other eggs and dragons were of no use to him and so he did as he pleased with the rest. He had plans for her but did not count on nearly being found by passing ships. He refused to let anyone else have his prize and so he fled, and hid her…" The Chronicler looked at the book and it flipped a page. The image of a lone dragon egg could be seen, settled amongst what looked like bits of ice.

"Elsa had told me that she hatched in an ice cave with nobody else around," Anna mused.

"The Azure Dragon believed herself to be an ice dragon because of where she hatched, and because ice had been the first element she had ever used. And because she was unaware of her true heritage, she never used any other element, nor had she been aware she could use them." The aged dragon explained. "It was another thing Einon had not anticipated; he had not counted on the fact that the egg would hatch so soon. By the time he returned to retrieve the egg, she had hatched and was gone."

The book turned to the next couple of pages and the Chronicler chuckled, "Ah here was your fateful meeting. You were but an infant back then, and Elsa was a curious young dragon. Unlike many cautious dragons, she had wondered about humans so she snuck into the castle only to find you there. You were born three years after Elsa had hatched."

Anna ran a finger along the image on the page; a much younger Elsa staring down into a crib where an infant laid. It was still odd seeing herself when she had been a baby. And Elsa, having been the size of a full-grown stallion back then was still considered a hatchling by older dragons.

Unconsciously, she lifted a hand to run a finger down her hair only to realize the white streak that had been there her whole life was now gone. It had been placed there during her time as an infant by Elsa, but so easily removed and taken away by Malachi.  
A sudden pang of emptiness shot through Anna's chest. She had believed she was born with that white steak, then she had learned the very dragon she came to care for had been responsible for it, albeit by accident; she always thought that bit of white among her red locks was always out of place, but now that it was gone, she felt lost like a part of her had been stripped away.

The Chronicler spoke again, "As time went on Elsa did what any dragon would do in their life; find a mate and have a family of their own. Yes, Elsa did have a mate and a hatchling; a son. But there was something else Malachi neglected to show you."

"I want to see it." Anna said quietly but confidently.

The old dragon looked reluctant but he just nodded, knowing she needed some closure. "Look harder at the page, young one."

Anna did so, and suddenly she felt a strange pull and her stomach felt like it was being flipped. When she blinked, she found herself someplace different. "Hello? Chronicler? What just happened?" She called out but received no answer.

The sound of someone approaching caused her to tense up and whirl around. To her surprise, Elsa approached, though the dragon made no indication that she was aware of Anna's presence. Instead, Elsa stood at the edge of the cliff and looked to the horizon as if waiting.  
Anna looked around and noticed that the other dragon was not present. Perhaps he was out hunting and Elsa was merely waiting for his return.

Just then, a much smaller dragon pranced out of the den and over to Elsa. The Azure Dragon purred as she leaned down to nuzzle the little hatchling.

"You really were happy, Elsa. What happened to you?" Anna whispered, knowing the dragon would probably not be able to hear her. Just being able to witness all this made her heart jump a bit. She had never seen Elsa this happy before, and it was clear that she adored her offspring. Anna watched as the hatchling sat straight, trying to mimic its mother's perfectly regal posture. Elsa looked amused and nuzzled the little one again before flaring out her wings.

She made a low groaning sound and took to the air. The hatchling watched her until she was out of sight. Anna could not help but chuckle when the little one began to roll around on the ground before heading back into the den. However, the moment the hatchling returned inside, Anna heard someone else approach. Surely it was not Elsa; she had just left. Perhaps it was the male dragon.

When the princess turned, she froze. It was no dragon, but a man. He was tall, had a handsome face, green eyes and auburn hair and sideburns. He was of faire complexion and had light dusting of freckles across his nose. And by the look of his clothes, Anna could tell he was someone of high status. But what was he doing here?

Anna watched as the young man dusted himself off before unsheathing his sword. Her eyes widened as he began to walk into the cave.

Despite the fact that she was in a memory, Anna rushed to where the hatchling was playing with some rocks, unaware of the approaching danger. Anna ran to the little dragon's side; she could not let any harm come to him. "Please… Please go, please hide!" She pleaded with the vision.

The sound of footsteps came closer and closer until the hatchling was face-to-face with the intruder.

The man raised his sword and the hatchling scurried away before he was struck by the weapon. A dragon's scales were hard and impenetrable by manmade weapons created from mere steel, but as hatchlings they were vulnerable and their scales lacked the protective hardness the adolescents and adults possessed. The hatchling was in terrible danger.

Again the intruder went after the little one and Anna could no longer stand by even though there was nothing she could do. She charged at the intruder. "Stop! Leave him alone!" She yelled as she threw hard punches at the man, only for her to pass through him every single time and for him to walk right through her body as he gave chase to the little dragon.

"Stay away from him! Damn you!" Anna continued to charge and go through the images of the intruder.

Unfortunately for the hatchling, he soon ran into a dead end with the human right behind him. The little one curled back into the wall before he let out a high-pitched cry. It distracted the intruder for a moment and he covered his ears block out the deafening sound. Anna winced as well.  
Once the noise stopped, the little dragon inhaled and exhaled, letting out weak but slightly effective blasts of ice, covering the intruder's boots. The man glared at his would-be victim and struggled until he was able to crash his feet though the thin layers of ice. Again the young dragon spat ice in an attempt to defend himself. The intruder raised his sword over his head.

"NO!" Anna cried out as the blade fell upon the vulnerable dragon. She gasped in horror, the little one let out a loud whimper as he was struck down, unable to stop his sad fate at the hands of a human's blade.

From a distance, the loud cries had caught the attention of the Azure Dragon. Sensing something was amiss, the mother swiftly returned to her den as fast as her wings would allow her to.

Anna felt hot tears run down her face as she grit her teeth and clenched her fists as the bastard took out something from the dead hatchling. It had a faint glow around it and seemed to be unsoiled by the blood of the fallen dragon. "You…murderer! I'll kill you!" Anna screamed, knowing she could do nothing but he a witness.

The intruder left with his prize and the princes fell to her knees beside the hatchling's body. She punched the ground in dismay. How could anyone be so cruel?

After what felt like an eternity, Anna could hear a familiar roar and the heavy footfalls of an adult dragon just as Elsa rushed in. The moment she happened upon the scene, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open in shock, dread, and horror. Elsa leaned down and gently nudged her son's body as if trying to coax him to wake up. She continued to do this, refusing to believe her son was dead, until she seemed to finally give up.

The devastated mother then lifted her head and let out an earth-shattering, pained roar. Anna felt like she could feel the pain going through the dragon at that moment. The roar caused many birds to flee from the trees as it echoed throughout the land. Finally, the dragon stopped moving for a long while and the redhead wondered if time had ceased.

Anna watched the dragon she had come to cherish more than anything. "Elsa…"

Suddenly the Azure Dragon sprang back to life; her icy-blue eyes were glowing brightly, and it was a frightening sight. Her fangs were bared into a loud angered snarl and her claws dug into the hard ground. Standing tall, Elsa turned and walked out of the den.

Anna followed her and watched as the air around them turned cold. Harsh winds began to blow and the sound of crackling ice caught Anna's attention. She turned around to see ice crawling up to cover the entrance of the cave with thick ice until it seemed as if there was no cave to begin with. It was now a grave, a grave of a young dragon whose life had been taken from him forcefully.

Elsa's wings fanned out and bits of snow began to fall from the sky. This was the wrath of an angered dragon. Elsa sniffed the air for a moment, concentrating before she roared and took to the skies.

Anna's surroundings changed once more and she found herself in a throne room. She was confused until someone announced an arrival.  
"Prince Hans has returned, my king!" A servant announced and a tall man with a stern-looking face just looked at the servant coldly. "Good. Send him in." The servant bowed and retreated to call the prince into the room.

Anna's eyes widened when she saw the prince. The same auburn hair and green eyes… The same man who killed Elsa's son.

"A _prince_?" She felt disgusted; a prince—someone who was supposed to rule a kingdom in his father's place one day and look after his people—was the one responsible for destroying the life of an innocent dragon and his mother. Anna suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Prince Hans… She did not know him yet the name sounded familiar for some reason.

The prince approached his father confidently, holding an elaborately decorated box in his hands. Just as the king tuned to face his son, he glared and raised an eyebrow. "Father, I have returned victorious! Behold…" Hans held out the box and his father moved closer, looking rather skeptical. The prince then placed a hand on the lid and lifted it.

Anna moved closer to take a look. Inside the box, settled on the soft red velvet cushioning, was a beautiful blue jewel attached to a silver chain. It was beautiful and showed expert craftsman ship, but as she stared at the jewel, she felt something inside her twist into a knot.

The king lifted the pendant by the chain and stared at it. "So this… This is a dragon's heart?"

Once the words left his mouth, Anna felt like gagging. She recalled Hans had taken something from the hatchling and it had glowed in his hand. A dragon's heart… The jewel was made out of the heart of Elsa's son. She recalled how some books mention that some skilled individuals would create weapons or jewelry from dragon scales and bones or any part of the dragon, but never in her life did she think a dragon's heart could be used and crafted in such a way.

"It is the real thing. You can test it if you don't believe me." Hans said confidently and his father frowned, stepping back.

"Yes, I think I _will_ test it." Suddenly, he dropped the pendant and drew out his sword, smashing it against the blue jewel. But to everyone's surprise, and Prince Hans' glee, the jewel had not a scratch or a crack on it. It shone with an unearthly glow. The king lifted it into his hand again. "Hm… So it is real. Well done, Hans. I suppose you are indeed capable of something after all."

Hans smiled but Anna could tell he was trying to hold back a triumphant smirk. "Thank you Father…"

The scene shifted again and Anna found herself amongst a crowd. The king stood before them, holding up the pendant and the jewel shone once again. "Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles… You have done well in proving yourself by returning with this dragon's heart. There may be hope for you yet. Now, stand with your brothers."  
Anna looked over to Hans and watched him. Her eyes widened when he walked over to a group of twelve men.

_Those_ were his brothers? She shook her head in disbelief. That was a lot of heirs. Anna then stopped, thinking back to what the king had said. "The Southern Isles? No, that can't be!" She gasped.

The Southern Isles were lost many years ago, disappeared off the map along with all the other isles and had turned into what was now known as the Lost Isles! The place was no longer a kingdom, but a wasteland. How far back was she seeing if this was indeed the Southern Isles back when it was still a kingdom? Anna counted in her head, recalling all she read about the Southern Isles and the time it became desolate and devoid of life.

Just as she was about to reach her conclusion, the air turned cold and snow began to descend from the sky, much to the people's confusion. Anna's eyes widened as she looked up just in time to see a large form fly downwards, heading for the castle. Her heart stopped when she realized that it was Elsa.

The vengeful dragon roared loudly and the citizens of the Southern Isles began to panic and stampede down the streets to get to safety.  
Icy walls then began to form at every exit that led out of the kingdom, keeping the terrified populace trapped among the walls of the kingdom. The only safe place would be the castle or their houses.

The soldiers and knights rushed at the Azure Dragon but the enraged beast just roared once more and easily swats them away with her large arms and tail. Elsa exhaled large blasts of ice, freezing the streets and anyone caught in the crossfire of her attack. She was blind with rage and sadness, and it was obvious when Anna looked into her blank, glowing eyes.

It was difficult to believe that this angered creature that was causing much chaos was the same Elsa she knew.

This dragon had tracked down and followed her son's killer and now, the beast was exacting vengeance on an entire kingdom. She was clearly no longer thinking properly and her eyes were clouded with despair and pain. She was broken.  
Elsa flew up to the castle's towers and perched herself there, digging her claws in as she continued to blast ice in every direction while everyone was powerless to stop her wrath. Everywhere she looked it was pure chaos and confusion.

The cold got even worse as everything froze; structures and even the people turned to nothing but ice. Soon, the entire kingdom of the Southern Isles was consumed.  
Elsa's glowing eyes then settled on what she had been searching for. She swooped down and flapped her wings as she landed right in front of her target. Prince Hans and his father stared up at the dragon, swords drawn.

The king charged at her but his sword broke the moment it came into contact with the Azure Dragon's scales. Elsa's eyes flashed dangerously and she retaliated by stomping a paw into the ground. Sharp shards of ice rose from the ground, impaling the king.

Finally, Elsa had her quarry in her sights. She stepped towards Hans and snarled dangerously. The prince trembled and stumbled backwards, still pointing his sword at her. The dragon's cold breath reached his face and the moment he looked into her eyes, he knew that this would be the last thing he ever saw. The Azure Dragon exhaled and a blinding flash of ice and snow blinded anyone who was left alive to witness it.

Once the wintry storm settled a bit, Elsa found herself staring at the frozen, pathetic form of Prince Hans. The human who murdered her son; finally she had him right where she wanted him. She lifted her paw, and brought it down, smashing into the prince's frozen body, causing it to shatter.

Elsa flew upwards and settled on the tower of the castle again, and roared victoriously. Her roared could probably be heard for miles as she made her victory known.

Anna could not believe what she had just seen. Everywhere she looked, there was destruction and coldness. Snow continued to fall as the dragon looked towards the horizon. Anna watched her, feeling her heart ache for Elsa. She wanted nothing more than to reach out, but knew that this Elsa could not see or hear her.

Suddenly she felt a pull and when Anna blinked, she gasped when she realized she had returned to the present.

The Chronicler looked at the princess before turning his gaze back to the book. "After Elsa destroyed the Seven Isles, she fled. She no longer cared now that her revenge was complete, and as with revenge, emptiness began to set in. She had flown for days, still tormented by the memory of her son's death. It drove her insane, even more than she already had been when she exacted her revenge. The insanity became too much for her one day, and she had neglected to hunt and feed herself. As a result, she fell from the skies and crashed…right into the kingdom of Arendelle."

Anna looked up at the old dragon and he looked at her sadly. "Yes, Princess Anna. Elsa had been near death but by some chance, she survived. However, the next day when she awoke, she could no longer remember what happened to her. The loss and the pain had destroyed her, that her mind suppressed those memories. Elsa had not lied to you, because she truly did not remember."

As Anna stared at the page with the image of Elsa falling from the sky, she felt the tears return. She felt angry; angry at Hans, angry at the king who challenged his son to take the heart of a dragon, angry at herself for being such a fool. But most of all, she felt sadness; sadness for Elsa, and her son, a dragon who had been too young when his time came.

Anna cried silently as she traced the image of the dragon she had fallen in love with. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

* * *

**Finally! It has been a long time I know, and I apologize. Sadly one of the reasons for the delay is because my laptop crashed, twice and so twice I had to re-write what had been lost. I was more than a little upset.**

**Well now it seems the truth is out! But still more to come of course, and soon. But finally we have met another dragon aside from Elsa! But what about Elsa? Hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**

**Until then…**


	20. Chapter 20: Healing

**Chapter 20: Healing**

Hunted. That was what she was at the moment. It seems that despite Malachi's failures, Einon did not hesitate to send in more of disposable servants to go after her. Hunters and shadows, even dragons that had no choice but to obey… He threw everything at her but Elsa still refused to give in.  
She felt lost, she had no real direction. All she could do is move farther from the attacks and make sure to live in order to fight another day. She could only look over her shoulders every moment for last twenty-one days, including the additional past days.

She never thought that it was possible to become even emptier than she already was. The moment she was forced to part ways with Anna, her life that once was had flashed into her mind. Her heart clenched at every image that she never knew had happened to her yet they did. It was like looking through another's eyes while at the same time she knew it was her own.

There was no going back to anyone or anything. Everything was lost to her, there was nobody left now.

Elsa's thoughts stopped for a moment about her life before… No. There was no denying it; Anna had become her life. Princess Anna of Arendelle, a young, carefree, loving, clumsy, and sometimes immature but lionhearted _human_ was her mate. But now, even that was gone and Elsa knew there was nobody to blame but herself.

The tired dragon perched herself on the highest cliff and let out a weak roar into the night; her longing, her sadness, her emptiness and loss all came out with the sound. But no matter how many times she roared into the sky these past twenty-one days, she could never find solace even for a moment.

How far had she fallen from grace that the absence of a human in her life made her feel as if her son's killer had struck his sword into her heart as well? No matter how hard she tried to be angry at herself for being a pathetic and disgraceful display of a dragon, she only found that she did not care. Her pride as a dragon did not matter; it was the last thing on her mind.

Every night she called out for the one thing she lost but never received an answer. It pained her but she could not feel angry at Anna. It was not Anna's fault.

Elsa's roars turned into pained whimpers as she spread her wings once more. She had to continue moving, all too aware that another attack from Einon's servants would come at her. However, her body seemed to be screaming at her to stop for a while, yet she could not bring herself to even care about stopping to rest for even a moment. There was more on her mind, and one of those things was far from her reach now.

The more the dragon roared in mourning, the more they began to sound like Anna's name.

How she longed to see her again, to look into the eyes of the human who made her life so brand new despite the setbacks that had occurred. Never in her life did she think she would miss anyone as much as she missed Anna. A pang of guilt shot through her when her most painful memory resurfaced, but she shook her head frantically, hoping to stop the new onslaught of despair.

She wanted to see Anna again, she wanted to feel her again and hear her voice. She wanted to feel her soothing and careful touch, but that was probably impossible now. All Elsa could do was hope that the redhead was safely on her way home to Arendelle. At least then her family and Kristoff would no longer have to worry and the kingdom could have their missing princess back.

Elsa winced as she felt a sting at her side, but she ignored it.

Keep moving; that was all she told herself to do. Keep going forward; there was no other choice and no other direction for her to go. But despite the physical pain that shot through her body and the emotional turmoil she found herself in, Elsa's only hope was that Anna was safe and unharmed by the very forces that were coming for her. The princess did not have to suffer any of the consequences because of Elsa.

The dragon took off as fast as the winds that she felt against her scales.

* * *

Anna sat in front of the fireplace, watching the warm fire dance before her eyes. Ever since leaving the library, she had grown silent and unable to think of anything else.

The Chronicler sat somewhere nearby, watching over her while tending to his studies. He spoke not a word and respected her for needing her space. The old dragon could tell the princess was trying to take in everything she had learned in such a short span of time, and he could not blame her. Perhaps it had been too much, but he had faith the redhead would pull through and he allowed her to stay for as long as she needed to.

For the past few days while recovering under the Chronicler's care, over and over again, the image of Prince Hans taking the life of an innocent baby dragon played in her head; over and over again she saw the pain in Elsa's eyes when had discovered her son's body and when she laid waste to the Southern Isles and all of the other isles that surrounded it. But the one moment that kept returning to her mind was the day she pushed Elsa away because she had believed that she had lied to her, believed that Elsa had only been toying with her when in reality, Elsa had no idea about her life before.

Anna shook her head. She could not imagine what it must have been like to have a life only to wake up the next day and not remember anything about yourself and worse still, the fact that your life had been shattered. Now all she wanted was to see Elsa again. But was that even possible now? Elsa probably hated her now for telling her to leave; Anna would not be surprised if that were the case.

Another thought that entered her mind was the fact that Elsa had been the reason the Seven Isles—ruled over by the Southern Isles—had fallen out of the map. The reason that entire kingdom had become nothing but frozen wastelands.  
Anyone would have thought Elsa was a monster for destroying the lives of a lot of innocent people while she had been after revenge against the one who killed her son. But was Elsa truly a monster? Had she turned into one at that moment, could Anna come to think of her that way for turning an entire kingdom and its surrounding isles into nothing but barren lands?

No. No, of course not. A few times, Anna had felt torn. There had been many innocents that had gotten caught in the crossfire of Elsa's wrath, but the dragon had no longer been in her right mind by the time she had arrived at her subject of revenge. The more she thought of it, the more she realized she could never think of Elsa as a monster.  
True, in her blind rage she had she had struck down more than her intended target but that just it, she had been that; blind. The Chronicler had said Elsa's loss caused her to lose her mind and Anna could easily guess that Elsa must have been searching and tracking down Prince Hans for days before she found him and the Southern Isles, all the while she could only think of avenging her son.

And then there was the fact that this Prince Hans had intentionally went searching for dragon caves in order to kill a dragon and bring back its heart in the form of a jewel as proof to his father. The thought made Anna sick; to just willingly seek out a creature nobody believed existed for the most part was madness enough, but to kill the offspring…

The image of the helpless dragon hatchling came back into Anna's mind. Elsa was no monster; she had dealt with her loss as dragons most likely would have. Elsa is no human, but a dragon and it was certain that their vengeance would be in a much different form compared to humans and Elsa had suffered one of the worst losses imaginable.

Anna missed her. Though she had been asleep for twenty-one days, she knew that she missed her. She missed feeling Elsa close by; just her mere presence alone would be enough. If only she had known, if only… She never should have sent Elsa away; she never should have let Malachi get to her. The redhead shuddered; was Elsa alright? Was she still on the run and how often had Einon attacked her these past few days while Anna remained with the Chronicler to recover her full strength? Was she hurt?

She thought about Arendelle for a moment; her family and kingdom were safe but she knew they worried about her. She wanted to let them know she was all right, but at the same time she felt unsure what to do next. Anna had always known what to do next, even if it might lead to a dead-end. At least she had a direction. But now it felt different; she felt lost, as if every path had been closed off from her.

The Chronicler walked into the library, and stood before the crystal in the center of the room. He sighed as he saw nothing but his reflection on its clear surface. Truly these were trying times for humans and dragons alike. Einon may be one man, and his son added to him, but the threat he presented was more than anyone could imagine. His heart was as black as the darkness and his lust for the power of dragons only made him more determined to claim what he believed was his from the very beginning.

Just then, the crystal began to glow, catching the old dragon's immediate attention. The Chronicler's eyes widened and he headed back to the other room, finding Anna still in the same position by the fire. He approached her slowly. "Princess… There is something you need to see."

"What more could I see that would make this even more painful than it already is?" Anna said solemnly, not taking her eyes away from the fire.

The Chronicler straightened. "Elsa."

Just that name alone brought her back to life. The redhead shot up and whirled around to look up at the old dragon. He nodded over to the library and she followed him back inside.  
He stepped towards the crystal and gestured for her to look at its gleaming surface. At first Anna saw nothing until her reflection began to grow blurry and change. What she saw next horrified her.

The image of Elsa thrashing around as many other, slightly smaller black dragons; they surrounded her and attacked like a colony of bats while the Azure Dragon swatted at them and spat ice in every direction in an attempt to throw them off her. One look at the attacking dragons and Anna easily noticed that they were not of flesh and blood, but of darkness and shadow; creations of Einon no doubt.

What worried her most was how Elsa looked; she was clearly worn and tired; her once shining and smooth-looking blue scales were scratched and gashed in several places from who knows how many attacks she had to endure for the past days.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in desperation, wishing to rush to the dragon's side. Making up her mind at last, she turned to the Chronicler. "I have to go to her!"

The Chronicler shook his head. "You have not yet fully recovered, young one—"

"I don't care! I need to help her! I've left her alone for far too long, I need to be there and you can't stop me!" Anna stormed off and hurried to her given room, grabbing her sword and putting on the new clothes the Chronicler had set aside for her. She hastily pulled on her breeches and shirt, tying her belt and sword around her waist before storming off.

"Then…I won't." The old dragon said, making the princess pause. He simply looked at her. "Young one, I had watched you and your dragon for quite some time now and I have been waiting too long to come face-to-face with both to see you dismay. However, Elsa is quite far. You may not reach her in time before she most likely moves elsewhere."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Just sit here and wait?" Anna snapped, clenching her fist.

The Chronicler shook his head. "There is a way to get to her quickly. However I will have to use quite an amount of my power…"

Anna looked at him in disbelief, following close behind him as the old dragon entered his study. "Wait, what? You're coming along? Why?"

"As I have said; I wanted to meet the Azure Dragon face-to-face. But I can also see that you would stop at nothing to keep her safe, and I admire that. You have a courage that not many humans have and so I wish to help the both of you." The old dragon said simply before lowering his neck.  
Anna's eyes widened at the gesture and she swallowed nervously before grabbing onto his horn. The Chronicler lifted his head and Anna swung her leg around to settle onto his back.

"… You don't have to, really." Anna said in a low voice but the Chronicler just glanced at her and smiled. The old dragon then held up a paw and sudden, a strange light appeared and seemed to expand until it reminded Anna of a vanity mirror.  
Before she could ask what was happening, the Chronicler spread his worn wings and—with surprising strength Anna did not expect from a dragon his age—leapt forward into the odd light. The redhead shut her eyes for a moment until she felt the wind blowing in her face.

Anna winced a bit and opened an eye to see that she was soaring through the skies on the Chronicler's back. The old dragon seemed to have a nostalgic smile on his face. "It has been so long since I had taken to the air like this. Quite liberating."

"Yes, it is…" Anna agreed in a soft whisper. Dragons just kept surprising her and she made a mental note to ask the Chronicler if he would be willing to teach her more about his kind.

She almost envied dragons; it must be nice to always be able to feel free and fly wherever and whenever one wished. To see the world with clear eyes from above or below the clouds and to learn about all there was the world had to offer. To go beyond home and see it all.

The sound of a roar snapped Anna out of her reverie, and in an instant, she recognized the roar. It was Elsa. The Chronicler seemed to realize this as well as he flew faster, heading towards the source of the angered and pained sounds. The redhead tensed and urged the Chronicler to go faster and the old dragon huffed in agreement before beating his wings hard and gained even more speed. He had not flown this fast in many years but old age was not going to stop him from doing it again.

Anna felt her heart pounding hard in her chest as the roars became louder, indicating that they were closing in on the battle. "Hang in there, Elsa. I'm coming for you."

* * *

The shadows felt as if they would never stop coming at her. Every time she stuck one down, another seemed to take its place. Elsa snarled and exhaled a large blast of cold air at the shadows before shattering them with their claws.  
The shadow dragons screeched and dove at her, moving at impossible speeds while making sure to strike at Elsa whenever they move past her. The Azure Dragon exhaled ice everywhere, her blue eyes beginning to glow angrily as she attempted to shake off the nuisance and the pain on her body began to worsen.

Finally at the end of her patience, Elsa spread her wings and let out the loudest, earsplitting roar that could be heard for miles and the area around her began to freeze. The remaining shadows shrieked and made a move to escape but were stopped by cold winds that turned them into heavy chunks of ice that descended to the ground and shattered.  
With the threat finally disposed off, Elsa panted tiredly and began to haunch over somewhat. The exhausted dragon limped forward a few paces, her wings sagged at her sides rather than folding down in their usual position, dragging along the dirt as Elsa continued to limp.

The exhaustion she had felt for the past days began to catch up to her as her body began to drag. Elsa snarled at herself but even her own body gave in and she collapsed heavily onto the ground.

Her body ached and her accumulated wounds stung, she had not eaten for days or rested. She had continued on, disregarding her need to hunt and seek shelter. It was foolish and reckless, but the thought to stop for a moment never crossed her mind. But now as she lay here, thought that perhaps her time has come. Perhaps this was her end; at the very least Einon won't get what he wanted and Anna… Anna would no longer be in any danger because of her, she would no longer be hurt because of her.

Despite this, Elsa still wished she could see her again even just this once. But she was tired and all she wished to do is sleep. Before the dragon could close her eyes and rest, she could have sworn someone was calling her name.

"_Elsa_!"

There it was again. Elsa tiredly glanced up slightly to see a rather elderly dragon with worn wings hover over before landing several meters away. Elsa huffed weakly, not having the strength to fight back or threaten until she noticed the old dragon bow his head and somebody slid off his back and towards her. "Elsa!"

That voice… Familiar red hair tied into twin braids and teal eyes caught her attention. Whether she was dreaming or not, Elsa did not care. The Azure Dragon got up and rushed towards her object of longing.

Anna's own heart skipped a beat as she ran to the dragon. She could see how tired Elsa was even as she came at Anna. Suddenly, the dragon seemed to forget one of her legs was hurt and she strained it in an attempt to reunite with the redhead.  
Elsa stumbled and crashed onto the ground, skidding forward a bit, but refusing to stop until she reached her goal.

Anna rushed to her side and Elsa let out a deep-sounding whimper as she felt the princess embrace her muzzle. The dragon nuzzled her human companion in return and Anna let out a weak laugh in relief when she felt Elsa respond so lovingly. She caressed the dragon's scales as she embraced the dragon's snout and muzzle, receiving that familiar gentle blow of cold air in her face.

The Chronicler watched with a gentle smile as princess and dragon were reunited. However, it was cut short when Elsa suddenly began to shake and the dragon's head fell forward at the princess. Anna gasped as the blonde woman just fell against her, causing Anna to grunt and stumble back a bit before falling onto her backside, Elsa unconscious in her lap. "Elsa! Elsa!"

She began to panic until the Chronicler approached and sniffed the younger dragon. "Do not fear. She is merely exhausted. Come, we should return; I have enough strength to bring us back quickly." The old dragon lowered his head and Anna lifted Elsa up onto his back.

* * *

Not dead. Still alive, still breathing…

Anna caressed Elsa's muzzle gently as the Azure Dragon slept. She had never seen a dragon get so beaten up, and this badly. Elsa had bandages covering her wounds; the handiwork of both Anna and the Chronicler. The old dragon approached with a dragon-sized blanket in his jaws and dropped it on Elsa's back. The female dragon did not stir even a little bit and the redhead grew worried.

"She is merely asleep; she has exhausted herself and it may take some time for her to regain her full strength." The Chronicler said gently.

Anna nodded. "What about her mind? Is she…? I mean…"

"Her sleep is dreamless, do not fret; she is undisturbed by the realm between sleep and the waking world. However much of her unconscious thoughts seem to be of you. She has missed you." The Chronicler said before he stepped back and gave Elsa her space as she slept with Anna stroking her muzzle. They needed time to themselves, he knew.

For the next few days, both Anna and the Chronicler kept a close watch on the Azure Dragon's condition. Elsa continued to sleep the entire time but it seemed that she needed it as the Chronicler deduced that she lacked any sort of rest or sustenance. Anna frowned at the thought of Elsa starving herself and refusing to rest during the entire time they had been separated. But at least now she was sleeping peacefully enough. She felt thankful that no nightmares haunted the dragon's dreams.

While Elsa recovered, Anna had asked for the Chronicler to teach her more about dragons, including their language. And while he agreed, he thought it best to give a full lesson once Elsa was well enough to join them as there was much she needed to know as well.

One day, Elsa finally awoke, though not fully. She was still disoriented and dazed but seemed to have gathered enough energy to open her eyes and look around.

Despite this, the injured dragon refused to eat. The Chronicler would approach her and offer fresh meat to her, but the younger dragon refused by either going back to sleep or looking away from the offer. Even when Anna attempted to coax her, Elsa refused her also; though Anna suspected that Elsa was also still too exhausted to recognize her entirely.  
Most of the Azure Dragon's days consisted of sleeping while her wounds healed. The process was almost painfully slow but it was better than her not recovering at all, and that was enough for Anna.

As much as possible, she would spend her time with her dragon companion; simply wanting to be near her after so long. The Chronicler would even stay with them while he tutored Anna in Dovahzul, and despite how confusing it became at times, Anna found herself progressively picking up on the language after the Chronicler reassured her that it would take some time to learn but she had been doing well so far.

The princess also made sure to spend some of her time practicing her swordsmanship. It had been a while since she swung her sword around, and it showed. At times she kept dropping her blade or stumbled a bit. But once she spent enough time training herself, she could feel herself get used to the feel of wielding a weapon again.

She returned to where Elsa continued to sleep and found the Chronicler checking on her. He glanced at the princess before bowing his head respectfully and headed to his library.

Once they were alone, Anna rested her forehead against Elsa's snout. She still had so much to say to her. "Elsa… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you away, but I was just so upset. I didn't know much about you and you never said much about yourself. And then when Malachi…" The redhead grits her teeth. "I'm such an idiot!"  
A low painful growl and stirring made her jump. Anna stepped back a bit to see Elsa looking right at her. Her blue eyes seemed hazed over from sleep but at the same time she seemed—albeit only slightly—aware of what was happening and who she was looking at.

"… Lokalaat…?" She sounded weak, tired beyond belief and did not have that strength she always walked around with. Instead she was a broken beast.

"Hey… Are you…feeling any better?" Anna asked with a small smile, attempting to ease whatever inner torment the dragon was feeling. Just hearing Elsa's usual endearment even though she still had no idea what it meant had made Anna's heart hopeful that there were no real hard feelings between them. Elsa looked anything but angry, or perhaps it was because she was exhausted but Anna could not feel any semblance of anger coming from the Azure Dragon.

Elsa continued to stare at the redhead before weakly trying to slide her head closer to her. Anna touched the dragon's snout gently and caressed the blue scales. How Elsa missed this touch, this oddly gentle and soothing touch of a human. No, not a human. _Anna_, she had missed Anna and even in such a state, the dragon could feel her heart sing.  
"Don't wake me from this dream… Let me remain here, even if I have to sleep forever." Elsa said softly as she nuzzled against Anna's hand.

"You're not dreaming. I _am_ here and I won't leave you alone again. I swear to you," Anna said firmly but gently. Elsa's eyes shone in disbelief and it seemed as if she wished to say something, only for the words to die before she could even do. Anna noticed her distress and stroked her muzzle again. "Easy… It's okay, I'm here. See? I'm alive and so are you; we both have been for a while now."

The dragon carefully moved her arm and lifted a paw to gentle touch Anna's face. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against those familiar blue scales, pressing a kiss against one of Elsa's claws. Relief filled them both as the realization that they were indeed both still very much alive sunk in.  
Elsa purred lightly while Anna laughed out her relief, wrapping her arms around the dragon's large neck, rubbing her face against the slightly damaged scales.

"How is this real?" Elsa whimpered, nuzzling her muzzle closer to her human companion.

Anna tightened her arms around Elsa's neck. "I missed you so much…! I'm so…so sorry."

The Azure Dragon lifted her head off the ground a little. "For…what?"

"For what I did back then… For sending you away," Anna reminded, looking rueful.

Elsa said nothing, and then huffed. She attempted to stand, much to Anna's dismay. "Wait, what are you doing? Elsa, stop! Don't move you need to rest! Stop, damn it!"

The Azure Dragon paused and looked at the princess. Her teal eyes were holding her with an angry glare and Elsa immediately lowered her head and winced as she lay back down. The dragon hissed when she felt her wounds react and Anna placed her hand on her neck comfortingly.

As Anna watched the expressions on Elsa's face, her own expression softened and she sighed. "Elsa, I don't hate you. I never did. I was just upset that I learned all of that and…" She shook her head before she could start rambling. "The point is that I don't hate you, and I'm sorry for sending you away like I did. I wasn't sure how to react. But I know better now; I realize that…you really didn't know."

Elsa let out a groaning sound and looked away, refusing to say anymore about the subject. Anna frowned and opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself upon seeing the sad glint in the dragon's eye. It reminded her of _that_ certain memory she had witnessed. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck; it was probably best not to push the subject _yet_. She would drop it for now, but she knew they could not keep pushing it aside.

The Azure Dragon let out a yawn and closed her eyes, taken by slumber once again. Anna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Elsa's snout before leaving to join the Chronicler in his library.

She did not need to say a thing; he could guess what she must be thinking when he looked at her somber expression. Instead he turned his attention to the shelves and the books while Anna did the same to another shelf, though she could not really read the language written on the books.

"I am sure she just needs time, young one. By the sound of how she addressed you, it is quite clear to me that she holds no ill will against you," The Chronicler said as he rearranged his books with a flick of his paw. The books them moved and levitated to their desired positions.

Anna sighed as she lost focus on trying to look at each of the books' spine. "She's trying to avoid the subject… I guess I can understand why, but we can't leave it at that. And I can't let Elsa go on with holding back everything she feels. It'll only make things worse… At least, that's what I feel."

The old dragon nodded. "Understandable. But for now, patience is the best approach. You are both welcome to remain here for as long as you need to." He paused for a moment before looking at the princess. "Ah, my apologies! I must not keep the both of you cooped up in here. You may also step outside whenever you wish."

"Outside…?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I forgot to mention that this place is merely my homestead. Come, and see." He stepped towards two large doors and pushed it open.  
Anna winced slightly as the light from the outside world shone into the room. She followed the old dragon out and found herself standing on a large, wide balcony. She glanced to her side to see an old man in place of the dragon. He smiled and nodded to the side. Anna stepped towards the railing and gasped at the sight.

Before her was a view of the most beautiful valley she had ever seen. The mountains were high and majestic, the grass and trees were a wonderful green and there was much life running through the valley. She looked own a bit and realized that the Chronicler's home was like an enormous temple made of stone, overlooking the beauty of wherever they are.

"This is your home? It's like you have your own private island!" Anna said in amazement.

The Chronicler chuckled. "Indeed. This place provides me with all that I need; prey, water… Though I admit the solitude can be quite lonely but I enjoy the peace and quiet. You and Elsa are welcome to explore as you like." He retreated back into his library and Anna felt the urge to run down and look around.

She returned inside to check on Elsa who was still in a deep slumber. Her breathing was calm which seemed to be a good sign; at least she did not suffer from any nightmares. Perhaps she was too exhausted for even that.  
Anna sat beside the sleeping dragon and ran her hand along Elsa's neck and moved down towards her side where she noticed the bandages. Gently and carefully, she ran her fingers over them. She froze when Elsa seemed to wince but did not awaken. This dragon had been through so much.

Anna slid closer and laid her head on top of Elsa's muzzle, caressing the blue scales softly and comfortingly. The dragon still did not awaken and the redhead slowly got to her feet; it was probably best to give Elsa her space. In the meantime she could head out and explore the rest of the Chronicler's home.

Once she left, Elsa opened one eye, her gaze trailing after the redhead as she stepped out. The Azure Dragon sluggishly lifted her head and tried to move. "I would not recommend doing that, young dragon." The Chronicler said as he approached her. He watched her struggle for a moment before the pain became too much and she laid back down, feeling defeated yet again. She glanced up at him in an almost distrustful manner. The older dragon lifted a paw reassuringly. "Peace, young dragon. I am an ally to you and Princess Anna. She had insisted on going to you despite her own weakened condition you see. And now you are in my home where you may rest and regain your strength."

"Why…?" Elsa's growled softly.

The Chronicler regarded her carefully. "Your mate is concerned about you. Dreh ni vos ek ath."

Elsa looked away and sighed. "Zu'u dreh ni hind wah ahraan ek orin zos…" It pained her to even think about parting ways with Anna again, but the princess had been through enough already and it was not even her burden to begin with. She had taken Anna away from her kingdom and that had not been her right to do so. "Zu'u lost drun ek ganog faazhus."

The Chronicler straightened. "You have much on your mind. If you will allow me to, I can help clear the mist that has clouded your thoughts."

Elsa looked at him cautiously for a long moment before sighing in defeat. "I have nothing more to lose."

* * *

It was beautiful outside; the air was fresh and it calmed Anna immensely. She nearly forgot all her troubles as she took a walk. It must truly be lonely to have such a large span of territory to yourself, but she had a feeling the Chronicle choice to live in isolation despite the loneliness. Was it all a part of being a Chronicler?

She could hear the sounds of wildlife roaming free and by the sound if it; it seems the Chronicler won't ever go hungry. The redhead sighed, wishing she had Elsa with her at the moment to share the view. Despite how happy Elsa had seemed to see her again, Anna could not help but wonder if the Azure Dragon was upset with her, or if there was something else on her mind. Elsa was obviously trying to avoid talking about what happened, but how long would she be able to hold it in?

She knew they needed to talk about it, but at the same time she did not want to force it out of Elsa. However, she may need to if the dragon continued to avoid speaking about it. Anna shook her head. She would not think about that now; for now she would enjoy the feeling of running free before she returned inside and check in on Elsa again.

Taking a deep breath, she began a brisk walk and took in the sounds and smells of the valley.

* * *

Anna returned to the Chronicler's temple later that day, having been distracted by how much she enjoyed being outside after staying inside and resting for so long. She had attempted to practice with her sword but her arms were still rather shaky and worn out though it was not as bad as before; she managed a couple of swings without a problem but she still grew tired easily.

When Anna went to check on Elsa, she found the dragon awake and reading a book that was perched between her arms. Elsa looked so distant and it was clear that she was deep in thought, though Anna could not tell what they may be as the dragon's expression was quite neutral, and Anna had a feeling she knew what book Elsa was looking at.

The redhead approached carefully and cleared her throat. "Elsa…?"

Icy-blue eyes glanced at her. "Anna. Are you alright?" The concern in her voice touched the princess and it made her hopeful that they could properly reconcile after all. She made her way over and Elsa made no attempt to shy away as the redhead sat down and leaned against the dragon's large arm.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You look terrible— not that you look bad! I meant the condition you're in… You know what I mean." Anna said, blushing in embarrassment. She heard the dragon chuckle but then stop as soon as it started. She looked up to see the pained expression on her face. Something was definitely bothering her.

"… I have been doing some thinking…when we parted ways," Elsa began, "I didn't want to believe anything Malachi told us and for a moment, I did not. But the more I thought about it, the more these thoughts entered my head. Thoughts—no, memories I never knew I had. I tried to shake them off but they became too familiar to me, even if they were so foggy. But then…" Elsa looked down at the book she had been looking at. "It all suddenly became so clear; everything came back to me. Some parts are still a blur but…"

Anna nodded when she glanced at familiar page. "I know." When the dragon gave her a surprised look, Anna ran a finger down her braid where the white streak used to be. "He showed it to me; I asked him to. I saw everything."

Elsa lowered her head. "How could I not remember…? All this time…I was nothing but a lie." Her voice turned into a growl. "Who am I? _What_ am I?"

"You are Elsa, an Azure Dragon. You possess greatness in you that you have yet to accept." The Chronicler said, catching Anna off guard by his sudden appearance. The older dragon sat on his haunches. "You were born with the power to possess and master all elements, yet you chose to master ice. Granted, you were thrust into something far beyond even your understanding that you were unable to realize it."

Elsa snarled and looked at the book again; yes she had seen it. Einon had pillaged her true birth home and stole her away. How was she to know she had been more than an ice dragon? But it was no form of comfort. She had been living as an ice dragon for so long, she was not sure she could just accept this.

The Chronicler placed his paw on her shoulder comfortingly. "I could provide you with my tutelage, if you wish."

Understanding what he meant, Elsa suddenly smacked his paw away. "No." She winced as she forced herself to stand despite Anna's scolding protests. "I want nothing more to do with the Azure Dragon. I appreciate what you are doing for Anna and myself… But I won't take your training."  
She turned away and moved towards the exit, leaving Anna and the Chronicler watching as she walked off, clearly more upset than she had been earlier.

"I apologize. I was too forward with what I had said," The old dragon said to the redhead. "She'd regained her memories and everything had been too much for her to take in all at once."

Anna shook her head. "No, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong, really. There's also still so much I want to talk to her about but I don't know how to broach the subject without upsetting her, even if it is something so hard to deal with. I guess I don't have the right since I don't even know the kind of pain she had gone through."

She felt an old wrinkled hand lift her chin. The old man in front of her smiled warmly. "Be there for her. You are her most precious companion, that much I could see, and at this very moment whether either of you realize it or not, you need to be with each other."

Anna was silent for a while before her eyes began to shine with life again. She nodded and smiled back before leaving to follow Elsa out.

* * *

She found Elsa not too far away from the temple, her wings folded down with her head bowed low. Anna stepped closer and Elsa made no indication that she noticed her presence. However at that moment, words seemed to be unnecessary.  
Elsa glanced over at Anna and the redhead just smiled at her. The dragon lowered her head down to her level and purred as the princess stroked her snout and muzzle, savoring the warmth that ignited inside both of them as they finally took in the fact that they were together again.

Anna suddenly felt strong, lean arms wrap around her and she tightened her hold on the dragon's human guise before pulling away slightly back to look at her.  
Even in her human form, Elsa's beaten up condition was obvious. Perhaps even more so than in her true form. Her bangs which was usually slicked back on top of her head now fell over her eyes and she looked quite ruffled, even the slightly loose shirt, and breeches she was wearing, but despite all that Anna's heart still skipped a beat whenever she looked at her; Elsa was still as beautiful as ever.

The icy woman nuzzled her nose against Anna's in an almost cautious manner; as if afraid she might end up upsetting her human companion. The redhead smiled and lifted a hand to stroke Elsa's cheek, running her thumb over her lips. She stepped back and took Elsa's hand in hers and led her forward. Elsa tilted her head slightly but willingly followed behind her human companion.

Anna retraced her steps from earlier that day. She was going to do her damn hardest to lift Elsa's spirits. They finally stopped once they reached a lake that was well-hidden by the thick vegetation. Elsa looked at the princess and she chuckled sheepishly. "I've been doing a lot of exploring…"

Elsa stepped closer to the water's edge and looked down at her reflection. Her true form shone through despite her still wearing her human guise. She sighed and glanced away; her own reflection reminded her of what she was and was not. She stepped back from the water, not realizing the bits of snow slowly falling around her. Anna moved closer to her and stood at her side.

The blonde glanced at her, and then suddenly noticed the falling snowflakes and hastily dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Anna cleared her throat and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. They remained staring at the lake in silence, only finding comfort in each other's presence.

Before Elsa noticed what she was up to, Anna walked to the water's edge and suddenly jumped in. The disguised dragon blinked and tilted her head in confusion as Anna swan around for a bit and then dove into the water.

Anna resurfaced and sighed content as she felt the water against her skin through her clothes, not minding that they were soaked now. Elsa continued to stand by and watch, unsure what the princess was trying to accomplish, but said nothing.  
The redhead looked at her and gestured for Elsa to join her, which caught the icy woman off guard. She stepped back again, slightly as if afraid to move any closer to Anna until her human companion made her way over and offered her hand.

She took Anna's hand and stepped into the water, not at all bothered by her ice-made clothes getting wet. Elsa leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Anna's, nuzzling her gently. The princess cupped the blonde's cheeks. "Elsa… I hate seeing you like this. Whatever it is, can't we just talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Elsa turned her head away.

Anna frowned at her. "No, there _is_ something to talk about! You've been avoiding this the entire time. Granted you were asleep most of the time, and I understand that it hurts to even think about it, you can't continue concealing what you're feeling!"

Elsa grits her teeth and clenched her firsts. "And what is it you want me to say? What is there to talk about, exactly? My entire life, my entire being had been a lie! I don't know what else I could be missing or what else I may have forgotten!" Ice formed around her hand but she held it back. "I wasn't like this before… I was different. I…never used to hate humans; I was more curious than anything. But then one day I became someone else."

The blonde ran a hand through her hair in frustration and began pacing in the water. Anna felt her concern grow as she watched her dragon companion grow all the more irritable and depressed. "I'd forgotten my own life, I forgotten myself… I even forgot my own son! How could I have forgotten him?" Elsa cried out to the skies. "My own son!"

Anna winced but stood her ground as Elsa's voice began to deepen back to a dragon's roar, and the air growing colder and colder.

Despite the wind blowing cold gusts and the water almost freezing from Elsa's torment and pain, Anna moved closer to her and placed a hand on the taller woman's cheek. Elsa tensed and glanced at the redhead cautiously. Anna just smiled in understanding and gently made Elsa face her completely, never taking her hand away from the blonde's cheek.  
The Azure Dragon's eyes softened slightly at the touch and she nuzzled against the redhead's cheek, even turning her head slightly to lick her palm shyly and affectionately, earning a blush and relieved gasp from Anna.

Elsa moved closer to her, and a glint caught her eye. At that moment, the blonde's heart stopped when she saw the snowflake-shaped pendant around Anna's neck. She lifted a hand and gently touched the snowflake, instantly recognizing her own handiwork. "You still…have this?"

"I never took it off. How could I even think to do that?" Anna said in a low voice, placing her hand on top of Elsa's. "It's important to me, because _you_ are important to me." At that moment, she felt the atmosphere grow warm again now that the dragon was calm.

The blonde said no more and turned her head away again.

Anna ran her hands down Elsa's shoulders, then back up to grip at the lapels of her white shirt, blushing when she realized how low the shirt dipped; just enough to get a rather attractive view of Elsa's chest; how wonderful a man's clothes looked on a woman… Unable to resist the temptation, she ran a finger along Elsa's collarbones, then down right above the valley between her breasts that the shirt showed off before making the bold move of leaning forward and running her lips down the taller woman's neck, to her upper chest.  
Elsa nudged her head against Anna's in an affectionate manner as a response and let out a mix between a light purr and chuffle. The redhead cupped her cheeks and leaned up to touch her lips to Elsa's.

She could feel the blonde's hesitation and pulled away only slightly to look at her. She saw the worry in those blue eyes, the doubts the dragon was having. Anna kissed her again, deeper this time. She wanted to take away Elsa's pain or at least help her forget about it for a while. Once Elsa began to respond, Anna felt herself being pulled closer to the taller woman's body. Their chest pressed together and warmth spread throughout their bodies at the contact.

Elsa broke the kissed and pressed her nose to Anna's hair, committing her sweet scent to memory and nuzzling the soft fiery locks. She let out a chuffing sound again; how she missed the feel of Anna, and her scent. She had grown so used to her being there that Elsa felt lost when they had separated.

However, she still felt as if she did not deserve to hold Anna so close like this. Something inside her was taunting her, telling her two things at once; she was not good enough for Anna, and that she was pathetic for depending on a human. Elsa let out a self-loathing snarl and Anna looked at her worriedly. The blonde rested her head on Anna's shoulder and trembled as she nuzzled her roughly, attempting to shake the demeaning thoughts out of her mind.

The princess ran her hands through Elsa's silvery blonde locks before she gently made her stand straight. Elsa looked more than a little concerned but Anna just smiled reassuringly and slowly ran her hands up along Elsa's hair, bringing her bangs back into its usual slicked-back appearance.  
Elsa looked surprised, worried, and puzzled and tilted her head slightly. However, she did not object when the redhead took her hand and led her out of the water.

Anna was not done; she was going to keep going until the dragon remembered how to smile again.

Anna led Elsa away from the hidden lake, ignoring their soaked clothing, and brought her to another part of the valley she had explored earlier.  
Everything was so green and lovely; the entire place held a majestic presence that would make anyone swoon. Even the wildlife was plentiful and hardy. Anna kept a hold on the blonde's hand and glanced at her.

Elsa looked just as entranced despite herself. Never before had she seen such a large, open valley. A place where it felt as if she need not hide, a place where she could freely roam and roar into the skies.

Anna grinned and, before Elsa could react, ran down into the valley towards the herd of musk ox. The blonde's eyes widened in shock as the herd began to flee from the scene with Anna running next to the herd at a safe distance. Elsa shook her head and dashed after her.

Anna looked beside her to see the Azure Dragon running by her side; her four muscular and powerful legs, and paws giving her an advantage of speed, and yet she remained beside Anna the whole time. It was a lovely sight to behold as princess and dragon ran together beside a wild ox herd.

The two sides then parted ways but Anna kept running forward with the dragon still running beside her, her footsteps thundering throughout the valley. She laughed as the wind blew in her hair; never before had she felt this free in her life!

Elsa looked her way and felt her heart race at the sight of seeing the princess so happy and carefree. In that moment it was like the dragon felt everything the princess was feeling as they ran together, having not a care in the world except for each other and the beauty around them. They were free to just be.

* * *

Their run left them panting and quite tired, but exhilarated later that day. Now they sat side by side on a hill, gazing into the distance. No words were exchanged between them as there was no need for any. They basked in the beauty of where they were, and each other's presence.

Anna leaned back against her hands as she gazed up at the sky and enjoyed the feel of the refreshing breeze.

Elsa sat on her haunches beside her, stealing glances at companion but feeling unsure of what to do next. She did not wish to speak, but it was becoming rather difficult to keep anything from Anna anymore. But what could she say? How would Anna react and feel after all this?  
The Azure Dragon kept quiet for another long moment and the princess did not seem like she planned on starting a conversation at the moment. All she did was take in the scene and stay close to the dragon.

Steeling herself, Elsa spoke. "I'm sorry, Anna." The redhead looked at her with a startled expression but did not say a word and let the dragon continue. "I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this… You are supposed to be home with your family, safe and out of harm's way. But like a fool I thought I could protect you. That day when Einon intruded on Arendelle, I took you away because I thought I was keeping you safe, keeping you far from harm. But thinking back to that time, I now realize that I did it because _I_ was the one who wanted to feel safe. I took you away from your home because I was selfish, because I wanted to keep you with me even when I had no right to."

Anna watched her carefully and kept silent, sensing that the dragon had much she needed to get off her chest.

"All this time I thought I was protecting you when all I ever did was brought more danger to you. I somehow convinced myself that you needed protecting even when I saw how capable you were and I foolishly kept going thinking that I was driving our enemies away from you when I kept inviting more instead. Then one day I came to the realization that…I was the one who needed protecting. You are much stronger than I could ever be. A part of me despised that; I am a dragon and I have powers beyond anything a human could ever imagine and yet I was dependent on one. It was pathetic; I felt pathetic, so I pushed away those thoughts and kept lying to myself, and to you. When…I looked into my book, I finally came to a conclusion…" Elsa trailed off; looking at the distance and feeling her heart grow heavy.

"What conclusion?" Anna asked softly, gently.

"I am no protector. All I am is a pathetic coward, a _lizard_, a weakling… How could I have believed that I could protect you when I could not even protect my own son? How could I claim to be powerful when all this time, _you_ had been the one to protect me? I even forgot who I was, who I am… And now I feel even more lost than ever. Even though I remember now, there are still memories that are so foggy." The Azure Dragon huffed in an attempt to try and seem nonchalant. "If there is one thing I am more than a coward, it's a monster."

Anna tensed and stood up, clenching her fists. "Don't you _ever_ call yourself that! You are _not_ a monster!"

Elsa turned her head to look down at her. "Can you honestly say that I am not? You said yourself that you had looked into that book; you saw everything. How can you not say I am a monster? I killed many humans, I _destroyed_ a kingdom!"

"But were you even aware of what you were doing?" Anna argued, "You've been tracking down the prince who killed your son for so long that in that time, you lost your head. You stopped thinking clearly. You weren't yourself! I am not saying that all those other people deserved what happened, but your son didn't deserve to get killed either! I know that if you had not lost your mind, you wouldn't have hurt all those other people, you would have only gone for the prince. And it was in the past, Elsa! The Southern Isles has been a dead land for years now."

"Of all people, you should know that isn't an excuse! What I did… What I was capable of… Who's to say I won't suddenly…!" Elsa stopped herself and realized she had lifted a paw and clenched it into a fist. The dragon snarled at herself and looked away. Anna could see her shoulders shaking.

"You won't hurt me. If you wanted to, you could have done so already at any time. But you didn't. And you're not weak, and you are not a coward… You did protect me, so of course I wanted to protect you in return. Not because I owed you, but because you mean so much to me. Why can't you see that?" Anna placed a hand on the dragon's large paw. "You would never bring harm to me or Arendelle like that."

"How can you say that when you had seen what I could do? I am a danger to you." Elsa's fangs gnashed together but she kept looking away from Anna. Sweet, kind, just, and lion-hearted Anna…

"You have a good heart, Elsa. You're a good person—well a good dragon, but dragons are people too! Not in a human way, I just meant you have feelings, and morals, and…you know what I mean!" Anna was rambling again and the dragon could not help but smirk a bit at that. It was still endearing.

The smirk then vanished from her expression as the gloom returned in an instant. "… Who am I? I was not like this, but I don't know how I was back then either. I went on with my life as someone else, I still cannot remember who I truly am no matter how hard I try to remember."

Anna straightened and looked up at her. "You are Elsa. You are who and what you choose to be; nobody can tell you who you are or who you should be. It is your choice and it all starts with you. You can choose your own path in life; if your previous path was different, you can always go down a different route."  
When the dragon still refused to look at her, Anna stroked her arm comfortingly. "And…what happened to your son is not your fault."

"I should have never left him alone. I should have stayed! I could have prevented him from dying! Instead I failed him; I failed the one who made my life worth living. How could I keep my new reason for being safe as well?" Elsa shut her eyes and her claws dug into the earth. "How could I keep _you_ safe?"

"Elsa… It's okay to cry. Even dragons have to cry at times, right? It's not weakness to cry or show emotion, it's okay to express yourself, and it's okay to feel hurt. I'm right here for you, so please…don't conceal what you're feeling."

The Azure Dragon looked at her and Anna felt her own heart break at the sight; Elsa's eyes were glowing brightly, but this time they held sadness and shone with unshed tears. She had been holding back so much, deep down inside of her. Anna nodded encouragingly and Elsa lifted her head and roared.  
Anna stayed by her side the entire time, wiping her eyes as she listened to the broken cries of a once proud and majestic beast. Even mighty beings such as dragons could fall, and they needed someone to pick them up again whether they admitted it or not.

Soon, the dragon's roars stopped and faded into the distance. Elsa relaxed slightly but her body still shuddered with tears. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna looked at her curiously. "For what?"

"For coming into my life."

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done. It took a while and I really struggled with this one quite a bit, and I apologize for that. I hope it still came out nicely and that you enjoyed the chapter. Also, it has been a while since any Dovahzul had been spoken, I noticed! And for those of you who are curious; a chuffle or chuff is a sound (known as "prusten") that tigers and snow leopards make since they cannot purr like house cats can. The sound was stuck in my head the entire time so I ended up imagining it in the scene.**

**I am also working on the next chapter right away along with another fic that I really need to update. Anyway, hope you all had a pleasant read!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul****:**

"**Dreh ni vos ek ath" – Do not let her despair**

"**Zu'u dreh ni hind wah ahraan ek orin zos…" - I do not wish to hurt her even more…**

"**Zu'u lost drun ek ganog faazhus" – I have caused her enough misery**


	21. Chapter 21: Hil ahrk Sil

**Chapter 21: Hil ahrk Sil**

Kristoff and Sven returned to the Valley of the Living Rock, determined to get some answers from the trolls. They had to know _something_, didn't they?  
The reindeer made a groaning noise as he looked at Kristoff and nudged his elbow. The ice harvester sighed and stroked Sven behind the ear; he knew that his longtime companion was worried, Kristoff was worried as well.

He still remembered that vision Pabbie had caught and though he was fairly certain Elsa was a good dragon, he could not be fully sure until the vision made sense. He had to confront the troll leader for that. "Are you ready, Sven?" Kristoff asked and received a loud reassuring huff in response.

Kristoff knew Anna trusted Elsa completely, but he was still all too concerned about Pabbie's vision especially since the dragon in it looked similar to Elsa. Whatever it meant, it clearly concerned the both of them and he would be damned before he let anything happened to his closest friend. And if it would somehow help him find a way to keep Elsa from doing anything rash, he would take that as well.

They approached Pabbie who they found standing in the middle of the valley with a thoughtful look on his face. The old troll turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled at the pair. "Kristoff and Sven, nice of you to visit."

"Hi Grand Pabbie…" Kristoff said with a smile of his own as he knelt down to the troll's level, and Sven grunted in greeting. "Listen, we wanted to talk to you about something…important."

The rock troll elder tilted his head slightly, noticing how serious Kristoff was being. Kristoff never acted like this unless it was something urgent. Pabbie straightened. "What seems to be the trouble, young one?" He asked kindly.

Kristoff felt like a young boy who was about to confess to something he did wrong and may get a scolding for it. He shook his head and exhaled slowly. "Well, you see… I… We visited the other day and…" He trailed off.

Pabbie looked surprised. "You did? I did not see you at all on that day."

Sven looked at the blonde man and snorted. Kristoff shoved his snout. "Well I had to leave quickly… Grand Pabbie? I have a confession, sort of. That day, I saw that you were… Well that is to say…" Sven nudged him roughly again and Kristoff groaned. "I saw the vision; the one with the dragons. And Anna."

The rock troll sighed. "Oh Kristoff… You weren't supposed to see that. But truthfully, I do not understand it either."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked worriedly. Grand Pabbie would usually know what his visions mean, but hearing him say that he had no idea what it meant this time was beginning to concern the ice harvester. Even Sven seemed just as worried.

"I have never seen anything like this before, so I am uncertain what it could really mean. I have never seen the likes of such a dragon before… I may have a hunch…but it may be incorrect." Pabbie said, lowering his head. He had been thinking about the shocking vision for a long while now, but he still had no idea what to make of it.

Kristoff shook his head. "But you know what happened to Anna right?"

The old troll nodded. "Yes, I did indeed hear that she had been spirited away. By a blue dragon… And yet I feel that you may have also assisted her in some way."

"I just hope I did the right thing. I'm trusting Anna on this, but…" The ice harvester trailed off.

Pabbie nodded in understanding. "You are still concerned about the blue dragon. I can see why, and I will do my best to learn what I can. In the meantime, come rest for as long as you need to; Bulda and the others have missed you and you certainly look like you could use a break." The old rock troll smiled kindly.

Kristoff and Sven nodded and went off to greet the rest of the rock troll family who had gathered around to enthusiastically tell Kristoff of their day while Grand Pabbie mind began reeling with many questions that even he found difficult to answer. But were there any answers to be had? Or did they simply have to wait for it to come to them?

* * *

As the sun began to sink beyond the horizon, both dragon and princess decided to find a place to spend the night and return to the Chronicler's temple the next day. Mostly because they were reluctant to leave behind the beautiful wilderness they had experienced.

Anna led them to a wall covered by thick vegetation curtaining it, but once she pushed them aside, it revealed a large cave entrance. "I found earlier but I thought I'd wait before seeing what's inside. But I guess we should find out now."  
Elsa merely nodded and ducked her head slightly as she stepped inside. She sniffed the air for any sign of life residing inside the cave, before turning back to the redhead and nodded for her to enter as well. It was empty.

After she had let out all her anguish, Elsa had been rather silent for the rest of their explorations, but Anna did not mind. She gave the dragon space to clear her head, and she felt that the worse was over for now.

"I think we can rest here for the night. Better get a fire started…" Anna said as Elsa settled down onto the cave floor. At the mention of starting a fire, she huffed and glared at her paws. She did not want to be reminded that she may hold more than just ice at her disposal.  
She rested her head on top of her paws and watched as Anna ran around gathering materials for a campfire. The dragon resisted the urge to snicker whenever the redhead stumbled or nearly tripped on something. When she did let out a snicker, Anna would glare at her playfully as she set everything up.

Once the princess got a fire going, she sat down and leaned back against Elsa's side. "You know…I'm really proud of you, Elsa."

It took a while before the dragon responded with a quiet "… Why is that?"

"You've had a lot bottled up inside you, and you finally allowed yourself to let it all go." Anna said, watching the flames. "To make yourself vulnerable like that really shows your strength." The dragon pressed her snout against Anna's arm gently and received a gentle caress in return.  
The redhead gasped when she felt her back suddenly press up against a firm but soft chest with familiar arms wrapping around her. She blushed as she felt Elsa's breasts touch her back but continued to focus on the fire. Her mind and heart were racing to the point that she was certain the blonde could hear the thundering in her chest.

Elsa lifted a hand to tap on the snowflake pendant with a finger. She did not need to say anything; Anna knew what she was trying to ask. "It came from you, so it also reminds me of you. I always feel like you are with me no matter where I am, even when we are apart… I never want to be without you again."

"I'm sorry for all the misfortune, Anna." The dragon said sadly, her voice emitted a sad growl. "Einon is after me and you are in his way."

"And I will keep getting in the way," Anna said and her teal eyes shone with determination.

Elsa placed her head back down on her paws and let out a deep sigh; her breaking down a while back had helped slightly but she still had concerns and insecurities. She was unsure how to get back on her feet despite seeming to have calmed down; the dragon felt like she would easily stumble and fall at any moment, and yet the princess was still here with her despite it all.

"I promise you that once all this is over, I will take you home." The dragon swore and Anna could see the worry in her eyes.

"Elsa… Once this is all over, I still want us to spend time together. I still want to be with you, now and even later after all this. So please don't make that face." She said as she stroked the dragon's muzzle lovingly.

The Azure Dragon shook her head in protest. "Your kingdom, your mother and father. They know what I am now—"

Anna pressed her hand on top of Elsa's muzzle and the dragon got the message. "Yes, I remember that. And like I said before; I will explain everything to them. They're not bad people, Elsa. I know they will come to understand if I tell them everything."

"Can they accept me after they learned what I had done to the Seven Isles? If I had been capable of destroying those islands, I can destroy Arendelle just as easily," The dragon snarled.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "You need to stop being so negative. I'm aware of what you can do, Elsa. I have seen it, remember? I have said it already, and I will say it again until you get it through your thick skull; you wouldn't harm Arendelle like that."  
When Elsa turned away, the redhead sensed there was something else on her mind. She could guess what it was by the look on the dragon's face despite Elsa's attempts to remain nonchalant. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"What makes you say that?" The dragon snorted, letting out puffs of cold mist out of her nostrils.

"It's about…you not really being an ice dragon, isn't it?" Anna said and knew she hit her mark when the dragon tensed.

Elsa got up, crouching as if backed into a corner. "The Azure Dragons were respected and were entrusted the power of nearly all elements, they were allowed to have and be given power for a good cause, and look at what had happened! They changed…they craved more power, they lusted for gold and riches, and they reveled at destruction of life, if not the imprisonment and servitude of all!"

Anna got up and reached out to touch Elsa's snout and moved closer to her. "Is that what you're so worried about? Are you afraid that you might end up like those Azure Dragons who became power-hungry? Elsa…you are nothing like those dragons. They _chose_ to go down that path; they _chose_ to want more power. They chose to hurt other dragons, and people."

The Azure Dragon shook her head. "I don't even know if I even have the willpower to resist temptation. Just because I can choose who I want to be, it does not guarantee I would not be tempted; it is different to say that you would not be tempted from actually being and attempting to fight the temptation."

"You really need to have more faith in yourself. You've been doing well on your own so far, haven't you?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"You still cannot expect me to just accept that! I have been an ice dragon all my life, but now I have to just take in the fact that I am something else?" The dragon argued, and the cave felt a little colder. Anna looked at the dragon with a frown. But before she could protest, Elsa looked at her sternly. "Tell me this, Anna… If you had been born into a simple life as one of the citizens of Arendelle and lived a happy life as an ordinary girl, how would you feel if one day someone were to reveal to you that you were actually the princess? That all this time you belonged in a royal family—that all this time you were to inherit the duties that came with your status and birth?"

Anna tensed. "I…" She shook her head as the thought came to her, and thought back to how Elsa had truly believed she had been a mere ice dragon rather than a dragon that was looked upon with respect or fear. "I'm sorry… I guess I didn't think of it that way. But you still are—"

Elsa snarled. "I don't care. I want nothing to do with what comes with that name."

The blue dragon let out a sigh and settled back down, trying to calm herself, and soon the cave became less cold and the warmth of the fire was able to touch both of them once again. Anna sat back down and leaned against her once more. She could understand Elsa's worries, though she wished there was more she could do. It hurt to see the dragon suffer through such internal conflict and all she could do was offer words of encouragement.

"Lokalaat… I'm sorry, I lost my head." Elsa apologized, catching the princess off guard. "Truthfully, I worry that one day you would see that maybe I am not as good as you think I am… In fact I doubt myself as well even though you tell me that I wouldn't hurt you. I still don't know the real me that well, and I fear that…that this isn't who I am." Elsa shook her head. "I'm just being selfish again; I talk about how I hate causing you so much trouble, and yet I cannot ever bring myself to let you go because I might lose my sanity without you there with me."

Anna smiled gently and glanced over her shoulder when she felt the warmth of a woman's arms around her. She reached back and dug her fingers in that fine silvery-blonde hair. "Alright, if you can't believe in yourself, then believe in _me_. Believe that I won't ever leave you alone again, and that…" The redhead blushed, "…that if you ever feel lost, I will be by your side and we can be lost together."

"You're just full of surprises. In an odd way." Elsa said with a huff but Anna could sense a smile coming from the woman behind her despite the words.

"I'm beginning to think you're just trying to compliment me whenever you say that," The redhead teased.

Elsa choked on her own breath and looked away, glaring at nothing. However, the appearance of a blush on her cheeks made Anna giggle and nestle comfortably against the blonde, smiling to herself as she watched the flames dance. Behind her, Elsa began to relax as well and rest her chin on the redhead's shoulder before letting out a sigh.  
The disguised dragon did her best to push away the fears she had inside of her. As much as she wished to deny it, she knew Anna would be able to see through her. Somehow, the feisty princess has come to know her so well, even if Elsa did not know herself as much as she thought. While she still felt so confused and frustrated at everything she had remembered and learned about herself, being with Anna made everything rather bearable.

"I really missed being with you like this, Elsa. Granted, I've been asleep have the time, but still!" Anna said, breaking the silence.

The blonde looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Asleep?"

"Oh, right…" Anna blushed and rubbed the back of her head. She lifted her sleeve to show Elsa a healing gash on her arm. The blonde tensed and her eyes moved with a mixture of emotions. "Remember our battle with Malachi? Well…I ended up having this and apparently…it was poisonous and I passed out…for a long time." She told Elsa about being caught between the waking and dream world and what she encountered there while the Chronicler guided her as much as he allowed himself to until she finally awoke.

To her surprise, Elsa leaned forward and licked the gash gently as a form of comfort and almost as if the dragon wished to take the damage away. Anna felt her face grow warm at the gesture and the way the blonde's eyes stared into hers. The disguised dragon looked so apologetic but Anna did not want her to start apologizing again.  
The princess turned slightly to face her and pressed her lips to Elsa's. The blonde's eyes widened for a moment, and then she purred and returned the affection before pulling away slightly to lick Anna's cheek lovingly.

The princess smiled and cupped her companion's cheeks as their foreheads met. Elsa's eyes glowed again, but this time there was some sort of gentleness to it; the blue glow of her eyes was not fierce or strong, it was a light and soft sort of glow.  
She never knew Elsa's eyes could express her emotions in such a way. It was both frightening and magnificent at the same time to witness the way a dragon's eyes glowed like beacons; a sign of fierce anger, or something much gentler.

Elsa gingerly touched Anna's cheek with a hand as if expecting the princess to react or pull away. However, the redhead remained still to let the blonde know she was not going anywhere. Anna's eyes softened when the usually quick-tempered dragon nuzzled against her hands. She could only imagine how much dragons disliked showing weakness, but to her Elsa was anything but weak. This deadly yet beautiful creature had been through so much…

Anna slowly moved a hand down Elsa's upper chest and stared at the healing wounds. Her expression turned somber. None of this would have happened if she had just stayed by Elsa side instead of sending her off to find a family that no longer existed. Suddenly, she realized where her hand was and pulled away, remembering how much Elsa seemed to dislike being touched there, or at least cautious about anything touching that part of her. Realization hit Anna hard. Her son's heart had been taken away and it was the reason he had been killed. It was no wonder Elsa hated it when she felt someone touch her chest…

The disguise dragon just watched her and nuzzled her nose against the redhead's affectionately.

Anna recaptured the blonde's lips again, deepening the kiss and letting her tongue dance along Elsa's. She could sense the icy woman's surprise but felt pleased when she did not pull away. They had only been this intimate during their temporary stay at Jorgen's Forge, but even that moment could not seem to compare the warmth they both were feeling at present. "Elsa…" Anna gasped against her lips as she gripped the lapels of Elsa's shirt.

The sound awoke something within the dragon, and the flames inside only burned even harder when hands and lips began to wander. She growled pleasantly at the strange yet warm sensations that were clouding her senses with euphoria. Anna ran her lips along Elsa's neck; biting, and licking her skin. She had the urge to pull that sinfully handsome shirt off Elsa's body and feel more of her.

Suddenly, Elsa huffed before suddenly pulling away and getting up. She walked towards the very back of the cave. Anna was remained in place, feeling stunned; did she do something wrong? Had she gone too far? But before she could even ask, she looked up to see the Azure Dragon breathe out ice, aiming at the ground. Snow formed on the cave floor, creating a soft-looking pile of fresh cold powder. It was a rather odd sight; she had never seen Elsa act this way before.

Elsa then carefully and gently placed her paws on the pile of snow and spread them out evenly and conjured more snow to make the spread out pile a little thicker. Once satisfied with her work, the dragon looked at Anna and let out what sounded like a mix between a growl and a purr. When Anna continued to stare in puzzlement, the dragon approached her and offered her paw.

The princess shook her head and placed her hand in the blue beast's large paw and allowed herself to be guided to the back of the cave, towards the thick spread of snow. Elsa leaned her head down and gently nudged Anna's chest with her snout before walking onto the snow and pat it carefully before giving the redhead a look.

Anna stared at the snow Elsa had spread out on the cave floor; it looked so soft and smooth and was carefully spread out in such a way as if detail played a big part in it. A bell rang in her head as she recalled one of the books she had read when trying to learn more about dragons. Now that she thought about it, it became clear.

It was a love nest.

Her heart was pounding again and Elsa was beginning to look rather nervous and worried. Anna smiled and joined her on the snowy nest. The dragon was pleased by this and let out a happy purr as she leaned down to nuzzle her.  
Anna giggled and pressed her lips to the dragon's snout, only to be gently pushed down onto her back with the blonde woman above her. Their eyes met and shared their desires. "Come here." Anna opened her arms to the blonde and Elsa leaned in close and was wrapped in an embrace.

"You are free to refuse me. I have no hold over you," Elsa said gently as she caressed Anna's cheek with a tenderness that nobody would believe a dragon could possibly possess.

Anna shook her head and pecked the blonde's lips. "That's where you're wrong; you _do_ have a hold on me. Right here…" She took Elsa's left hand and placed it above her left breast where Elsa could feel the redhead's heart beating. "Feel that? It happens every time I can be like this with you and I want to feel more, if you would still have me."

Their foreheads touched as Elsa nuzzled her. "I could never have any other, Lokalaat." She purred and moved her lips down to the redhead's neck, earning a pleased gasp when she bit down slightly.

"You never told me what that means…" Anna moaned and felt Elsa smile against her neck. She received no answer aside from Elsa licking the mark she left on her skin—Anna could swear she felt both the sensation of a human tongue and forked dragon tongue at the same time—before kissing her lips again and Anna buried her fingers in the blonde's hair, trying to undo her braid.

Elsa let out a low growl as silvery-gold locks came loose and cascaded down like a flowing a spring. "Beautiful…" Anna whispered and immediately tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair, loving the soft feel of it. It was amazing how a dragon's beauty is carried over to their human guise, and Anna just marveled at how Elsa's blue scales were smooth and cold yet impenetrable while her human form had the most fair, smooth skin—despite the scars she may have obtained during her many scuffles—and wonderful locks that she could run her fingers through all day.

Anna felt a gently tug on her necklace and noticed Elsa carefully pulling at it with a finger. The blonde pulled at it again, bringing Anna's lips up to hers.

Their lips danced together while hands wandered once again. The dragon had no clue about how humans acted during mating but Anna seemed more than happy to demonstrate it to her, and somehow Elsa's instincts seem to guide her along without fail.

"Please…" Anna whispered, tugging on the blonde's shirt. Elsa looked at her curiously and the redhead answered but pulling the shirt up slightly. When the icy woman did not protest, Anna slid the shirt up and off Elsa's body, tossing it aside. The redhead gazed in awe at the sight before her and she swallowed nervously, but when she looked at Elsa she saw the same nervousness looking back at her. The dragon feared that she would somehow hurt her human mate.

Anna pressed her lips on top of the blonde's head.

Elsa whimpered a bit and nudged her face against Anna's chest. She was now puzzled; she was utterly clueless as to how humans bonded physically, how they expressed themselves with intimacy. She stared at Anna and her confusion was clear, much to the dragon's dismay. But she had to admit it; she could not risk making a mistake with her precious redhead.

"Don't think, just feel." Anna said soothingly, stroking Elsa's cheeks before kissing her again. She ran a hand down to Elsa's abdomen and felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine when the blonde reacted with a deep purr that she could feel under her hand. She deepened the kiss, pouring all her feelings and trust into that one action. She knew the dragon would understand it clearly.  
Elsa pulled away slightly and moved her lips down to Anna's neck and was rewarded with a long moan and the sensual feel of her companion's nails digging into her back.

Suddenly, the blonde was caught off guard when Anna suddenly rolled them over, positioning herself on top of the disguised dragon. Instinctually, Elsa began to growl but immediately stopped herself and tensed, looking apologetic.

Their eyes locked and Anna leaned forward. The kiss ignited gentle flames within them which soon sparked into something more passionate kiss and even more difficult to stop though they had no intention of doing so as their wrapped around each other.

Anna ran her nails down Elsa's chest, causing the blonde to snarl and arch at the touch. The disguised dragon's senses were on high alert as she took in the sensations that Anna was making her feel at that very moment. It was like nothing she had experienced before, and she doubted anyone else would ever be able to make her feel in such a way.  
The redhead pressed her lips to Elsa's neck, and then moved lower to the valley between her breasts. She wanted to show Elsa how she felt about her, and how she made her feel. Anna could feel the blonde's hesitation but she would whisper reassuring words of encouragement to soothe her worries.

"It's okay; you can to touch me…" Anna whispered, taking Elsa's hand in hers and nuzzling her cheek against her palm before placing it against her chest. The blonde nuzzled her nose against Anna's neck before biting down. Anna gasped as she felt her companion's teeth sharpen into fangs but they did not harm her; Elsa was being as gentle as possible.

Anna was warm and soft, unlike how the scales of a dragon felt and Elsa feared causing any damage, yet at the same time she wanted to feel more, to discover how much she could learn and feel with a human, with _Anna_.

Letting go of her fear, the dragon allowed her feelings and Anna lead her, taking in everything she felt and watching her human companion as she showered the blonde with sensual touches and gentle caresses. It made Elsa wonder if a dragon was even capable of such tenderness; she pushed her fears aside and mimicked Anna's actions, earning a pleasant shiver from her human companion. The blonde blushed and repeated the actions.

"You feel good…" Anna whispered in Elsa's ear before nibbling on it.

At the encouragement, the disguised dragon allowed her curious hands to wander and explore Anna's body. The human anatomy was so odd; small and soft, and could easily crushed by powerful forces no matter how physically strong the person was, and yet Elsa could feel a hidden strength within Anna and it was that something that always drew the dragon back to her.

While she had mated before—after all she had bore a son—but never like this. Never with these seductive sensations with the heat clouding her senses and making her feel both vulnerable and powerful at the same time. It drove her into a sweet madness as her feral instincts took over but also urged her to be gentle and careful despite how strong she could sense Anna was. They were still so different but there was something between them that they could not name that surpassed that difference.

Elsa pulled the collar of Anna's shirt aside and licked the skin she exposed, purring and growling in content whenever the redhead stroked her hair and her nails down the blonde's shoulders and back roughly. "You make me feel…so many things at once."

"Good things I hope." Anna said as she continued to run her hands through Elsa's hair and leaned down to nibble on her neck, earning another loud purr. The redhead moved lower, down to her chest and abdomen.

Elsa's eyes began to glow a little brighter as she was stripped of the last of her clothing; her human guise lay bare before the princess above her.  
Anna's was rendered speechless and breathless as she took in what she believed was flawless beauty before her. The faded scars from past fights, and even the current wounds on her body did nothing to ruin Elsa's beauty. To Anna, the scars only enhanced it, added more to it.

Never before had Elsa ever experienced having someone look at her as if she were the only person in the world; the way Anna's eyes gazed at her and took in her every detail… It made the blonde feel warm, honored, humbled…

Anna kissed her forehead. "Do you trust me?"

The dragon was silent for a long moment. Rather than speak, Elsa caught her off guard when she grabbed Anna's wrist and gently brought the redhead's hand to her chest, over the injuries and the spot that always made her tense whenever it was touched; right over her heart. The emotions swimming within the icy-blue depths were ones of regret, sadness, guilt, and loneliness. It was an expression the princess never wanted to see on Elsa's face again, especially after the trust she had just shown.

She leaned forward and captured Elsa's lips once more in a rough kiss, unable to hold herself back any longer. Elsa growled when she felt Anna's tongue caress hers and returned the gesture. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, bringing her closer as their kiss grew more passionate and unrestrained.

Anna pulled her lips away slightly and smiled, then guided Elsa's hands to her body as she undressed herself to allow the blonde to feel her naked skin. She shivered slightly when her torso was bare and her back was touching the soft snowy nest, but aside from the initial shiver Anna did not feel cold, at least not as much as she had thought she would.  
Elsa slid lower to carefully pulled off Anna's boots and her breeches; she felt entire being freeze in time as she admired the princess in all her glory. The dragon let out a purr and seemed to be restraining herself from pouncing. Anna reached up and caressed her cheek softly before taking Elsa's lips and pulling the blonde down on top of her.

The blonde growled against Anna's lips and moved down to ravish her exposed neck. The moan and sigh she received in return urged her on, to allow her primal side to take over, even if for just a little bit. She huffed out a mist of cold air, causing her human mate to shiver in delight.

Anna ran a hand up Elsa's taut abdomen, stroking and caressing before teasingly moving her hand to the icy woman's thigh, close to where she was tempted to touch, but she continued to tease for a while longer. She heard Elsa hiss and felt those sharpened teeth sink down between her neck and shoulder. Anna moaned loudly at the distracting pleasure but continued to tease the blonde.

"What…are you doing to me?" The dragon snarled.

The redhead smiled and gently ran her tongue along Elsa's lips. "Pleasuring you…"

A soft groaning sound escaped the disguised dragon at the response. Her cold blue eyes continued to glow as she marked Anna's neck again with her teeth before licking them tenderly. It still amazed her that the princess did not shove her away or back away in pain. Was Anna merely bearing it for her sake?

Elsa looked at her mate carefully but Anna merely whimpered and pouted when the blonde stopped, and pushed the icy woman's head back to her neck. Elsa let out a mix between a growl and a moan as she gave in to the princess's demands. She continued to bite and lick her neck and shoulders, reveling in her rewards that came in the form of pleasured cries and the feeling of Anna's nails digging harder into her back.

Anna leaned up to press kisses between Elsa's breasts, and she could have sworn she felt the dragon's heart beat rapidly under her lips. Her beloved's body began to grow warmer and Anna wanted nothing more than to take her, but she would not rush. She wanted Elsa to feel—to _truly_ feel what it was like to be held and loved by someone.

"I want you, Elsa."

"Anna…" The icy woman let out a soft draconic growl that echoed in the cave, pawing at the princess's clothing. Her teeth began to sharpen into fangs and her eyes turned into that of a dragons; black slit pupils with a sharp gaze and that blue glow.

The redhead shifted until Elsa was lying back on the bed of snow. Blue and teal met as their lips made love once again. Anna gasped and deepened the kiss, soothing the icy beast while her hand wandered lowered until she felt the burning desire she now longed to indulge in. Elsa hissed and snarled at the foreign contact.

"Shhh… It's alright, Elsa. It's just me. You're alright…I won't _ever_ hurt you" Anna whispered gently into her ear as she caressed her companion's heat. Elsa licked the side of Anna's neck tenderly and nudged their heads together. The princess giggled when she realized that the blonde was giving her approval. Slowly, carefully, she slid her fingers in.  
It was unlike anything the dragon had ever experienced. She could feel Anna touch her, caress her, bringing out a side to her that she thought died a long time ago.

Anna paused and kissed her lover's shoulder, her fingers never leaving Elsa's warmth. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Elsa's voice made the princess shiver; it was caught between the sound of the deep roar of a dragon and the beautiful voice an icy goddess. The blonde dug her teeth into Anna's shoulder and the princess gasped before she started moving again. She felt relieved when Elsa made no protest when her thrusts quickened slightly. She felt amazing and hoped that Elsa felt the same pleasure she was experiencing. Both felt as if they were engulfed in flames, wrapped in the warm embrace of this beautiful sensation that took over them entirely. The outside world no longer mattered to them at the moment, only each other and the pleasure they shared.

Elsa tensed and then let out a rumbling roar. The blue glow of her eyes intensified and her lips curled into a snarl as she rolled over and pinned the princess under her. The dragon intended to mate with her chosen one, to be fully bonded to the very human who had captured her very heart and soul. It all felt like strange dream, a fantasy even to a dragon.

She nuzzled Anna's neck lovingly, taking in her human's scent and letting out a huff. She ran her tongue along the smooth skin and her human teeth sharpened again. Elsa bit down and felt Anna tense for a brief moment before relaxing and leaning her head back to allow Elsa more access. Their bodies burned as they moved together, legs tangling and fingers burying into each other's hair.

The icy woman thrust her hips forward, fully focused on staking her claim at long last, finally marking the princess as hers in more than just words.

Anna paused in her own movements and placed a hand against Elsa's chest, gently pushing her away. The disguised dragon let out a low growl and tilted her head, worried that she may have gone too far, but the princess just shook her head. She took Elsa's hand in hers and kissed the knuckles, letting her lips linger for a few moments before she brought Elsa's hand to her breast, sliding it down lower until Elsa's hand touched here _there_.

Becoming nervous and hesitant once more, Elsa looked at her companion in shock but Anna's only response was to lean upwards and kiss her again. It felt strange; Elsa had never touched anyone in such a way so she felt so unsure how to proceed, except for mimicking what Anna had done to her earlier.

The princess gasped and dug her nails into Elsa's shoulders and pulling their bodies closer together. Boldly, the blonde ran her tongue down between her mate's collarbones to her chest and abdomen and then lower where a seductive scent caught her attention. It made the dragon purr in delight as the scent enticed her on, and she did not hesitate to follow it.  
Their heated cries of pleasure along with the gentle crackling of the fire that still sat a distance away from them were the only sounds that could be heard in the cave as bodies melded into one and explorations became even more daring.

Anna sat up on the snow and gripped Elsa by the waist, pulling her over until their breasts touched and their lips brushed each other. The princess stroked her companion's cheek with her thumb, earning a happy purr as Elsa rubbed their foreheads together and licked her cheek with her tongue in its true forked appearance.

"That tickles a bit," Anna giggled.

The blonde smiled at her adoringly and shook her head. "You humans…"

With a smirk, the princess moved on top of the older woman again and slid lower until she was between Elsa's legs. The blonde looked at her, completely caught off guard at the sudden change in position again. Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's thigh, nibbling and kissing her skin before moving to the other thigh and purposefully avoiding the prize before her and continuing to tease and drive the dragon's desires on.  
Elsa gripped her mate's hair and snarled, feeling strangely deprived. Her appearance seemed to blur between that of her true form, and her human form. It fascinated Anna and for a moment, she stopped to take it all in until the blonde snarled at her again, this time in a warning manner.

"Impatient dragon," Anna chuckled and stroked her fingers against the wet heat before she finally took her prize and thrust into her again.  
Elsa released screeching roar and pawed at her mate's head, further mussing up her beautifully red locks. Ann moaned at the feeling as she continued to pleasure her beloved even more. She leaned back up and was immediately captured in a rough but passionate kiss.

The dragon wanted her, and wanted to claim her again and again. It was a feeling and a temptation that she thought only humans would experience, but now she wanted nothing more than to dominate the princess and be lovingly dominated by her in return. Instinctually, she slid a hand between them and slid her fingers into her mate's desire.  
"Elsa…!" Anna cried out as she ground herself against those surprisingly skillful fingers, while her free hand gripped and dug into the snowy bed beneath their bodies.

They lovingly pleasured one another until it became too much to bear and Anna felt herself tense. She pressed he body against Elsa's and the disguised dragon bit down on the back of her neck, holding her down firmly but gently as the princess shuddered with her release. Elsa followed soon after, unleashing a loud triumphant roar that most likely reached the heavens.

Time stopped for what felt like an eternity to them until they regained their senses and the world stopped spinning. Carefully, Elsa lowered her claimed mate onto the snowy love nest and nuzzled her shoulders. Elsa whimpered and licked the marks she left on Anna's body. The princess reached back to tangle her fingers through her lover's hair in reassurance; Elsa understood and relaxed.

Anna watched as Elsa still continued to lick her body, even down to her thighs where the evidence of their passion stained her. The redhead blushed as her companion licked her gently; there was no passion or seduction behind the dragon's actions, only a soft and loving intent on cleaning and grooming her mate.

Elsa savored the caresses she got in return as she finished off her grooming with a kiss to the mark she left on the back of Anna's neck. She felt relieved that she had not harmed the princess in any way otherwise she would have never been able to forgive herself despite Anna seeming to enjoy it during their passionate exchange.

Only now as she allowed herself to think, she wondered how Anna could have let this happen between them despite how dangerous it might have turned out. How could she have known that she would manage to escape with as little damage as possible?  
Elsa looked down at the princess to see was beginning to fall asleep. She nudged her shoulder softly and rested her head there. The smile on Anna's face warmed the dragon's heart every time she saw it, especially what had just occurred between them.

Wrapping her arms around her beloved companion, Elsa let out a rumbling yawn and joined Anna in the land of sleep.

* * *

Anna stirred when she felt a cold sensation hit her skin. Oddly enough, despite the cold feeling, something was also keeping her warm. With a tired groan, she opened her slightly to see the campfire a few distance away; it had died down to a dim glow but she did not care at the moment as she realized that a large scaled body was curled around her protectively and a wing was placed on top of her like a blanket.

The Azure Dragon was asleep, but remained protective of her mate despite her slumber. Cold mist rose from the beast's nostrils as she let out a low rumble that may or may not be a snore. Anna smiled and shifted a bit until she was able to caress the dragon's muzzle and rest her head upon it. She kissed her companion's cold snout and let sleep take her again.

When she awoke again hours later, her weary eyes noticed the Azure Dragon's head was raised and looking towards the cave entrance. Their campfire had long died and the only thing keeping the princess warm was the dragon's body that was still around her, and the wing placed over naked form.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna asked quietly.

The dragon looked down at her mate. "Did I disturb you, Lokalaat?"

"No…" She shook her head and nestled against Elsa's wing and side. "I never thought I'd find sleeping on snow this comfortable." She chuckled, remembering that she and Elsa were still on the love nest. The princess blushed at the memory of Elsa inviting her to the nest of snow and the way their bodies responded to one another.

She had made love to a _dragon_. It sounded like a very odd fantasy that one reads in an old book, but this was not at all a dream and the soreness Anna felt on her body was proof of that. She wondered if Elsa felt the least bit sore as well.

As if answering her silent question, the Azure Dragon opened her maw—her sharp fangs seemed to glint under the light of the moon that managed to slip into the cave—and released a light but booming yawn before she stretched her body slightly. The beast groaned and growled and Anna could not help but smirk somewhat smugly when she realized that Elsa was indeed quite sore.  
The large scaly body curled around her once again, keeping her safe from the cold of the night, and perhaps the snowy love nest as well. Elsa purred and gently nudged her snout against Anna's torso and the redhead wrapped her arms around the large muzzle.

"Anna… Why did you let me…? How were you so sure I would not somehow harm you when we…" Elsa could not help herself; she had to know especially since she was a creature capable of terrible destruction if she wanted to be.

The redhead caressed the dragon's neck. "Because I know you'd never hurt me. You may not have much faith in yourself, Elsa, but I do. Doesn't this prove to you that you're not a monster? You're a dragon with a heart. Well, I mean I know that all living things, even dragons have a heart. I just meant—"

In a blink of an eye, the large intimidating form of a dragon was replaced with that of a goddess on Earth. Elsa pressed a finger to the redhead's lips. "I understand what you meant. I just…worry. I can't help it." The blonde traced her finger over her mate's lips and Anna leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"I know. So I'll remind you again, until you stop thinking of yourself in such a bad light." Anna said confidently.

Elsa's eyes caught sight of the snowflake pendant and could not stop a small smile from creeping onto her lips. She ran a finger along the snowflake and Anna gently took hold of the blonde's wrist and pressed a kiss there, also nibbling on the skin.

"Why do you go through such extremes for me?" The blonde leaned forward to nuzzle her nose along her mate's neck.

Anna gently pushed Elsa back until she was lying down on the snow with the redhead on top of her. "I'm not sure if dragons know or feel this sort of emotion, but…I'll tell you anyway. It's because _I love you_, Elsa. I love you, and I'd fight entire armies if it means that I can protect you, keep you safe even from yourself."

Love.

Indeed it was such a foreign concept to Elsa though she had heard of those words; she never knew the concept of it. Perhaps she did, but not in the way it was meant to be understood. Was that what she felt for Anna? Love? Did she feel something more than just the protective instinct to care for her mate? No human has or would ever say they loved a dragon, but Anna did.

"You don't need to say anything," Anna said gently when she saw Elsa's conflicted expression. She nestled close. Being together like this is more than enough." The content smile on her face made the dragon melt.

They knew they would have to face the day when the sun returns, but for now, as Anna had said, being together was more than enough.

* * *

Early at dawn, the pair planned to head back to bathe in the hidden lake before returning to the dragon temple and the Chronicler.

Anna had pouted when Elsa simply waved her hand and that familiar blue ice dress materialized on her body while the redhead had to take her time with finding her clothes and putting them back on. The sight was amusing to Elsa who patiently stood back and watched as she watched her mate stumble around. But once Anna was fully dressed, Elsa dismissed the snow and the love nest vanished. The princess and dragon stepped out of the cave and were greeted by the new day that they planned to face together.

At the hidden lake, Anna sighed as she had to take off her clothes off again. Elsa snorted and received a mock glare in response before Anna dove into the lake.  
When the princess resurfaced, she gasped when the Azure Dragon joined her, causing the water to splash in her face. Elsa let out a rumbling laugh as she folded her wings against her back and settled into the water. The blue beast slid a paw behind Anna and brought her close.

The princess sighed dreamily. "Have I told you lately that you're amazing, Elsa?"

"Be careful, Lokalaat… Dragons do enjoy having their ego stroked at times." The dragon teased good naturedly.

"Oh I can do more than stroke your ego; I can stroke more than that…" Anna purred and the dragon's eyes widened at the princess's sudden boldness.

"Umm…Elsa? I know it sounds tempting and all but…do you think you can bring the warmth back?" Anna's voice snapped the beast out of her stupor and only then she realized that she had unconsciously made the atmosphere rather chilly. She raised her head and the cold dispersed.

"Sorry…" The Azure Dragon lowered her head in embarrassment

"You're such a softie," Anna giggled and kissed her dragon's snout. "But I love you for it."

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**I have been struggling with this chapter for some time now. I am satisfied with it but not too happy with it. At times I feel I may have repeated myself too much, and it has been a while since I wrote detailed intimacy so it I may have gotten rusty; I need to practice more. Any errors I find, I will be fixing them. I would go crazy if I don't.**

**Anyway, things will pick up again in the next chapter once more, but for now our heroines will enjoy the moments they get to share in this safe haven. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this; I still enjoyed writing it despite the struggle and thanks for sticking around! Stay awesome!**

**Until then…**


	22. Chapter 22: Courage

**Chapter 22: Courage**

Disgraceful.

How he absolutely despised failure and inadequacy. It was simply unacceptable, and he cared not for whatever excused the failures had to spout at him.  
Einon paced amongst the clutter of his study, having been the reason the entire room was a mess as he had lost his temper and tossed everything about in a fit of rage. Now he paced, trying to think while his son stood by and watched him, not the least bit concerned or threatened at the fit his father had thrown not too long ago.

"Just _one_ dragon! Is it that difficult to subdue and capture _one_ dragon? These failures are can no longer be tolerated! How many times must I have someone return to me empty-handed like dirty beggars?" Einon yelled angrily at nobody in particular. He punched the nearest wall, leaving a dent in the stone.

Griffin crossed his arms and leaned back against the door. "Your age is catching up to you, it seems. No wonder you are so desperate to have that dragon." He scoffed, only for his father to stalk over and grab him by the collar of his shirt. Griffin frowned in annoyance.

"Mind your attitude, boy! That dragon is still worth a lot more than you will ever be. Consider yourself lucky to be my son, but I will still not hesitate if you become nothing but a liability to me." Einon threatened.

The younger dragon hunter snorted. "You need someone as young as me to assist you. _You_ would do well to remember that, old man. You trained me for a reason, and do not think that just because you are my father, that you are threatening to me."

Einon shoved his son away. "That dragon will be mine and you will see just how much it will benefit me."

"Then send someone less incompetent," Griffin mocked.

The older hunter laughed darkly. "I feel that we will need to do things ourselves, boy. Perhaps one of our men can be of use, but prepare everything once he has achieved his inevitable failure. Remember, I want that dragon alive, and I want that rusty-haired wench taken care of. She's had her chance to go home but if she insists to stay with that dragon just to be a thorn in my side, then we will simply have to her plucked out like the overgrown splinter that she is!"

Heeding his father's words, Griffin rolled his eyes and left the old hunter to himself to continue pacing.

Yes, the princess of Arendelle had proven to be an even bigger annoyance than they had initially believed. At first she had been a pitiful child at the wrong place and wrong time, especially with getting so close to the dragon. But now she stood in their way and it hurt their pride that such a pathetic little thing was able to fight alongside the dragon and live. Worse still is that the beast did not seem willing to let go of the princess. It was a rather shameful display in Griffin's opinion; what good would it do the beast to keep the heir of Arendelle close? What importance did she hold aside from being princess and heir to the throne?  
The first thought was that perhaps the dragon would have wanted to take over Arendelle, but if that were true then it would have done so by force and freeze the entire nation without a thought. But instead it fled with the princess and kept her close.

"Curious…" Griffin muttered to himself as he wanted the halls of the black fortress he and his father called home.

Unlike his father, who would much rather reach for the prize despite the obstacles, he used his head. And while Einon had a very tactical and cunning mind that managed to win him many battles and dragon slaves, Griffin looked at the bigger picture. While doing so may slow down the process of getting what they wanted, it would certainly go a lot smoother. At the moment he could only think of the princess of Arendelle; she had not returned to her kingdom despite reports that the dragon had left her alone. If she had reunited with the beast…  
Worse still is that they seemed to have disappeared, gone into hiding and no scout or spy was able to locate them. But it was certain they would be found again, one way or another. Still, why did the princess continue to stay close to the dragon even when it had given her a chance to return to her kingdom?

Certainly, the dragon did not care for such a being that could easily be destroyed. Could it?

But what if that were so? Did the princess tame the dragon? How was it possible? It would make things quite complicated and messy, unless they were to rid themselves of the princess. After all, Einon disliked losing his prize, especially to somebody else. And if Griffin's theory was correct, then the princess may have developed a bond with the dragon which meant the beast would not let them get close to her, and they needed her out of their way. They would have to yank them apart—something Malachi had almost been successful in doing—by force.

"And you mock me for thinking of the bigger picture, don't you, Father?" Griffin chuckled bitterly. He was not blind and he observed, unlike this father who preferred to simply get everything done with without once taking anything else into consideration and at times it made things difficult for them. "Ah, but not this time; I will do this my way, starting with getting rid of that royal wench."

* * *

"Welcome back, both of you." The Chronicler greeted with a bow of his head when Anna and Elsa returned to the temple. The old dragon smiled to himself, sensing something deeper that formed between the two, especially with how their hands were connected. Elsa seemed rather content—and perhaps just a tiny bit smug—much to the Chronicler's amusement. It was not every day that somebody wanted to hold hands with a dragon, or for a dragon to feel comfortable with such human customs and affections.

"I'm really liking this place," Anna said with a grin. "I still can't believe you have this entire land all to yourself."

The elderly dragon laughed heartily. "Indeed, but it is home and I do love it; I am glad you enjoy it as well. I sense you are feeling better and your strength is back."

Anna nodded. "It felt good to move around again. I was getting a little restless."

Elsa snorted, "The word should be _reckless_, especially with how easily seduced you are by a chance to experience a new thrill."

The redhead blushed and slapped the blonde's arm. "Hush, you! You were enjoying yourself as much as I was!"

The blonde tilted her head slightly in a curious manner. "Are you referring to running through the valleys and flying, or are you referring to our mating?"

Anna sputtered and choked on her own air at how easily casual her companion said it. "_Elsa_!" Now her cheeks were almost as red as her hair as she shook her head and ran a hand down her face in embarrassment.

Elsa looked puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

The Chronicler let out another laugh, his wings flaring out in the process. "Ah it certainly is nice to have such lively company after such a long time living alone like this. You both make an old dragon feel young again, I must admit." He chuckled and folded his wings.

Anna groaned. "Well we're back now… And stuff… I think I'll go train a bit; don't want my sword arm to get rusty." The princess hurried off, leaving her beloved dragon to stare after her in confusion.

"Humans are…odd. Even though I spend time with Anna, I still cannot understand humans." Elsa said to the old dragon with a sigh.

"Yes, but we have much in common with humans than we all initially believe," He said sagely and went into the library, the younger dragon following behind him.

Elsa looked at the shelves and sighed when she caught sight of a familiar book; her own. Her heart still felt heavy at the burdens she now carried with remembering her life as it had been before. She ran a finger down the book's spine before looking away.  
In a way, she felt glad to have been able to remember what she had forgotten, but at the same time she did not want any of it to hold her back; she had Anna by her side and she wanted nothing more than to be by her side in return. Nothing was going to stop her from doing so, not even the guilt of the past. However, she knew she would probably never be able to stop grieving her son; such is the pain and love of a mother.

"I apologize for earlier, young dragon. I have been insensitive." The Chronicler said and Elsa blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned her eyes to him and saw a slightly worn, but well-groomed old man.

Elsa shook her head. "No, no need for apologies… Perhaps, a little though."

"I understand. Though I can sense you feel a little…lighter. I assume it is because of the princess, or am I wrong?" The old scholar smiled kindly while he arranged the scattered parchments and books around the room. "You have claimed her then?"

The blonde nodded. "I have. And she has claimed me." She looked at the Chronicler with an expression that dared him to question this decision, but he only continued to smile at her and clean up the mess he had made, presumably during a previous study session.

"I make no judgments, young dragon. I merely find it surprising, yet not so; it was clear that Princess Anna has chosen you as a mate even to someone blind, be they dragon or man," He put away the last stray book and glanced at Elsa. She seemed to be deep in thought, her head turned to the side with her eyes looking foggy with thoughts that she was debating on whether to share or not. "You have something that concerns you?" The Chronicler asked.

Elsa sighed. "As the Azure Dragon…what am I capable of?"

"You are capable of whatever you wish to. It has always been your life, and your decision. It matters not if you are the Azure Dragon or not. You are still a dragon, just like humans are their own individuals." The Chronicler reassured.

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly. "And if I wish to be capable of protecting her…protecting Anna and Arendelle…?"

The old man nodded. "You have a noble heart, Elsa. You would certainly be able to; you have that strength in you."

What Elsa said next stunned the Chronicler when she looked at him right in the eyes, her expression serious and a fire of determination burning in her icy-blue orbs. "Then teach me." She straightened and squared her shoulders. "What must I do?"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, the Chronicler walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I cannot teach you by example; my abilities as Chronicler are ones earned with my title and are much too different. But I can teach you how to channel the power, how to unleash it. If you truly wish to learn, then I will do my utmost to do so. However I must ask; are you willing to push aside any doubts you may have? Focus is important, as well as a calm mind and soul."

Elsa shut her eyes for a moment. She tried not to think of anything else before she opened her eyes again and looked at her would-be mentor. "I am willing."

At that moment, Anna stepped into the library covered in sweat which she wiped off her forehead; a big grin was plastered on her face. Elsa walked over and greeted her with a purr to which the princess chuckled, stroking her beloved's cheek with the back of her hand. "Miss me already?" In response, the taller woman lovingly licked the redhead's cheek and continues to purr. It was surprising how affectionate Elsa could be, but so far, Anna was enjoying it.  
The Chronicler made his way out of the library, throwing a glance at Elsa as he did so, and she understood with just one look; they would begin training as soon as she was ready.

"Elsa? Is everything alright?" Anna asked, noticing the serious expression on the blonde's face. Elsa shook her head and nuzzled her cheek against her mate's affectionately.

"I…decided to take up his offer… To learn…" Elsa admitted though she was unsure how Anna would feel about it. However, she did not expect Anna to take her hands in her own and look at her with a calm and encouraging smile.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing, alright? I will be with you the whole way." Anna leaned up slightly to press a kiss to her lover's forehead. She chuckled and ran a hand through Elsa's long flowing locks. "I guess we were in a rush to head back we forgot ourselves."

Elsa watched as the princess began braiding her hair back to how it was before. Oddly enough, it felt quite comforting as the blonde had been certain she would feel the sensation of her horns being yanked on. Yet when Anna braided her hair, she felt nothing but calm and soothed. Elsa began to purr again but her eyes remained on her mate and the way her hands were working until Elsa's braid was back in place. The disguised dragon stared at her beloved mate for a moment before carefully touching her own braid in wonder.

Anna blushed when the taller woman slowly and carefully reached out to touch her hair and attempted to braid them in return. It did not take long for the icy woman to become frustrated and irritated when she could not seem to get it right despite watching Anna do it to her. It was rather endearing to see her get flustered and Anna giggled.

Deciding to bring Elsa out of her misery, Anna placed her hand on top of hers and guided her. "Here, like this. See?"

Elsa watched their hands as Anna assisted her in braiding. The princess was patient with her and the blonde made sure to pay close attention until finally, their hands parted and Anna smiled as she looked at her hair. "Not bad. You learn fast; it just takes practice." She caressed Elsa's cheek before pressing a kiss there, causing the icy woman to blush.

"Come on, don't you have some training to get started on?" Anna entwined her fingers with the blonde's and Elsa felt new resolve as they headed to the training arena.

The Chronicler waited for them there, his wings flared out slightly as Elsa approached him. Anna remained on the side and watched; Elsa would need all the moral support she could get, especially now that she was about to learn how to master elements she had never thought she was able to control in the first place.

"Shall we begin young dragon?" The old dragon stood straight and ready.

"Yes, let us begin," Elsa steeled herself for whatever was to come her way.

The Chronicler spread his wings while his body seemed to glow with a magical aura, and the entire arena seemed to take on a bluish light. Flames began to dance around them, but there was no feeling of heat or burning. Instead, the beauty of the flames' fiery dance seemed rather enchanting.  
Finally, the old dragon spoke again, "Fire burns inside us all, and fire can both protect and destroy. However it is one's choice whether to use the flames for one's own gain, or for the sake of others. A common gift that dragons—though not all of them—possess is the gift of fire. An element that burns bright and warms the cold, but can also bestow a deadly heat should it be provoked. As the Azure Dragon, you possess the gift of fire; it burns in your veins and waits to be unleashed."

Anna watched as the ghostly image of flames began to dance around Elsa in some sort of encouragement. The way they seemed to lick her skin made the blonde glow; the sight almost made Anna forget how to breathe.  
Elsa clenched her hand into a fist as the phantom flames covered her body before vanishing into nothing. In a way, she did feel it—the untamable heat and the way her blood boiled at times.

"Allow the flames to take over, but do not be consumed by it. Dominate it, master it. Control it and use it to purify the darkness with light," The Chronicler growled sternly, "Concentrate."

Elsa opened her fist, but nothing except for a tiny white mist materialized over her palm. She inwardly cursed and glared at the floor in annoyance.

The Chronicler merely shook his head and exhaled lightly and suddenly the princess and Azure Dragon felt a breeze embrace them both, but Elsa felt it even more.  
"Wind; nature's herald and the sings through the trees and waltzes around us, gentle yet capable of causing devastation when using enough force. Those who are gifted with this element can change from a docile soul to a deadly tempest. Try it for yourself now."

Once again Elsa focused on the power within her. She could feel the wind from within, but once again, was unable to conjure it.

"You still have much doubt in you, young dragon," The Chronicler said. Elsa snarled but he just lifted a paw. "Unless you are able to clear your mind from all that hinders you, you will be unable to call forth the elements at your disposal. You managed to master ice because you felt nothing that clouded your mind, but at the same time it did limit you to only that single element. Do not misunderstand me; I am not faulting you for what you had gone through when you first hatched. I merely suggest that you try to remind yourself what it felt like when you first discovered ice."

From where she sat, Anna could see her lover trembling slightly. Concern flooded her every being but she knew she should not interfere; she believed in Elsa, had faith that she would be able to get through anything, even whatever self-doubts she had that was still lingering inside of her.

Elsa shook her head; she was not going to let anything stop her here. She focused on the element she wished to conjure, however it still resulted in nothing but silence and perhaps a minor chill in the air.

For the next hour, again, and again she tried and attempted to make use of either fire or wind with the Chronicler offering his support and teachings. He taught her of the difficult and stubborn element of lightning, and the tremendous power of earth.  
He watched as the Azure Dragon did her best to understand each element and channel it from within, but whether she believed it or not, she was holding herself back and allowing something to hinder her progress even when she did her best. Already Elsa looked mentally drained the longer she continued; while she managed to feel the element, she was incapable of letting them take form.

The older dragon was stern with her but also kept an eye for anything that may cause some damage to Elsa. So far all seemed fine but it was clear that Elsa was struggling still. He was not sure what it was that was holding her back or what she was holding back.

Finally, the Chronicler shook his head and lifted a paw. "Enough of that for now; do not exert yourself."

Elsa felt the bitter sting of failure and disappointment when she heard those words. She had been trying for a while now and nothing seemed to result in any success. Unconsciously, her emotions began to rise; it caused the air to grow cold, and a thin layer of ice to form on the floor of the arena; right under Anna and the Chronicler's feet.

Anna felt her heart ache at the distraught look on her beloved dragon's face and she immediately rushed to her side, capturing her in an embrace.

The Chronicler knew she had done her best and was not at all surprised by this reaction; Elsa was still such a very young dragon in comparison to himself. There was still much growing and learning she needed to do, but perhaps she needed to go at a much slower pace. "I apologize, Elsa. Perhaps it would be best to start from the very beginning. With the element you chose the master the most."

"Can it wait?" Anna interjected suddenly, looking at the dragon with an expression that dared him to say otherwise.

He understood and nodded. "Of course. Forgive this old dragon for being rather excitable; come to me again once you are ready, Elsa." He said to the younger dragon and the blonde just nodded and straightened.

Almost immediately, the frost dissipated but the air still had a slight chill due to Elsa's current mood. The Chronicler said nothing of it and let it be; he mentally cursed himself for being eager to push the young Azure Dragon forward. Perhaps his solitude has made him forget a bit about consideration. He watched as the pair left the arena and he cursed himself. "Ah you old fool… Time truly has worn your mind down. Shameful." He groaned.

They truly were quite the pair; perhaps there was another way to inspire the young Azure Dragon without having to push her too hard, or without her pushing herself as well. The old dragon could not help but smile at how peaceful they were when together.  
Suddenly a thought came to him. Perhaps he had been going about everything the wrong way all this time. He thought for a long moment as he returned to his library; later tonight he will have to sit and talk with both Anna and Elsa.

He was doing something wrong and he was certain of it. It seemed he needed to do some thinking as well. The old dragon smiled; it had been many decades since his mind had been provided with a challenge and he was going to do his utmost to rise up to that challenge.

* * *

"I'm fine, Anna." Elsa insisted as they entered one of the rooms in the temple. The Azure Dragon settled down and curled around her mate who merely plopped down onto the floor with a frown. As much as Elsa wished to continue trying in the arena, she sensed that her human mate would stubbornly protest until she had her way. In a way, it was rather endearing and perhaps Elsa did not mind the idea of simply lounging with her mate.

Anna reached up to stroke her beloved dragon's chin. "You still need a break though. You looked just about ready to drop."

Elsa snorted at that. "Or…did you merely wish to find an excuse for us to have a moment like this?" She unfurled one wing and placed over Anna who blushed and looked the other way.

"No! Not that I'm saying I don't want us to— I'm being serious here!" The redhead pouted, her cheeks puffing up a bit, making the dragon laugh and Anna could not help but join in. "I like it better when you smile and laugh, Elsa."

The dragon let out a sigh and carefully rested her large head on Anna's lap. "Forgive me, Lokalaat. I thought I could easily make use of whatever power I possessed. I thought it might help me grow stronger, that I may be able to defend you just as you defend me."

Anna gently caressed the dragon's muzzle and the top of her head. "Elsa… You don't have to prove anything, you're already strong on your own in many ways, and you don't need to master every element to show me that. And like I said back in the cave; I'd fight entire armies for you because I love you. More than anything."

"Hmm… I still have to get used to that." Elsa admitted sheepishly.

The princess laughed lightly. "Take your time. There is no rush… I don't expect you to say anything back, just that you let me stay by your side." She continued to stroke the dragon with such loving tenderness that Elsa found herself being lulled into a relaxed and slumbering state. How could the touch of one person make her feel so safe and calm like this? She found herself easily dozing off from Anna's gentle touch.

"Anna…" Elsa purred lightly.

"Hm? What's wrong?" The redhead said quietly, not wanting to ruin the magic of the moment.

The dragon's eyes remained closed and Anna was unsure of she was falling asleep or merely meditating or deep in thought. "I…thought about this for a little while now and…I wanted to ask you something rather important. My son, when he had been hunted down…what happened?"

Anna looked quite puzzled. "What…? But Elsa, I thought you said that you already—"

"I know. Just tell me."

"He… He fought back as best as he could; he could only freeze his attacker's feet in place for a little while but he was brave and defended his life until the very end." Anna answered reluctantly, gently. She prayed that Elsa would not begin to blame herself all over again. "Even when he had been backed into a corner, he was brave, just like his mother."

Elsa curled herself around her beloved and sighed. What was she missing? What was she so doing wrong that she could not even properly conjure flames or lightning?  
Anna watched her dragon companion, noticing the look in her eyes and the way she fidgeted slightly ever now and again."I can practically hear you thinking," She said after a long moment of silence.

The Azure Dragon groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what went wrong…"

"You mean what happened back there? Elsa, don't beat yourself over it; you never used any other element before, right? It's okay that you don't immediately know how to use fire or something." Anna reassured.

Elsa still looked unconvinced. "It should've been instinctual; I should at least have a clue on how to create a small spark of something!"

It seems that dragon pride was now speaking. The redhead sighed and gently caressed Elsa's muzzle, earning a light huff from the irritated dragon. "Don't be like that. These things…take time, even for dragons. So don't get all glum about it."

"It does make me wonder how I went on in life not realizing what else I was able to control… As I said; using our elements tends to be something instinctual." Elsa mused.

Anna shrugged. "Maybe…you thought you really were an ice dragon so your instincts only told you how to use ice and nothing more. I'd bet if you knew that you could use other elements, you would have mastered them like you did ice."

Suddenly, Anna fell backwards and hit the floor when she leaned back, only to realize Elsa had moved. She leaned her head back to scowl at the blonde woman's feet.  
Elsa raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the redhead and her reaction. "Wouldn't your glaring be more effective if you were standing and facing me?"

"Well you have to admit; what I just said makes a whole lot of sense!" Anna said, turning to lie on her stomach and stare up at her beloved.

Elsa smiled warmly. "I suppose you're right. It still stings me on the inside though."

Anna reached out and the blonde took her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Their foreheads touched. "You will learn and I know you will succeed in it; soon you will be able to burn things, or grow things, or zap things…"

The disguised dragon had to laugh. "That sounds amusingly wrong, Lokalaat."

She still felt quite wary of being able to do more than control ice; the thought of being able to control fire or anything else felt quite surreal and perhaps even a little frightening, even to a dragon. The worse that always came into Elsa's mind was the thought of how the Azure Dragons before her handled the power bestowed upon them at birth and taught to them for even further improvement. The very thought of hurting her own kind before moving on to hunting down harmless humans…

Elsa shook her head, trying to prevent her thoughts from getting too far. Azure Dragons who turned their back on others—dragons and humans alike—just to pursue eve more power or even riches… The thought of turning into such a monster, the thought of how she was capable of hurting harmless beings, the thought of hurting Anna…

"Elsa? Elsa." Anna held the blonde's hands in hers, snapping the disguised dragon out of rather depressive thoughts. The redhead looked at her sympathetically before leaning forward to kiss her beloved's cheek. "You won't end up like those other Azure Dragons. Besides, not all of them ended up bad; you can be like those good dragons."

Elsa gently nibbled her mate's ear affectionately. "Temptation and power are dangerous things, Anna."

"I know… But you're so much stronger than all that. You're a beautiful creature, inside out. One of the reasons I…love you as much as I do."

Those words still made a strange giddy sensation run down the dragon's spine. It was a warm feeling that was very much the same as the feeling she always had when she as near Anna. It was still a word she had to get used to, but so far, she liked it so much and she never wanted to or would ever give it up for anything.

"You are…my treasure, Lokalaat," Elsa purred and Anna cooed in appreciation as their lips brushed together gently.

"You dragon…! Always know what to say to turn me into melted butter." The redhead teased, pinching her beloved's cheek. Elsa raised an eyebrow and gave her a look, to which Anna just giggled and nestled her head under the blonde's chin. "You'll be able to master your powers, Elsa. I know you will, I know you can."

Elsa purred. "But for now, let me stay here with you, Anna."

Their eyes connected before Anna lifted her head to kiss the icy woman. Elsa heart fluttered in her chest and she deepened the kiss; memories of her and Anna taking each other were still fresh in her mind. The way Anna touched her, caressed her, comforted her… Elsa wanted to feel it again and she knew the princess felt it as well.

"You make it hard to resist you…" Anna moaned lightly, gently nipping her lover's bottom lip, earning a pleased growl.

The blonde woman returned to being the Azure Dragon and gently pushed Anna down with her snout. She purred as the redhead reached out to caress her muzzle lovingly. Elsa gently huffed cold air at her mate's face and Anna giggled, rubbing her forehead against the dragon's snout.

"I'd love to feel you again, Anna." Elsa admitted, curling around her mate before she returned to her human guise. The blonde woman held her close, tracing a finger over the redhead's cheeks, as if counting her freckles, and Anna could not help but smile.

"I know you do; I feel the same. I always want you." She kissed Elsa's lips again before moving down to her jaw. She chuckled at the deep purr from the icy woman.

They laid together in silence, talking about nothing and everything; Anna spoke of some of her childhood exploits to which Elsa listened carefully with the utmost amusement. They shared stories, and Elsa tried to share as much as she could remember while steering clear of the subject of her son. Anna did not blame her; it had been a terrible incident that drove her precious companion mad.

"You know Elsa…I was wondering that maybe once this is all over and we both go home to Arendelle…I'd like to spend the night in that ice palace you made." Anna said dreamily.

"I made it specifically for you, Anna. You may use it as you please," Elsa nuzzled her nose into her mate's hair.

The pair shared a smile until they heard someone clear their throat. The straightened when they noticed the Chronicler standing there. The old man looked apologetic and at the same time, determined. He approached the two and bowed in respect before standing straight again, his robes fluttering slightly behind him.

"I apologize for earlier, Elsa. I should not have pushed you as I did; I suppose I was overly eager to see the Azure Dragon demonstrate power. And for that, I am deeply sorry." He said seriously.

Elsa sighed. "I understand that. I suppose not interacting with others of even our own kind for so long might be part of it. Still, I also apologize for being unable to create even the tiniest bit of flames or anything else."

"Ah, not at all. In fact…why don't we have a chat at the top of the temple? And Princess Anna, you are welcome to join us; this may be of some interest to you as well." The Chronicler said, surprising the redhead, but she nodded.

The Chronicler led them to a long flight of stairs, however, the dragons spread their wings and Elsa nodded over at her back. Anna shook her head, declaring that she would take the stairs and the Azure Dragon gave her a rather dubious look before shrugging and nodding at the Chronicler. They took off carefully and flapped their wings gently as they headed upwards while the redhead began running up the stairs.

The old dragon seemed amused with how active and up-to-a-challenge the princess was. Elsa noticed his expression and glanced downward at the stairs, noticing her human mate was indeed running up the stairs after them. She wondered why she just did not accept the offer to be taken to the top of the temple by flight and instead chose to run herself. Humans were indeed odd, or perhaps it was just Anna this time…

When the dragons finally reached the top, they got down to their paws and their human forms instantly took over their appearance.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and after a few seconds, Anna came stumbling up the stairs, panting. She slumped over slightly but straightened herself as she walked over to her beloved. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You know it would have been easier if you had just gotten on my back."

"No, no! I'm good!" Anna waved her off and panted, bending over. The blonde stared at her then shook her head before following the Chronicle who had settled near the edge.

Elsa glanced at him curiously when she sat herself down beside him. Anna followed suit and sat next to her and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, still slightly winded from her run up the stairs. She pouted when she sensed her lover's amused expression and smacked Elsa's arm.

The Chronicler watched them and chuckled before watching the sky silently for a few moments. He smiled when he found what he was searching for in the sky.

"Chronicler?" Anna said quietly.

"Apologies, Princess." He said with a small smile before looking at Elsa. "Tell me, Azure Dragon, do you know of Draco?"

"Draco?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa looked at him, and then looked to the sky. The Chronicler's expression turned nostalgic. "The constellation Draco; it is said that we dragons were born from Draco and we return to Draco when our time in this world is over, and that home and paradise awaits us among those stars."

Anna followed the two dragons' gaze and saw it; a group of stars coming together to form the shape of a dragon. It was a sight to behold and it was majestic. She glanced at Elsa and could see she was entranced and in silent awe as she focused on the constellation.

Elsa felt her mate's gaze on her and turned her attention to Anna. The Azure Dragon leaned her head down and the redhead stroked Elsa's muzzle tenderly.

"The very first dragon was born from Draco. Legends say the dragon fell from the heavens and fell onto the world. And it is said that the dragon also met with the first human…" The Chronicler trailed off.

"I've heard about this from other dragons; the ancient dragon and ancient human formed a bond of friendship and from there the dragon vowed to be a guardian of man and the human vowed the same for the dragons…" Elsa looked at her mate and Anna looked at her dragon, pressing her lips against the cool scales of Elsa's large arm.

The old dragon nodded. "You see, young ones, dragons and humans were meant to live in harmony and to be at peace with one another. And the way the bond was formed was when the first human nearly lost his life in order to keep the dragon from harm. In exchange for this selfless act, the dragon shared his heart with his human brother. From then on the human shared the dragon's strength, as well as the dragon's every pain."

Anna's found herself fascinated and pulled into the story. She wondered what it had been like between the first man and dragon. How did their friendship begin? Had they been enemies from the start or did they immediately form a bond?

"The dragon had been fortunate, though. The dov cannot simply share their heart with anyone. If a dragon were to share his or her heart with a human whose own heart is as black as the darkness, the dragon could never find a place among the stars of Draco. They would simply…fade from existence." The Chronicler said. Elsa instinctually placed a paw over her chest and Anna lowered her head sadly at the thought of such a fate.

The old dragon continued, "However, due to many circumstances that was beyond any of our control…"

Realization hit Anna. "Both sides turned against each other; humans figured out that dragons could not be harmed and only other dragons or magic can hurt them, and they learned how to create weapons and tools from the parts of dragons and humans began to see them as mere animals; and dragons realized that they were more powerful than humans and began to see them as inferior and as something to terrorize while the dragons saw themselves as rulers over humans."

"And the Azure Dragons…" Elsa added quietly, reluctant to mention the topic again.

"It is a sad truth to what had begun as a peaceful brotherhood which had turned to dust for both sides." The Chronicler said sadly. "Yes, what you say is true; humans learned to harvest parts from dragons in order to create weapons that could wound us where human-made ones cannot. Dragons turned to greed and superiority to fill their hearts and they turned against the very ones they had sworn to protect." The Chronicler lowered his head. "Soon, dragons and humans became distant."

Elsa held back a shudder, already sensing what he was going to say next.

"Time had passed and there was another change, when humans and dragons had become divided, a new breed was born; a dragon unlike any of us had seen before. A mystery, and quite strange since nobody knew what element this dragon carried, and unlike other dragons with blue scales of certain shades, this dragon had the most azure scales that anyone had ever seen and it was the only dragon with that shade of blue. The two dragons that the little one had been born to were not at all like their hatchling; both sire and dam were different dragons entirely and yet their little one was an azure color." The Chronicler glanced at Elsa and she looked away, bringing her gaze back up to Draco.

Anna scooted closer to her beloved and rested her head on the now human Elsa's shoulder. She could feel how very tense she was; no doubt still very reluctant to know more of Azure Dragons.

The older dragon shook his head. "Of course it is obvious where this tale is going. "The hatchling had no known powers and so the others were unsure what element the little one possessed. However, the elder dragons took it upon themselves to train the little one, to discover what hidden potential may be uncovered. First the young dragon mastered fire, which was odd as the little one was not a fire dragon. Next were earth, lightning, and ice…"

"So when they realized that this dragon can use more than one element…" Anna trailed off.

"Yes, Princess. They came to realize that perhaps this little one's existence was a sign of hope and the possibility of the dov finally leaving the shadows."

The images on the book looked worn and brown like the pages itself as it showed a very young dragon hatching from an egg, to an image of the young dragon sitting in the center of a chamber surrounded by much older and intimidating-looking dragons.

"So that was the very first Azure Dragon, right?" Anna asked, as the page flipped to the next one, which depicted the young dragon breathing fire, and then the other elements along with his tutors. In a way it reminded Anna of having title as heir to the throne on her shoulders, especially with how the dragons saw this new unique new dragon as a way out of their increasing fall into obscurity, she could relate in a way.

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed. By that time, only a handful of humans believed in dragons while the rest had forgotten, and as time goes on, the dov and humans grow even more distant until mankind believed us to be mere fairytales. Some dragons believed the Azure Dragon to be a way for humans and the dov to reach out to one another while others were reluctant to ever come into contact with the world of man again."

The book flipped its pages once more. The first Azure Dragon looked older in the next page, confidently unleashing every element at its disposal, in the second page; a strange light surrounded the dragon's clenched paw, like an aura of energy or power.

"Pahlok naak goraan gein…" The Chronicler murmured as he too stared at the page. "He grew stronger each day, learning every skill possible even after the elder ones had nothing more to teach him. His power consumed everything… When the Azure Dragon refused to stop, the sentence was fustir—banishment."

Elsa shook her head. "That did not stop that him."

"Sadly not," The Chronicler confirmed with a sad nod. "When he found the chance, he did not hesitate to soar over the heads of humans and pillaged their kingdoms and villages. It was because of this that humans came to fear dragons all the more, despite the efforts of the other dov to stop the Azure Dragon's assaults. In the end…it was clear that both sides could no longer be at peace with each other. And worse still is that dragons came to fight amongst themselves as well; some giving in to the temptation of riches and power. Ever since then, with both jul and dovah divided, our kind became nothing but legends and stories. Ones like me; Chroniclers, recorded every bit of history as well as provided humans with tales of what they believed were imaginary creatures."

Anna could only imagine how it all came to pass; the bloodshed and destruction and meaningless loss of lives. She glanced at Elsa to see her trembling slightly, her eyes now staring straight into the distance as if witnessing terrible horror right before. The princess placed a hand on top of the icy woman's and it at least calmed Elsa down somewhat.

The redhead looked over at the Chronicler. "But he was not the only Azure Dragon…"

"No, he was not. When another was born, you can be certain there was much caution and distrust. But the next dragon was nothing like his predecessor; his heart was pure and he fought by his brethren's side to overthrow the first Azure. Soon it became clear that Azure Dragons were only born at a certain time and not very often like other dragons. Some became cold and cruel; others chose not to stray from the path." He looked at the female dragon. "You see, young dragon, I tell you this because I know you worry of straying away from the light. The truth is the others before you chose their path, and you have a choice as well. Do not let doubt cloud your mind."

The book closed itself and settled before the Chronicler's paw, allowing the old dragon to rest his arm on top of it. "While it is true that you and many others before you possessed raw power that no one could have imagined or believe to describe, it is up to you alone to decide what to do with that power. And it was my mistake to try to force you to unlock that true potential. Instead, I shall tell you to feel the elements instead. Feel the warmth of fire, the strength of earth, the freedom of wind, and the currents of lightning. Allow these elements to fill you, allow them to surround you, protect you; only then will you be able to unleash their power when you are ready."

"I don't know if I will ever be ready," Elsa admitted.

"There is no rush; I apologize again for trying to force you to learn too quickly. This is up to you, young dovah."

Anna smiled at her lover reassuringly and placed a hand over Elsa's heart. The blonde looked to her mate and her heart melted almost immediately at the warm smile she received. She grew less tensed as she rubbed her nose against Anna's gently.

The Chronicler stood up and the book hovered beside him, following the old dragon as he decided to leave the pair alone to have a moment.

"He's right you know," Anna said once the old dragon was out of earshot, "you do have a choice. Nobody said you're meant to become evil just because you're an Azure Dragon! You're not evil, Elsa. You're the noblest, bravest, and amazing dragon I have ever met."

"Aside from the Chronicler, I'm the only dragon you've ever met." Elsa said with a deadpanned tone, earning her a playful smack on the arm

"You know what I mean! You don't have to be afraid of yourself, and I will be with you the whole way. I will be right here by your side, just like you have been by my side." Anna reassured, pressing her lips to Elsa's cheek. "Besides, I love your ice magic."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, now wearing an amused expression on her face. "Is that so?" She lightly exhaled cold air in Anna's face. The redhead shook her head and brushed the light bits of frost from her hair while sending a mock glare Elsa's way.  
The blonde chuckled but did not expect her mate to pull her close until their lips touched. The disguised dragon was immediately entranced and under her human mate's power. Anna smiled into the kiss and slid a hand up to stroke Elsa's smooth locks.

"You're really something special, Elsa." She whispered against her beloved's lips. The icy woman purred and lifted her head slightly to bury her nose in her mate's beautiful red hair.

Anna lifted a hand to stroke Elsa's cheek tenderly and for a moment, they remained pressed up against each other until the disguised dragon suddenly moved away from her, looking rather rueful again.

Elsa lifted finger and ran it down from the top of Anna's head, down one of her braids. Her mate's hair was entirely red now, completely untarnished by her powers. At the thought, she flinched back and removed her finger from Anna's braid, as if she had been burned.

The princess touched the braid Elsa had been caressing and looked at it oddly until it hit her. The white streak in her hair that she had always believed she had been born with was gone now. Taken by a merely gesture by Malachi. She still recalled the moment despite the slight blur in her mind; both she and Elsa had been thrown into shock and confusion and Malachi had simply taken what Anna had always believed to be something nobody could ever get rid of.

"Zu'u los krosis…" Elsa said, looking away from her from her princess.

"Hey, don't be like that. You've been apologizing a little too much lately. I thought dragons were proud beings," Anna said, attempting at a light joke.

Elsa smiled sadly in response but did not make a move to get any closer to the redhead.

Anna scooted over until she was pressed up against her beloved again. Elsa shivered but did not attempt to escape. "Elsa, you were young and so was I. You were only curious."

"I could have hurt you." The blonde growled, more to herself than at Anna.

"But you didn't! Besides, it was not like we would have known we'd ever meet again… Especially since I had been an infant and all, so I don't think I would have remembered you entirely, but you understand what I mean!" Anna rambled a bit.

"I'm just starting to remember that night a little clearly… I knew I should not have been making contact with humans but…" Elsa shook her head; she had been a very curious young dragon, wondering about humans and their odd ways, and that was what had driven her to take the risk and sneak into the infant princess's bedroom, though she had no idea what awaited her in any of the rooms.

"Come on, enough now! Enough beating yourself up over the past; we're both fine and we're both here. Alive and well. And we're both going to make it out of this mess together! Einon won't ever get to lay his filthy hands on you!" Anna swore, taking Elsa's hand in hers and pressing her lips to the cold, yet warm fingers.

Elsa gently pulled her hand away and in an instant, Anna found herself being nudged back by the Azure Dragon's snout against her chest. She caressed the cool scales and Elsa licked her cheek affectionately.

The dragon straightened and looked up at the sky once again. Draco gazed down upon both her and Anna. Elsa could not help but wonder if she would have any place among the stars in Draco. With a sigh, she turned her attention back to her princess and lowered her body down.

Anna stepped up and got onto the dragon's back, patting the side of her neck gently in reassurance and encouragement. Elsa spread her wings and took to the skies.

* * *

Flying never ceased to excite Anna. She and Elsa always felt so free when they were among the clouds and high enough that it felt like they could touch the moon.  
The icy beast twirled and spun in the air with such grace and speed but Anna had no fear; she trusted Elsa entirely and felt one with her in the air. It made her wish she had wings of her own at times, but she knew she would never trade moments like this for anything.

Anna touched the snowflake pendant and smiled at her beloved dragon, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck. She heard the vibrations of a purr and chuckled. Sometimes she had the feeling that dragons were just large cats in gigantic scaly bodies. Though she kept the thought to herself in case her beloved dragon amusingly took offense.

The sound of Elsa's wings beating and the air blowing in her hair was enough to soothe Anna's worries. She knew Elsa wanted to stop worrying as well and she would do all she could to ease the burden in the dragon's heart.

Elsa moved through the air with impressive speed and acrobatic skill; sometimes Anna could not help but wonder if the Azure Dragon was trying to show off to her, even a little bit. Her silent question seemed to answer itself when Elsa suddenly stopped in midair before soaring upwards until they were even above the clouds.  
The view was amazingly breathtaking. Anna gasped in awe at the sight; the stars and the moon seemed brighter and it when the princess looked at her dragon, her scales seemed to glow from the light of the moon. Her eyes softened as she caressed the side of her beloved's neck.

The Azure Dragon looked over her shoulder at her human mate before smirking and shifting herself to dive downwards; her large powerful wings folded back slightly, giving her dive even more speed. Anna gasped at the sudden jolt and bursts of speed. Her eyes widened as everything whizzed past a little too fast. She felt her breath literally almost leaving her body entirely and she held on tight.

The dragon's smirk grew as she brought her wings back up; spreading them wide and bringing herself back up into the air before she hit the ground.

Anna gasped loudly as if she had just regained the ability to breathe as air filled her lungs. She grinned before bursting out in laughter and cheer. "That was amazing, Elsa! I never thought anyone could move that fast!"

Elsa let out a growl that sounded like she was huffing with pride. The redhead slapped her hand against the smooth yet hard scales playfully. "Don't get so full of yourself, you show off!" She chuckled.

"Thank you, Anna." The icy beast said suddenly. Anna was taken aback until she saw that familiar shine in Elsa's eye. "I wouldn't have made it this far in life or…learned the truth about myself if it weren't for you. So, thank you." Elsa landed in a clearing and lowered her head for Anna to jump down. The princess lifted her hand to stroke the beast's muzzle.

"No thanks are necessary. I stood by you because I wanted to," Anna said as she settled onto the grass and Elsa followed suit, laying her body down and placing one paw over the other.

The pair remained in comfortable silence but the story they were just told still rang clearly in their mind. Elsa had known about Draco of course; all dragons knew of the paradise among the stars that awaited them with the dragon constellation, but she had never thought of it too much until now. It made her realize how much she cared not for anything that happened around her and she wondered if she truly would have continued to live aimlessly if Anna had not intruded that day.

When she stole a glance at her beautiful redhead, the answer was clear. Ever since Anna came into her life, everything just seemed to become more exciting, different. And whether she liked it or not, Anna's persistence to befriend her had been the best thing that had ever happened to the dragon. Now Elsa could not imagine life without Anna, without the adventures that seem to come with simply knowing her.

Anna could not take her eyes off of Draco. Just the thought of dragons being up there watching over all of human and dragonkind was awe-inspiring. But when she recalled what the Chronicler had said about dragons sharing their hearts with humans and the dangers it entailed for the dragon… She shook her head. She would not allow anyone to do such a thing to Elsa; she would never let her beloved dragon fade from existence!

The princess nearly jumped when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked over to see Elsa in her human guise, resting her head against the redhead's shoulder. Anna's expression softened and she caressed her lover's cheek.

"It seems I am not the only one who is worried," Elsa said gently, placing a hand on her mate's thigh.

Anna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I'm just worried; once we leave here, we will have to deal with whatever Einon plans to throw at us again. I'm also worried about—"

"Your mother and father, Kristoff, and your kingdom—I know. I could tell by your expression." Elsa said knowingly, wrapping an arm around her beloved princess. She purred in a comforting manner as she nuzzled her lips against Anna's cheek. "I was actually thinking about that as well… Perhaps we should return to Arendelle for a while, just to make sure no harm came to them."

Anna was stunned by the offer. "Seriously? You'd… But I thought…"

Elsa nudged her nose against her mate's cheek. "Anna, they are important to you and you are my dovah liin. How can I call myself yours if I don't provide protection to those you hold dear as well?"

At that moment, Anna was sure her heart might have burst. Elsa was just proving more and more that her name was perfectly suited for her, and her heart was anything but malicious; the dragon herself may have a hard time believing it, but Anna knew better. She turned her head and her lips brushed against her lover's.

Elsa did not respond and the redhead grew worried until the disguised dragon looked into her eyes and spoke again. "Anna…I want _him_ to be remembered, and I want to remember him just as much. So I ask you; will you please honor him by giving him a name?"

The request stunned Anna that she nearly forgot how to speak as she opened and closed her mouth but no words came out. Finally, when she came to her senses she asked, "You want me to…name _your son_?"

"I can think of no one better to present him with his own name than you, Lokalaat." Elsa said and—returning to her true form—raised her head, gently pressing her snout against her mate's cheek.  
The sentiment practically choked Anna up but she pushed back the tears in order to think of a proper response. She thought of the hatchling that lost his life but did his best to fight back despite knowing he probably did not stand a chance at such a vulnerable stage of his life. He had been so afraid but he still courageously attempted to stop his pursuer.

Anna thought about it long and hard until a small smile appeared on her lips. "I was thinking…_Ahkrin_."

Elsa lifted her head in surprise at the word that left her mate. "You learned Dovahzul?"

"A little bit; the Chronicler's been teaching me, so…" The redhead blushed, tucking her hair back and biting her lip in a bashful manner.

The Azure Dragon tilted her head slightly. "You know what it means?"

Anna nodded. "Courage. I thought it would fit your son."

"Ahkrin…" Elsa repeated, testing the word—the new name of her dearly departed son. "Yes, that sounds fitting." She looked at her beloved mate affectionately. "Thank you, Lokalaat."

The princess shook her head. "I didn't do anything, really; it was an honor."

Elsa nudged her mate and Anna grinned as she pressed her face against the dragon's muzzle, feeling their bond strengthen even more at that very moment. She felt like she had somehow earned a very special place in Elsa's heart just as the dragon had a place in hers. "I love you, Elsa. I love you, I love you…" She pressed her lips against the dragon's, feeling the cool scales, and Elsa purred and blew a gentle cold gust in Anna's face yet again.

"Hey!" The redhead giggled and shook the frost off of her head, receiving a lick on the cheek from her Azure Dragon.

"How much did you manage to learn of Dovahzul?" The dragon teased lightheartedly.

"Not much; I'm still learning…" Anna admitted bashfully as she caressed the dragon's cool scales.

The beast was once again a woman as she gently pushed Anna down against the grass, gazing down at her princess. "If you want, I can teach you some Dovahzul right now…"

Anna stared up into those beautiful icy-blue eyes before her lips formed a sultry smile and she leaned up slightly and whispered against her icy lover's lips. "Actually, I was thinking about studying another language…" She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her down until their lips and bodies touched, which Anna slipping a hand under her lover's shirt.

Above them, Draco and the moon witnessed their dance of love as they watched over both princess and dragon.

* * *

**It feels good to write again!**

**Currently I am having trouble writing because my laptop is giving up on me; I hope to get it fixed and I will only replace it if it is certain there is no hope for it. So I am glad I managed to at least get this new chapter done. It has been driving me insane not to write a thing because of my crappy laptop. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one. I am quite pleased with this and I hope it goes well. I also hope to write some more soon.**

**A little side note; for those who did not know, Draco is indeed a real constellation that is in the far northern sky and yes it's a dragon. Just a little trivia for the day!**

**Until then…**

**Dovahzul:**

"**Pahlok naak goraan gein – "Arrogance consumed the young one"**

**"Zu'u los krosis" - "I am sorry"**

**Jul – Man**

**Dovah – Dragon**

**Dov - Dragons**


	23. Chapter 23: Return to Arendelle

**Chapter 23: Return to Arendelle**

The secret island was at peace as it had always been, however the outside world had no such luxury. And so it was time to finally time to make the next move before the opponent did.

The Azure Dragon remained close to her beloved mate, watching and even joining her during training.

Anna had taken to teaching her dragon how to use a sword in her human form, as a last resort of sorts. Elsa had seen no point in it of course, but nevertheless, she complied and allowed her princess to teach her. And in exchange, the dragon taught her more of Dovahzul. Anna was a fast learner despite some amusing errors made while the princess attempted to speak a full sentence in the language. It was especially entertaining when Anna tried to sweet-talk her dragon in Dovahzul, only for Elsa to burst out in roaring laughter at the terrible use of words.

Still, the attempts were rather sweet, and even the cold dragon had to give her credit for trying and working so hard on learning the language.

In the end, the princess of Arendelle did claim her prize for her efforts. And she had been damn smug about it.

Elsa was still unable to make use of any other elements other than just ice but reminded herself to be patient. She just hoped none of it would go to her head as she was unsure how she would begin to feel or change once she had a taste of what her kind of breed was capable of.

The only reason she would continue to drive herself to learn to master the other elements was Anna; having the power to protect her mate was what drove the Azure Dragon to even attempt to cross that line that she feared so much.

Of course Anna knew, and was aware Elsa still felt that bit of worry and fear inside her, but the princess only remained close to her dragon, being her support, beacon of hope, and most of all, a devoted mate; just as Elsa had been for her in return.

For his part, the Chronicler could sense the change in the pair. The determination, the courage and fire in their souls made the old beast feel young again, like he had been living his glory days all over again. The princess was a wonderful person to speak with; she was gentle, sweet and warm—she would certain become an amazing queen when her time came.

Elsa was more serious and taciturn, but there was a side to her that only the princess was able to bring out and it was clear that the Azure Dragon was able to slowly move forward; of course a mother could never easily move on from the loss of a child, but with Anna by her side, the dragon was healing and seemed to be slowly returning to her old gentle self. All in all, the dragon and princess were quite a team and pair. It would be certainly be quite a story that would be written down in ancient books for the ages.

It was only the first step for the rest of their lives.

The Chronicler had spent many nights reading and re-reading his books, recording anything new he sensed had happened in the life of a dragon. In the meantime he had taken notice of how quickly Anna had improved with her swordsmanship. She had spent time in the training arena almost daily, sometimes joined by Elsa.

It was wonderful to see the two spend time together, whether they were out running into the wilds or training. Their bond had developed beyond what the Chronicler had seen when he first met them. Perhaps there was hope yet for the kinship between humans and dragons—Anna and Elsa were a perfect example of that.

There would also be nights when the pair would not return to the temple for a while and would merely stay out in the wilds together.

Anna had noticed that Elsa had changed slightly in persona, having become somewhat more reserved especially with her powers. After learning of her capabilities, Elsa was less willing to show off her abilities or to even play with her own snow and ice, aside from blowing a cold breath in Anna's face from time to time though she still attempted to learn how to harness the other elements, but it was always with caution.

The princess would try to coax Elsa into doing anything interesting with ice but the dragon would either refuse or find a way to avoid doing so, but when Anna was successful Elsa would always create the most amazing and majestic things and it please the princess immensely. To her, it did not matter that the prideful and aloof dragon she first met seemed to have become slightly mellow and conservative; she was still Elsa and Anna loved her nonetheless.

Despite her qualms about playing around with her powers anymore, Elsa could never seem to deny Anna anything. In fact it was Anna who continued to encourage the Azure Dragon to grow stronger and not to hide her abilities away, especially when they would soon have to face many obstacles ahead of them. Their enemy would not hold back and so both Anna and Elsa cannot hold back either. They needed to be in peak condition and willing to fight in order to keep innocents safe.

The redhead also began to improve with her swordsmanship. The Chronicler would let her partake in grueling training exercises with his stone warriors.

Elsa had been reluctant about it but Anna's determination silenced her protests and she stood by to watch as her mate trained and pushed herself to the limit. The princess was impressive in her determination and stubbornness, as she refused to back down from any challenge. Despite how difficult her training regiment grew, she never once cowered and faced each stone foe.

The Azure Dragon would still worry about her mate at times but knew that Anna was growing stronger day by day with the training she was receiving and Elsa always stayed by to watch her and the progress she has made each day. Elsa always felt immense pride whenever she watched her Anna; pride _and_ adoration.

Swordplay had become a second nature to Anna; it was not like anything she felt before. She grew stronger and more confident in her skills and her sword felt like an extension of her when in battle. She felt empowered and she was determined to use her skills to defend her family and kingdom. Hopefully, she thought to herself with a chuckle, Bjarne would not be too upset that she improved her skills without him overseeing her progress.

The way Anna and Elsa's bond had grown seemed to translate into how they worked together. When Elsa took to the skies, Anna had no fear of heights or falling, confident that the dragon would never allow harm to come to her. In fact, if anything, it only made the princess bolder when she and Elsa would take a flight.

Anna would willingly jump off a cliff or off the dragon's back only for Elsa to move at great speeds to catch her; the two performed feats that left others in awe of them as the Chronicler himself found his jaw dropping whenever he would see the princess jump of a high ledge until she rose into the air astride Elsa's back or on her shoulder.

The Azure Dragon herself would move in the air as if she were partaking in an intricate dance; she spun and twirled, turned, and twisted in ways that was acrobatic, elegant and graceful. Despite her muscular form, Elsa was still quite lean enough and faster than her form made her look. Anna herself was deceptively strong but she was still human and all the skills she had learned would be most useful to her.

In the end, both princess and dragon had become quite the unstoppable team.

One night, Elsa wandered into the library while the Chronicler tended to his daily chores around the temple. The blonde found Anna sitting on a small pile of soft pillows while reading a rather familiar book. The redhead was staring at the pages intently and Elsa frowned as she approached her human mate and sat down besides her, waiting for Anna to take notice of her presence.

Anna felt someone was watching her and glanced to the side, finally realizing she had company. "Oh! Elsa! I was just doing some reading…"

"Clearly…" The icy woman frowned at the object again. "Why…_that_ book?" She huffed and cold mist rose from between her lips.

The redhead looked at her lover and rested her head on her shoulder. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Elsa. This is your book; it has your life recorded in it—the good and the bad…" Anna flipped to another page and felt Elsa huff again in response.

On the next page, Anna could not help but be drawn to the image of herself as an infant in her crib until a much younger Elsa snuck in through her window. She had only seen this scene briefly when the Chronicler had first showed her the book. She had been in shock and never really focused on it, but now that her mind was clear, she wanted to see it again with unclouded eyes and mind.

Infant Anna was squirming in bed, waving her chubby arms in the air. She whimpered, unable to fall asleep.

Suddenly, the window in her room rattled slightly as a shadow appeared there. The window continued to shake until it finally swung open, letting in a cold breeze, causing the infant to shiver and whimper even more despite being oblivious to the current situation.

A shadowy figure slid into the room and looked around curiously, having not seen such a room before. Everything was new to this strange who apparently stood on four legs and was about the size of a stallion. The stranger continued to explore the room, being careful not to knock anything over until the strange sound of a whimper and sob caught its attention.

Elsa had been so young back then; she was big in size but she was a mere three years older than the infant princess.

Her horns and spikes were not yet pronounced and were mere stubs—or were not yet there at all—on her body, her eyes were not sharp or cold though they were still an icy-blue but held much awe and wonder in them. She was the picture of a curious creature that had encroached in on unfamiliar territory.

When the young dragon looked towards the source of the sounds, she found herself becoming even more curious than ever. She stepped towards the crib where the sounds became even clearer and she took a peek at whatever was inside.

Of course the young beast was taken aback when she saw what was inside the curious-looking object. It was small, pink and plump and had short tufts of fur on its head tied into what looked like two tiny downward facing horns in the young dragon's opinion. It looked so vulnerable and helpless. Never before had the young beast seen such a tiny bundle; could this possibly be a human hatchling? She had never seen one before.

Cautiously, the young dragon leaned down slowly to get a closer look.

The infant whimpered until the shadow moved over her. She stopped and opened her eyes slowly before looking up. It was a sight she had never seen before; it was certainly not the familiar face of her mother and father, but rather an odd-looking thing. Still, she felt no fear and did not cry. Instead, the little princess giggled and lifted her arms.

The gesture caught the beast off guard and her eyes widened at the strange action. The bundle of flesh did not seem dangerous at all; in fact it only laid there, waving its arms around in a rather endearing manner.

She was more curious than ever as ever the longer she stared at this human hatchling. She leaned even closer and the tiny hands reached out to touch her snout. The young dragon blinked at the strange feeling. The human hatchling was so…_soft_. How did humans protect themselves without the use of scales or hardening skin?

Would this little hatchling remain soft like this? How was it going to prevent injury to itself?

Little Anna giggled and cooed happily as her tiny hands ran along the cold-feeling scales; they felt so smooth and nothing like she ever felt before. Her parents were quite soft like her and her father had facial hair that tickled her sometimes when he nuzzled her, but this stranger before her was something that was out of the norm for her. But the little princess had no worries as happily ran her tiny fingers along the snout and muzzle of the young dragon.

Carefully, the beast lifted a paw and offered a claw to the human hatchling, watching in awe as her gesture was easily accepted. The little bundle of flesh smiled even more and touched her large claw and just found amusement in it.

The infant princess saw no danger in the claw that she could not even get her hand around. It was as cold as the rest of her odd visitor but she liked it. Such a fascination to her infantile mind.

As if entranced by some sort of spell, the dragon found herself unable to look or pull away from the little princess. She was just so captivated by this curious human hatchling, this strange being. Ever since her hatching and years of living, she instinctually—along with advice from older dragons she had encountered at times—knew that humans were to be avoided at all times as they were dangerous in their fear of the unknown. If they knew of the existence of dragons, the results would be terrible.

And yet this little one was so full of innocence and curiosity and not for one second did she show any sort of fear or urge to destroy.

Perhaps humans were not as terrible as they were thought to be. The young dragon tilted her head slightly and lightly huffed in the infant's face, releasing cold air on her freckled cheeks. The little one laughed and rubbed her hands against her face; she rolled around in her crib, enjoying her new playmate's company.

Time seemed to slow down for the two as they focused on one another in utter fascination.

The young dragon had forgotten that she was in the domain of humans while she playfully nudged her snout against the infant's cheek. The little bundle seemed to like everything the dragon did and the young beast made sure to be careful with the vulnerable little human hatchling.

Suddenly, footsteps began to sound outside, down the hall. Voices followed; a man and woman. The sounds drew nearer and nearer to the princess's bedroom door.

The sudden sounds of other humans caught the dragon off guard and the beast whirled around swiftly to look at the door, failing to realize that her claw grazed the princess, instinctually releasing a bit of ice. But the moment she turned away, the infant began wailing. The dragon gasped and looked at the little one again, only to see a bit of white appear on her red hair.

In dismay, the dragon made a move to soothe the human hatchling, but the sound of more humans approaching was alarming. The princess began to whimper and the dragon let out a low, apologetic sound as she decided to escape out the window, the same way she came in. Sadly, she cast one last look at the little princess before climbing out, spreading her wings, and taking to the air before she was spotted.

Anna sighed and looked at her companion once the page came to an end.

Elsa looked rueful. "I…"

The redhead pressed a finger to her lips before the blonde could apologize again. "No, it's alright. You didn't really hurt me." Unconsciously, she lifted a hand to touch her hair, where the white streak had once been. Anna suddenly felt a pang of sadness hit her; she realized she missed the streak of white that had been there practically all her life.

Elsa nuzzled her head against Anna's and placed an arm around her, pulling her close.

With a sigh, Anna smiled lightly and lifted her head to look at her lover. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever words she had to say had died in her throat when she had a good look at Elsa.

The blonde raised an eyebrow when her mate stayed there, mouth hanging open and twitching slightly as if struggling to breathe or speak. "… Anna? What's the matter?"

Anna swallowed. Elsa was dressed that familiar shirt, though it seemed to have a more lighter blue coloring to it this time around, making it seem white from afar, and giving the princess a rather good view of Elsa's upper chest. It was tempting to just grab the disguised dragon by the upright collar and pull her in for a kiss, and the redhead lacked control when Elsa wore that particular outfit. It drove her insane, and made her feel rather warm inside and out.

The disguised dragon was unsure how to react to her mate's strange expressions. Anna seemed to have begun sweating somewhat, her face was turning a deep shade of red and her teal eyes was just staring into Elsa's cold blue ones.

"I'm…fine." Anna choked out, grinning sheepishly and stared at Elsa's book intently, hoping to distract herself from her lover's radiance.

Elsa tilted her head in confusion at her mate's sudden odd reactions. Had she said something wrong? Had she done something to offend? The disguised dragon just sat there and watched Anna carefully, observing her.

Anna could feel her lover's eyes on her and she began to sweat nervously for a moment before she got to her feet and stretched. "So…who's hungry? I am!" She hurried to the shelves and returned Elsa's book to its rightful place.

"Anna…we both just ate. A little while ago." Elsa reminded, slipping a leg up to her chest and resting her forearm on top of her knee.

The redhead laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Oh, did we? Must have forgotten, because I am still feeling hungry…" She trailed off, eyes widening at how wrong it must have sounded when she was still resisting the urge to take a peek at Elsa's upper chest with that tempting view provided by that damn handsome shirt.

Elsa stood up and Anna tensed when her beloved approached.

The blonde nudged her forehead against the redhead's and chuckled. "I'll be back then. Wait for a bit if you can."

"Wait, what?" Now it was Anna's turn to look puzzled. "Where are you going?"

Elsa headed towards the temple doors. "Hunting."

In a flash, the blonde woman was back to her true form; she spread her wings and took to the skies before the princess could question her further. The Azure Dragon turned towards the plains and swiftly flew off, leaving Anna to herself at the temple.

With a defeated sigh, Anna decided to just wait for her dragon to return from her hunt. In the meantime, she headed for the arena to train in order to pass the time away.

When Elsa did return, Anna ran out to greet her the moment she heard the beating of wings. Aside from the Chronicler, who was off somewhere, the only other one who could possibly be out flying was Elsa. And to Anna's delight, it was indeed her dragon.

The Azure Dragon landed before her mate and opened her mouth, dropping a deer carcass at Anna's feet. She gently nudged the prize towards her surprised beloved and looked at her expectantly.

"You…hunted for me? Again?" Anna stared at the fresh carcass.

Elsa settled her body down on the ground. "You did say you were hungry. I just thought you might like some fresh meat." She nudged the carcass over to Anna again.

Anna blushed at the sudden but rather sweet gesture. Though she was certain she would be able to finish the entire deer on her own. She looked to the dragon and smiled. "I'd love to share with you..."

The Azure Dragon considered the offer a moment before nodding. She placed followed her mate back inside the temple and Anna began dealing with the deer. Elsa licked her lips as Anna went to work on cutting the carcass into pieces before tossing a leg to the dragon and the beast lifted her and her jaws snapped shut around her prize.

Elsa gulped the meat down quickly before catching the next bits Anna threw her way. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed sharing a meal with her beloved human.

The little luxuries of life, she was sure was the right phrase. Either way, she was looking forward to spending the rest of her days with Anna; whether it is on some reckless endeavour or a simple and non-exciting day. As long as it was with Anna, it was just perfect.

The Chronicler smiled from where he watched them, admiring how well they got along despite whatever rocky start they once had. Anna was charming and charismatic and she clearly melted Elsa's heart while the dragon inspired Anna like never before; the princess was able to see the world beyond her kingdom because of Elsa.

The old dragon sighed before more thoughts intruded his mind. He knew they would be leaving soon and they were preparing themselves for what was out there when they returned to the world outside of the Chronicler's secret island. Perhaps it truly was time...

* * *

The princess was dressed in a fresh tunic, breeches, and new boots. Her Azure Dragon stood by, ready to take off with her for the long journey back home.  
Elsa did her best to channel the elements that lay dormant within her; unfortunately she was still unable to unleash flames or any other forces of nature. It was frustrating to her but Anna was always there to remind her that there was no rush. It would come to her.

The dragon tried to remind herself as well to be patient but her pride was nagging at her. What kept her mind occupied; she knew both she and Anna would have to make sure that everyone back in Arendelle was safe. If not, they would have to fight off any intruders.

Anna was more than ready to face whatever awaited them, and with Elsa at her side, she knew they would both be able to withstand anything that came their way. It had been a while since she had seen her family and she hoped they were still safe, or she would fight to defend them.

"I wish you both the best of luck on your journey," The Chronicler said as he escorted Anna and Elsa to the temple doors. It was the day that both princess and dragon would return home to Arendelle.

The Chronicler glanced at his left wing and it twitched. He hoped all the best for Anna and Elsa's safety and success in the battles to come, and he would do his best to provide his best assistance for as long as he would be allowed to. "Princess Anna. There is one more thing before you depart."

She looked up at him and the old beast lifted his left wing, revealing what he had been holding beneath it. It fell and Anna caught it before it hit the ground.

Elsa looked over in puzzlement only to suddenly tense up, her muzzle forming a small snarl, though it was more of an instinctual warning rather than her being upset about something. Her form arched somewhat and her wings spread only slightly.

Anna stared at the object in her hands. It was a sword resting inside its scabbard. Glancing at Elsa, then back at what she was holding, she pulled the sword out and stared in awe; the blade was crimson in color and the hilt was silver with the appearance of two roaring dragons facing opposite of each other. The pommel was silver as well and resembled that of a flame.

"A dragon killer…" Elsa said in a low voice as she eyed the sword cautiously.

Anna looked up at the Chronicler and the old dragon nodded. "That sword is made from the parts of a dragon, but never had this blade obtained a master. The sword's creator approached me one day, many years ago… He asked me to keep the sword safe and…to give it only to one who was worthy of it."

"I…I can't take this…!" Anna gasped, sheathing the blade.

An old, wrinkled hand gently sat on top of hers. The Chronicler shook her head. "No, Princess. You must take it. That sword has been lying in a corner, collecting dust, waiting for a worthy master—it had been many years and I have lived all those years. I have seen, recorded and witnessed many things in my lifetime. I say to you now, that _you_ are indeed worthy to carry that blade." He gently pushed the precious item back towards the redhead.

Anna stared at the sword in her hands, contemplating. She did not feel worthy of such a gift…

Elsa approached and Anna gasped when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked at the blonde and her heart skipped a beat at Elsa's gentle smile. She took placed a hand on the sword and took it, giving it to Anna. "I agree with him, Lokalaat. You do deserve this."

"You said…that it's a dragon killer…" Anna said in a low, concerned voice.

The blonde just shook her head. "I know, Anna. But it could help you; there is no telling what Einon might send after us. And if he were to send an enslaved dovah, you would be able to fight them off with this blade. Do not make that face; I am not worried you might hurt me with it."

Anna looked at the sword, then at Elsa. She was right, of course but the sword felt heavy in her hands—she was not sure if she truly was meant to have it. Again she felt the Chronicler touch her hand and he was looking at her with such confidence.

Finally making up her mind, Anna straightened and her grip on the sword tightened. "I…accept. And I promise to use this sword to protect those I hold dear."  
Elsa and the Chronicler exchanged looks and then smiled. The old beast bowed his head while Elsa lowered her head onto the ground for her mate to get on her back when she was ready. The redhead looked back at the aged beast.

"Thank you for everything, Chronicler." Anna said as she mounted her beloved's back, her eyes meeting the old dragon's kind ones. Elsa stood up and she too looked to the Chronicler with a grateful shimmer in her eyes.

He stepped back and bowed his head in respect to the companions he had grown rather fond of within a span of a few days. "Godspeed, and may Draco watch over you both."  
Elsa spread her wings and let out a roar before she took to the skies. Anna waved farewell to the old dragon and he returned the gesture as the duo rose higher and higher until the Chronicler and his island grew distant.

Anna inhaled deeply as she and Elsa headed back for Arendelle. She was finally going home… It felt so surreal. Now her only hope was that her parents and everyone else in the kingdom were still safe. Gently, she stroked Elsa's neck and with that one touch, Elsa understood. The Azure Dragon flew faster, sensing the urgency of her mate.

"It will be alright, Anna. We'll be home soon."

* * *

King Adgar wiped the sweat off his forehead as he panted from the physical strain. He lowered his sword with a sigh and relaxed. It seems training was the only way to get him to relax these days, and with good reason; he was still quite cautious and worried.

He still hoped Anna would return home but he also wished to avoid the return of any unwanted guests, and Einon's spies were a good example of that. Bjarne had sent their own scouts out to keep a lookout for intruders or if Einon had left some of his men behind to keep an eye on Arendelle. No doubt, they were hoping for results on the dragon. Anna's dragon.

The king of Arendelle grabbed his uniform and returned inside the palace, looking forward to a long warm bath. He had been restless and he knew Idun could see it, even Kristoff. Adgar ran a hand through his hair, wondering where his feisty daughter was; was she safe? Did the dragon protect her? Could this Elsa truly be trusted?

The incident had been shocking and seemed to go by so fast. Neither he nor his beloved could find time to react, and only when Anna had been taken by the dragon did they have to let it sink in that a beast of legend truly did exist—not at all a legend. Dragons had been nothing but creatures of myths, even for a world that contained magic; dragons were believed to be either non-existent or something that an imaginative mind created.

It had felt odd that their world had not believed in dragons despite their being odder things out there. But there had been no proof or sightings of the beasts, until now. But how did it come to this? Why Anna? And how was it that Anna met the creature?

All the questions floating in his mind gave him the urge to ride out and meet with the trolls, but Kristoff insisted he be the one to bring news from the trolls whenever he could.

On his way to bathe, Adgar came face-to-face with his queen. Idun tilted her head slightly and smiled at him gently before she reached out to caress his cheek. "I know, my dear. But have faith in our daughter."

Adgar placed his hand over hers and gently pulled it away from his cheek to press a kiss to her palm. "I do have faith in her… I am worried about that dragon, however."

"You mean Elsa? Anna trusts her though and when we met her; she did not seem to have any ill intent… I had seen the way Anna looks at her. Perhaps…" Idun trailed off.

Adgar stared at his queen before he took a step back. "Ah…my dearest I doubt that… I mean that our daughter might…"

Much to his surprise, his queen let out a laugh. "Oh Adgar, I know you too were becoming enchanted by Elsa as well. You've noticed how Anna seemed rather taken with her. While I do find it quite shocking that a dragon is what caught her _attention_, I cannot deny that our daughter had a look in her eyes."

"And what look is that, my Idun?" Adgar asked gently, taking his wife's hand as he continued to walk down the castle's halls.

"That look that you have whenever you look at me; the look I have whenever I look at you." The queen said softly. Her tone made the king's heart race rapidly. Idun chuckled lightly and squeezed her husband's hand. "It may take some getting used to but…"

Adgar shook his head. "You would not mind that our daughter is courting a dragon?"

"Not at all, if the dragon knows how to treat our daughter well, or I may personally hunt her down myself," Idun said seriously and the king let out a laugh, knowing that his wife was indeed serious but was willing to give the icy beast a chance.

"Well then, I certainly cannot disagree with my queen now, can I?" Adgar pulled his wife close and kissed the top of her head. "If I may be so bold… I would like to ask my queen if she would…join me in the bath." His cheeks turned crimson.

Idun giggled and stroking his chin teasingly. "Come now, my dear. Did you really believe I would say no to you?" She pressed a small kiss at the edge of his mouth and headed for their bedchambers and the king willingly followed her.

They passed Bjarne as he patrolled the castle halls. Among all the soldiers, he was the most vigilant but his cautious also tended to make him rather untrusting and easy to accusing towards anybody who was not a part of the royal family; that included his fellow Arendelle citizens and especially those who were not from Arendelle.  
Bjarne groaned and rubbed his temples. He, like many people, was fond of Princess Anna and he was rather anxious over the redhead's safety especially when a dragon was concerned. Surely the princess could not possibly trust a dragon that much! The beast had the ability to take the form of a human to walk amongst them. How many more dragons existed? And how many more were walking among human society?

For the king and queen's sake, Bjarne kept his thoughts to himself about the princess's quite reckless decision to trust a vicious dragon and continued his duties to the kingdom, while hoping for the best for the princess.

For now, the only threat was the fact that the scoundrel Einon's scouts and spies. They had managed to stop a handful of them but who knows how many more he had secretly sent or left behind during his attempted invasion. If Einon decided to send magical servants or beasts, then Arendelle's safety could be threatened.

Bjarne made his way out into the courtyard, making sure every soldier was doing his duty; at a time like this, slacking off was simply unacceptable.

Every sword needs to be sharp, as well as every mind and senses. Arendelle's safety and the safety of the monarchs were the top priority. Until Princess Anna has been recovered or returned to Arendelle, they could not and would not rest. Bjarne was going to make sure of that, and he was going to serve the kingdom until his final breath.

The sound of hooves caught his attention and Bjarne turned to the castle gates. Kristoff and his reindeer Sven rushed in and skidded to a stop. They seemed worn out but were holding strong; while the soldier was unsure what the princess saw in the ice harvester, he had no reason to distrust the lad. He had proven time and again to be loyal to the royal family and that was enough for him. However he was mostly loyal to the princess and most likely was not against Princess Anna frolic about with a dragon! If anything, he should have been cautious and against such a thing! The beast was a threat to the princess's safety.

Kristoff sighed as he and Sven entered the castle where Kai and Gerda welcomed them and offered the pair a nice warm meal.

Both Kristoff and Sven had volunteered to bring news back and forth between the trolls and the king and queen as well as become an extra set of eyes to ensure that no spies were sneaking about. The ice harvester also worried for his rock troll family; if Einon loved to terrorize and collect creatures, he did not want his family to become the next target on his list.

"I hope Anna makes it back safely, Sven. That dragon better keep her word about making sure nothing happens to her. But who am I kidding, I can't scold a dragon!" Kristoff grumbled. He trusted Anna but he still felt quite skittish about Elsa, especially with that vision with a blue dragon.

The reindeer happily devoured the carrots he was offered while Kristoff helped himself to some stew that the castle cooks placed in front of him. It was nice to take a break and to relax a little; he knew Bjarne was constantly on the watch but that was how the man seemed to function. He was loyal but too uptight. It was a wonder how Anna got along with him during her training in swordplay.

"I hope you do not mind if the king and queen took a while…" Kai apologized but Kristoff waved him off. He did not mind, even the monarchs needed time to themselves and he knew that much.

Sven snorted and grunted, earning a laugh from Kai. "Certainly, Sir Sven, you may have more carrots."

Kristoff groaned. "You're gonna spoil him rotten, Kai!"

The older man chuckled. "Well we are spoiling _you_ as well, Master Kristoff! And yes, it would be no trouble to bring you more stew."

The blonde man blushed in embarrassment as he looked away while handing his now empty bowl over to Kai. "I appreciate it…"

Sven seemed to snort in amusement at his human companion only to receive a glare from Kristoff. The reindeer just seemed to grin at him smugly.

Kai was glad for their presence; they made the castle rather lively, even when the princess was absent. Kristoff and Sven had been surprisingly wonderful additions into the royal family's lives and it was all thanks to Princess Anna being such a friendly social butterfly, as well as being so feisty and determined. She just drew people in but Kai knew better than to believe that was all she was; Princess Anna was also strong and had a fire in her that, if provoked, could spark into a fearsome flame that would burn all threats in her path if her loved ones were challenged or in danger.

With a sigh, he handed Gerda the bowl to be refilled. As she scooped more stew into the bowl, she noticed Kai's far off expression. "Something the matter?"

"Not at all. I was simply…thinking." Kai said.

"I understand; so am I. And everyone as well… Princess Anna is the biggest concern…" Gerda trailed off and sighed before handing the bowl of stew back to her fellow castle staff. "A dragon… To think they actually exist! To think the world could not get any more…magical? Strange?"

Kai smiled gently. "Dear Gerda, everything will be alright. Princess Anna is courageous and stronger than anyone could ever expect. She will certainly come home to us, and her family. Though I am certain she will be bringing that dragon along with her."

"Elsa, wasn't it? That most certainly does not sound like a name a dragon would have. If that is indeed her name," Gerda mused.

Kai shrugged and brought the stew back to Kristoff, leaving Gerda to her duties around the castle. The royal butler bowed when he saw the king and queen—obviously fresh from a bath—approach. "Majesties. Master Kristoff and Sven are here, I was just bringing this to over to him."

Adgar nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Kai. They've been working so hard lately."

Idun sighed. "I only wish Captain Bjarne would learn to relax as well; that man always lets his ego and slight paranoia get the better of him." She knew Bjarne was a good man but sometimes he could just jump into conclusions if he senses even the slightest thing being off. True, he has proven time and again that he had good instincts but the man had a limit and had to know where to draw the line.

Adgar squeezed his wife's hand gently. "It will be alright… We need good men like Bjarne, but even he knows when to stand back."

"Your Majesty!" A soldier ran down the halls, then stop and panted tiredly once he made it to the monarchs. "Your Majesty…it's Captain Bjarne! He sent me to…!"

"Breathe, soldier. Breathe," Adgar said, "Now what is it about Captain Bjarne? What did he say?"

* * *

Bjarne wandered along the streets of Arendelle, not taking chances.

So far the citizens were at peace and continuing on with their daily routines. Perhaps he should scout outside of town, just in case. It was probably for the best as there was no telling who or what could be hiding in the wilderness.

He gave his orders to any wandering soldiers and they saluted before getting to work right away while Bjarne himself headed out of Arendelle and into the wilds. It was the perfect place for spies and scouts to thrive and avoid being noticed or captured easily.  
The captain of the guard placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and nodded to himself. He turned his sights forward and stepped out. He knew it must be madness to scout on his own, but he needed his soldiers to watch over the citizens and the monarchs.

The forests were still lush and green but they now held a sense of danger in them. Bjarne inhaled deeply as he made his way through the trees and the thick vegetation.

As he patrolled, he began to wonder where exactly the princess found the dragon. How was it that she had stumbled upon such a beast? Had the dragon been disguised as a human this entire time? But then how did she reveal herself as a beast to Princess Anna? How did a dragon manage to convince the princess that she was 'friendly' or 'harmless'? It was all still so odd.

A light rustle caused Bjarne to stop. He looked around, tensed and ready for an ambush. He calculated his chances, until a fawn jumped out from the bushes. He blinked as he stared at the animal before it took over in the other direction, avoiding his humanly presence.

Bjarne exhaled and removed his hand from his sword. He rubbed his temples in frustration, unsure how much longer he was able to take all this. He knew he was becoming more and more paranoid—gods forbid it takes a turn for the worse—and his soldiers and king were concerned. He wanted to keep Arendelle safe but he could not help but feel as if there were eyes everywhere.

What if there really were eyes everywhere? What would they do? How would they deal with it? Surely they could drive off the spies and scouts, but what if there was something more than just that? Something not human? How to face against those?

He continued onwards, wandering to wherever to wherever his feet took him. For some reason he felt himself unable to stop. He had never truly explored the lands of the kingdom as much as the princess did. He wondered what she saw in the wilderness outside, but as he kept walking, he was beginning to see it, slowly but surely.

The wilderness was indeed lovely to behold. Mother Nature was such a wonderful yet deadly mistress. She was a mother who was both loving and unforgiving. And to think the princess loved it out here more than in the castle, though she did enjoy riding her bike around the halls and nearly toppling over the suit of armors.

But now because of the dragon, the princess was even more daring—or reckless—than ever before. It was bold and risky enough to allow a beast into their midst, but to allow herself to be swept up by that same beast as well.

Where had the dragon taken her? Why the princess alone? There were just so many questions that seemed to go unanswered until the princess returns. Bjarne shook his head and stopped in his tracks when he realized how far he had gone. Arendelle looked so small in the distance; how long had he been wandering?

As Bjarne turned to head back to Arendelle, he froze at the sound of footfalls. It was heavier and sounded nothing like an animal. His mind was on alert and he drew his sword.

A cloaked man stepped out from the bushes and stared at the captain. He eyed Bjarne up and down, scrutinizing every bit of the man to the point that it made Bjarne try to suppress a shiver; he did not like the way he was being stared at as if he were a piece of meat to be devoured by the predators. One look at the man and the captain could tell he was one of Einon's.

"Are you all Arendelle has to protect itself?" The scout asked, sounding like a child who was genuinely curious and unsure at the same time.

Bjarne narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

The cloaked man tilted his head. "It's…very strange. I thought Arendelle would be more cautious, especially when they hid our leader's dragon within its walls."

The accusation angered the captain. He grits his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword, pointing it at the intruder. "That beast has nothing to do with the kingdom! It lied to every one of us by hiding its true nature, so don't you dare accuse the monarchs and innocent citizens for hiding the creature from you!"

Another tilt of the head and the man looked somewhat amused. "Oh, truly? Well…to be honest it does not matter if it was true or not. Lord Einon plans to take the dragon anyway; perhaps it would be best if you went home now…"

Bjarne felt a shiver crawl up his spine and looked over his shoulder just as a freezing sensation swept past him. His eyes widened in horror when he saw hoards of dark figures slinking and slithering down towards Arendelle. They did not look solid, and resembled shadows; the creatures had glowing red eyes that glanced at him menacingly as they slithered towards their destination, towards their target. Towards Arendelle.

The captain of the guard turned to the culprit, but was greeted with nothing but mist. He was gone.

Unable to stand by and allow the kingdom to be taken, Bjarne raced back down towards Arendelle and pushed himself to run faster. He needed to be swift and he could afford to let anyone get hurt. It was his sworn duty to the king and queen, and all of Arendelle.

As he returned, he raced down the streets, startling several of the citizens. However, he ran for the nearest soldier and alerted him to the danger. The young man's eyes went wide and he seemed to freeze. "Run now, boy! Go!" Bjarne yelled and shoved him forward.

* * *

Adgar raced out into the courtyard, sword drawn and ready while the soldiers ran about to protect the citizens. Kristoff and Sven followed close behind until they noticed Queen Idun doing the same. The pair stopped when they accidentally bumped into the king.

He stared at his wife and turned to her before sheathing his sword and holding her by the shoulders. "Please return inside and keep yourself safe. I will not let them take Arendelle."

Idun frowned at him and gently pushed Adgar away. "And do you expect me to just sit around inside the castle while you fight? Arendelle is my kingdom as well. What kind of queen would I be if I just allowed you and the soldiers to fight alone? Adgar…we swore to be together always. I plan to honor that vow."

Before the king could protest, Idun turned to a guard. "Please hand me your sword."

The man was taken aback by the request. Idun sighed and reached out a hand. "Your sword, please. I will bring it back to you later if you are attached to it. In the meantime, you can borrow one of the swords from the smithy." The queen was so stern and sure when she spoke that the man gave up his sword and handed it to her before he slowly backed away to assist with keeping the castle secure.

"I think you might have scared him off," Kristoff commented with a chuckle. Sven snorted in agreement.

Adgar stared at his queen in disbelief before sighing in defeat. "Very well. But I warn you, my dear, I am rather different man when on the battlefield." He said in a light teasing tone.

Idun only smirked. "Oh I am certain you are. I too am quite different when I am handed a weapon to defend the kingdom."

When King Adgar and Queen Idun set off to protect the citizens, the ice harvester shook his head. "Well now, Sven…it looks like we a couple of royals to look after until Anna gets back! What do you say, buddy? Feeling like kicking some tail?"

Sven let out a loud grunt and pranced in place, eager to be a part of keeping his friends and homeland safe. Kristoff grinned and stroked his head. "I knew you would be."

The two raced into the fray, assisting the panicking citizens in finding safety while keeping the shadows distracted. The soldiers held strong for their king and queen as their swords slashed against the sides of the shadow creatures.

Hissing and screeching, and battle cries filled the air as Arendelle fought back against the otherworldly army that had made its way inside. Swords struck, impaled, slashed, and grazed the creatures. Some were able to badly damage the monsters while some merely left them free to regenerate.

Adgar brought his sword down upon a shadow monster's head, cutting the shadow in half and causing it to fade into black mist. By his side, Queen Idun slashed her blade against the stomach and, effectively slicing it in half before turning to a new foe.

The shadows seemed endless even with Bjarne lending his battle prowess and fighting beside his monarchs. He fought hard and encouraged his soldiers to do the same. The kept the king and queen safe but any enemy that slipped past would taste the cold steel of the king and queen's blades striking together.

"When will this end?" Bjarne cursed as he felled another intruder.

Sven charged in, knocking shadows back with his sharp antlers. "It's a good thing they're tangible!" Kristoff said as his reindeer lifted his hind legs and kicked the shadows that slithered up from behind. Sven's wild instincts were unleashed, until one of the shadows clung onto his antlers and slithered along his body.

Kristoff noticed and Sven shrieked, attempted to buck the pesky foe off him. The ice harvester ran to his companion's side. "Let go of him you…!" He cursed and began to roughly smack his hand against Sven's body. The reindeer was still bucking while Kristoff struggled to grab a hold of the shadow.

At last, he gripped an arm but the creature hissed and rose from Sven's body, waving its free arm to slash at Kristoff's hand in an attempt to force him to let go.

Kristoff dodged but refused to let go of the monster and yanked the surprisingly strong shadow away from his friend. Sven panted in relief as it felt the shadow slid off his skin and fur before he ran to the ice harvester's side and stomped on the shadow in retaliation.

The two friends exchange smiles at each other before they ran to assist any innocent stragglers who could not get away fast enough.

Adgar began to feel the fights take a toll on his body as he felt soreness overtake his senses. Idun gasped and ran to her king's side. "I'm alright, my dear." Adgar said, "Keep your eye on the enemy! Do not let them through!"

Idun nodded and faced the shadows, standing strong before her king as he tried to recover his stamina. Soon enough he was by her side once again, ready to fight.

The shadows were endless in mass; the more the defeated, even more took their place. They slithered along the walls of the houses, along the streets, and every other surface they could cling to. The troops were getting overwhelmed, including Bjarne, Kristoff, Sven, and the king and queen. It was beginning to feel like a losing battle with how easily the shadows were beginning to overtake them. Adgar and Idun shut their eyes as Kristoff stood in front of them defensively.

A booming roar sounded out, seeming to shake the earth with how loud it was.

The shadows turned the other way just as a large paw swiped the lot of them away with sharp, deadly claws. The creatures shrieked and hissed as they turned into nothing but black mist that evaporated into nothing.

Princess Anna of Arendelle dismounted her dragon and stood facing the enemy, barely hearing her parents and Kristoff call out her name in shock and relief. She unsheathed her sword and took a stance. By her side, Elsa lowered her body into a crouch, ready to pounce.

Kristoff helped Adgar and Idun to their feet before ushering them back towards the castle despite their protests. He knew this was a battle that Anna and Elsa would be able to handle; somehow he just felt they would make it through.

The shadows hissed and spat before gathering at the town square, fusing together in a desperate attempt to keep themselves in the dominant position in the fight.

Anna followed the creatures and Elsa kept close. They watched as the shadows took form of something large. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she and her human mate were faced with a shadowy dragon that glared down at them. Its black fangs dripped with venom, one that Anna was all too familiar with as she watched the dark purple liquid drip from the shadow's maw.

Elsa roared, spreading her wings wide and breathing a harsh blast of ice at the shadow.

Anna charged forward, going for the front leg and slicing her sword through the living black aura, causing it to screech and wail in agony before it snarled and lifted an arm in an attempt to crush the princess into the ground.

The Azure Dragon rammed into the shadow with her shoulder, causing the monster to stumble and allowing Anna to strike at its back leg and it's other front leg.

The shadow made a gagging noise and Elsa hastily went to Anna's side and covered the princes with her wings as the shadow monster unleashed a toxic blast of purple. Elsa retaliated with a blast of ice, pushing back against the venomous breath.

Anna climbed onto the Azure Dragon's back and on top of her head. The moment the shadow stopped its attack for a moment, she jumped, falling towards her foe with her sword poised and ready. She brought the blade down upon the shadow's head and it began trying to shake her off as the sword was impaled into its shadowy skull.

"Elsa!" Anna called out and the dragon immediately took action.

In a surprising move, Elsa pushed off her front legs and stood on her hind legs easily, her body upright and proper. Anna gaped for a second before she remembered to keep her grip on her sword as Elsa rammed into the shadow.

The princess gasped as she lost her grip but landed on Elsa's paw. She looked up at her gentle beast and grinned sheepishly. Elsa growled in amusement then placed Anna on her shoulder as she, still standing upright on her hind legs, approached the shadow.

Elsa snarled and roared at the weakened beast lurched forward and gripped Elsa's neck with its fangs. The Azure dragon roared in pain and Anna rushed over to her other shoulder, unsheathing her second sword and striking at the shadow's muzzle.

The monster let go and Elsa stumbled back before quickly recovering and curling her paws into a fist. She slammed them into her foe's face several times before uncurling her left paw in order to slash her claws at the shadow's torso.

Anna jumped once again and dove towards the shadow's chest, aiming her blade at its chest.

The shadowy monster screeched before all went silent. Then, as if time had slowed down, the shadow fell back and fell to the ground. Elsa grabbed Anna before she could go down with the monster's body. Once their foe touched the ground, it dissipated into nothing.

Elsa lowered herself back down onto all fours and set her mate down.

Anna exhaled in relief, feeling her knees buckle a bit until she felt a strong yet soft chest pressed against her back. She turned to face Elsa's human form and smiled. "That was some homecoming." She chuckled and Elsa licked the tip of her nose.

The citizens peeked out of their houses to see the princess there, accompanied by the blonde woman who was dressed in an icy-blue dress.

"Since when could you stand on two legs as a dragon?" Anna teased.

Elsa shrugged. "Always."

The princess gaped at her. "And you never told me before we left the Secret Isles because…?"

"Slipped my mind." Elsa said with a sheepish smirk.

By now, the citizens of Arendelle had gathered to welcome their princess back home and express their relief that she was safe. Elsa stood back, allowing her mate to reassure her people that all was well.

"Princess Anna!" The pair glanced over to see Captain Bjarne approached. He looked relieved like everyone else, but frowned suspiciously when he looked at Elsa. "Princess Anna, the king and queen wishes to see you."

Anna nodded. "I figured." She took Elsa's hand in hers and waved at the people before making her way to the castle, ignoring Bjarne's displeased expression at Elsa being brought along to meet the king and queen. Now that he knew what she was, he was not sure he could ever trust her fully to be around the royal family.

* * *

Anna was captured in a tight embrace by her parents and by Kristoff when she met with them inside the castle. She relaxed and hugged them back, happy that her family was safe, that she had gotten home in time.

"Thank the gods!" Idun said, caressing her daughter's hair. "You're alright, my dear Anna." The redhead felt sheepish as her mother began to fuss over her and her father was checking her for injuries.

Kristoff approached Elsa and gave her a hard look which the blonde woman just returned with a blank stare. Suddenly, his expression began to soften. "Thank you, for looking after her. And for bringing her home."

Elsa nodded. "Of course. Arendelle's territory is my home, and…you are all important to Anna."

Kristoff was not sure what it was but he could sense a change in Elsa; she was still the same as he remembered her but at the same time, she felt different, like something in her had changed. She seemed slightly softer compared to how cautious and slightly standoffish she had been when they first met. Whatever it was that had caused this, he was sure he had to do with Anna.

Elsa had a sparkle in her eye whenever she looked at Anna and it was clear to see that she more than adored the feisty princess. There was a sense of protectiveness, of trust, of loyalty and—dare he think it?—love.

Adgar and Idun turned to the icy woman and for a while, there was a silence and a stare down. They looked at Elsa careful; this woman was the same woman who took their daughter with her when she fled from Einon, the same woman was not a woman at all but a dragon. And yet it was this same dragon that had brought their daughter back home to them.

Queen Idun approached Elsa and slowly lifted a hand and placed it against the blonde woman's cheek. Elsa's eye widened in disbelief. She was then taken aback by the queen's gesture and when Idun suddenly pulled her into a hug. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"Thank you, Elsa. Thank you for keeping her safe." Idun said softly.

Anna watched the scene and smiled when Elsa looked at her unsurely. The redhead giggled gave her an encouraging look until Elsa relaxed and just let the queen hold her in a thankful embrace, which Adgar joined in, making the blonde tense again at the sudden addition.

Kristoff nudged the princess teasingly and nodded over at the icy woman. Anna blushed and bumped her hip against his in response. It was wonderful to be home again.

* * *

**Thank you all for your patience! Here, finally is the new chapter to Drage Hjerte. **

**I've had a bit of a struggle writing this one and I had made a couple of tweaks here and there until it felt just right. But in the end, I am quite happy with the chapter. Also, apologies to those who were enjoying the dragons speaking in Dovahzul; not to worry, it will still happen! After all it is the mother tongue of the dragons.**

**Now that Anna and Elsa have returned, what will their next move be? And what about the enemy's move, what will they do next? Well, you will just have to wait and see! Also, rest in peace, bowl of stew! You did well in keeping people warm...**

**Until then…**


End file.
